Legend Of The Promise Rings
by Grim Wolf
Summary: Pre-OOTP! Harry receives an interesting gift from Snuffles on his 15th birthday and everything in his life changes. He and Ginny discover that they are linked to an ancient prophecy and must face numerous challenges and obstacles as their destined path is placed before them, littered with mysteries, unanswered questions, ancient magic, and above all else, love. (Slight AU)
1. Letters and a Gift

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter…. My fairy godmother died early this year so currently I am not J.K. Rowling though I wish I was… maybe I should go looking for my magic lamp… it's got to be around here somewhere…. Oh Bloody Hell it's broken! I give up! **_

**A/N: Please enjoy and don't forget ****to REVIEW! (Revised 2011/08/16)**

_~…~ Thoughts_

_ITALICS _Letters

"..." Talking

Chapter One: Letters and a Gift

Harry lay on his bed with his eyes wide open, unable to sleep. This was a common occurrence due to the disturbing nightmares he had nightly, or whenever he tried to sleep, of the most evil wizard alive regaining his physical form. Harry groaned and turned onto his side, gazing out his window. Images of the dark lord were not the only nightmares that haunted his mind; there was also the ordeal that had happened at the end of the school year, in the Tri-Wizarding Cup final. That horrible ordeal also rampaged through his mind as vivid as if the final challenge was happening all over again, right before his eyes: Cedric dropping to the cold, hard, earth of the cemetery, the last tasks Voldemort's wand had performed returning to the world of the living as an echo, seeing the echo's of his parents, Cedric, and Bertha Jorkens, Barty Crouch Jr.'s insane expression as he attempted to kill Harry, and finally, the worst of it all, having to relive everything as he explained what had happened to Professor Dumbledore.

Harry turned onto his back again as tears welled up in his bright emerald green eyes, and he swiped at them angrily. The images were too vivid, as if he reached out at that very moment he would be able touch them.

As usual, during the summer vacation from Hogwarts, he was alone in his room at number four Privet drive where his muggle relatives lived. The Dursley's were the only living relatives, and they despised him for being different, 'abnormal', a freak, for being who he truly was. This was because he was a wizard and The Boy Who Lived.

Harry was currently fourteen years old and anxiously awaiting his fifteenth birthday on the 31st of July, which was only an hour away now. He'd been hoping that Ron would be coming to take him back to the Burrow to stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer sometime soon. Harry didn't know how much more he could take of the Dursley's. Their treatment of him had become considerably worse this summer, ever since they had received a letter from Professor Dumbledore entailing a detailed explanation of what had occurred during the Tri-Wizarding Tournament.

Despite Harry's pleading after his ordeal, Dumbledore had not allowed him to return to the Weasley's right away, but had instead sent him back to the Dursley's for the time being. If it hadn't been for the constant owls from Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and a recent addition of Ginny, Harry would have probably gone out of his mind with loneliness, and completely drowned himself in regret, self-pity, and sorrow.

Thinking of letters… Harry sat up and got out of bed and as quietly as possible headed towards his desk, where an assortment of letters were piled and scattered.

Ron and Hermione's letters had become very interesting over the past month. Instead of really talking just to Harry they had adopted the funny, entertaining, yet annoying habit, of rambling on about each other, and what 'stupid' or 'pigheaded' thing the other one had done.

Adjusting his glasses, Harry picked up the most recent letter from Ron which was still sealed with bright red wax. Pig had woken him up at three that morning and it was all he could do to calm the stupid owl down, toss the letter on his desk, and quickly get into bed before his uncle had come bursting through the door to find out what the racket was. Shaking his head he carefully opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you doing mate? Everyone here's doing just fine. Mum says you'll be able to come and stay with us starting on your birthday. We'll pick you up by floo powder at noon. Have you heard from Hermione lately? Turns out she didn't go visit Krum in Bulgaria after all. Isn't that great?_

(Ron seemed just a little too happy about that, Harry thought smiling)

_She's coming to stay with us instead, sta__rting on your birthday as well. Isn't brilliant? We can all be together on your birthday for a change…._

_Oh, hang on, there's a wee bit of a change in who is going to come and fetch you and how you are being picked up. Ginny just came up and told me. Mum says I should be the one to pick Hermione up, don't know why and I'm not about to question her on it… mum's been a little testy as of late but that's another story… Well, now that I've started I may as well keep going. Have I ever mentioned in any of my other letters that Mum's been even scarier lately? She's been on a constant rampage and none of us can really figure out why. Anyways, I'll explain more about that when I see you... oh right! So, as I was saying, Ginny's going to come and meet you at the Dursley's at noon and she'll be coming by port-key. _

Harry winced at the mention of a port-key. He was really glad he'd be able to see Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's, but why did it have to be a port-key? Bad memories came flooding into his mind at the mention of a port-key.

_Ha ha ha, remember the last time we came to pick you up and used floo powder? Well that's why we're using the port-key, dad figures it's safer and will cause less trouble from your relatives this way. Well I've got to go, owl me back ASAP! As the muggles say. By the way, what does that mean anyways?_

_See you soon!_

_**Ron**_

Harry chuckled as he quietly folded up the letter, putting it back into its original envelope and placing it on the 'read' pile. To Harry, it was exceedingly obvious why Mrs. Weasley had decided that it would be Ron who would be picking up Hermione. Mrs. Weasley didn't ever miss much when it came to her children, or anyone who stepped foot into her home for that matter. Ron was so obviously smitten with Hermione a blind person would be able to notice it faster than either of his best friends! Harry picked up the letter from Hermione and again quietly broke the seal and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Is everything going well with you? Ron figures the 'muggles' aren't treating you very well at all. _

Harry winced knowing it was true.

_I agree with him on this issue, _

Harry gaped at this statement, his mouth wide open. When did Hermione ever agree with anything Ron had to say?

_and close your mouth Harry, it does happen once in a while that Ron actually gets something right._

It took every bit of willpower he had not to laugh at this. It was very unlike Hermione to admit Ron to have done or said anything right. Harry would have to compare the rarity of it to the Twins not pulling a daily prank.

Moving on, _have you noticed that no matter what I do, Ron calls me a Know-It-All? Sometimes, ok well rather, most of the time, he grates on my nerves, teasing me about Viktor. I didn't go to Bulgaria with him. Even though I had wanted to go my parents wouldn't let me, even though Viktor and I are just friends. Well I've got to go now. I'll see you at the Burrow on your birthday, and I'll give you your present there._

_See you soon, and take care._

_ Hermione_

Harry shook his head, still silently chuckling at Hermione's comments about Ron. Even though Hermione and Ron fought all the time, their mutual feelings for one another were so bloody obvious, yet the pair of them were unbelievably thick about noticing anything about how obvious their feelings were for each other. He folded Hermione's letter back into the envelope and put it on top of Ron's.

He looked over at the third letter that had arrived along with Ron's. It was from Ginny. Harry's stomach did a few flips at the thought of her and he couldn't figure out why. It was strange, but Harry and Ginny seemed have come a lot closer over the short space of a month. Ginny, though encouraging him to tell her what he was going through, never pressed him for information, or repeatedly asked him if he was ok, as Ron and Hermione had constantly done throughout the past month since the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. Ginny seemed to realize that there was no point in constantly badgering him about something he didn't want to talk about. She also seemed to realize that there was almost no chance that he was truly ok if he was still staying at the Dursley's, as well as his constant nightmares of the final task of the Tri-Wizarding Tournament.

It was strange, but Harry felt that he could tell her anything, his deepest, darkest fears, and Ginny would not judge or pity him. He felt as if he'd known her all his life. A strange feeling, that he couldn't identify, bubbled up in his chest when he thought of her. He'd never had that feeling before, or at least he didn't remember having it. He wanted to know what it was, and he had asked Sirus in his last letter, hoping that his God Father would be able to shed some light on what Harry was feeling. However, when Sirius had finally replied, all Sirius said was for Harry to 'wait and see, that Harry would have to find everything out for himself and that this wasn't something he could be told'. Harry had grumbled and tossed the crumpled parchment at the wall in his frustrated. Sirius' answer had only confused Harry more than he already was. Finally, Harry had resolved to just figure it out on his own… regardless of how long it took him to do so. All he had to go on was that he'd never had this feeling towards anyone else.

Lately, every time Harry thought of Ginny his stomach flipped and he would blush. Yet he still didn't understand why. What Harry did know was that over the summer months he and Ginny had become very close friends. One of the things the two of them had in common was the need to vent their frustrations about Ron and Hermione. It had been a spur of the moment decision, a stroke of brilliance on Harry's part, when Harry had become so fed up with his two friends bickering about each other that Harry had decided to write Ginny, even just to vent. Through this random letter Harry had discovered that they had a lot in common. He had been pleasantly surprised by this and during their letters back and forth over the past month they had discussed a lot of different topics such as,

1) Rant about Ron and Hermione.

2) Quidditch.

3) And the fact that they had both encountered Voldemort, therefore they had a very good understanding about the guilty feelings that refused to go away. They were able to talk freely without fearing that the other would pity them or try and make them forget what had happened, which was impossible.

Ginny had the uncanny ability of brightening his mood, regardless of how horrible he was feeling, or being treated. He'd often reread her letters, keeping them in a special pile, away from all of his other letters. Gently prying open the seal he pulled out Ginny's letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you doing? And don't you say you're fine. I will not tolerate lies from you Potter._

Harry grinned his mood instantly lifted, she knew him too well already, even though they had only been corresponding for a month. He could almost imagine the look that would be on her face at that very moment while she had been writing this.

_Don't forget, I actually know everything about what happened, and I know you're thinking it. Nevertheless, you shouldn't be dwelling on it too much because it wasn't your fault. I know that deep down you know this, and I know that it's just hard to let go, and acknowledge the fact that it's not your fault, given that of all the guilt that's layered on top of the wound and the truth. Believe me, I've been there… oh wait, you were there as well… So I repeat this as delicately as I possibly can… __**IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT**_.

_Anyways, I'm really glad you're finally able to come and stay at the Burrow! I don't think I could stand it if you weren't coming,_

Harry felt his cheeks warm at her statement, and continued reading.

_I think Hermione and Ron are going to drive me nuts! I'll be at your place at noon on your birthday, as Ron probably already told you. I also know that port-key's bring back a lot of horrific memories for you. Although there'll be nothing to worry about, I promise, I'll be right there with you, and it's a special port-key that no one can manipulate. _

Harry smiled, and sighed with relief, feeling a little less weary about the port-key. He couldn't be in a depressed or guilty state at the thought of being able to see Ginny in only a few short hours.

_Well I've got to go now. Mum's calling us down for dinner. Keep smiling Harry and don't let the sparkle in your eyes die out. Keep the spark alive. See you on your Birthday!_

_ With love from,_

_ Ginny_

Harry smiled reading the letter over and over.

**~The sparkle in his eyes?~** Harry thought. **~Did Ginny really think his eyes sparkled?~**

Tap Tap Tap

Harry suddenly jerked in surprise as he heard soft tapping on his window. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig perched on the window ledge.

Harry stood up and opened the window, allowing Hedwig to fly through and land on his bed. She carried a small box wrapped in old daily prophet pages and a letter. Curious to see what was in the box Harry relieved Hedwig of her burden, earning an affectionate nip from her in the process. Opening the letter he knew exactly whom it was from.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Happy Birthday! How are you? Are the muggles treating you well? They had better be or they will be dealing with me more than they ever wanted to, I assure you. Anyways before I go on open the present I sent you._

Slightly puzzled for Sirius's reason to open the box Harry removed the wrapping from the package, revealing a soft, emerald coloured, velvet box. Harry sat there for a moment just staring at the box, before raising the lid to see what was inside. He gaped as he saw what was inside. There were two gold rings linked into one another and hanging on a fine gold chain. On each ring there was an engraving. He carefully took the rings out of the box to look at them closer. The smaller ring read Lily, the larger ring read James. He was in complete and utter shock. Harry had to rip his gaze from the two rings, with difficulty, and then returned his attention back to the letter.

_I am guessing, though I am probably right, that you're in shock._

Harry nodded numbly.

_See I told you I was right. When have I ever been wrong? Don't answer that. Anyways,_ _these rings were your parents' promise rings, a family heirloom. On the night Voldemort attacked, and killed them, these rings connected. No one has been able to get them apart since, and believe me we've tried. The reason for this is that they are a special set of promise rings that are approximately a thousand years old. The legend goes that these rings were perfectly ordinary until the pure love of two people made the rings inseparable from one another. The rings have been passed down in the Potter family for generations, just under a thousand years to be exact. The Promise Rings are always given to the eldest son at the age of fifteen. _

Harry gaped, but continued reading.

_And the only way they will come unlinked is when you and your destined soul mate's eyes first meet once you turn 15. _

Harry's face burned as he imagined the grin that must have been on his Godfather's face while writing this letter.

_You m__ust wear the rings on a chain, under your clothes. Once you put it on it will not come off until the rings release each other. Now, before I forget, once you look at your soul mate, or true love, whichever one you prefer, the rings will appear on your hand and hers, on your left hands ring finger. The rings __**WILL NOT**__ come off once they are unlinked. So whoever it is, you're stuck with them for life. Isn't that just wonderful? That is all I can tell you for now. Once they release each other please contact me immediately so that I can give you some more details. I'll talk to you soon._

_ "Snuffles"_

Harry sat gaping, letting the letter fall onto his desk as he tried to process all that the letter had said. Unconsciously, he put the chain around his neck, and suddenly he felt like he was only half there. As if something, or someone, was missing from him. Unexpectedly, Harry yawned knocking himself out of his shocked state and into the present, making him realize how really tired he was. Harry walked over to and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over him snugly. He gently clasped his hand around the rings he fell instantly asleep.

To Be Continued….


	2. A Dream And Cold Reality

A/N: OK finished the second chapter in record time! I'll try to get one up every week or so… enjoy! (Revised 2009/02/21)

Disclaimer: _**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter…. My fairy godmother died early this year so currently I am not J.K. Rowling though I wish I was… maybe I should go looking for my magic lamp… it's got to be around here somewhere…. Oh Bloody Hell it's broken! I give up!**_

** Dream**

"…" Talking

Revised (2011/08/16)

**Chapter 2: A Dream and Cold Reality**

_****Harry looked up from the place where he was standing. A petite girl with long, shimmering, auburn hair was walking towards him. Looking around, he realized that he was standing by the lake at Hogwarts, underneath a large tree, waiting patiently. The silver, crescent, moon was casting a ghostly light across the lake, highlighting the light mist that rose just above the water. **_

_** The girl reached the place under the tree where he was standing, stopping a few feet in front of him. Her gaze was cast down, a red blush across the pale cream skin of her face. Harry moved closer to her, his heart beating faster, in what felt like anticipation. Raising his hand, he put his fingers gently under her chin, and lifted her gaze to meet his. She shyly met his gaze, her twinkling, and deep chocolate brown eyes meeting his emerald ones. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Then, without hesitating, Harry leaned forward his eyes fluttering shut, their faces only inches apart…****_

"GET UP! UP NOW!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from downstairs.

Harry was startled out of his dream in a flash, falling out of his bed and landing on the cold, hard, floor of his room in the process. Slowly getting up he massaged the he had landed on. That would definitely leave a mark, he thought grimly. Standing up, he shook his head to clear it, trying to remember his dream, which he was so rudely pushed out of. Then it all came back to him: the girl, the lake, and the light from the moon… Harry stood there, thinking about the beautiful girl who had been there with him: her long, auburn hair, and her twinkling, deep chocolate eyes… an angelic smile… but who could it be? She seemed very familiar, yet he couldn't place where he knew her from.

"POTTER! I SAID GET UP NOW! GET DOWN HERE AND START THE BREAKFAST! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN!" Uncle Vernon roared up the stairs at Harry.

Harry raced over to his dresser, threw on a shirt that was six times too large for him, and jeans that were only four times too big, fastening them with a large belt. He tried to flatten his out of control jet black hair, but soon gave up on the hopeless cause, and ran down the stairs to do as he was told to avoid being yelled at again, or even hit, for not doing something the first time he was told. Uncle Vernon had been that way lately, ever since Professor Dumbledore's letter had arrived. It was as if, up until this point, he had been forcing himself not to hit Harry. Uncle Vernon seemed to have forgotten that Harry's Godfather, alleged escaped mass murderer, would come and pay a visit if he so much as smelled trouble from the Dursley's.

Harry entered the Dursley's kitchen only to receive his usual birthday present: three cold and murderous glares from his only living relatives. Ah, reality, oh how he wished it would just disappear… He sighed, he'd so been hoping for a nice day of being ignored… but that was too much to ask supposedly. Harry walked over to the fridge and started to pull out all the items he would need for cooking their breakfasts. As he was setting up for cooking the breakfast his mind began to wander back to thinking about the girl in his dream… he again wondered who it could be. She had been absolutely beautiful. Who, that he knew, had twinkling chocolate brown eyes, long, auburn hair…

Then it hit him, like a bludger. It could only be Ginny Weasley. He had been dreaming about Ginny Weasley. Harry flushed as he began to comprehend the dream. Who else could it have been? The feelings he'd experience every time he thought of her, how he'd blush ever time he pictured her in his mind… why Sirius had told Harry that he'd have to figure things out for himself, it was all so crystal clear to him now. He'd fallen for Ginny without even realizing it. Ron's little sister, and one of the best friends he'd ever had. And who was-

"POTTER! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he looked up from his newspaper. Harry was snapped back into reality, and smiled wryly as he realized that he'd almost burnt the bacon and eggs while he was lost in his thoughts about Ginny.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon…" Harry mumbled and put everything onto the plates before he glanced up at the clock in the kitchen. He did a double take, and wiped his glasses. Was the clock right? He looked again and blinked, yes he had. The clock read 10:30 am. He only had an hour and a half before he'd be free of the Dursley's for the rest of the year, and would be able to stay at the Burrow. Only an hour and a half until he'd be able to see Ginny… a dreamy smile appeared on his face as he served everyone their breakfast.

"Get that smile of your face! Why are you even smiling? Got something planned for today when those 'people' come and pick you up? Well you can think again, because you are not going!" Uncle Vernon said, banging his fist on the table loudly and causing juice and coffee to spill from their cups. Snapping back into the present again Harry's mind flooded with anger, his face flushing red.

"You can't tell me what to do and not to do anymore. We may be related by blood but since I found out I was a wizard I do not, in any way, think of you as my family. I only stay here because I am forced to come back each year for some reason of which they won't tell me," he paused. "Though, come to think of it, you never have been my family. Locking me in a cupboard for ten years, making me wear old rags that are six times my size in width, and way too short I might add," he said glaring at his Uncle. "You allowed Dudley to bully and beat me all of my life," Harry continued on, fury pumping through his veins. They'd set him off, and he'd had enough of them.

"You have never once cared about me. I will be leaving today, and you will have no say in the matter!" Harry finished, still humming with anger, but feeling better all the same. Uncle Vernon's face, however, had gone purple with rage during Harry's rant.

"NOW SEE HERE!" Uncle Vernon roared. "YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE BRAT, WE HAVE TAKEN CARE OF YOU SINCE YOU WERE A BABY. CLOTHING YOU AND FEEDING YOU OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND—"

"OH SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO BLOODY HEART!" Harry yelled back, not backing down. With that Harry stormed up to his room and began packing everything he owned into his trunk.

By the time Harry was done packing, it was five minutes until noon. Harry lugged his trunk and Hedwig's cage, with Hedwig in it, down to the living room. He had been hoping that he would be left alone to wait for Ginny but was sorely disappointed when he found that all three Dursley's were sitting on the couch watching one of Dudley's favorite programs on the television. In order to get over to the fireplace Harry had to walk between the Dursley's and the television. This was going to be a problem.

Harry tried to move as fast as he could with a huge trunk and an owl's cage, but it wasn't fast enough. Uncle Vernon was obviously still in a foul mood from their row at breakfast. Harry, walking in front of him while they were all watching television, just made things worse.

By the time Harry had mad his way across the room Uncle Vernon was up, his face having turned a very ugly puce colour.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF WALKING INTO THIS ROOM? WHERE IN THE BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING ANYWAYS? YOU WILL BE GOING NO WHERE!" Uncle Vernon yelled. He was going to lose his voice if he kept up the yelling, Harry thought, turning back to face the Dursley's.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Uncle Vernon smacked Harry upside the head so hard that Harry fell to the ground and everything went black, he'd been instantly knocked unconscious from the blow to the side of the head.

Ginny appeared out of nowhere in the Dursley's living room, only to witness Mr. Dursley hitting Harry so hard that Harry fell to the floor in a heap. Absolute anger and disgust coursed through Ginny, her temper flaring instantly as she looked at Harry's unconscious form. Mr. Dursley raised his fist to hit Harry again yelling:

"YOU UNGREATFUL, SELFISH-"

Ginny stepped right in front of Harry, her eyes flashing with anger and disgust, startling Mr. Dursley backwards into the wall.

"MR. DURSLEY! How dare you! How dare you hit Harry?" Ginny yelled, glaring up at the beefy man, who towered over her 5'2" form, shaking with anger. Mr. Dursley, regaining some of his composure, just stared blankly down at her as she stood defensively between him and Harry, shock evident on his face. Ginny's whole body was trembling with rage, and she knew she was flushed with anger.

"You '_SIR'_, have no right AT ALL to even lay a finger on Harry!" she yelled at Vernon, completely furious.

Harry moved, and sat up. His jaw was most likely broken, and his nose was bleeding and probably broken as well and a huge bruise was forming and swelling where he'd been hit on the side of the head. He looked up and saw a blurred outline of a girl standing over him with red hair and pale skin that was flushed red, and Uncle Vernon staring at her with sheer rage and horror. It could be no other than Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny?" Harry said weakly. Ginny whipped around and knelt next to Harry and spoke softly to him.

"Harry! Oh! Are you ok? Can you even see straight after that hit?" she asked gently, kneeling down beside him. Harry shook his head, his eyes already closed because it hurt too much to try and open them.

"I have to keep my eyes closed Gin. It hurts too much to keep them open because they're swelling shut. Could we just go to the Burrow now? I think I really need to see a Medi-witch," he said, his voice quiet.

"Of course Harry, of course, I'll hold onto your trunk and Hedwig's cage for you and I'll place your hand on the port-key once I've got it set up," Ginny said gently and he peeked his less swollen eye open to see her stand up and face the Dursley's.

"I am warning you now," Ginny said her voice dangerously calm and cold as ice. "That all of this incident will be reported to the ministry of magic, Albus Dumbledore, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, you remember? The escaped mass murderer," she said. However, Vernon didn't step down.

"Now you see here! This boy will not be going anywhere with you and he deserved what he got! And another thing—" Ginny cut him off, backing him into the wall as she moved forward menacingly. Harry was surprised someone so small could be so fierce.

"YOU WILL BE QUIET! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MUGGLE! HARRY IS COMING WITH ME AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT," she yelled and with that Harry felt Ginny grab his hand, his trunk and Hedwig's cage and placed both their hands on the port-key and they were immediately transported to the Burrow, leaving Privet drive behind.

They were thrown onto the ground by the port-key. Ginny stood up, rubbing her back where she had landed hard, and looked around, only to find the house still deserted. No one else had arrived back yet. Perfect, she thought as she turned to see Harry, who was standing but only just. He looked like he would topple over at any moment. She walked over to him quickly, and put his arm around her shoulders, supporting him. She needed to clean his face up as soon as possible to avoid infections from starting, because it seemed it would be a while until they could get a Medi-witch.

"Harry? I'm going to guide you over to the kitchen table so you can sit down. I need to clean your cuts and try and reduce the swelling," she said gently and he nodded, letting her lead him to the chair and sat down. Ginny examined his face and hissed in sympathy. "It looks awful! How many times did he hit you?" she asked. She knew that the worry was very evident in her voice. She took his hand and led him over to a chair and sat him down. She proceeded to quickly pull out a first aid kit, opening it and then stood in front of him.

"Harry, how many times did your Uncle hit you?" she asked softly as she began preparing the potions, creams and bandages.

"Once, right when you showed up," Harry answered weakly. Ginny watched him wince, after that blow his head must have been pounding excruciatingly.

"It should never have happened," Ginny said as she finished preparing what she needed to start cleaning him up. "I'm going to start cleaning away the blood. This is going to sting for a minute," she warned and he nodded in understanding. Ginny wiped the cuts with the medication cleaning them instantly.

Ginny realized that Harry still couldn't open his eyes, and was relying on her to guide him until someone arrived to fix the swelling. As she put the salve on Harry's cuts and bruises, he let out a muffled cry of pain. One tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Ginny gently brushed the tear away with her finger, and rested her hand on his cheek, trying to comfort him.

"I'm done all I can do…" she said, and at that moment her mom, Ron and the rest of the family, including Hermione appeared. Mrs. Weasley gasped at the sight of Harry, as did everyone else. Before Ginny could stop him, Harry stood up quickly trying to show he was fine, but instantly fell. Harry collapsed and Ginny tried to catch him but her efforts were futile as she ended up on the floor with Harry lying on top of her, completely unconscious. Mrs. Weasley ran over to them and knelt down beside them.

"What happened to him Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked frantically.

"I'll tell you later! Just get a Medi-Witch quickly!" Ginny yelled her face full of worry and fear.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey, she's best for this kind of thing," Charlie said and apperated out of the house to fetch her. Mrs. Weasley conjured up a bed.

"Fred, George carry Harry over to t he bed. I don't want to risk injuring him more with a levitation spell right now," Mrs. Weasley ordered. The twins did as they were told, freeing Ginny in the process. Right as they placed Harry on the bed Charlie returned with Madame Pomfrey. She took one look at Harry and gasped, getting to work immediately.

"What happened to him? Did he get hit with a bludger in the head?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Ginny slowly got up and walked over to Harry's bed side, shaking her head.

"No he was not hit by a bludger. Bludger's do less damage than that," Ginny said darkly and Madame Pomfrey looked at her confused, so Ginny continued.

"I went to get Harry from his relatives at noon, as planned. Right as I arrived, Mr. Dursley hit Harry so hard it knocked him unconscious. The right side of his face swelled up instantly and his nose started bleeding. Mr. Dursley kept on yelling at Harry and calling him ungrateful and selfish and then raised his fist to hit Harry again," Ginny took a breath.

"I stepped in front of him. I had completely lost control of my temper. I think the only reason Mr. Dursley didn't hit me was because I shocked him by 'coming out of no where,'" she finished, looking around the room at everyone. They were all staring at Ginny their mouths wide open. She felt her cheeks flush, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You all know, well except for Hermione, how bad it gets when I lose my temper," Ginny reasoned. They all nodded grimacing at the thought. "Harry regained consciousness after I had finished yelling at Mr. Dursley. I asked him if he was ok, which was obvious he wasn't, he couldn't even open his eyes because they had swollen shut for Merlin's sake! It was also hurting him to talk due to his cracked jaw," Ginny said and Madame Pomfrey nodded in agreement.

"I've just fixed that, it was horribly dislocated and cracked!" Madame Pomfrey said, frowning.

"All he wanted to do was to get back here to the Burrow. So with that I informed the Dursley's of who would hear about this, grabbed Harry's trunk, Hedwig's cage and his hand and touched the port-key and we were transported back here. I brought him over to the kitchen table and cleaned his cuts as much as I could to try and prevent them from getting worse or becoming infected. Then all of you returned," Ginny said.

Just as Ginny finished with her explanation, Madame Pomfrey finished healing all of Harry's injuries. Harry's face was back to normal but he was still out cold. Madame Pomfrey turned to Ginny, smiling at her fondly.

"You did a fine job starting off Ginny. In fact, you saved me a lot of work because the cuts and blood were cleaned up, so there was no infection to worry about," Madam Pomfrey said. Ginny blushed, looking at the ground.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"All Harry needs is some rest and food, when he wakes up. I am appointing Miss Weasley here to look after him for a few days, seeing as she's done a very admirable job thus far," said Madame Pomfrey. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Ginny felt her face grow even hotter with Madame Pomfrey's praise. With that said Madame Pomfrey disapperated.

"Ok. The rest of you all get on with what you have to do. Ginny, you watch over Harry now, as Madame Pomfrey ordered," Mrs. Weasley ordered and everyone moved and headed off to do whatever it was that they needed to do, though not before giving Ginny a look of absolute respect and admiration. Praise from Madame Pomfrey was rare.

Ginny pulled up a chair to sit next to him. She didn't want to be away from him. Harry shifted, shivering slightly, and she pulled his covers up a bit higher and kissed him on his forehead. Then, taking his hand in hers, she waited patiently for him to wake up.

**(A/N: Yeah! Chapter 2 Done! I'll have the next one up in a week! Don't forget to Review!) **


	3. The Seperation Of The Rings

**(A/N: Hello all! Well just so you know what's going on, Harry's birthday is lasting through about 4 chapters. I know that's really, really long but I couldn't get everything into a little chapter. It just wouldn't be the same. Anyways enjoy and I'll have the next chapter up not too long after this one.)**

Disclaimer: Again See Chapter 1 I'm too lazy to type it all out again.

_**Dream**_

_~Thinking~_

"Talking"

Revised (2011/08/16)

Chapter 3 –The Separation of the Rings

Ginny sat beside Harry's bed holding his hand and gently stroking his face, as her mother would do to her whenever she was sick. As the hours ticked by her eyes began to close slowly and she eventually found herself giving into sleep, resting her head against the mattress. Worrying about Harry and losing her temper at the Dursley's that afternoon had completely worn her out.

_****Harry looked around feeling weary despite his defensive stance. He was surrounded by a circle of death eaters, trapped, with no where to run. He was at a loss for what to do, but he needed to come up with something quick. Think… Think! There had to be some way out of this. Where was Nero when you needed him?**_

"_**So we meet again, Harry Potter," a voice hissed as one of them stepped forward from the circle of shrouded figures. Harry watched as the death eater practically glided towards him, cackling manically. Harry set his footing, gripping his wand tighter and attempted to look unafraid and confident as the death eater circled him.**_

"_**You should have realized by now that I'm not afraid of you Voldemort," Harry stated bluntly, keeping his wand evenly levelled at Voldemort. Voldemort's laughter echoed throughout the cemetery as he threw back the large hood of his cloak revealing his inhuman face. The cackling rose as the circle of death eaters joined in Voldemort's laughter.**_

"_**Very true Harry Potter," Voldemort said as he circled Harry yet again, eerily graceful in his movements. "It is very, very true that you are brave when only your own life is at stake," he paused again, as if pondering something. Harry's eyes narrowed. What was Voldemort up to?**_

"_**Although you are brave when you stand alone… it makes me wonder… how brave will you be when it is not you who will face the torture and eventual execution through the most painful method I can think of?" Voldemort mused. Harry glowered at Voldemort, though his mind was racing. What could he be up to? Had he taken someone? Was it— **_

"_**Let's just say that I have found something, or rather, someone to, shall I say, influence you?" Voldemort cackled, grinning maniacally before turning back to face the circle of death eaters.**_

"_**Malfoy!" Voldemort snapped. **_

_**Another hooded figure stepped forward out of the circle and faced Voldemort.**_

"_**Yes my lord?" Lucius Malfoy's voice was unmistakable. Harry watched as Lucius bowed to Voldemort almost to the point of grovelling.**_

"_**Bring out the—"**_

Ginny woke up with a start. She glanced over at Harry who was still sleeping peacefully, his hand gripping hers comfortably. Ginny sighed and smiled down at him, the dream instantly forgotten.

_~He's so strong, not to mention handsome,~ _ she thought to herself, blushing slightly as she pushed a stray piece of hair from his face.

_~I don't think I could have not cried if I had gone through that much abuse. Even with having six older brothers to toughen me up,~_ she thought and sighed, continuing to gaze down at him.

Over the years she had known Harry, she had always had a crush on him. However, after he had saved her life in her first year at Hogwarts, when he only knew of her as 'Ron's little sister', and didn't truly know who she really was, her crush on Harry had evolved from hero-worship into something much more. Something, a feeling, she didn't know how to describe other than love, for the young man who was Harry Potter, and not just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but for the person who was under all of the fame: a kind and valiant person who just wanted to fit in and be 'normal'.

Ginny had gotten to know Harry much better during his third and fourth years at Hogwarts, and evidently had become one of his friends. Harry was one of the best friends she'd ever had. He was kind, caring, considerate, brave, smart, and would do anything for a friend. She felt as if she could talk to Harry about anything. Like her, he had faced Voldemort and survived. Though she had only survived because he had saved her, but she still understood what he felt. He knew about the nightmares, the guilt, and the fear of being repossessed or having to face him again. Harry went through the same rollercoaster of emotions that she did, all the time; he kept everything he was thinking and feeling locked up inside, or at least he did until she had been able to get Harry to drop some of his defenses, managing to get him to confide in her what Ron and Hermione couldn't truly understand. She knew Harry would never love her in the same way as she loved him, but she at least had his friendship. That was worth more to her than all the Galleons in the world.

Ginny glanced down at Harry, smiling softly, when something shiny around Harry's neck caught her eye. She moved closer, reaching her free hand out to touch whatever it was. Her hand closed around a chain holding two rings linked to one another. Curious, she touched the rings and a jolt went through her and Harry's entwined hands and Ginny's eyes went wide in shock.

In the next moment Harry woke with a start. His eyes snapping open and he tried to sit up, and then suddenly stopped, gazing first at his and Ginny's entwined hands, and then up at her, who had leaned in close, looking at the rings and was still holding the chain.

Ginny jumped, feeling Harry move, and let go of the rings, leaning back quickly so she could look at Harry. He was awake. She smiled with relief and sighed, she was glad he was finally awake. When Harry turned his head to face her, she quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed.

Harry felt his own cheeks start to burn as he realized it was her hand that was in his. The strange thing was he couldn't let go, even if he wanted to. Harry sat up and scooted closer to Ginny.

"Ginny?" he asked, moving closer to her. She suddenly looked up and their eyes locked. A glowing silver mist swirled around them and the song of a Firebird filled the air. When it ended the chain around Harry's neck had disappeared and the rings were on their ring fingers on their left hand.

Ginny looked at the ring that had now been placed on her ring finger, a sudden thought hitting her.

_~If my brother's see these rings they'll kill Harry~_ she thought frantically. There was no way that she would let that happen! At the moment she wanted the rings to be invisible to all of her family and to everyone else except her and Harry. Then the rings glowed faintly and went back to normal. Ginny just stared at the rings. What was going on?

Awed, and confused beyond belief, Harry looked at the engraving on the ring that was now on his left hand's ring finger. The ring no longer read James, it read Harry. Gently taking Ginny's left hand in his he looked at the engraving on the ring that had gone to her ring finger. Instead of reading Lily, the ring now read Ginny. Ginny's eyes were wide with shock and her face was beet red. Harry's own face was burning as the full realization of what this meant sunk in. Ginny was his true love. They were stuck together for the rest of their lives…. And… at that moment, their faces were very close, only inches apart. Harry felt a strange sensation stirring in the pit of his stomach and gulped. He wanted… he wanted to—

"Ginny I…" he began but was interrupted. At that moment, just when he was about to tell her, an enormous black dog followed by Ron and Hermione came running through the door and Harry and Ginny jumped apart as if they'd been burned, turning bright red and not looking at each other. At the same time they both hid their left hands, afraid that the rings would be seen by Ron and Hermione. Ron didn't seem to notice how they had jumped apart, however, he wasn't thick enough to not notice that both Harry and Ginny were extremely red and hiding their left hands.

"Are you two over heated? You're really red," Ron commented and Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. Harry nearly fell over, Ron could be so dense at times.

"Why are you two hiding your left hands?" Hermione asked looking from Harry to Ginny. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then pulled out their left hands.

"There, you see? There's nothing wrong with your hands. So why were you hiding them?" Ron asked, still looking confused. Harry and Ginny stared blankly at them for a moment before it dawned on them what was going on.

_~They can't see the rings,~ _they both seemed to realize. They grinned sheepishly and both let out a sigh of relief and then Ginny spoke up.

"It really doesn't matter Ron. It was sort of a game," Ginny said casually. Ron seemed to accept this but Hermione looked between the two of them skeptically, but then obviously decided against saying anything. She just gave Ginny and Harry a knowing look, causing the two of them to turn a few shades redder. The black dog simply grinned, a large toothy grin.

"Ok Ginny, you can leave now. We need to talk to Harry," Ron said dismissingly. Ginny glared at her brother, embarrassment gone for the moment as her temper began surfacing slightly at his tone.

"No I don't have to leave now," Ginny said firmly, fixing Ron with a glare. "Besides, the fact remains that I'm supposed to stay with Harry for the next few days. Madame Pomfrey's orders," she said as she looked at Ron, her eyes flashing, daring him to challenge her. Ron wavered uncertainly, obviously seeing her temper starting to surface. Ginny looked back at the black dog.

"Who else do you think owled 'Snuffles' to come as a surprise on Harry's birthday?" she asked, huffing slightly. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at Ginny dumbstruck, while Sirius, who had now transformed back into his human self, was grinning broadly at all of them.

"Well Harry, aren't you going to greet your godfather?" Sirius asked impishly. Harry jumped out of bed and hugged Sirius tightly, obviously thrilled to see Sirius. Ginny smiled, happy that Harry was so happy.

_~And this wasn't even his whole present yet…~_ Ginny thought. Harry eventually let go of Sirius and turned to Ginny.

"How did you know about Sirius, Gin?" Harry asked, his voice sounding awed at the fact that she'd owled Sirius and asked him to come. Ginny grinned mischievously, much like Sirius or the twins when they were up to something, like planning a prank. She opened her mouth to speak but looked at Sirius and decided to let him tell the story.

"I think I'll let Sirius tell you about that Harry," she said still grinning. Sirius chuckled and winked at Ginny.

"Well Harry, I know this is going to sound very unbelievable but I actually met Ginny at the beginning of her second year," Sirius began. Ron's, Harry's, and Hermione's mouths dropped open in shock, while Ginny just smiled sweetly at them. She'd been looking forward to how they'd react when she finally told them about knowing Sirius.

"Though to be fair, at first, she didn't know who I was due to the fact I met her in my animagus form. She had been at the edge of the Dark Forest, near Hagrid's hut. She was helping Hagrid clean cages for some new type of animal that he would be getting in for Care of Magical Creatures… but that's beside the point. Anyways, Hagrid was called away to see Dumbledore and he asked Ginny if she would finish up for him, so she stayed. She was doing fine and was almost finished when Malfoy and his two goons came out of nowhere. Those two pudgy looking kids, kind of look like tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum if you ask me…They grabbed her from behind and bound her hands and put a silencing charm on her—" he said and then Ginny took up from where he trailed off.

"Malfoy seemed to have planned on leaving me in the Dark Forest for a werewolf to find me and bite me, or whatever else came first. I was terrified, to say the least, and I couldn't reach my wand, but before I knew what was happening a 'Grim' came out of nowhere and knocked the three of them down and had placed itself between me and the Slytherines with its hackles raised, snarling menacingly. Malfoy took the hint and took the ropes and the spell off of me and they ran for it," she said chuckling at the memory. Sirius smiled and continued from there.

"I turned to leave but Ginny called me back to her. This of course surprised me, so I turned back around and walked towards her again. She had some food with her and gave it to me. She said that she'd bring me food everyday as to thank me—" he said and Ginny decided to cut in again.

"I didn't know why at the time, but I was positive he'd understood and agreed—" she said and Sirius picked up from there.

"This arrangement went on for about three months before she pulled the rug from under me. She suddenly confronted me and said that she knew who I was. She also said she knew I was innocent. I still don't know how she did it," he said and looked at Ginny who smiled innocently. "Nevertheless, she kept my secret and I kept hers of not telling all of you about that incident with Malfoy, and her knowing about me," he finished. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't say anything Ginny spoke up again.

"Who do you think came up with 'Snuffles'?" she asked and laughed when their mouths hung open and before they all joined in and laughed along with her.

"So Sirius, I'm guessing you'd like something to eat?" Ginny asked offhandedly. This caused everyone to start laughing again before heading to the kitchen with Harry deep in thought.

Once done eating, the five of them, Sirius in animagus form, went outside to join the rest of the Weasley brothers who were playing a game of Quidditch. Harry desperately wanted to join them but needed to talk to Ginny privately first.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, and Ron turned to face Harry. "Why don't you use my Firebolt for a bit? I'm going to stay out for a while and play in about a half an hour or an hour, is that ok with you?" he asked. Ron grinned from ear to ear and hugged Harry tightly.

"Err… Ron?" Harry gasped for air. "Your cutting off my air…" Ron let go grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry mate and thanks! Hermione are you coming?" Ron asked, looking extremely hopeful. Hermione looked nervous but nodded. With that they were gone up in the air to join the others while Ginny, Harry, and Sirius were left alone.

"Sirius?" Harry said quietly. Sirius's head turned to look up at Harry. "Could you go watch the Quidditch? I need to talk to Ginny…" Harry said turning red. Sirius nodded, winked at Harry and trotted off to watch the game. Ginny looked at Harry quizzically as Harry's face turned as red as a quaffle.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked looking up at him.

_~She looks beautiful…~_ Harry thought then snapped out of his daydream. Ginny turned red.

"Umm… well… I was hoping I could talk to you about earlier…when we were at the Dursley's and…" Harry trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"Ok… what about it did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked calmly, though looking a little worried and embarrassed.

"Could we walk and talk about it?" he asked hopefully. Ginny smiled up at him and nodded.

"Sure Harry," she said moving next to him. Harry grinned. He timidly took her hand and then they began walking towards the forest path.

Hermione looked over to where Ginny and Harry were and saw them walking off towards the woods, hand in hand.

_~I'll have to get details later__,~_ she thought, then looked down to see Sirius following them at a safe distance so as not to be caught. Hermione chuckled. Maybe she'd get details from 'Snuffles' instead.


	4. The End Of A Long Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…. Do I really need to keep repeating that? :P

_~Thoughts~_

"Talking"

Chapter 4 The End of A long Day

Harry and Ginny walked in silence for a while. Harry was already having trouble trying to just talk to her and wished there was no way anyone could overhear what he had to say. Little did he know that Ginny was feeling the same way, but she didn't know how she knew what Harry was feeling.

Sirius had been trailing close behind, wanting to see what was going to happen between Harry and Ginny. Right as he reached the forest's edge he felt a slight twinge in his mind and he suddenly lost interest. He didn't even know why he had been going towards the woods, so he headed back to where the others were still playing Quidditch.

"Harry," Ginny started. Breaking the silence between them. Harry turned to look at her while they walked. "What did you want to talk about from earlier today?" Harry's cheeks started to burn.

"Well first," he started. "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me," he said. Ginny looked down blushing furiously.

"It was nothing. . ." she mumbled not lifting her gaze from the ground to meet his eyes. Harry put his hand under her chin raising her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"No Gin, it wasn't nothing. You stood up for me, putting yourself between Uncle Vernon and me in order to stop him from hitting me. That was brave and courageous," he emphasized and smiled at her warmly. "Almost more so than facing Voldemort," he said and she blushed to the roots of her hair.

More than anything at that moment Harry was tempted to pull her into a tight hug or kiss her in order to thank her for what she'd done for him. Though, he didn't dare. Not only was he not ready but he also didn't fancy six Weasley brothers coming after him with wands ready. . .

"I don't deserve that praise Harry. All I did was lose my temper—" she said honestly but Harry cut her off, putting a finger to her lips.

"And you cared enough to get me back to the Burrow as soon as you could, clean my cuts and bruises, and get a Medi-witch as soon as you possibly could," he interrupted firmly, not letting her look away from him. Ginny blushed again and he smiled at her.

"The second thing I wanted to talk to you about was Sirius," he said and Ginny looked at him quizzically.

"I just don't want Sirius to know about what happened today," Ginny started to protest and he continued. "Not until tomorrow at least," he said quickly and looked at her pleadingly. "I don't get much time with him and I don't want him to do anything . . . yet," he added, his eyes flashed with a glint of mischief.

"I believe I can keep him from knowing until tomorrow," Ginny grinned her eyes full of mischief. Harry looked at her with one eyebrow raised in question. She grinned again broadly.

"I have my ways," she said teasingly. Harry was confused to say the least, but left it at that. Ginny suddenly became shy, turning completely red and not meeting Harry's eyes.

"I have a question for you Harry, i-if that's ok?" she asked and Harry's heart stopped for a moment.

"A-and w-what would t-that be Gin?" he stuttered. She kept her eyes on the ground, her face growing redder and redder by the minute.

"It's about the rings," Ginny said as she looked up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his emerald ones. Harry's face turned red, and he quickly glanced down. This was the one thing Harry had really wanted to talk about with her but hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to bring up the subject.

"What do you want to know about them?" he asked tentatively. Ginny now looked him straight in the eyes.

"What I want to know is what they are and what they mean," she replied quietly and looked at their hands that were still entwined.

"The truth is Gin, that I don't know, well I don't really understand what this means. Though, I can tell you the bit I do know about the rings," he said quickly when she started to turn away from him sadly. Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"These rings are a special set of promise rings that have been apparently passed down in my Dad's family for a thousand years. The rings were made out of true love," Harry said and swallowed hard, his face burning. Ginny's face was redder than her hair, and her eyes were wide with shock as she stared at him in disbelief.

"The rings link as soon as the couple dies or when their oldest son reaches the age of fifteen. The only way for the rings to become unlinked again is when they look their true love in the eyes," he said.

Harry didn't think he could be any more uncomfortable at that moment but he continued anyways.

"The rings will not come off once they have unlinked themselves. Sirius passed these on to me this morning at 12 am. That's all he told me, but he said he could say more about it once he rings were unlinked," he said hastily. Harry looked at Ginny nervously, praying she wouldn't be angry with him.

_~Please don't be mad Gin. . .~ _

"I'm not mad Harry. . . Just surprised, that's all…" Ginny said softly. Harry's head snapped up to look at her.

"H-how did you know I was thinking that?" Ginny looked at him startled.

"You mean you didn't say that out loud?" She asked, her eyes wide. "But. . . then. . . how. . .?"

Harry shrugged. Suddenly he felt a wave of secrecy wash over him, like Ginny was hiding something, but he couldn't place what it was.

"I don't know Gin. I think we should ask Sirius. Although, we could… well… why don't we experiment a bit with this? See if I can do it too?" he said. She nodded and thought of the first thing that came to her mind.

_~This is really strange~_

_~ I know what you mean.~_

_~Harry? So I'm guessing we can talk to each other like this then?~ _

_~Yeah. . . Gin?~ _

_~Yes?~_ Harry paused for a moment feeling a little unsure.

_~How come no one can see the rings? No one except us~_ Ginny flushed.

_~Um. . . well. . . it's really hard to explain why I think that no one can see the rings. . . but. . . it could have something to do with the rings themselves as well. . .~_ Harry was confused but didn't question her further.

_~Ok Gin. I'm not going to make you tell me. We'd better go back now. The others might notice we're gone and think we're up to something. . .~_ They both turned scarlet. _~ And personally I'd like to live through the rest of my birthday and not have your brothers kill me . . .~_ Feeling a little more confident now Harry winked at her and they both started laughing. Then they began heading back to where the others were, their hands still entwined and swinging slightly as they walked, both with smiles on their faces.

_**~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~**_

"Great save Ron!" Hermione shouted as Ron saved yet another shot from going through the hoop. Ron beamed at her, though his ears went red at the complement. Charlie seemed to have noticed this and flew over. They'd all decided to take a break for a bit and then head in for dinner.

"You like her don't you Ron?" Charlie asked casually. Ron jumped and turned to face Charlie, his faced turning redder and redder by the minute.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Ron asked nervously. Charlie rolled is eyes and shaking his head his head at Ron.

"Well for one thing, your face is a very bright shade of red whenever someone asks if you like her," he said matter-of-factly. Ron looked down his face burning even brighter than before. Charlie grinned.

"Also you sneak glances at her all of the time when you think no one's looking," he added. This made Ron looked up at Charlie.

"So what if I do like her Charlie? She'd never like me like that. She likes Viktor Krum. I don't want to make a fool of myself by asking her either. I might lose our friendship if I said something," he said woefully. Charlie shook his head in disagreement.

"Ron," Ron looked up to meet Charlie's eyes. "Sometimes you have to take these sorts of chances. I really doubt she doesn't like you in that way. Heck, she chose coming here over Viktor Krum and Bulgaria. Now that's saying something I think," Charlie said and winked at him. "All I'm saying is that you should think it over," he said, and with that he flew down to join the others leaving Ron with a lot to think about.

Ginny and Harry arrived back to where the others were right as Ron landed. Snuffles came up to them giving them a questioning look. Harry knelt down hugging Snuffles, so that he could whisper what he had to say without the others hearing him.

"I, we, me and Ginny that is, need to talk to you privately later," he whispered quietly. Sirius looked confused when Harry pulled back. Harry noticed, and turned slightly red as he pointed to his ring finger on his left hand. Sirius's eyes went wide and then he grinned a huge toothy grin and nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out as she neared the pitch. All of the Weasley brothers jumped up and started running back, except for Ron who handed Harry his Firebolt then ran off with the others. Ginny and Hermione were chatting up ahead while Harry and Sirius followed behind. It was strange. . . but no one seemed to have noticed that Ginny and Harry had been gone. Harry sighed.

_~Well at least her brothers won't kill me. . .~ _

_~What do you mean Harry?~_ Ginny's voice sounded in his mind, making Harry jump slightly, and Sirius looked up at him curiously.

_~I'll tell you later. And by the way, you scared me!~_ Harry thought in mock anger. Ginny laughed I his mind.

_~Methinks you'll have to be a wee bit more careful in what you think~_ she teased and Harry blushed red. Earning another confused look from Sirius.

_~Ok. Mental note to self: Remember Ginny hears everything and intends on scaring you and teasing you about anything you let slip.~_ Harry smiled and Ginny turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him and winked. Sirius was completely lost.

They finally reached the Burrow and sat down to a wonderful, not to mention huge, home-cooked meal. To Harry, who had been very underfed at the Dursley's, this was heaven. Once dinner was over Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"That was wonderful Mrs. Weasley. Thank you," he said sincerely. She smiled at Harry warmly.

"You're very welcome dear. Heaven knows you need to eat more!" she said patting his cheek fondly.

"Yeah mate," Ron spoke up. "I bet if you turned sideways you'd be able to hid behind your Firebolt." Everyone laughed and Harry turned slightly red but joined in the laughter.

"Now c'mon Harry, open your presents!" The twins shouted together. Harry laughed and sat down on the floor by the gifts.

There was one from everyone that was there, even Percy.

"Hurry up Harry!" George whined. Harry laughed and reached for his first present. It looked, and felt very heavy. It was from Hermione.

_~Maybe it's a book? Or three?~_ Ginny giggled in his mind.

_~Just open it!~_ Harry tore the paper off to reveal a complete mini Quidditch game, or rather a strategy tester for a captain of a Quidditch team. He looked up and Hermione who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow! Thanks Hermione! This is great!" he said smiling broadly. He was going to have a lot of fun with this. He moved onto the next gift. It was from Bill. Opening it he found a book labeled "_The Many Curses and Hexes and Counter Curses of the Modern Wizarding World"_ This would definitely come in useful. With a huge grin on his face, Harry turned to face Bill.

"Thanks Bill! This will definitely be useful," he said. A mischievous glint flashed across Harry's eyes. Ginny saw this.

~You'll be filling me in on what you intend on doing with that book later Potter~

He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed in his mind. Then he moved onto Charlie's present. He laughed when he saw what it was. It was an exact model of the horntail he'd faced in the first task the previous year. It was a wizard's model so of course it moved and fake flames shot out of its mouth. Charlie winked at him.

"Thought you'd like a bit of a visual reminder," he said innocently as everyone laughed at this.

"Charlie, I somehow really don't think I could forget that easily," Harry said wryly. They all kept laughing and Harry moved onto Percy's gift.

_~I bet it's a book~ _he thought.

Ginny just shrugged grinning. Harry tore off the paper to reveal just what he thought it'd be, a book. However, it wasn't just any book. It was a book of all the legendary seekers since the dawn of Quidditch.

"Wow. Thanks Percy!" Harry said, honestly surprised, and Percy's ears turned a little pink as he smiled back.

Harry then moved onto his present from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. It was flat and was quite heavy. Opening the paper revealed a deep green velvet cloak with a sliver Celtic clasp. Harry just stared smiling. It was a beautiful cloak and he badly needed a new one.

"Thank you so much. It's wonderful!" he said smiling at them.

"You're very welcome Harry dear. I noticed last time I saw you that you needed a new one and this one will bring out the colour of your eyes," Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at Harry. Ginny moved over beside Harry and poked him in his side.

"Mother's pet," Ginny teased and Harry stuck his tongue out at her, which caused everyone to chuckle. He had the biggest urge to poke her back, knowing she was really ticklish, but again the thought of six large Weasley brothers pointing their wands at him filled his mind and he decided against it.

Harry turned his attention to the twins' present and gulped.

_~Should I be scared Gin?~_ Harry thought nervously. Ginny couldn't hold back her laughter and she laughed out loud and everyone turned to look at her. Ginny flushed pink.

"I think Harry's a bit weary about opening your present Fred and George," she explained, pointing out the worried look on Harry's face. Everyone laughed and Fred and George pretended to look hurt.

"Harry, how could you even think such a thing of us!?" Fred asked, doing his best to look offended and not breakdown laughing.

"Don't worry mate, it won't explode," George said winking at Harry and everyone roared with laughter as Harry unwrapped the present very carefully. Once he opened it he let out a sigh of relief. It hadn't exploded. It was an assortment of regular candies from Honeydukes. There had to be a catch. Harry looked at the note that was inside.

Harry

We know you don't think this is really candy but believe it or not it is. We'll even test any piece of it you might be suspicious of. It's a very small thank you for what you did for us.

Fred and George

Harry looked up at them.

"I think I'll hold you to testing some of these," Harry said and grinned as they smiled back at him looking happy. Harry moved onto Ron's present. It was thin and long but reasonably heavy. Ripping open the wrapping he revealed a magical silver flute. Harry thought it was brilliant but was kind of confused. He opened his mouth to thank Ron and ask him what it was for but Ron explained quickly.

"It'll make sense once you open Hagrid's gift," he said. The expression that crossed Harry's face was one of curiosity and worry, as he looked over to where Hagrid's large gift sat. The box was large with holes poked in the top. Ginny scooted very close to him, peering at it over his shoulder. The two of them completely unaware of the looks the family were giving them.

"Why do I have the feeling I've got a new animal?" Harry asked casually. Everyone chuckled and Harry opened the lid to see what Hagrid had gotten him. It was a wolf pup with jet-black fur and a white star on its forehead and it was sound asleep at the moment. Everyone got closer for a better look and Harry noticed there was a note. Ginny, who was practically hanging on him at this point, put her arms around him and took the note, reading it out loud.

Dear Harry,

I thought you'd like this little fella. Its mum was killed by muggles and the pack abandoned it. This is a different type of wolf than the muggles know though.

"Of course it is," Harry said, causing Ginny to chuckle before she continued on.

In the magical world this type of wolf is known as the Grim wolf. They are a very rare breed of wolf and are the direct relatives of the magical Grim. Their magical powers are not revealed until they reach the age of six months. This little fella is four months old now. Hermione and Ron can explain about their powers and history. The flute Ron gave you is programmed to play lullaby to get him to sleep until you learn the tune yourself. The first thing this pup saw when it woke up after I found it asleep and abandoned was a picture of you and Ginny funny enough. So he will be loyal to the both of you always. Here's the fun part. . . You get to name the little fella whatever you please. I'll see you all soon.

All the best,

Hagrid

"I didn't know there was a picture of the two of us…" Ginny said quietly.

Harry looked down at the pup that was now stretching, its eyes still closed. Then it looked up at Harry with it's large storm cloud eyes, let out a happy yelp and pounced on Harry knocking him, and Ginny over and started licking Harry's face, like a regular puppy, in greeting.

Everyone chuckled and Ginny got up and pulled the pup off Harry so he could sit up.

_~Gin? What should I name him?~_ Ginny was giggling as the pup licked her face.

_~I think you should name him Nero~_ She smiled at him, laughing as Nero started licking her face as well. Harry thought about it and nodded and took Nero back from Ginny.

"I think I'll call you Nero. How do you like that?" Harry asked Nero who kept licking his face. Harry laughed.

"Ok Nero, that's enough," he chuckled and Nero stopped instantly and curled up in Harry's lap. Everyone stared, awed.

_~Obedient isn't he?~_ Ginny smiled at Harry.

_~Um. . . Harry? My present for you is upstairs. It has to be kept secret. Mainly because my brothers would never let me live it down if they saw it~_ A pink flush had come to her cheeks. Harry Just smiled.

"Thank you so much for everything," Harry said sincerely. Everyone beamed at Harry.

"You're very welcome dear," Mrs. Weasley answered for all of them, then looked around the room. "Now off to bet with the lot of you!"

Everyone complied with what Mrs. Weasley said for once. It had been a very long day. They all said goodnight and headed each for their rooms. Ginny lingered behind with Harry who was followed closely by Nero.

_~When are we talking to Sirius?~_ Ginny asked, and Harry looked down at her.

_~In the morning. We'll ask about the rings first thing tomorrow morning~_ Harry blushed. _~And then we can tell him what happened earlier today when you came to pick me up~_ Harry winced at the thought of Sirius's reaction. Ginny put her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

_~It'll be fine~_ She reassured him. They'd reached the top of the stairs.

_~I've still got to give you your gift. Wait here for a minute~_ Ginny went inside her room and came back with a fine silver chain that held a single emerald gem. Ginny clasped it around his neck.

_~This is a protection emerald. I made it, with help from Hermione on the research of it. I had to make sure it wouldn't conflict with your scar and your nightmares mainly because you need to be able to tell Dumbledore of anything new that happens in your dreams. Anyways the gem is supposed to protect you from numerous curses and hexes of all powers~_ Ginny looked down blushing.

Harry stared at her awed. Then made a decision.

_~Thanks Gin. You've done so much for me. I owe you. And don't you dare refuse~_ Ginny stared at him.

_~How did you know I was going to refuse?~_ Harry grinned.

_~I felt it. Also you had that look on your face that Ron gets when he refuses to do something~ _ Ginny glanced up at him and smiled.

_~Goodnight Harry, and happy birthday.~_ Harry took a deep breath, he could do this!

_~Goodnight Ginny and thanks again~_ With that Harry leaned down and kissed her softly on her cheek, tuned beet red and went into Ron's room followed by Nero.

Ginny raised a hand and touched the spot on her cheek where Harry had just kissed her. She felt sort of faint but very happy and walked into her room, changed and fell asleep almost instantly.

A/N: Wow! I'm finally done typing this long, long, long chapter. Anyways thanks for all your reviews. And just so anyone who was wondering knows. The main reason I made it so that Ginny had known Sirius for a longer time was because it was different. Most stories have her clueless so I thought I'd clue her in ;) Well I should have the next chapter up within the next few days. But if it takes a while longer it's because school starts back for me on Tuesday.

***~* Grimwolf *~***


	5. Talking With Sirius

**A/N: Well here's the 5****th**** chapter. I can assure you I won't get the next chapter up until at least Wednesday or later mainly because I have classes tomorrow. Enjoy! And R&R please!**

**Oh and to ****Heather****: Why the first thing Nero saw was a picture of Harry is a Mystery that will be revealed in a later chapter. Hehehe good question though!**

_****Dreaming****_

_~Thoughts~ _

"Talking"

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, I'm lazy don't wanna type anything more out than I have to.

Chapter 5 Talking with Sirius

_****Harry looked around he was surrounded by a circle of death eaters. Harry was trapped. He didn't know what to do, but he needed something or someone to help him get out of this.**_

"_**Well, well, well. We meet again Harry Potter." A voice hissed and a hooded figure moved out of the circle and walked towards Harry. Harry stood his ground.**_

"_**I'm not afraid of you Voldemort." Harry stated boldly. A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the cemetery. **_

"**Always the brave one when it's only your hide at risk, aren't you**_**?" Voldemort hissed. Harry glowered at Voldemort defiantly. **_

"_**Well what if I had something, or rather, someone to, shall I say, influence you?" Harry stared at Voldemort, suddenly worried. Voldemort smiled evilly at him, seeing him waver slightly.**_

"_**Malfoy!" **_

_**Another hooded figure stepped forward out of the circle and faced Voldemort.**_

"_**Yes master?" Malfoy bowed to Voldemort.**_

"_**Bring out the girl," he hissed. Malfoy bowed again and then left the room, immediately returning with a small redheaded figure bound by ropes. Harry stared, fear searing through him. It was Ginny.**_

"_**Ginny!" Harry shouted, wanting to run to her, but the circle of death eaters around him blocked his path.**_

_**~Harry,~ A voice sounded weakly in his mind. ~Don't give in, I'm not, I won't let them use my power. It would destroy all of our hope. Resist them Harry. No matter what they do to me! Remember that I…~ She was interrupted when Voldemort cackled evilly, drowning out all thoughts with its evil.**_

"_**Now Harry, I will only ask this once. Remember what you say will affect what happens to the girl," Voldemort said as he smirked wickedly.**_

"Will you join me or not?" Voldemort hissed. Harry glared at Voldemort with the utter most loathing.

"_**Never! Never will I join you!" Harry spat venomously. Voldemort stared at Harry, in disbelief.**_

"_**Come now Harry, do you really wish to see her suffer?" Voldemort asked almost laughing. Harry looked Voldemort straight in the eyes.**_

"_**I will **__**never**__** join you!" Harry shouted and Voldemort laughed.**_

"_**As you wish Harry, just remember it's your fault this is happening," Voldemort sneered and turned his wand on Ginny yelling: "Crucio!" **_

_**The**_ _**cruciatus curse hit Ginny full force in the stomach and she let out a blood curdling scream.****_

"NO!" Ginny and Harry both screamed and bolted upright in their own beds, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing rapidly.

Harry looked over to Ron who just turned over, Nero didn't even move. The flute was still playing the lullaby softly, though it would probably stop soon, and he looked over to Sirius who had shot up in alarm. Harry looked over at the clock. It read 5 am.

Sirius walked over to him looking at him questioningly. Harry was still breathing rapidly, and he needed to calm down.

"I need to go get a drink and think this over. It was another nightmare," Harry whispered to Sirius who nodded also getting up. Harry got up and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to get a drink to calm him down. Sirius followed him. Harry walked into the kitchen and nearly ran straight into Ginny.

"What are you doing up?" they both asked at the same time. Both of them suddenly looking down, and blushing slightly. Sirius stood in his animagus form completely forgotten, looking from Ginny to Harry. Shaking his head he transformed back to his human form.

"Ok you two," Harry and Ginny jumped, startled and looked at Sirius. "We are all going to go sit down on the couch over there and you are going to tell me exactly what is going on," he said firmly. Harry and Ginny nodded meekly, still blushing, and went over to the couch. Harry and Ginny sat about two feet apart and Sirius pulled up a chair so he could sit in front of them.

"Now. First things first," Sirius said as he looked from Harry to Ginny. "Why are you both up at the exact same time?"

"I had a nightmare," they answered in unison. Sirius chuckled.

"Well that was obvious enough. What happened in your nightmare Harry?"

"I was in a cemetery surrounded by death eaters. Voldemort was among them. He wanted me to join him—" he began when Ginny suddenly interrupted him, moving a little closer to Harry.

"Voldemort told Harry that he had someone that would alter his choice, convince Harry to join him," she said and Harry stared at Ginny completely stunned, but moved towards her slightly.

"Voldemort called on Malfoy and he stepped out of the circle and bowed to Voldemort. Voldemort told him to bring out the girl—" Harry interrupted Ginny and put his left hand in hers and continued from that point.

"Malfoy brought out Ginny bound with ropes. I was worried. Then Ginny's voice sounded in my head. She said '_**don't give in, I'm not, I won't let them use m y power. It would destroy all of our hope. Resist them Harry. No matter what they do to me! Remember that I…' **_ she didn't get to finish because Voldemort started cackling and it drowned out all thoughts," he said and looked at Ginny who now had tears running down her face.

"Voldemort asked Harry again if he'd join him. Harry refused. Voldemort laughed and then turned his wand on me and said 'Crucio!'" Ginny cried, holding onto Harry tightly.

"The curse hit Ginny full force and she let out a blood curdling scream," Harry finished, pulling Ginny almost completely into his lap and cradling her against him.

"Then I woke up," they said in unison. They looked at one another and blushed when they realized how they were sitting, but didn't move away from each other.

As they had been telling Sirius the course of the nightmare they had inched closer and closer until they were embracing one another, and almost unconsciously had entwined their left hands. Harry had placed his right arm around her waist, and Ginny had leaned her head onto his shoulder. Sirius smiled to himself. They were so much like Lily and James it was almost scary. If you switched their eyes they would be exact look-a-likes. Sirius shook his head slightly and returned his attention to the current situation.

"Obviously the dream means something. You'll have to write Professor Dumbledore about it. It seems to be important information," he said as he looked at Ginny.

"Ginny do you have any idea about what this 'power' of yours is that Voldemort wants to use in the dream?" Ginny fidgeted uncomfortably, not looking at Sirius.

"No…" Sirius nodded absently. She wasn't saying something, for one reason or another.

"Ok then. Maybe you just need time before you find out. Now onto my next question," he said looking at them both in turn, a small teasing smile on his face.

"Now since when have you two started sharing dreams?" he asked. They looked at each other, both embarrassed. Then Harry spoke up, swallowing hard.

"Um… Sirius?"

Sirius looked Harry straight in the eyes and Harry went scarlet.

" Do you remember sending me my parents' promise rings?" Sirius nodded a little confused. It hadn't clicked in what Harry was trying to say.

"Um… well… they came unlinked earlier today minutes before you arrived and now my mum's ring is on Ginny's ring finger on her left hand, and my dad's is on mine," Harry said uncomfortably. Ginny wanted Sirius to see the rings so that he could explain to them what this meant for them. Harry and Ginny untwined their left hands and showed them to Sirius.

Sirius's eyes grew wide. The two rings had appeared out of nowhere on Harry and Ginny's hands. He looked back and forth from one to the other in disbelief for a few minutes and then smiled.

"So can you tell us what this means?" Ginny asked shyly. Sirius nodded and winked at them.

"Well I'm guessing that Harry's told you all of what he knows about the rings?" the two of them nodded in confirmation. "Have you noticed anything unusual happening between you two since the rings unlinked?" They nodded again. "Well what are they?" Sirius asked.

"We can hear and feel each others thoughts and emotions," Ginny said quietly, turning quaffle red, as did Harry. Sirius chuckled.

"So let me guess, you two kissed each other and the rings separated?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other confused, but also embarrassed. Harry, cleared his throat and answered slowly.

"We haven't kissed, at least not a real kiss. I've only kissed Ginny on the cheek and that was just before I went to bed. The rings had separated hours before that," he said quietly. Sirius looked at them in utter shock.

"What? That's impossible!" Sirius said. " Your mum and dad had to kiss before those rings separated," he exclaimed.

"In the letter you said only our eyes had to lock for the rings to separated," Harry said, feeling utterly confused. Sirius shook his head.

"Yes your eyes are supposed to lock, but that was a hint that it's supposed to be the eye contact before true love's first kiss," he said insistently. Harry and Ginny were both glowing red as Sirius mentioned 'true love's first kiss'.

"What happened then?" he asked them.

"Madame Pomfrey ordered me to look after Harry, after she was done healing him. I pulled Harry's covers a bit higher and kissed him on the forehead and held his hand waiting for him to wake up," Ginny said blushing. "I fell asleep for a bit but I woke up suddenly for some reason I can't remember. Anyways I looked down at Harry and noticed something shining gold around his neck and I reached out and touched it. It was the rings. As soon as I touched them a jolt went through our entwined hands and Harry woke up," she said. Harry took the cue and continued from there.

"When I woke up I noticed that someone was holding my hand and was very closed looking at something. I soon realized it was Ginny. When she felt me move she jumped back and gazed at the ground blushing slightly. I sat up and said Ginny's name and she looked up at me. Our eyes locked and a Firebird song sounded and a glowing silver mist surrounded us. When it ended the rings were on our hands and the engravings had changed," Harry said and took a deep breath and continued.

"Then all of you came in before I could even offer an explanation to Ginny of what the rings were," he finished, looking over at Sirius worriedly. Sirius stared into space, obviously deep in thought for a moment.

"I can't really tell you anything about the rings then. I'll have to talk with Dumbledore, there's something I don't understand," Sirius said and paused, another question nagging at his mind.

"Why did Madame Pomfrey have to heal Harry?" Harry looked down in shame. This had been the one question he wanted to avoid at all costs. Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly and after a few minutes Harry spoke.

"Ginny will have to tell most of it, but I'll have to start off," Harry said reluctantly and kept his gaze down, not wanting to meet Sirius's eyes.

"It started when I was cooking breakfast for the Dursley's. I was…" Harry blushed. "Thinking about someone, and so my mind was elsewhere, not on cooking. Uncle Vernon yelled at me because I'd nearly burned the bacon and the eggs. I was smiling about what I had been thinking of and Uncle Vernon yelled at me again and asked me why I'd even been smiling. I suddenly got angry and yelled back at Uncle Vernon. Then he called me a selfish brat, going off on his 'we took you in and clothed you and fed you out of the goodness of our hearts' speech and I yelled back at him and told him that they had no heart and that I had no reason to be grateful to them. Then I ran upstairs and started packing.

"When it was almost noon I took my trunk downstairs. I had to walk between the Dursley's and the T.V. to go to where I was meeting Ginny. I tried to go as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough for Uncle Vernon. He roared at me, asking me how I dared to even show my ungrateful self and where I thought I was going because he had forbidden me to go anywhere. I opened my mouth to reply and Uncle Vernon hit me on the side of my head so hard everything went black," he said and looked to Ginny, who continued on.

"I went to get Harry from his relatives at noon by port-key as planned. Right as I arrived Mr. Dursley hit Harry so hard it knocked him out and the right side of his face swelled up instantly and his nose started bleeding. Mr. Dursley kept on yelling at Harry and calling him ungrateful and selfish and then raised his fist to hit Harry again.

"I stepped in front of him. I had completely lost control of my temper. Mr. Dursley had no right to hit Harry like that!" Ginny's eyes flashed with anger. "I stalked over to where Mr. Dursley was standing over Harry and put myself between him and Harry. I think the only reason Mr. Dursley didn't hit me was because I shocked him by 'coming out of no where'. I yelled at Mr. Dursley, telling him he had no right to do what he had done to Harry,"

"Harry regained consciousness after I had just finished yelling at Mr. Dursley. I asked him if he was ok, which was obvious he wasn't. He couldn't even open his eyes because they had swollen shut. It also hurt for him to talk because I think his jaw was cracked. All he wanted to do was to get back here to the Burrow. So with that I informed the Dursley's that you, Professor Dumbledore, and the Ministry of Magic would hear about this incident, and that I was taking Harry back with me to stay with my family. Mr. Dursley started yelling at me, saying that Harry wouldn't be going. I roared back at him and then grabbed Harry's trunk, Hedwig's cage and his hand and touched the port-key and we were transported back to the Burrow. When we arrived back there was no one home so I brought him over to the kitchen table and cleaned his cuts as much as I could to try and prevent them from getting worse or becoming infected. When everyone arrived back Harry stood up and collapsed into a dead faint Charlie went and fetched Madame Pomfrey. She asked what had happened so I explained. She fixed Harry's cuts and bruises and appointed me to watch over him for the next couple of days because she said I'd done such a good job already," Ginny finished and flushed as she looked down feeling a little embarrassed.

Sirius looked furious. A murderous look in his eyes. Harry gulped. After what seemed like hours Sirius finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sirius asked, his voice deadly calm. Harry didn't look up, shame clearly written on his face.

"I didn't want to spoil my time with you on my birthday. I don't get to see you that often," Harry said honestly. A tear rolled down Harry's cheek, and he looked into Sirius's eyes. "I knew you'd be angry. I was selfish, I'm sorry," Harry said and turned his gaze back down, tears rolling down his face silently now, Harry was scared that Sirius would never want anything to do with him again. Ginny pulled him to her and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Harry," Sirius said gently, finally having reigned in his temper. He'd get the Dursley's for what they'd done.

"You weren't being selfish. You had every right to want to just have a good time with me on your birthday," he said as he reached out to grasp Harry's shoulder but Harry pulled away. Sirius was confused.

"He's afraid Sirius. He's been through a lot, and he's afraid you'll never forgive him for not telling you right away," Ginny said, while Harry still had his head buried in her shoulder. Sirius sighed.

"Harry please look at me," Sirius requested. With an encouraging push from Ginny, Harry looked at his Godfather, his eyes red from crying, pain and hurt shining in his eyes.

"Harry, I would never, ever not want to have anything to do with you. I know exactly why you didn't want to tell me and I understand. I'd never disown you, you know. You mean way too much to me. So don't ever worry about me hating you, because it'll never happen," he said simply and saw that Harry had a look of relief in his eyes. Sirius held out his arms.

" Come here," he said smiling. Harry jumped up and hugged Sirius tightly. Ginny grinned at the sight.

After a while Harry let go of Sirius and sat back down beside Ginny. Sirius looked at Ginny and smiled. She grinned back shyly. Harry took her left hand in his once more.

"Ginny, you truly are amazing," Harry said squeezing her hand gently and Ginny blushed.

"Harry's right and I think I might have figured out why the rings separated when your eyes met," Sirius said. Ginny and Harry looked up at Sirius but right when Sirius opened his mouth to tell them what he thought he changed into his animagus form, ran over to the door, opened it and ran out. Ginny and Harry looked at each other confused. Then a voice sounded from the stairs behind them…

A/N: Yeah! A decent cliffhanger!! R&R please! I'll get the next chapter up asap which will probably be Wednesday.

**Later dayz!**

**Grimwolf**


	6. Explanations, Hogwarts letters and a Sur...

**A/N: Hello, sorry I've taken so long… had to split up this chapter into two parts so I had to redo a whole lot of it. Anyways enjoy, and read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I really don't own anything.**

**Letters**

_~Thoughts~_

"Talking"

Chapter 6

Explanations, Hogwarts letters and a Surprise

"Oy! Harry! Ginny! What are you both doing down here so early?" Ron's voice echoed down the stair chase. Harry and Ginny's head's whipped around to see Ron, accompanied by Nero and Hermione, standing on the stairs behind them. Harry glanced at the clock, which read: 7:30 am. Harry gulped… what were they going to tell Ron and Hermione exactly, he wondered frantically. Hermione would spot a lie instantly.

Nero bounded towards Harry and Ginny, jumping over the back of the couch and landing right in-between Harry and Ginny. Nero then proceeded to jump up onto Harry and lick his face, and check Harry to see if he was ok. Ginny laughed quietly. Letting go of Harry's hand as Ron and Hermione moved towards them.

_~Uh… Ginny? How about you give an explanation? I'm just a little preoccupied~ _Harry thought laughing. Ginny covered a smile.

_~Sure, you did this on purpose but I guess just this once I'll oblige~_ she replied teasingly.

"Ron I could ask you the same question about why you're up so early but the obvious reason is mauling Harry at the moment. Nero, come here," Ginny said firmly. Nero abruptly stopped licking Harry's face and jumped into Ginny's lap and started nuzzling her. Ginny laughed and started petting Nero.

"Ok, no fair! How come you maul me but you just nuzzle up to Ginny like an innocent puppy Nero?" Harry asked in mock anger. Nero just looked up at Harry giving him a look which clearly said '**it's my turn'**. Nero's eyes suddenly flashed emerald and Harry suddenly saw a picture of Harry and Ginny earlier that morning in each other's arms. Harry turned red. He'd gotten the message, loud and clear.

Ron and Hermione stood there watching all of this looking completely confused.

"Um… Harry? Why did you just turn really red?" Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione covered a smile.

"Didn't you guys just see what Nero did?" he asked incredulously and they all shook their heads.

"His eyes flashed emerald and I got a picture in my head. He answered my question," he said insistently. Hermione and Ron looked stunned and speechless.

"B…but Nero's only four months old… he's not supposed to have his powers yet…" Hermione stuttered, looking at him in disbelief.

"I don't think Nero really cares Hermione, but that reminds me, you and Ron still haven't told me anything about Grim Wolves," Harry said reaching over to scratch Nero behind the ears.

"We'll tell you all about them after breakfast, but back to my original question. What are you two doing up so early, _**together**_?" Ron intervened impatiently.

"We both had nightmares Ron and came down for a drink. We ran into each other, and decided to talk about them," Harry answered him calmly. Ron still looked skeptical.

"The nightmare was about Voldemort," Harry growled softly. Ron and Hermione flinched at the mention of the Dark lords' name. "Need I say more?" he asked and they both shook their heads. Harry laughed inwardly.

"Snuffles just left as you two came down the stairs behind us. He's gone to talk to professor Dumbledore. We'll have to owl him later, giving him exact details. We both think it's important that he knows about the dreams," Ginny said turning to face Ron and Hermione.

"In any case, I think we should all go up and get changed for breakfast and then you and Hermione can explain to me and Harry about Grim Wolves," Ginny said changing the topic. They all nodded in agreement and Hermione and Ron went back towards the stairs. Harry and Ginny stood, but stayed where they were for a moment.

_~What kind of an image did you get from Nero?~_ Ginny asked curiously while looking at Harry questioningly. Harry turned red instantly.

~Um… Well…~

"Are you two coming or not?" Ron interrupted from the stairs. Harry gave a small sigh of relief and got up along with Ginny and walked over towards Ron.

"Come on Nero," Harry and Ginny said in unison, they looked at each other and turned slightly pink as Nero followed them over towards the stairs, walking in-between the two of them. Ron was still waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Hermione. Harry stopped in front of Ron, bowed to Ginny and put his left arm out towards the stairs.

"After you," Harry said chivalrously. Ron's face flushed slightly red and he looked angry. Ginny noticed this and grinned evilly. She laughed and did a mock curtsy and inclined her head towards Harry, replying:

"Why thank you Harry," and with that she walked past Ron who seemed aggravated as he looked, rather confusedly, at his friend and his sister. Harry looked over at Ron once Ginny and Hermione had reached the top of the stairs.

"So are we going to go get dressed?" he asked casually, as if nothing interesting had happened. Ron nodded numbly and started up the stairs, Harry and Nero in tow.

About an hour later the four of them arrived back downstairs to find the rest of the family already eating breakfast. The four of them walked over to the kitchen table, Harry and Ron sitting across from Hermione and Ginny.

When they were sat down for breakfast Mrs. Weasley came over to them placing plates filled with a solid traditional English breakfast. As she looked at Ginny and Harry her face turned concerned.

"Harry, Ginny, are you two alright? You look like you didn't sleep more than a few hours," she said, the worry evident in her voice. Everyone turned to look at Harry and Ginny and the two turned red with embarrassment as they were suddenly the center of attention.

"We both woke up with nightmares Mum and came downstairs to get a drink. We basically ran into each other. We decided to talk about them because neither one of us was going to get back to sleep and talking about nightmares always helps a little," she said and before Ginny could say anymore Errol flew through the open window with the morning's post. Though not before crashing into the beam of the window first. Everyone just shook their head laughing quietly as Mrs. Weasley hurried over to take the post from him.

_~You know, you would think that by now we would have gotten a new owl. One that didn't crash into everything first, and lose his way all of the time~ _Ginny thought sound amusedly. Harry laughed in her mind.

_~Yeah but then you'd actually get your stuff on time, would you really want your school letters a few days earlier than your used to?~_ Ginny giggled.

_~Well you have a point there Mr. Potter, apart from the fact that it would be nice to have an Owl that would not collapse after a long journey. We aren't going to get a new one though, at least not in the near future~ _she said. Harry smiled thoughtfully… he had an idea. Ginny's birthday was coming up in September… He'd do it, just not let her know about it, and keep it a surprise.

"It's the Hogwarts letters Mum," Charlie said shattering Harry's thoughts.

"That's good. We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to go get all of your new school supplies," Mrs. Weasley said looking around the table at all of them. They all nodded agreeing. Charlie proceeded in handing out the letters to their owners. Harry took his letter as Ron passed it to him.

_~That's odd~_ Harry thought.

_~What's odd?~_ Ginny asked. Harry jumped slightly. He'd not been expecting Ginny to answer him.

_~My letter is a lot heavier and more bulky than it was last year~ _

_~Well don't just sit there staring at it then. Open it so you can find out why!~_ Ginny thought with mock impatience. Harry just smiled at her and then broke the seal on the letter.

Dumping out the contents of the letter revealed three letters and a shiny new prefect's badge. Harry looked down at the prefect's badge in shock and looked up to see Ginny beaming at him.

_~Just what I thought it'd be. You and Hermione are both prefects. Hermione is more obvious, even though she hasn't opened her letter yet~ _ Ginny said. Harry picked up the first letter in the pile.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**I am very pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a **__**Gryffindor**_ _**prefect for your upcoming year at Hogwarts. Your new duties will be given to you when you arrive at Hogwarts at the start of term. My congratulations.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Depute Headmistress**_

Harry just stared at the letter after he'd read it. The fact that he was chosen to be a prefect was still sinking into him. The full realization hadn't hit home yet. Ginny was beaming at him proudly.

_~You'll be great Harry. I know you will~_ she said happily. That was all of the reassuring that Harry needed. Harry smiled broadly back at her and she winked, causing him to flush pink.

"Well mum, it looks like we've got two new prefects under our roof. Hermione and Harry," Ginny stated still smiling.

"Ginny how would you know if I was a prefect or not? I haven't even opened my letter yet," Hermione said, sounding shocked. Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes and Ginny tried not to giggle.

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ron moaned. "It would be a complete shock if the smartest witch in our year, meaning you, didn't become a prefect," he said sounding exasperated. Hermione turned pink and Ron, now realizing what he had just said, blushed scarlet suddenly and gazed down, while everyone else laughed. The laughter died down after a few minutes.

_~I don't think they could be any more obvious, do you?~_ Harry asked innocently. Then Harry and Ginny's eyes met and they both burst out laughing again.

Ron and Hermione, as well as everyone else at the table, turned to look at them with raised eyebrows, causing Harry and Ginny to laugh even harder.

"Inside joke," Harry and Ginny said in unison. Charlie looked down the table at them, then and then suddenly getting what they were laughing at, winked at Ron. Ron's face went pink. Harry and Ginny just continued to laugh for a few more minutes before finally settling down.

Bill looked down the table at the two of them smiling thoughtfully. Charlie caught Bill's look and grinned mischievously.

"Well it's very nice to see that you two, Harry and Ginny, now have a little bit of colour to your faces," Bill remarked. Harry and Ginny blushed slightly.

"Yeah!" chorused the twins who caught on and were now wearing the identical mischievous smile of Charlie and Bill. "I mean Ron and Hermione are old news here," said bluntly. Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide as they both turned scarlet, not daring to look at each other.

_~Uh oh…~ _Harry though, feeling the blood drain from his face. Ginny didn't look so much better.

_~I don't like those looks… we need an escape now!~ _ Ginny replied sounding nervous.

Nero, who everyone had forgotten about for the time being, wanted attention. His eyes suddenly flashed a bright gold, and everyone turned to look at him. An image of food and Ginny petting Nero flashed into Harry's mind.

Harry looked down at Nero who was flashing the most adorable puppy dog eyes pleadingly at him, and laughed out loud.

"Ginny he does this better than you do when you want something," Ron piped in laughing seeing the look that Nero was giving Harry.

"Nero actually would like you to pet him Ginny and he also would like to have some food," Harry said still chuckling. "Though, I'm not too sure why you didn't just tell her yourself Nero," Harry said grinning. Nero trotted over to Ginny with his head held high, looking triumphant. Ginny laughed and reached down to pet Nero, just as his food was placed in front of him, whispering 'thank you' for the distraction from the utter torture that her brothers had been about to impose on her and Harry.

Everyone was still staring at Nero in disbelief. Charlie broke the silence.

"I thought Nero wasn't supposed to gain any powers for at least another two months," Charlie said breaking the silence. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I don't know why he's getting his powers now," Hermione replied something tugging at the back of her mind. "Nevertheless, Harry and Ginny will just have to deal with it," she said as she looked at Harry and Ginny.

"You're both going to be the only ones that he'll listen to. He's also yours anyways, so it's both of your responsibility to "Train" him," she said regally.

"That may be so Hermione, however, in order to do that you'll have to finally tell us what kind of powers Grim Wolves possess, and their history etc," Harry replied, feeling like he was in for a world of trouble, and he didn't even know the half of it yet. Hermione laughed at the look of absolute distress on Harry's face.

"Don't worry. After we're done breakfast we're all going to go educate you about Grim Wolves," she said reassuringly. Harry heaved a sigh of relief, earning a laugh from everyone watching the scene.

"Ok that's enough talking at the breakfast table. Now, all of you, finish your food before it gets too cold!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling at all of them. They all picked up their forks and knives and dove back into their meals.

A/N: Well tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'll have the next one up in a day or so. It's done I just actually have to type it into the computer, but I've also got an essay due so it'll take me a few days because of that!! R&R!

_**~*Grimwolf*~**_


	7. Grim Wolves

**A/N: Well it took me a lot less time than I thought it would to get this chapter up. Please don't expect the next chapter till about Wednesday though. Enjoy! Read and review please!**

_~Thoughts~_

Visions/images from Nero

"Talking"

Chapter 7 Grim Wolves

After eating their way through fourth helpings of breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny trudged up the stairs to Ron's room. Ron and Hermione went over and sat on Ron's bed while Harry and Ginny sat on the camper bed that Harry slept on. Nero jumped up on the bed settling himself in-between Ginny and Harry, and laid down facing Ron and Hermione.

"So… where's your book that has the information about Grim Wolves?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione. Hermione jumped off Ron's bed and headed towards the door.

"I forgot to go and get it when we got up here. It's with my trunk, which is in your room Ginny. I'll be right back," she said and with that she swept out of the room, returning within a few minutes carrying a large, heavy book. Harry gulped.

_~You don't think that book is all on Grim Wolves do you?~_ Harry asked Ginny nervously. _~We'll be here all day!~_ he thought exasperatedly. Ginny was still staring wide eyed at the book but snapped out of it so as she could answer.

_~I have no idea… but knowing Hermione it's at least half of the book~ _she replied sounding slightly nervous herself. Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny were staring at the book nervously and laughed.

"Don't worry, there are only three chapters on the species and their history, of Grim Wolves," she said reassuringly. Harry and Ginny looked slightly relieved and then Ron laughed.

"Yeah there are only three chapters on the Grim Wolves Hermione. Although, you forgot to mention that there are only six chapters in the whole book," he said laughing. Ginny laughed and Harry moaned because of what Ron had concluded.

_~Well Harry, I can now say 'I told you so'~_ Ginny said sweetly and Harry groaned.

_~Don't remind me, I'll just be watching as the valuable minutes of my life slowly tick away never to be seen again~_ he said defeatedly and Ginny laughed at him inwardly. Nero moved his head onto Harry's lap and Harry reached down and scratched Nero's ears.

"Ok, so what are some of the basic facts abut Grim Wolves?" Ginny asked as she reached over and petted Nero gently.

"Well, Grim Wolves are very rare obviously," Hermione began.

_~No kidding! I'd never even heard of them~_ Harry thought. Ginny laughed in his mind.

_~Oh hush you! Just listen and quit complaining!~ she said and _Harry sighed inwardly in complete defeat while Hermione continued on oblivious to Harry's remark.

"It is also extremely unusual for Grim Wolves to abandon a pup at such a young age, or even at all. The only reason I can think of why they would abandon Nero is that his mother had been exiled, or something along those lines," Hermione paused looking at Nero. "The average life span of Grim Wolves is fifty to seventy years of age. No one knows exactly why Grim Wolves are able to live this long but the theory is that it has something to do with their powers," she said and took a deep breath to continue.

"The only areas in the world in which Grim Wolves can be found are the few remaining forests in England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales. However, at one point in time Grim Wolves populated the forests of China, Korea and the mountains of Japan as well," she finished.

"So where was Hagrid when he found Nero?" Harry asked.

"Ireland," Hermione and Ron said in unison. They looked at each other and then Ron continued from where Hermione had left off.

"It's very unusual for a Grim Wolf to become the 'pet', or rather companion of a wizard or witch, never mind two people at the same time. The last known person to have had a Grim Wolf as a companion was a Wizard by the name of Dominic Goldeneye, who lived over two thousand years ago," he said and Harry and Ginny just goggled at him in disbelief. They figured Nero was rare, but this was pushing it to the extreme part of rare.

"Once with you, the Grim Wolf and witch or wizard are bound by an everlasting magical bond that cannot ever be destroyed," he continued. Harry and Ginny just stared at Ron for a moment while all the information they had been told was now sinking in. Harry looked down at Nero who licked Harry's hand, Harry smiled.

"So what powers do Grim Wolves Possess?" Ginny asked curiously after a few moments of silence. Hermione answered.

"A Grim Wolf's magic goes through three stages of evolution. Each stage taking roughly two weeks for the Grim Wolf to completely master. The first stage is called the Amharc stage. During this stage Nero will be able to communicate with the two of you through mental images and-"

Suddenly Nero's eyes turned ice blue and Harry and Ginny saw a picture of themselves together in a wizard photograph, hugging, laughing and smiling and then seeing Hagrid. Harry and Ginny turned and stared at each other for a moment and then tuned to look at Nero who looked at each of them in turn, grinning. Hermione and Ron were staring at them wide-eyed.

_~Did you get the picture I just got?~ _Harry asked Ginny.

_~Yeah…~_

"I think I get what Nero was saying just now…" Ginny started slowly and Harry nodded in agreement and continued.

"Like Hagrid said, Nero didn't just see my picture when he woke up. Nero saw a picture of Ginny and I together. Though, I'm not sure where that picture could have come from, but nonetheless, Nero is always with both of us, never just one, except during the night," He added quickly as Ron flashed him a death glare that could kill. Ginny nodded still stunned.

"But that's impossible isn't it?" Ron asked obviously in shock. "I mean I didn't think there even was a picture of just the two of you," he said. Hermione stayed silent. Something was nagging at the back of her mind… like something important that she had forgotten, but for the life of her could not remember. Hermione banished the thought, they needed to deal with the situation at hand.

"I don't know Ron," Hermione finally said, sparing Harry and Ginny the explanation. "But this is the way things have happened, and they'll just have to deal with it," she said simply.

"But why?" Ron interrupted. Hermione turned scowled at him, looked over at Nero, and then back to Ron.

"I don't know Ron, but the fact remains that Nero is bound to both of them," she said sternly and turned away from Ron to look at Harry and Ginny who still looked like they were in utter disbelief at whatever Nero had shown them.

"I'll finish explaining about the Amharc stage. The colour of a Grim Wolf's eye will change to a specific shade of a colour for each different communication they make with their companion, or in this case, companions. The colour changes according to the seriousness, emotion, or determination behind the message they are sending to their witch or wizard companions," Hermione said.

Nero's eyes turned emerald green and the image of the promise rings on Harry's and Ginny's entwined hands appeared in Harry and Ginny's minds. Harry and Ginny turned scarlet, Ginny praying Hermione and Ron wouldn't notice. Ron and Hermione carried on not noticing. Harry looked at them surprised for a moment. A strange feeling began to curl in his stomach, one that he couldn't explain. Hermione was speaking again.

"Also during this stage Nero is able to see through spells, invisibility cloaks, and the rare powers of a Secret Weaver, or more commonly known as a Moon Witch," she continued and Ginny squirmed, feeling slightly feeling uneasy. Harry noticed this and turned to look at her.

_~What's wrong?~_ He asked her sounding concerned.

_~Nothing! No nothing at all. I just had a small shiver go up my spine for some unknown reason~_ Ginny said quickly. Harry just looked at her for a moment, unconvinced, but decided to drop it. It was obvious she either didn't know, or she didn't want to talk about it.

"That's all that happens during the first stage of a Grim Wolf's magic evolution," Ron continued, snapping the two of them out of their thoughts.

"Wow, so what's the second stage of their magic?" Ginny asked curiously.

"The second stage is called the Fuaim stage. During this stage Nero will be able to break through all sorts of different spells and not just see them. He'll also be able to break any sort of magical lock, no matter how powerful a spell is placed on it," Ron said grinning. "Might come in useful," he added and Hermione hit him, causing Harry and Ginny to laugh.

_~Ok, Nero had better be completely trained by that point~_ Harry said laughing nervously.

_~Something to hide Potter?~_ Ginny teased as she giggled in his mind. _~Hmm… I'll have to use this to my advantage~ _she said sounding like the twins at their most mischievous.

_~You wouldn't…~_ Harry trailed off, feeling his stomach somersault. Ginny laughed in his mind and then trailed off as Nero's eyes glowed indigo.

An image was now playing in her mind. _**Her and Harry were by the lake at Hogwarts at night under a crescent moon and a sky full of stars. They were standing very close…Harry was leaning in to…**_

"Um… Earth to Ginny," Hermione was waving a hand in front of her face when Ginny snapped out of the vision she had in her mind and turned bright red as she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Gin are you ok?" Harry asked sounding concerned. Ginny nodded numbly and looked at Nero who looked up at her innocently with a look of 'what did I do?'

_~Um… Harry?~_ Ginny asked.

_~Yeah?~_ He answered, sounding curious. Ginny took a deep breath and tried to sound casual.

_~We need to talk about Nero's training later~_ she sounded nervous, mainly because she was embarrassed and confused about what she'd seen.

_~Is something wrong? What did you see?~_ Harry asked sounding concerned.

_~I…~_ she was cut off by Ron who had continued back on the Fuaim stage.

"Well Ginny, since you were off in your own little world there I'll explain the Fuaim stage again. Nero will be able to undo any sort of spell as well as unlock any lock, even of the highest, and darkest magic. He'll be able to do this by using different pitches of howls, yips or growling, anything to do with the voice. As well as break spells, Nero will be able to create more powerful and more protective spells. Once that not even You-Know-Who could penetrate. Nero will also be able to make himself, as well as others, invisible and unnoticed from sight and location so that no one else will be able to find them," Ron said as he looked from Harry to Ginny.

"You two will be the only ones that Nero will listen to. So therefore, it's very important that Nero know what should be left alone, and what he can go near," Ron finished looking at Nero, Harry and Ginny seriously.

"We don't want him getting into anything that he's not supposed to be in," Ron said again, to stress his point. Nero's eyes suddenly went fire orange and an image appeared in both Harry and Ginny's minds.

'_**Why can't I get what Charlie said about me liking Hermione out of my head?' Ron mumbled under his breath pacing back and forth across his room. 'It's weird… I can't stop thinking about her… but I can't figure out why. I mean, really I can't possibly like her right? No … stupid idea. Definitely not…' at that moment Hermione entered the room. **_

'_**Hey Ron,' Hermione said and Ron nearly leaped out of his skin.**_

'_**Hey Hermione. Um… How long have you been there?' Ron asked looking quite panicked. Hermione looked confused.**_

'_**I just walked over here now. Ginny wasn't in her room when I woke up. I was wondering if maybe you knew where she was,' she said. Ron's face looked suddenly angry.**_

'_**Harry wasn't here when I woke up suddenly either. Come to think of it, I don't even know why I woke up,' Ron said, looking partially confused as well as angry.**_

'_**Funny neither do I. So where do you think they are?' she asked.**_

'_**I vote we go look,' Ron said. With that he went over to the door and he, Hermione, and Nero headed down towards the stairs.**_

The vision ended.

Ginny and Harry nearly fell off the bed in shock from the image that Nero had been put in their minds. They turned and looked at each other, their eyes locking instantly. They just stared at each other for a moment then collapsed into a fit of laughter, earning themselves strange and confused looks from Hermione and Ron. Nero was looking very proud of what he'd done.

"Why are you two laughing? What did you see?" Ron asked confused and suspicious. Harry calmed down slightly so that he could answer Ron.

"I refuse to tell you what Nero showed us," Harry said, still laughing. "Mainly because it would shock the two of you a little too much if I told you," Harry said honestly and then lost his calmer composure and started laughing again. Ginny had tears running down her face from laughing so hard. After about ten minutes of continuous laughing Harry and Ginny were finally able to calm down.

"So what's the third stage in Nero's magic?" Ginny asked still giggling slightly. Hermione and Ron just shrugged and Hermione answered.

"The third stage is called the Secret Weaver, or more commonly, the Moon Witch stage. This last stage is the most powerful of all the other stages in Grim Wolf magic. During the Spirit Weaver stage, Nero will be able to see events of the past as well as go there, with or without his companions, and without disrupting anything in the timeline. Also, he will be able to read thoughts and sense evil, or dark workings of any sort. When those dark workings are close enough Nero can show others where the dark workings are so that they can be stopped, or he can simply stop them himself," Hermione said and stopped, closing the book.

"That's all of it. Do you understand everything?" she asked. Ginny and Harry just nodded.

"Ok then. Well what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Ron asked.

"Well first Ginny and I need to send off a short letter to Professor Dumbledore to ask whether or not 'Snuffles' has explained our dreams," Harry said, trying to sound casual.

_~As well as other things~_ Harry added to Ginny silently.

"Other than that, how about a game of Quidditch?" Harry asked. Ron grinned and Hermione groaned. Ginny laughed at Hermione's reaction.

"Well then Harry I vote we go Owl professor Dumbledore now then. We'll use my writing paper and quill," Ginny said. Harry nodded and they both got up and headed for Ginny's room, with Nero walking in-between them, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione turned to Ron.

"Do you get the feeling they're hiding something?" Hermione asked as soon as they were out of the room and Ron looked at her, feeling guilty for hiding something himself.

"Yeah, but what? And what did Nero show them?" he wondered aloud. Hermione shrugged. She had a weird feeling it had something to do with her and Ron, but what could it be?

"I don't know, but lets go downstairs and wait for them," she said dismissing the topic for the time being. Ron nodded and they both got up and left the room.

_**~*~Meanwhile~*~**_

Sirius arrived at Hogwarts halfway through the day. He'd hidden Buckbeak in the cave just out of Hogshead and headed straight towards the castle.

Sirius entered the castle through the Honeydukes passage, then gone straight to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Pepper Imps," Sirius said and went up the long spiral staircase.

Once inside he was greeted by no other than Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Sirius. I've been expecting you. How are you?" Dumbledore asked offering him tea and candies. Sirius stared at Dumbledore for a moment and then finally spoke.

"I'm doing ok. I came to talk to you about Harry and Ginny. And why were you expecting me?" he questioned. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he raised his eyebrows slightly at the mention of Ginny and Harry.

"What do you want to tell me about Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter? I just got an Owl from them a few moments before you arrived. They said you had some stuff you wanted to talk to me about," he said. Sirius nodded and told Dumbledore about Harry's and Ginny's joint dream, and what had happened at the Dursley's. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the mention of what the Dursley's had done to Harry.

"And finally the last thing I want to talk to you about are the promise rings that I was told to give Harry at the start of his fifteenth birthday," Sirius said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"What is it you need to tell me about the rings?" Dumbledore asked smiling slightly. Sirius paused for a moment.

"The rings separated around sometime just after three in the afternoon on Harry's birthday," Sirius began.

"And I'm guessing one went to Ginny and the other to Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius nodded.

"Yes, but not like they always have. The rings separated when Harry and Ginny's eyes locked just after Harry had woken up from the healing Madame Pomfrey did to repair the damage that Mr. Dursley did to him," Sirius frowned darkly at the mention of Harry's uncle.

"The thing is, the rings were supposed to be released by true love's first kiss. That's what happened with James and Lily, so I don't know why Harry and Ginny are different," Sirius finished. Dumbledore smiled though his eyes became serious.

"The prophecy has begun," Dumbledore said, his voice ominous. Sirius stared at Dumbledore, completely blown away.

"What prophecy?" Sirius asked. "No one ever mentioned any prophecy!" Sirius said, baffled at how calmly Dumbledore was talking about this.

"The prophecy of The Secret Fire and Lightning Emerald. At one time it was believed that another couple, very much like Ginny and Harry, were the ones of prophecy," Dumbledore said calmly. "But that is a tale for another time. Now, join me for some tea and candies. I find these muggle sweets, lemon drops, utterly divine," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'll have chapter 8 done on Wednesday. Please Review!!

~*~Niecy~*~


	8. The Next Stage

A/N: well what do you know? I finished this chapter a whole lot earlier than I thought I would!! Hope you enjoy. Read and review please!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… read the full one on chapter 1

_~Thoughts~_

"Talking"

~*~*~Two Weeks Later~*~*~

Harry dragged himself out of bed and got dressed to go downstairs for breakfast. Today was the day that they would all be going to Diagon Alley to buy all the supplies they needed for the upcoming school year. It also gave Harry a chance to secretly buy Ginny her birthday present. He smiled as he thought of the look on her face when she got her present.

"Harry, mate!" Harry snapped out of his little daydream as Ron's voice intruded his thoughts. "Harry it's time to get up and come downstairs for breakfast. Mum wants to leave as early as possible for Diagon Alley," Ron said and left the room. Harry sighed and walked out of the room and down the stairs. It was obvious that Nero had already left with Ginny.

As Harry got to the bottom of the stairs Nero let out a joyful yelp and pounced on him, knocking him down and licked his face a few times. Everyone laughed.

"Ah Nero! Get off!" Harry said while laughing. Nero jumped off Harry and trotted over to where Ginny sat at the table and lay down beside her chair. Nero had become a lot tamer over the last couple of weeks. Harry and Ginny only had to tell Nero something once and he did what he was told. Though, after all that he refused to not pounce on Harry whenever Harry came down the stairs in the morning. Nero also never wanted to be separated from either Ginny or Harry. Wherever they went he went. Although today, Nero would have to stay behind at the Burrow while they went to Diagon Alley to shop. They couldn't risk people seeing him and thinking he was a grim. It would be chaos!

Harry got up, groaning slightly, his ribs slightly sore from the impact. He walked over to the table and sat down beside Ginny to eat breakfast. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate piled with food in front of him the moment that he sat down at the table.

"Good morning Harry dear. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked smiling at him brightly. Harry grinned back at her.

"Good morning, and yes I slept fine thank you," he replied as cheerfully as he could muster.

_~Hey Gin? ~_ Harry said, wondering how he was going to put what he needed to say.

_~Yeah Harry? ~_ Ginny replied but didn't look up from her plate.

_~How are we going to convince Nero to stay behind? ~_

_~Um… well…~_ she trailed off and Harry chuckled in her mind.

_~Exactly what I was thinking. I think all we have to do is tell him he has to stay, no exceptions. We can't take him to Diagon Alley for two reasons. First of all he wouldn't be allowed into any of the shops we need to go to. Second the sight of him would probably cause a panic. He's gotten a whole lot bigger since a few weeks ago. Plus the fact that Grim Wolves aren't exactly the most common of pets~_ Harry finished chuckling slightly. Ginny looked down at Nero. Harry was right, she sighed.

_~It's not going to be easy, but we'll have to make Nero understand that he needs to stay here~_ she replied sadly.

_~Ok then, we'll break the news to Nero just after breakfast while everyone is gathering up what they need for going to Diagon Alley~ Harry decided and _ Ginny gave the slightest of nods to show Harry that she agreed, then they both continued on with their breakfast.

"So Harry, what stuff do you need to get at Diagon Alley?" Ron asked trying to start a conversation. Harry looked up at him grinning slightly.

"Just the usual stuff mainly Ron. You know, books, quills, parchment, ink, potions ingredients… that sort of thing," Harry paused for a moment looking thoughtful. "Though it defiantly couldn't hurt to go and take a look around quality Quidditch supplies for half an hour or so afterwards," Harry said loftily. Harry and Ron suddenly wore identical grins. Quality Quidditch supply was their favorite shop in Diagon Alley. Hermione rolled her eyes at them, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'boys'. Ginny laughed.

"How are we getting to Diagon Alley Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked politely. Mrs. Weasley turned around to face Hermione.

"We'll be going by port-key dear. It's much safer. Each of you will be given an emergency port-key in case of any trouble that might arise while getting your school supplies," she said and Harry winced. He hated port-keys. They brought back so many bad memories. Someone put their hand in his left hand under the table and squeezed it gently in reassurance. Harry turned to see Ginny's hand in his. Harry smiled relaxing slightly, feeling a bit more comfortable about the idea of using port-keys.

Nero looked up to see Ginny and Harry holding hands under the table. Nero's eyes turned turquoise, sparkling with mischief. The image of Harry and Ginny down by the lake appeared in their minds instantly. They dropped each other's hand quickly turning scarlet. Ginny hoped no one had seen but it was too late. The twins had noticed.

"Now what do we have here?" Fred asked mischievously and everyone turned to look at Harry and Ginny who were both still quite red.

"Yes, what DO we have here?" George asked wickedly. Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous glances.

_~Nero is in BIG trouble~_ Harry said to Ginny.

_~Well before Nero gets into trouble we kind of need to get out of the predicament that he has put us in at the moment~_ she replied. Harry groaned inwardly.

_~Yeah… but what's our excuse? ~_

_~I don't know. Why did you turn red? ~_ Harry's face flushed a darker red.

_~I really don't want to say…~_ he mumbled trailing off. Ginny laughed nervously.

_~Good neither do I. How about we leave it at that? ~_ she asked in a very small voice.

"So why did you two turn so red all of the sudden?" Ron asked sounding curious. Fred and George each looking at them with mischief glinting in their eyes. Harry was starting to panic now.

What was he going to say? Choking was out of the question, over heated… Luckily Bill came to their rescue.

"Leave them alone. It was probably too much pepper that mysteriously got into their food," Bill winked at Harry who heaved a sigh of relief and reached out for a glass of water. Ginny catching on quickly did the same.

"Yeah it was. I wonder who would have done something like that," Harry and Ginny glanced at the twins with accusing glares. The twins went from shocked to terrified instantly. Ginny was letting some of her temper surface for good measure.

"Fred and George Weasley! How could you?! You and your bloody pranks…" Ginny said icily. The twins were barely able to reply. Ginny's glare was fierce.

"B-but we d-didn't d-do a-anything!" they stuttered, utterly confused and terrified by the glare they were receiving from Ginny. Ginny just glared at them. Harry was having trouble not laughing.

"I'll let you go this time," Ginny said her voice still as cold as ice. "But it better not happen again… Or else," she said looking hard at the twins. The twins nodded mutely and everyone else broke down laughing.

_~Wow Gin that was impressive ~_ Harry said awed that they had been able to pull it off. Ginny laughed in his mind.

_~Why thank you Harry. But that was a close call…~_ she trailed off suddenly embarrassed and remembering what had caused the close call. Harry smiled at her.

_~You're amazing Gin. Now remind me never to cross you or get on your bad side~_ Harry said, and he meant every word of it. Ginny smiled back at him.

_~Thank you, and don't worry, I will remind you~_ she said impishly and then they both went back to finishing their breakfasts.

They soon finished and all headed upstairs to gather what they needed for going to Diagon Alley. Ginny and Harry came back down first with Nero. Before the others came down Ginny and Harry needed to convince him that he needed to stay home at the Burrow. Ginny and Harry walked over and sat down on the couch. Nero jumped up in between them laying his head on Ginny's lap. Ginny reached out and stroked Nero's back.

"Nero," Harry started. Nero looked over at Harry, his eyes questioning. "First off, please never put us in that situation again, like you did at breakfast." Ginny nodded in agreement. Nero whimpered softly and licked Harry's hand and nuzzled Ginny apologetically.

"The next thing is Nero," Ginny continued. "Is that we need you to stay here at the Burrow while we go to Diagon Alley," she said. Nero looked up at her with pleading eyes and whimpered in protest.

"It's not a punishment Nero," Harry said, and Nero turned the pleading eyes on Harry. It took all Harry's control not to cave right then.

"People would be scared of you because you're not the average wizard or witch pet." Harry said. "Also you wouldn't be allowed in any of the shops." Nero was still looking at him with big puppy dog eyes. Then Ginny had an idea.

"How about this. We'll bring you back a treat since you're being so cooperative and staying behind," Nero perked up at the idea. "Harry and I will buy you something once we have our school supplies. How does that suit you?" Nero jumped up and licked Ginny's face and she laughed.

"Ok Nero enough! What do you want?" Ginny asked still laughing. Nero licked her face a few more times then pounced on Harry's ribs and licked Harry's face. Nero's eyes turned sky blue and an image of a question mark appeared in Harry and Ginny's mind.

"Ah, so you would like a surprise then?" Ginny asked and Nero yipped happily. Harry laughed trying to push Nero off his ribs.

"Well Gin if it's a surprise Nero wants, he'll get one," Harry said and Ginny laughed as Nero licked Harry's face again.

"Ok Nero that's enough. Let Harry up," Ginny said. Nero jumped off Harry and down to the floor. Harry moved to get up but winced as pain shot through his ribs. Ginny noticed.

"Ouch, you're getting heavier Nero." He said and Ginny looked at Harry concerned.

"Are you ok Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said and tried to get up but fell back down as the pain increased. Ginny knelt down beside him, he was massaging his ribs.

"Harry, let me take a look at your ribs. They're most likely bruised from when Nero pounced on you," she said. Harry sighed, and turned pink as he let her pull his shirt up so that she could look.

Ginny flushed red as Harry actually complied with what she asked. She looked down and gasped at what she saw. Harry's ribs on his right side were slightly bruised. She placed her hand along the right side of his ribs gently. Harry jumped slightly at her cool touch.

"Harry we'll have to bandage them. They are bruised slightly," she said, moving to go get some bandages. Nero suddenly let out a low-pitched howl, his eyes turning violet and Ginny's eyes went wide as the bruising disappeared instantly.

"Then again, never mind. Nero fixed them for you," she said in utter shock. Harry pulled his shirt back down and sat up. He was amazed to find that the pain was gone completely.

"But how…?" he asked, feeling very confused.

"Nero's gone into the second stage of his magic," Ginny replied simply. "He healed your ribs, which he bruised in the first place," Ginny said and looked at Nero thoughtfully.

"You know Harry, Nero could come with us now… since in this stage he's able to keep other from seeing him," she said. Then she turned the puppy dog eyes on him.

"Please?" she asked angelically, batting her eyes at him. Harry tried to resist the look, but it was even more convincing than Nero's for some reason. Harry sighed.

"You know Gin. Your puppy dog face is almost more convincing than Nero's," he said truthfully and Ginny grinned impishly. "Sure he can come, as long as we're the only one's who can see him," he said. Ginny let out a small cry of victory and flung herself on Harry who stumbled back and fell onto the couch with Ginny in a heap and they laughed. Nero pranced around happily and let out a high howl, his eyes turning a bright copper. Now only Ginny and Harry could see Nero.

Ginny and Harry stopped laughing, soon realizing how they were positioned. There faces were inches apart. Then a noise sounded from the top of the stairs and they both turned a deep shade of red. Ginny quickly got off of Harry and stood up as the rest of the family and Hermione came down the stairs.

"Finally ready are you?" Ginny asked as they all arrived down in the living room. They all nodded.

"Finally?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean finally?" George asked looking quite confused. Ginny laughed.

"You guys all take so long to get ready. You'd think you were all a bunch of girls. The only one out of all of you that has an excuse would be Hermione." Harry and Ginny laughed as all the Weasley's flushed, Hermione giggled.

"And what have you been doing down here for ages?" Fred asked slyly. Looking from Harry to Ginny. They both flushed a little pink.

"We've been talking to Nero and convincing him to stay home," Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"It took a long time to convince him. We eventually had to bribe him with bringing him back a treat," Ginny said and everyone started laughing. Then Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Great you're all here," she said and passed them each an old fashioned key; each on a necklace length of unbreakable string, and they all put them around their necks.

"These are the emergency port-keys. To activate them all you have to do is touch the end twice with your index finger," she instructed and then pulled out a small plate. "Ok, now everyone place a finger on the plate and we'll be on our way."

They all touched the plate and Harry placed his hand on Nero's head and they were instantly transported to Diagon Alley.

A/N: I'll get the next chapter up by Thursday hopefully! Please Review!!

Grimwolf


	9. Diagon Alley and The Attack

**A/N: Hello everyone, well I've finally got this chapter up… just finished it last night by the way. By the way, when I give out dates for uploading new chapters I'm completely guessing, sometimes, well rather most of the time I'll get them up sooner than I say. And as for all you Nero fans out there I know exactly what you mean when you say you want your own Nero. Because believe me. The more I write about him the more I want Nero for myself! **

**As for H/G kissing, I'm getting there. Give me a few chapters. Then it'll happen. I was going to leave it for a while longer but decided against it. It'll still be a surprise thought when it happens.**

**The prophecy will also start showing up once they are back at Hogwarts. I do actually have a reasonable plan for this story believe it or not! ;)**

**Well enjoy this chapter, I'll try and have chapter ten up by Saturday, maybe a little earlier, u never know. Keep Reviewing please!!**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, the only thing I own in this whole fanfic is the idea of Nero and Grim Wolves.

"Talking"

_~Thoughts~_

_Chapter 9 Diagon Alley and the Attack_

The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Nero (who no one but Harry and Ginny could see) appeared suddenly in the center of the Leaky Cauldron in a heap. They all got to their feet dusting themselves off, and Mrs. Weasley placed their port-key into her bag.

"Well hello Mrs. Weasley! How are you all today?" Everyone turned to see Tom Smiling at them warmly.

"Why hello Tom! We're quite well thank you," she answered. The rest of them nodded in agreement. "We're just off to buy their school supplies. Come along now," she said to them, and they all waved goodbye to Tom and headed off to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Bill took out his wand, doing the honours, tapped the three bricks on the left and the two on the right. The bricks moved and formed a doorway to Diagon Alley.

"First stop Gringotts," Mrs. Weasley said and they all headed off to the wizard bank. Nero trotted along in between Harry and Ginny excitedly. Harry smiled trying not to laugh as he looked down at Nero.

_~So I'm guessing we're still getting Nero his treat. Or is this his treat?~_ He asked nearly laughing.

_~Nero's still going to get his treat. We have to make it convincing that he stayed at home.~_ Ginny replied giggling slightly as she looked at Nero who was prancing along between them.

They reached Gringotts and went inside. Hermione headed over to the exchange counter to exchange muggle money for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. While Hermione exchanged money a Goblin led the Weasley's down one tunnel and Harry was taken down a separate tunnel by a second Goblin with Nero right beside him. Once at his vault Harry scooped out a few handfuls of coins into his pouch, which was already filled with quite a few coins, and then returned to the main floor of the bank to meet up with the others.

When Harry and Nero came out of the tunnel the others were waiting for him near the exit patiently. He walked over quickly to join them and then they all returned to Diagon Alley.

"Well now," Mrs. Weasley said once outside. "We'll go off in pairs today. I've given all of you enough money to buy your supplies. We'll meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours. Now as for the pairings," she paused looking at all of them.

"There's the obvious pairings, Fred and George, and Charlie and Bill. Now Ron you will be going with Hermione," she said and Ron flushed slightly pink. "And you'll watch after her," she looked at him sternly though she was smiling slightly. Ron and Hermione saw this and turned red, not looking at each other while the others were chuckling quietly.

"Yes Ron, you're now Hermione's official protector, you'll have to watch her every second," Fred said wickedly, while Ron and Hermione turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Don't forget to-" George stopped mid-sentence due to the icy glare from Mrs. Weasley.

"That leaves Harry to watch after Ginny," Mrs. Weasley continued. Harry flushed slightly as the others all looked over at him and nodded his understanding.

"Yes, so don't let anything happen to our darling little sister Harry," Charlie teased, winking at Harry who went scarlet.

"Or else you'll have six Weasley brothers to deal with," Bill added twirling his wand casually. Harry smiled wryly.

"I already figured that bit out," he said trying not to laugh. "Besides, if something happened to Ginny and all of you failed to kill me, Nero would finish the job. Ginny's his favourite," he said and everyone laughed while Ginny blushed slightly and glared at all of them good-humouredly.

"Ok, well lets go then 'oh great protector'" Ginny said mockingly and laughed as Harry turned scarlet. They all split up and Ron and Hermione walked along with Harry and Ginny.

"So where to first?" Harry asked looking over at Ginny.

"How about we go to Madame Malkin's?" Ginny said looking up at Harry. "I need to get new robes," she said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"So do I. Mine are about five inches too short now," he said sheepishly.

"Ron and I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts when you're done," Hermione said. Harry was about to nod in agreement when he had an idea, and grinned. Ginny saw this.

_~What are you going to do?~_ Ginny asked sounding curious.

_~Just watch~_ Harry said mischievously.

"Why don't you just do all your shopping with Ron? We'll save time that way. Then why don't we meet up for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's in an hour," Harry asked innocently. Ron suddenly looked torn between wanting to kill or thank Harry. Harry just smiled at him innocently. Ginny had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Sure Harry. That's actually a good idea. We will save a lot more time that way," Hermione said and started dragging Ron off to get their supplies. Ron cast them both a murderous and pleading glance before submitting and following Hermione to Flourish and Blotts. Once they were out of earshot Harry and Ginny broke down laughing.

"T-the l-look o-on Ron's f-face!" Ginny stuttered still laughing. Harry just smiled though he was still chuckling.

"It was completely priceless! Maybe that will set things off with them a bit." He grinned broadly at her.

"Let's go get our supplies," Ginny said, and in a whisper she said. "Come on Nero," and with that they headed off to get their supplies.

Almost an hour later Harry, Ginny and Nero arrived at Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. They found a table for four and sat down beside each other, putting their bags under the table. Nero laid down between Harry and Ginny's chairs looking thoroughly happy to be there with them.

"I think Nero is having a lot of fun," Ginny said as she glanced down at Nero. Harry laughed.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement," he said grinning at Ginny.

"Yeah," she said smiling back at him. "I wonder how much longer Ron and Hermione are going to be," she said.

"I don't think much longer," a voice from behind them said. Harry and Ginny (and Nero who couldn't be seen) jumped about a foot and turned around to see Ron and Hermione behind them lugging bags full of books and other school supplies and they were laughing at Harry and Ginny.

"Don't do that!" Ginny yelled scowling at them good-naturedly and they laughed harder.

"But it was too good to pass up!" Ron said still laughing and he and Hermione went and sad down across form Harry and Ginny.

"We're sorry. Really," Hermione said still giggling.

_~They're going to get it later~_ Ginny muttered sounding mischievous s an idea struck her.

_~I'm guessing you have a plan?~_ Harry asked sounding intrigued and equally mischievous.

_~I'll explain it later~_ she said and Harry and her turned their attention back to Ron and Hermione.

"So how was your quality time together?" Harry asked and tried not to laugh as they both turned slightly pink.

"It was fine. For once 'Mione didn't argue with me much," Ron said casually.

"Don't call me 'Mione!" Hermione yelled, glaring daggers at Ron as they all laughed.

"Whatever you say," Ron paused. "'Mione," he finished grinning impishly at her. Hermione's eyes flashed angrily.

"That's it!" she yelled and attempted to strange Ron but he caught her arms holding her off and all of them were laughing.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a lazy drawl sounded beside Ginny and Hermione. They stopped laughing instantly and turned to see Draco Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. Harry glared at Draco. Nero was on his feet watching Draco closely. Draco continued talking.

"A scar head, two weasels and a mudblood, what a hilarious combination," he drawled snidely. Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. Ron's temper took over quickly and he tried to jump to his feet but Hermione stopped him quickly.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked icily. Draco smirked.

"Nothing much Potter," Draco eyed Ginny who squirmed under his gaze. Harry flushed angrily and tensed as he stood up slowly. Nero was growling low. Harry didn't want Malfoy anywhere near _**His**_ Ginny.

_~Harry…~_ Ginny trailed of nervously. She could feel the anger and protectiveness bubbling through him.

"What did she do to get you to notice her Potter? Bribery? Money? Or was it-" Draco and his goons suddenly stumbled back looking terrified. Nero had placed himself between Draco and Ginny, his eyes turning a brighter shade of copper giving Draco a glance of him, and then vanishing again so that only Harry and Ginny could see him. Harry moved a bit more towards Draco threateningly.

"Leave Malfoy. _**Now**_," Harry said his voice cold and dangerous. Draco quickly recovered, shaking his head as if to clear it and laughed slightly.

"Why should I?" Harry raised his fist but Ginny stood up and moved slightly in front of Harry and glared at Draco, her eyes flashing at him angrily.

"This is why," she said and bent down to Nero, whispering something to him. Draco was just smirking, as were Crabbe and Goyle looking confident. Nero all of a sudden let out a long, low howl, his eyes turning a deep forest green. Before they even realized what had happened, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were thrown backwards landing ten feet away from where they had stood. Ron and Hermione were shocked at first, then looked suspiciously at Harry and Ginny. Malfoy and his goons got up looking furious, but then unexpectedly backed off.

"Hello, is everything alright you guys?" Bill asked as he and Charlie walked over to join the four.

"No one's bothering you are they?" Fred asked as the twins joined them. Harry smiled satisfied as he looked over to see Malfoy who was looking both furious and slightly scared.

"I somehow don't think we're going to be bothered anymore. I think the flies that were bugging us just buzzed off," Ginny said and they all laughed as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stalked off.

"Perfect timing," Ginny said giggling. Bill and Charlie took mock bows and everyone laughed.

"And since when has hour timing been otherwise?" George asked slyly winking at Ginny. Ginny turned scarlet, and Harry turned rather pink, while the rest of them laughed and pulled over another table and four chairs joining them and they and they ordered their ice cream.

Once finished, they paid for their ice cream and started to head back towards the Leaky Cauldron, then Harry remembered something.

"You all go ahead. I just remembered I need to get Nero's treat," Harry said as they all stopped outside the Magical Creatures shop.

"Why don't you take Ginny with you?" Fred asked innocently. The others tried not to laugh as Harry turned unnaturally pink.

"Unless she'll just get in the way," George added. Ginny stuck her tongue out at the twins looking hurt.

"She's never in the way," Harry mumbled. Ginny heard him and looked at him surprised as his cheeks burned.

"Come on Gin. Let's go get Nero his treat," he said and she nodded, smiling at him. The others headed off to the Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron in about fifteen minutes!" Ginny called after them and then turned around to face Harry.

"Well let's go then," she said smiling up at Harry. Harry nodded and followed her into the shop along with Nero. A friendly witch greeted them as they entered.

"Hello there. What can I do for you?" Ginny smiled at the witch and spoke up.

"We're looking for a treat for our dog. Well, he's more of a wolf actually," she said. The witch grinned at Ginny.

"I've got just the thing. If you'll follow me please?" the witch asked politely. Ginny followed the witch into one of the many isles and disappeared from sight. Nero stayed with Harry. Harry was looking at the owls. A beautiful stormy grey owl with ice blue eyes, caught his attention immediately.

"What do you think Nero? And not an image about this to Ginny! It's a surprise!" Harry whispered under his breath. Nero nodded his head, and Harry turned to the wizard behind the counter.

"Excuse me Sir?" The wizard looked over at Harry. "I would like to purchase the storm grey owl and have it sent to Hogwarts on the twenty-first of September please," Harry said kindly. The wizard smiled at him.

"A wonderful choice young sir. And I am guessing it's for the lovely young lady you are with?" Harry's cheeks flushed slightly as he nodded. The wizard chuckled.

"That'll be nine galleons and two sickles please," the clerk said and Harry counted out the amount into the wizards' hand and then the wizard took up the cage and with a wave of his wand a sold tag and the information that Harry had given him was put on the card as well. Harry smiled, glad he'd been able to do this without Ginny noticing.

Ginny soon came back with what looked like a package of regular muggle dog biscuits. Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

_~I'll explain what they are later~_ she said smiling. Harry nodded, paid for the box and they walked out of the shop.

As soon s they were out of the shop the bright day suddenly clouded over and black cloaked figures apperated into the center of the street. People began screaming and running, Harry and Ginny stayed frozen to the spot. Ginny gripping Harry's hand tightly.

One of the Death Eaters spotted them and advanced on Harry and Ginny, Nero began growling. The Death Eater pointed his wand straight at Ginny.

"_**Crucio**_!" the Death Eater yelled.

Without thinking Harry stepped right in front of her and the curse hit him square in the chest, but instead of pain the curse rebounded on the Death Eater as the curse hit a blinding green light that had suddenly flashed. The Emerald that Ginny had given him for his birthday had sparked to life so suddenly it startled them both.

Harry heard a scream and his ears roared, then everything went black…

_**A/N: yeah! Another chapter finished! With a worthwhile cliff-hanger at that! Please review! And I'll get the next chapter up by Saturday!**_


	10. What happened and “Revenge” on Ron and H...

**A/N: Ok first of all. Thank you so much for all of your reviews!! **

**Second thing. I all know you're waiting for H/G to have their first kiss. It'll happen in the next chapter I promise. I just wanted to make it a really special one. ****J** **hehehe so I'll try and have chapter 11 up sometime on Sunday, I'm almost done it now but not quite.**

**Third thing, I know the romance seems really, really, really slow in this fic but in truth I spent three chapters on Harry's Birthday alone. And one during the early hours of his birthday so they've only been actually at the burrow for two weeks now. That's why it's taking so long.**

**Fourth thing: (gee aren't u getting sick of this now ? lol) I've had some questions about who the secret weaver is and about the prophecy. Those will all come into the story more clearly when they go back to Hogwarts. Interesting things are going to start happening. **

**That's it for now. So please read and leave LOTS of REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Chapter 10: What happened and "Revenge" on Ron and Hermione

Harry, Ginny and Nero were instantly transported back to the Burrow, landing in a heap in the center of the living room. Ginny was the first to recover. She sat up slowly shaking her head to clear it and then she saw Harry, still lying there, not moving. For a moment Ginny's heart stopped.

"Ginny! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried, running over to where they were on the floor and pulled Ginny into a tight hug. Ginny struggled out of it. She was much more worried about Harry.

"Mum don't worry about me, go get Madame Pomfrey, Harry's not moving!" Ginny practically yelled. Mrs. Weasley stood up and apperated out of the Burrow to go get Madame Pomfrey. Ginny was looking at Harry, who was still lying motionless. Tears were rolling down Ginny's cheeks as she crawled over closer to Harry.

_~Harry?~_

Ginny leaned in closer to him trying to tell if he was breathing or not. She felt a light breath wash over her cheek as she put her face level with his. She sighed, relieved. Nero was right next to her, and he bumped his muzzle up against her arm. She turned and looked down at Nero.

"Nero? Can you do anything to wake him up?" Nero just looked at her then turned to Harry. Nero's eyes turned lilac and he let out a soft, barely audible howl. Ginny closed her eyes, tears still trailing down her cheeks.

_~It's all my fault_…~ she thought as sobs began to wrack her body.

_~What's your fault? I somehow don't think it is…~_ a soft cool hand moved over hers and she looked up and her gaze met a pair of deep emerald green eyes. Nero let out a joyful yelp, and Ginny, who was still crying, threw herself at Harry, who nearly fell backwards from the impact, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

Harry was startled at first but then wrapped is arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Shh… Gin it's ok… I'm fine… and more importantly so are you…" Harry said softly holding her close as he slowly rocked her back and forth soothingly. Ginny finally stopped crying after a few minutes and pulled back from Harry so she could look into his eye. Harry was staring down at her smiling, a smile that reached his eyes. He raised his hand and brushed a stray tear from her cheek, then leaned closer their faces inches apart…

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron and Hermione shouted as they suddenly appeared along with the others.

Harry and Ginny sprang apart, Harry turning quite pink, Ginny turning scarlet, but it didn't seem to show because Ginny's face was already red from crying. The others all rushed over to them pelting them with questions. Then Madame Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley arrived back at the Burrow. A huge look of relief washed over Mrs. Weasley's face as she saw Harry awake.

"Ok everyone move out of the way. Harry and Ginny could you please sit up on the couch so that Madame Pomfrey can check over the both of you. Could both of you also explain what happened to you?" Mrs Weasley asked. Harry and Ginny nodded and tried to get up, but fell back down instantly, they're legs just refused to work properly for them. Nero howled a low and short note, his eyes turning a deep shade of purple. Instantly Harry and Ginny were lifted up and placed on the couch. Everyone stared, confused and a little scared. Ginny and Harry looked at the confused expressions on everyone's faces. Ginny and Harry couldn't figure out why everyone was confused, but then it suddenly hit them.

"Nero you can show yourself now," Ginny said. Nero's eyes once again turned a bright copper

and howled a short high note. Everyone jumped as Nero appeared all of a sudden.

"He's gone into his second stage of magic," Ginny explained. The others just nodded, their eyes still wide. Madame Pomfrey walked over to them and sat down in front of them. With a wave of her wand the two of them felt their legs once again, the shock instantly removed.

"What happened?" she asked kindly. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted him.

"Yes, why were you two not with the others?" she asked looking at them sternly.

"We were all heading back to the Leaky Cauldron when I remembered we still had to get Nero his treat for being obedient and staying here at the Burrow while we were out," Harry said. Ginny and Harry exchanged guilty glances. Ginny continued from there.

"We split off and said we'd meet them at the Leaky Cauldron in about fifteen minutes, and then went in and got Nero's treat. We were done in five minutes. Harry paid for the treat and then we walked out of the shop to head to the Leaky Cauldron," she said and Harry carried on from there.

"Once outside the sky went dark and Death Eaters began apperating into the street. We froze instantly and a Death Eater spotted us and advanced towards where we were standing frozen to the spot—" he continued and then Ginny interrupted.

"The Death Eater pointed his wand at me and performed the Cruciatus curse," she said everyone gaped and Harry continued.

"I didn't think. I stepped right in front of Ginny, the curse hit me in the chest, but for some reason the curse rebounded and hit the Death Eater," he said. Ginny took over.

"When the curse hit Harry a bright emerald shield reflected the curse. We were both in shock for a moment. Then Harry collapsed and I screamed. I activated the Port-key and we were transported back here. Harry was unconscious and I didn't know if he was breathing at first," she said her voice quivering as tears began rolling silently down her cheeks. "Mum went to get Madame Pomfrey and Harry woke up a few minutes later, thanks to Nero, then all of you arrived," she finished. They were all staring at her and Harry, speechless. Then Bill spoke up.

"But why did the curse rebound? What caused the emerald shield to appear?" Ginny looked slightly uncomfortable. Harry noticed and paused.

_~What do you want me to say Gin?~_ Harry asked. Ginny sighed.

_~Tell them, well rather show them. It doesn't have to be a secret I was just afraid they would tease me~ _Harry nodded slightly, then reached inside his shirt and pulled out the protection emerald Ginny had given him on his birthday.

"This would be the reason. It's called a protection emerald. I was given it on my birthday." He paused again.

_~Are you sure Gin?~_ she nodded.

"Who gave it to you?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Ginny," he said. They didn't even seem shocked. In fact, it was as if they hadn't even asked the question. Something strange was going on. But what was it?

"Ok then. There's nothing wrong with you two," Madame Pomfrey said standing up. "I think this was more of a scare for the two of you then anything else. Just rest for a few hours and eat something," she smiled at them and then disapperated.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and shrugged. Then everyone broke into a smile as Nero yelped joyfully and pounced on Harry licking his face. It broke the tension and they all laughed.

"Nero, come here!" Ginny said still laughing, and Nero obediently came over and licked her face once, then started nuzzling her. Harry grinned.

"Told you, you were his favourite," Harry said teasingly. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and threw a cushion at him. Harry laughed, ducking so that the cushion missed him.

"So mum. How about some lunch?" Fred and George asked innocently. Mrs. Weasley swatted her sons and then laughed and they all headed into the kitchen.

Once completely full everyone thanked Mrs. Weasley and headed upstairs. Everyone was too tired to do anything except laze around and talk. Harry was still thinking about how no one seemed to have remembered asking him about the protection emerald and who had given it to him.

_~So are you ready to get Ron and Hermione back for making us jump and then laughing at us?~_ Ginny asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts instantly. He turned to her and grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

_~So what's your plan?~_ Harry asked curiously. Ginny giggled.

~First off, this plan will allow us to kill two birds with one stone as the muggles say~ Harry arched an eyebrow questioningly.

_~Enlighten me O' Queen of Mischief~_ Harry said suavely doing a mock bow. Ginny laughed out loud and shoved him playfully.

_~First thing: There's the obvious fact that they both are in love with each other and they aren't going to do anything about it without a slight push. The second thing is we want revenge for them scaring us and then laughing, as well as them driving us near insanity with their complaining about one another being thick, stuck up, a git… I could go on and on~ _Harry nodded and she continued.

_~My plan is that we each go and talk to them about each other. You'll take Ron and talk about Hermione and I'll talk to Hermione about Ron. The basic point we are going to bring out in the open is that it is so bloody obvious that they like each other more than friends. We'll even resort to the 'L' word. We have to get them worked up so that they blow and march out shouting back at us that there's no possible way that the other feels the same way so that they both hear each other saying that~ _Ginny finished smiling proudly. Harry laughed, it was a good plan… but one flaw…

_~How do we know that they'll crack at the same moment?~_ he asked.

_~Simple. We'll just give each other the signal. We can get Nero to flash an image… nah we won't~_ she flushed slightly, then looked thoughtful.

_~We'll just talk like this. It's not like we can't do this without seeing each other~_ Harry nodded.

_~Ok. If one or the other is getting really testy fast we just speed things up a little~_ Ginny nodded and stuck out her hand.

"It's set then," Harry said and gripped her hand as they shook on it. When their hands touched they felt a shock go up through their arms. Ginny and Harry just stared at one another.

"Wh-what just happened?" Ginny and Harry asked in unison, then flushed slightly as they both noticed the rings starting to glow… Ginny dropped Harry's hand instantly and looked down at the ground for a moment. Then she raised her head again.

"So, about two hours from now?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Sure. Want to play a game of Wizards Chess?" Harry asked. Ginny grinned evilly.

"Prepare to lose!" she said laughing.

"I'm always prepared to lose. I usually play Ron," Harry said wryly. With that they headed towards the living room where the chessboard was.

Three hours, and 25 losses later Harry finally gave up and admitted defeat in Wizards Chess.

"Ok I officially give up. It is impossible to win against any Weasley relation at chess!" Ginny laughed and started putting the chess pieces away. They were still laughing when angry voices suddenly sounded behind them.

"For the last time Ron! There is nothing going on between me and Viktor Krum!" Hermione yelled at Ron and then ran up the stairs to Ginny's room and slammed the door. Ron, beet red and furious, went up as well, though to his own room and slammed the door with a sufficient bang.

"I'm guessing the plan takes action now?" Harry asked staring up the stairs, quite stunned. Ginny just nodded and they both headed up the stairs and their plan was under way.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ron's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Harry entered Ron's room knocking on the door.

"Go away…" came a muffled voice from the bed. Harry walked over to Ron's bed, where Ron was laying face down on his pillow. Harry rolled his eyes and went and sat down on Ron's bed.

"Ron," Harry said and Ron turned his head to look up at Harry. "What happened this time?" he asked. Ron turned his face back into the pillow. Harry sighed and prodded Ron's arm.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron mumbled.

"Oh come on Ron. Both Ginny and I heard the ending. You might as well tell me what set the two of you off. Though, I do have a feeling that it had something to do with a certain Bulgarian Quidditch star," Harry said knowingly. Ron rolled over and sat up to face Harry. He looked miserable, more so than when he and Hermione had rowed at the Yule Ball the past year. Harry felt almost sorry for him. *Almost*.

"So…" Harry prompted. Ron sighed.

"Hermione got another letter from Krum," Ron started. Harry nodded. "That's the second one this week," Ron said and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with sending letters twice a week?" Harry asked innocently. Ron balled his fists, his knuckles turning white.

"You would bloody well think she and him were in a bloody serious-" Ron took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself down slightly.

"She's always so happy when he sends her letters and then I go and screw everything up because I'm being a protective prat," Ron sighed and threw himself back down on the bed.

"The worst thing is I don't know why I'm acting like this," Ron admitted.

"Ron you know the exact reason 'why'. You're just afraid to admit it," Harry said not unkindly. Ron looked back up at him.

"What are you getting at Harry?" Ron asked testily. Harry sighed.

_~Gin? Get ready to set Hermione off when I say.~_

_~Ok… she's getting pretty testy right now…~ _Ginny answered.

"Think about it Ron. You talk about her in all your letters to me," Ron gaped and opened his mouth to protest but Harry held up his hand.

"Wait. Hear me out. You're **VERY** protective over her. If someone insults her you're right there yelling at whoever it is. You're also always glancing at her when you think no one's watching," he said.

_~Now!~_

_~Gottcha!~_

"Face it Ron, you're in love with Hermione!" Ron turned very pale hen beet red in less than a second and stood up.

"What?! No I not!" Ron yelled.

"Yes you are and you know it. I bet you anything Hermione feels the same way you do. She just does a little bit better job hiding it than you do," Harry finished. Ron was shaking with anger and what looked like embarrassment. He turned around and stormed towards the door.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile in Ginny's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny walked into her room to find Hermione sobbing into her pillow on her makeshift bed. Ginny walked over to Hermione an sat down beside her on the bed.

"What did my idiot brother do this time?" Ginny asked softly. Hermione turned to Ginny and wiped her eyes.

"I-I d-don't wa-want t-to t-talk a-about i-it!" Hermione said chokingly. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks in a non-stop river. Ginny got up and walked over to her dresser and grabbed a box of tissues, then walked back over to Hermione, passing the tissues to her.

"T-thank you," Hermione said, still choked up with sobs. Ginny just smiled at her.

"So will you please tell me what happened?" She asked. Hermione sighed wiping her eyes. The tears had temporarily stopped flowing.

"To summarize everything I got another letter from Viktor. It's the second one this week. Ron started on it. Asking me why Viktor would be sending me two letters in one week. I told him we've just become really good friends and like to talk a whole lot. Ron didn't believe me. The stupid git accused me of hiding my real 'Relationship' with Viktor. And… well you and Harry heard the ending," she said crying. Ginny nodded.

"But why do I have to love your stupid git of a brother?!" Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, turning a deep shade of red.

"Tell me I didn't just say that out loud…" Hermione moaned.

"If I told you that I'd be lying," Ginny said, hiding a smile.

"It doesn't matter anyways… he doesn't feel the same way, so what's the point?" Hermione said looking down with fresh tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"How can you be sure of that?" Ginny asked, Hermione's eyes suddenly darkened, becoming agitated as if she was being mocked.

"You know very well he couldn't care about me like that," Hermione said testily. 'Wow she sets off faster than Ron!' Ginny thought to herself.

_~Gin? Get ready to set Hermione off when I say.~_ Harry's voice sounded in Ginny's mind

_~Ok… she's getting pretty testy right now…~_ she replied.

A few minutes passed… an eerie silence between Ginny and Hermione.

_~Now!~_ Harry said.

_~Gottcha!~_ Ginny replied.

"But Hermione, you wouldn't know if it danced naked in front of you with flashing lights and fireworks going off! When it comes to Ron you're even thicker than he is! Ron has the exact same feelings for you!" Ginny said and prepared for the worst. Hermione jumped up off the bed and stormed out of the room.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Out in the Hallway~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Both Ron and Hermione stormed out of the rooms at the exact same moment.

"There's no way that he(Hermione said) She (Ron said) feels the same way about me!" Ron and Hermione yelled in 'accidental' unison back at Ginny and Harry, but then realized that the other was there and that they had both said the same thing. They turned to look at each other, turning quite red and their mouths were slightly open in shock.

Harry and Ginny walked out into the hallway and stood to face both Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny had to bite back a laugh as they saw the looks on Hermione and Ron's faces.

"This has really gone on long enough you guys. You both need to talk to each other," Ginny said. Ron and Hermione nodded numbly.

"Ginny's right. You both know you love each other, more than best friends, so talk about it already!" Hermione snapped out of the shock slightly and faced Ron.

"They're right about one thing. We'll have to talk," she said and Ron nodded.

"I think we should take a walk… most likely a long one," he sad and with one last look from Ginny to Harry, Ron and Hermione left and walked down the stairs. Once they were gone out the door Ginny turned to Harry smiling.

"Great job Harry," she said, her eyes sparkling up at Harry. His heart leaped and he smiled back down at her. Then he took her left hand in his and kissed it. Ginny went scarlet, and Harry flushed pink.

"Most of the credit goes to you Ginny," Harry said and was still holding her hand as he looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled back at him, her eyes flitting to the floor shyly.

"Do you want to take a walk Gin?" Harry asked quietly. Ginny opened her mouth to reply but Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded up the stairs.

"Dinner is ready!" she called. Harry smiled down at Ginny and offered her his arm.

"May I escort the lovely match-maker to the dinner table?" Harry asked suavely. Ginny giggle, her cheeks flushing pink and took Harry's arm.

"Why of course," she said taking his arm. With that they headed down the stairs for dinner, Nero unnoticed followed closely behind them smiling.

(YAY!!!!!!!!!! I'm finally finished typing this thing!!! I'll have the next chapter up later on, on Sunday I promise!! Now I want lots and lots of reviews! Hope you enjoyed this!!)

~*~*~*Niecy~*~*~*


	11. Realizations

(A/N: Hello again. Thanks so much for the reviews I got. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I promise I won't put anymore author's notes in the center of the paragraph :P Read and give me lots and lots of Reviews please!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Chapter 11 Realizations**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~A few Days later~*~*~*~*~

Ron and Hermione had talked, but had obviously not really gotten anywhere. Now they were barely talking, or even looking at each other. In other words, they most likely didn't really tell each other how they felt. Harry and Ginny were stuck in the middle once again but decided not to push anything. This was because they were already skating on think ice around Ron and Hermione and they didn't feel like plunging in to the unforgiving cold water below. If Ginny or Harry mentioned the previous incident to Ron or Hermione they would only snap at Harry and Ginny.

It was breakfast time once again. Harry and Ginny were sitting opposite from Ron and Hermione, who refused to even acknowledge the other.

_~This is torture! They are too quiet! I liked it better when they were arguing! That way they were at least communicating with each other~_ Ginny complained. Harry laughed in her mind.

_~I know what you mean, but we can't do anything yet. We're on thin ice with both of them as it is~_ Harry replied.

_~Why can't we do anything?! THIS IS REDICULUS!!!!!~_ Ginny practically screamed. Harry winced slightly at her tone, her temper was starting to show.

_~For the reason that, if we try anything, we're jeopardising our relationship with both of them~_ Harry said calmly sounding a little hurt. Ginny sighed, calming down and feeling a little guilty for yelling at Harry. It wasn't exactly his fault all of this was happening.

_~Fine, but can we at least do something exciting today? I'm completely bored. It's never been this quiet around here~_ Harry laughed.

_~What do you have in mind?~_ He asked curiously. Ginny grinned.

"Hey, does anyone want to play a game of Quidditch later on today?" Ginny asked. Everyone turned to look at her, slightly shocked. All the Weasley brothers and Harry grinned widely at the suggestion, while Hermione groaned slightly but submitted to defeat instantly with one look at the others' faces.

"Sure Gin. We're all up for it," the twins said in unison. Ginny smiled.

"Great! We can have teams of four," she said and they all nodded smiling and returned to eating their breakfast.

_~Great choice Gin!~_ Harry said brightly. Ginny laughed.

_~Why thank you~_ she replied.

Nero suddenly nudged Ginny's leg with his muzzle, looking up at her pleadingly. His eyes turned a bright indigo colour and Ginny and Harry were given an image of the treats they had bought Nero at Diagon Alley. Ginny and Harry laughed. Everyone turned to look at them and then saw Nero begging and they all smiled knowingly. Ginny got up and walked over to the counter where the box of treats was sitting unopened. Nero trotted over to her, looking very excited.

"So Gin, what's so special about these treats?" Harry asked. Ginny had forgotten to explain why she'd chosen these particular treats. Ginny opened the package and pulled out a very tiny bone. Nero opened his mouth expectantly, Ginny laughed.

"Do you think I'm going to hand it over that easy? You've got to do a trick of some sort first," she chided while smiling at him. Nero looked as if he was sighing. Then suddenly Nero's eyes turned a sparkling shade of pink and purple and he howled a short, high note.

Hermione was all of a sudden holding a dozen sparkling white and red roses, with a note attached, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny each had a single red rose that also sparkled. Hermione looked at the note and began to read it while everyone else stared, awed.

_**Could It Be?**_

_**I look up and I see you.**_

_**Your eyes lock on me.**_

_**So I look at you too.**_

_**I smile at you sweetly,**_

_**But you just turn away.**_

_**Can you not see I love you intently?**_

_**I try to catch your attention.**_

_**For it shouldn't be hard but it is.**_

_**You were the one who first caught my attention.**_

_**I wonder with a curiosity,**_

_**When, how and why?**_

_**It's only you that I look at with such intensity.**_

_**I watch and wait patiently,**_

_**Hoping and Praying**_

_**That one day you will see my love's integrity.**_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Please forgive me for anything that I have said or done to offend you. I know that I'm completely over protective of you, but that's only because I care for you so much, I don't want to see you get hurt. All I want is for you to forgive me for losing my temper. I just don't want to lose our friendship over this argument. I do love you, and I don't think I could stand it if we didn't remain friends. Please consider forgiving me because I am truly sorry.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ron**_

Hermione just stared at the letter in absolute shock. Ron seemed to be quite uncomfortable and his ears were turning quite pink. The others were all just watching in silence, not wanting to disturb anything.

_~Where did Nero even find these? Or did he make them up?~_ Ginny wondered stunned.

_~I think Nero just knew where they were…~_ Harry replied, quite stunned himself.

_~So does Nero get two treats now?…~_ Harry asked quietly.

_~Depending on…~_ she stopped as Hermione put down the not and the roses and turned to look at Ron. Ron looked up at her smiling nervously. Hermione's face broke into a huge grin and she threw her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him.

Ron was surprised at first but kissed her back. The twins fell off their chairs in shock, while Mrs. Weasley sighed along with Ginny, who looked wistful. The look in Ginny's eyes made Harry's stomach flip an tie into knots, he felt almost guilty about it…

Harry looked over to Bill and Charlie. Bill was counting out galleons into a very happy Charlie's hand. Harry just smiled. Ron and Hermione broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes lovingly for a few moments. Then Fred, who had recovered from his fall spoke up.

"Umm… very interesting display here you two but could you maybe do that while we're not eating?" he asked, pretending to gag.

"Yeah… it's just a wee bit unsettling for those of us who would like to finish our breakfast," George added smiling at Ron and Hermione wickedly. Ron and Hermione suddenly remembered where they were and turned away from each other both turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Good boy Nero!" Charlie and Bill said laughing. Ron and Hermione flushed an even darker red. Harry turned his attention back to Ginny and Nero. Ginny was smiling down at Nero, who was looking very proud of himself. Then Nero opened his mouth expectantly once again. Ginny laughed and gave him his treat. As soon as the treat went into Nero's mouth the bone changed into a large chunk of meat. Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"They're a special treat that transform into the food that the animal, Nero in this case, is craving the most. Ironically they're called Bone Changer Snacks," Ginny said smirking, and Harry chuckled. Ginny walked back over to her seat beside Harry and they both continued eating their breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't until an hour after lunch that Harry, Ginny and they others were able to go out to play a few games of Quidditch. The twins had annoyed Mrs. Weasley and had been made to de-gnome the garden. The others had been set to other household chores. Hermione and Ginny had been set to the laundry, Harry and Ron to the dishes, and Bill and Charlie to dusting and mopping.

Now they were all on their way to the pitch that was hidden from muggle view. Harry could hardly wait to get in the air. He was practically skipping all the way there.

Harry was walking next to Ginny, and Nero was in between them trotting along at the same pace. Ginny looked over at Harry and Laughed. He looked over at her.

"What?" Harry asked looking very confused. Ginny just kept laughing.

"You look like Nero when he's excited about something!" Ginny said still laughing. Harry pretended to look offended.

"I do not!" he said defiantly.

"Do too!" she replied laughing.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Harry turned to Ginny and started tickling her, she shrieked. Nero watched the two of them amusedly.

Charlie and Bill turned back to see what was going on and saw Harry tickling Ginny mercilessly. They shook their heads smiling.

"You know Bill, I don't reckon they even realize that they're always flirting with each other." Charlie said thoughtfully. Bill laughed.

"According to Sirius they look and act exactly like Lily and James," Bill said. Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked and Bill nodded. "That's amazing," Charlie said.

"No kidding. The only thing that's different is that Ginny has Brown eyes and Harry has Green eyes. If you switched their eye colour they'd be identical to Lily and James," Bill said and Charlie whistled, amazed.

"Shall we embarrass them? Seeing as how Sirius isn't here to do it," Charlie asked smiling wickedly. Bill laughed.

"We shall!" he replied enthusiastically. Charlie whistled loudly to get Harry and Ginny's attention.

"Oy! Harry! Stop flirting with Ginny for a bit. We're almost at the pitch," Charlie said.

Harry's face turned scarlet, as did Ginny's, and Harry stopped tickling her instantly. Bill and Charlie were laughing quite hard at the look of absolute embarrassment on Harry and Ginny's faces. The twins who had seen the whole thing decided to contribute to what Charlie had said.

"Yes Harry, and Ginny, please keep your flirting with each other o a minimum. Seeing as we're now at the pitch," Fred said.

"Also, Harry if you desperately need to do something like tickle Ginny, her weak spot is her stomach," George added with an impish grin. The twins winked at them and then went followed Charlie and Bill laughing onto the pitch, leaving Ginny and Harry stuttering to one another, both beet red.

Hermione and Ron caught up to them not even noticing that anything had happened. This was because they were much too busy looking into each other's eyes. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

_~Well at least they aren't going to tease us about what just happened, and Ron is not going to kill me… for what they accused us of…~_ Harry flushed slightly. Knowing that something in the back of his mind was telling him that he HAD been flirting… Ginny giggled in his mind.

_~Very true Potter, but we've already had a fair dose of teasing from my other brothers~_ she said still laughing.

_~Hey you know what? We're giving up valuable game time by just standing here~_ Harry said, looking up at the sky seeing huge black storm clouds in the distance, and Bill, Charlie, Fred and George who were already in the air circling the pitch.

_~Ok lets go then~_ Ginny said and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Earth to love birds! Time to take flight!" Ron and Hermione snapped back into reality and turned scarlet. Then they mounted their brooms and took to the sky.

"Shall we?" Ginny asked grinning at Harry who was already grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes! Nero, just stay over by those trees so you can still see us ok?" Nero went over to the large tree beside the pitch obediently. Harry and Ginny mounted their brooms and kicked of from the ground.

Harry felt all his worries and fears melt away from him. Flying was so easy and natural for him. It was like taking a breath of fresh air. Harry turned his Firebolt and flew over to where the others were huddling together.

"Ok we're picking teams. Who are going to be the captains?" Fred asked.

No one said anything.

"hmm… How about Harry and Ron?" George suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok Harry you get first pick of who you want on your team," Fred said and Harry looked at everyone for a few moments, trying to decide.

"Ginny," he said finally. Ginny flew over next to Harry. Fred just smirked and winked at Harry. Harry flushed.

"Ok Ron, you're next," George said. Ron spoke instantly.

"Hermione," Ron said and everyone stifled a laugh as Hermione flew over to be beside Ron. Harry looked around.

"Charlie," he said grinning as Ron scowled at him.

"No fair! I pick George," Ron said.

"Fred," Harry said.

"Bill," Ron said.

They all divided themselves into their teams. For a quaffle they were using a muggle soccer ball. This was going to be a very basic game with only four people on each team. Harry turned to his team.

"Who's going to play keeper?" Harry asked.

"I will," Fred said and flew over to the single hoop on their side of the pitch. Harry looked over to Ron's team. Ron was going to playing keeper for his team and the other three would be playing chasers. Harry somehow had the feeling that his team was slightly stronger than Ron's team. Harry, Charlie, and Ginny flew to the center of the pitch.

The other three met them there. George took the 'quaffle' and tossed it up in the air and the game began. Charlie had the 'quaffle' and dodged Bill, passing it to Ginny. Ginny swerved around George and passed to Harry. Harry dodged Hermione and passed back to Ginny. Ginny threw the Quaffle at the hoop but Ron blocked it. Harry was quite impressed, but he quickly forgot that thought as he remembered the game. George had the quaffle and was speeding down the pitch.

Charlie came out of nowhere and knocked he quaffle out of George's arm and Ginny caught it. Ginny sped towards Ron passing back and forth to Charlie. Charlie took the shot on the goal and got it through. Just barely. Harry and his team cheered. Bill took up the quaffle and he, George and Hermione passed back and forth and took a shot at Fred who was in Goal and made it.

They played on for about two hours, and suddenly the clouds that had been so far in the distance crept up so they were right over top of them. They had finished three games so far, Harry's team winning two out of the three, and now were just flying around. Ginny came up behind Charlie and knocked his broom so that he nearly lost his balance.

"Ginny!! That's it you're going to get it!" he said laughing and Ginny shrieked speeding off across the pitch. Harry laughed, though he actually wanted to just go and fend Charlie off…

A large crack of thunder, a flash of lightning and scream shook Harry out of his thoughts instantly. Ginny was plummeting down towards the ground, the lightning had struck the back of her broom and it had gone into a downward dive. Without thinking Harry dove after her at top speed.

Charlie dove after Ginny but he knew that he wasn't going to make it. Ginny was ten feet from the ground and then something shot by him. It dived and grabbed Ginny by her waist just before she hit the ground, a bright golden light shining flashing suddenly as they made contact. Ginny's broom smashed against the ground, splintering to pieces.

Once Harry was sure he had Ginny he pulled her up in front of him on the Firebolt, his arm firmly around her waist, and Ginny leaning back into him. Then Harry rose up into the air again. He slowed down when he got to fifty feet above the ground and hovered in mid air. Everyone raced over towards Harry, wanting to check and make sure that Ginny was ok. Charlie looked from Harry to Ginny as he approached and noticed that there were gold bands on their left hands, on their ring fingers. He blinked and suddenly they were no longer there. He shook his head and returned his attention to the present.

"Ginny! Are you ok? You have no idea how much that scared us!" her brothers and Hermione cried in unison. Ginny had tears running down her cheeks and she was shaking under Harry's grip around her waist.

"I'm fine, I just had a really big scare…" she said shakily. They just all looked completely relieved that she was alive.

"That stupid broom… it's so old it didn't have a lightning repellent charm on it," Fred said angrily.

"Harry, you have no idea how grateful we are that you caught her in time. I wasn't going to make it," Charlie said shuttering at the thought of what had almost happened. The rest all nodded in agreement. Thunder boomed again and rain began to fall heavily and fast.

"Let's go, we need to get back." Bill said. They all headed towards the ground right then, all except Harry.

"Gin, are you going to be fine for a gentle decent?" Harry asked Ginny softly, his mouth next to her ear. Ginny could only nod. The others were already heading back to the Burrow at a run. Harry and Ginny went slowly towards the ground. Nero was right there to meet them looking extremely panicked. As they touched down Ginny reached out and patted Nero's head, to show him that she was ok, meaning she was still in one piece. Harry and Ginny got off the broom, but as soon as Ginny wasn't being supported by Harry or the Firebolt she collapsed to the ground. Her body was still in shock from the fall.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Harry asked kneeling down beside her. Ginny shook her head, tears and raindrops rolling down her face. Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the large tree where it was still dry under its branches. Harry was surprised at how light she was. She had her head buried in his chest and he held her close.

He placed Ginny down underneath the tree and sat down with her. She didn't want to let go of him, and he didn't want to let go of her either. She ended up sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Shh… Gin it's ok…" Ginny was still crying, Harry only held her tighter. Nero lay down beside the two of them, though Nero knew they'd forgotten everything but each other at that moment.

_~You have no idea how scared I was Gin… the thought that I might lose you… it nearly tore me apart. I reacted without thinking~ _Harry said to her, meaning every word of it with all of his heart. Ginny looked up at Harry questioningly, and surprised. Harry looked her in the eyes.

_~I don't think I would have been able to cope if I hadn't been able to catch you in time… I… I'm …. I'm in love with you Ginny…~_ he said, surprising himself, but he wouldn't take it back for the world. The realization hit him hard, he really and truly loved Ginny with all of his heart. Watching her fall had made his heart lurch to a stop. The thought of ever losing her, or not being with her was impossible to accept.

Ginny stared up into Harry's emerald eyes in complete shock. She was unsure she if she had heard Harry right. That he had said he loved her, that he couldn't imagine being without her. Finally she answered him.

_~Wh-what did you say?~_ she asked. She had to make sure she'd heard him right, that she hadn't just imagined it. Harry was still looking her in the eyes.

_~I-I… I said that I'm in love with you Ginny, I've just been denying it for so long because I couldn't understand It or believe that it was real…But I realize I was stupid for thinking that way~_ Harry said turning a brilliant shade of scarlet. Ginny still just continued to stare, shocked. He suddenly looked away. She hadn't said anything. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if-

_~Harry?~_ Harry looked at her again, his face still red. She was smiling up at him with a sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Harry smiled nervously, then he started rambling.

_~I understand if you don't feel the same way…~_ he was cut off by her hand touching his cheek gently.

_~I love you too Harry~_ she said softly and Harry's face broke into a grin. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek in his hand.

_~Really Gin?~_ he asked hopefully. Ginny smiled back at him sweetly.

_~Really Harry~ she said, still smiling at him. _Harry's grin grew bigger and he looked deep into her chocolate eyes. Their faces inches apart. Harry leaned in slowly, their eyes drooped, and then Harry closed the gap between them and their lips met in a soft, sweet, gentle kiss.

As their lips touched fireworks went off. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both Harry and Ginny had never felt such a sensation of love as this. After a few moments they pulled back from each other slightly, looking into each other's eyes with such a decree of love.

"I love you Harry," Ginny said softly. Harry caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I love you too Gin," he answered smiling warmly at her. Then leaned in and kissed her again.

Nero was watching them happily, but then realized they needed to get back. His eyes turned bright purple and an image of the Burrow flashed into Harry and Ginny's minds and they broke apart again and looked at Nero.

Nero jumped up and licked both of them and they laughed. Then Harry touched Ginny's arm to get her attention.

"Are you able to stand up?" He asked worriedly still holding on to her.

"I don't know. Let me try," Ginny said and stood up but wobbled and nearly fell. Harry stood up and steadied her.

"Somehow I don't think you're going to make it all the way back to the Burrow walking," Harry said smiling down at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Then how do you suppose that we get back then? We can't fly back, there's too much of a chance that muggles would spot us," she said rationally. Harry sighed she was right about the broom. Then an idea came to him. Without warning Harry scooped her up in his arms, Ginny shrieked out of surprise and whacked Harry's arm.

"Don't scare me like that! And how exactly are you going to explain this to my brothers?" Ginny asked and Harry flushed. Ginny giggled at the look of fear on his face.

"Well it's the truth that you won't make it back there unless you're carried. So all I'll have to explain is that we waited under the tree to see if you could walk back yourself but you couldn't so I had to carry you. Does that work?" he asked teasingly. Ginny laughed and looked down at Nero, then back at Harry.

"Fine… but only this once," she said feigning irritation. Harry laughed and bent down to pick up his Firebolt then the trio headed out into the rain towards the Burrow.

By the time they arrived back at the Burrow they were drenched to the bone. They entered the front door, water running off them into a pool on the floor. Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she saw them and ran up to them as did the others. Harry felt slightly embarrassed thinking about how they must look. The twins were trying not to laugh. Bill and Charlie were just smiling at them and Ron was looking murderous. Ron's glare was very unnerving to Harry.

"What took you two so long?!" Mrs. Weasley asked frantically. Harry replied.

"When we landed Ginny tried to stand but couldn't, she collapsed. Her legs were still week from shock. She wanted to wait so that she could walk back by herself. She can stand up now but she was still too weak to make it back here without collapsing so I ended up having to carry her," he finished looking embarrassed by the looks he was getting. Ginny just nodded.

_~Um… Harry? You can put me down now you know~_ Ginny said teasingly. Harry went scarlet, and before he could do anything Bill and Charlie came over and took Ginny out of Harry's arms.

"We'll relieve you of your little burden there Harry," Charlie said winking. Ginny scowled at Bill and Charlie.

"Hermione could you go help Ginny get cleaned up?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded and left the room following Bill and Charlie who were carrying Ginny upstairs despite her protests. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry.

"They all told me what happened out on the pitch Harry," Mrs. Weasley said tearfully. "Thank you so much for saving my little girl," she said. Harry flushed even and even deeper shade of red and could only nod.

"Ron, go with Harry and make sure he gets cleaned up will you?" Mrs. Weasley said. Ron nodded looking at Harry with a suspicious look. Harry smiled at Ron weakly. Boy was he in for it.

_~Uh Gin? Ron looks like he's going to murder me any minute now…~_ Harry said trying not to sound worried.

_~Don't worry about him. He'll be fine~_ Ginny answered. Harry was about to ask what she meant by that, when all of the sudden Ron smiled at him.

"Come on Harry. Let's go," he said. Harry stood there shocked for a second, wondering what had happened and then followed Ron upstairs. Something was going on. But what was it?

Nero followed Harry up the stairs to Ron's room. Ron took out a few pieces of clothing and a towel and left Harry to get changed. Before Harry had even done anything Nero's eyes turned blue/grey and he howled a long high note. Harry was instantly warm and his clothes and hair were dry. Harry smiled at Nero who looked very proud of himself.

"Don't worry you'll get your second treat in a few moments," Harry said and Nero yelped joyfully pouncing on Harry, knocking him over and started licking his face. Harry laughed.

"Ok Nero let me up! Otherwise I can't give you your treat!" Harry said laughing still. Nero jumped off quickly and Harry got up slowly before he walked out of Ron's room with Nero. Ron was waiting. When Ron saw Harry he stared and then looked down at Nero and laughed.

"He's a very handy pet isn't he?" Ron asked laughing and then scratched Nero's ears. Harry nodded grinning at Ron and Nero.

"So, shall we go downstairs?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"Yeah dinner's ready," he said then he started laughing suddenly. Harry arched and eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm just wondering how you actually got Ginny to listen to you and let you carry her back here. She HATES to be carried," Ron said still chuckling. Harry was about to ask why but right then Charlie and Bill came out of Ginny's room carrying a dry and very grumpy Ginny.

"Put me down! I can walk on my own!" Ginny yelled at them, red in the face. Bill and Charlie laughed.

"Oh come on Gin! You know you can barely stand!" Charlie said still laughing. The twins came out of their room hearing all of the commotion.

"Maybe you should get Harry to carry her down the stairs," Fred said grinning wickedly. Ginny and Harry turned crimson and everyone laughed.

"Believe me, I actually had to surprise her to pick her up in the first place and she hit my arm and yelled at me for it," Harry said regaining some of his composure. Ginny turned scarlet and everyone laughed. Charlie and Bill came over to Harry and forced him to carry her. The minute Ginny was in Harry's arms she smacked him up the side of the head.

"Ouch! Oy! That hurt!!" Harry said, wanting to rub the side of his head that Ginny had hit, and everyone around them nearly fell down laughing at them.

"That's for making fun of me," Ginny said sticking her tongue out at Harry and crossing her arms defiantly. Harry sighed, shaking his head and started walking down the stairs to dinner.

Dinner was full of teasing and talking about Ginny's accident. Mr. Weasley was quite impressed at what Harry had done and told him so many times making Harry blush fiercely at the praise. Mrs. Weasley had hugged him many times throughout the rest of the night, she couldn't thank him enough for saving Ginny. Nero got his treat as promised and he didn't send them any images that would embarrass them for a change. The others all just teased the two of them to no end.

It was now time for bed, as Ginny's eyes were starting to droop and Mrs. Weasley noticed.

"I think it's time for all of you to go to bed. Bill? Charlie? Could you carry your sister up to her bed?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Bill and Charlie exchanged mischievous glances

"I think Harry should take her up mum," Charlie said angelically.

"I agree. She doesn't fight Harry half as much as she fights us," Bill commented smiling at them wickedly. Ginny looked at them furiously. Harry turned a deep shade of crimson. Nero's eyes turned a deep emerald. An image of the promise rings appeared vividly in their minds, causing them to flush redder then they already were. Mrs. Weasley, not noticing any of this said:

"Is that alright with you Harry dear?" Harry turned pink but nodded slowly. The twins, Charlie and Bill had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. Then he glanced at Ginny who was looking both embarrassed and angry at her brothers. Harry grinned slightly at this.

"Sure, it's fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered and stood up and walked over to Ginny. Harry scooped her up in his arms, and Ginny tried to squirm out of them.

_~Oh would you please quit fighting me already?~_ Harry asked playfully. Ginny sighed in his mind.

_~Fine. But only because you said please~_ Ginny answered and stuck her tongue out at him.

"See you all tomorrow," they said in unison and Harry carried Ginny up to her room without another word or protest from Ginny. The others stared in shock as Harry carried Ginny up the stairs and didn't fight him. Mrs. Weasley sighed and shared a knowing look with Mr. Weasley.

Harry reached Ginny's room and walked over and placed Ginny on her bed. He smiled down at her.

"Good night Ginny," Harry said. Ginny smiled back at him.

"Good night Harry, thanks for all you did," she said shyly, flushing pink. Harry leaned down and placed a small soft kiss on her lips and then pulled back.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said. She nodded and Harry was about to turn around when a voice sounded from Ginny's doorway…

_**A/N: hehehe I know I'm very mean. I'm leaving you on this cliff-hanger till Wednesday at the latest. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Please Review!!**_

_**~*~Grimwolf~*~ **_


	12. Leaving the Burrow and King's Cross

_**A/N: Hello, yes I finally got this chapter up. I'm sorry I took so long but this little issue called life happened to interfere with my getting the chapter up on Wednesday. School work and a stay in the hospital actually so that's why it's really late. I'll get chapter 13 up on Sunday. Please read and Review!!**_

_**Disclaimer: See chapter one. I only own the Grim Wolf and you can't have him!**_

_~Thoughts~_

"Talking"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**Chapter 12: Leaving the Burrow and King's Cross**_~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So when did this all happen?" a voice sounded from Ginny's doorway. Harry whipped around to find Hermione leaning against the doorframe of Ginny's room. Harry's eyes widened slightly and he looked down, running a hand threw his unruly black hair.

"Don't know what you're talking about Hermione," Harry mumbled, not daring to look up at her. Hermione just smiled at him.

"Don't worry I won't tell Ron," she said. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and turned to look at Ginny. She'd already fallen asleep. He turned back to Hermione who was still smiling with an 'it-was-so-obvious-it-was-going-to-happen' look in her eyes. Harry walked towards the door and stopped in front of Hermione, Nero stayed beside Ginny.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said looking down at her and smiling. She grinned back at him and moved out of the doorway.

"Goodnight Harry," she answered. With that Harry walked out of the room and across the hall to Ron's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**Two Weeks Later**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was shaken awake suddenly the morning of September first bright and early. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

"What time is it?" Harry asked yawning and stretching. A fully dressed and disgustingly wide-awake Ron stood over him grinning.

"It's time for breakfast. We have to get ready early today. We're going back to Hogwarts today. Remember?" Ron asked. Harry quickly jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. Ron laughed.

"I can't believe _**you**_ of all people forgot that we were going back to Hogwarts today," Ron said shaking his head at Harry and still chuckling. Harry looked over at Ron and glared at him.

"Ron?" Harry said. Ron looked over at Harry.

"Yeah Harry?" he asked.

"Do me a favour and shut up. You're starting to sound like Hermione," Harry said and laughed as Ron's ears turned slightly pink and at the look of feigned horror that crossed Ron's face. Ron regained his composure quickly.

"Fine then, I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes," Ron said and with that he left the room and headed downstairs to join everyone else for breakfast.

Ten minutes later Harry emerged from Ron's room and walked downstairs for breakfast. Nero saw Harry as he reached the bottom of the stairs and without warning performed his morning ritual, pouncing on Harry as he walked into the kitchen. There was a loud thump as Harry hit the floor. Everyone turned to look and chuckled as they saw Nero pinning Harry to the ground and licking his face, while Harry was trying desperately to push him off.

_~A little help here Gin?~_ Harry asked pleadingly. Ginny shook her head slightly.

_~Nah. He's your problem not mine~_ she said laughing in his mind.

"Nero get off!" Harry said laughing slightly. Nero jumped off Harry, trotted back over to Ginny and lay down beside her chair. Harry got up groaning slightly and walked over taking his seat beside Ginny and glared at her in mock anger.

"Nero's pet," Harry grumbled as he sat down. Ginny glanced over at him smiling innocently.

"No I'm not. I think that's you, you know," she said giggling. "Seeing as he's always so thrilled to see you in the morning," she answered. Harry just scowled at her and she laughed, and then carried on with her breakfast. Harry just grumbled and turned to his own plate, everyone else was nearly finished.

"How are we getting to King's Cross mum?" Ron asked looking up from his finished plate of breakfast.

"We're taking at port-key. It's still the safest way for traveling at the moment. Especially with all the attacks that have happened in the past week," Mrs. Weasley said and everyone nodded in agreement. Harry felt a wave of guilt flood over him all of a sudden.

_~Oh don't you even start with that Harry~_ Ginny said firmly but kindly. Harry just looked as his plate and didn't answer.

Ginny looked at Harry worriedly, as did Ron and Hermione, who had also noticed Harry go silent and slightly paler. The tree of them exchanged a knowing look. Harry was blaming himself for Voldemort's return.

_~Harry it's not your fault. Please don't start blaming yourself again. It hurts to see you like this~_ Ginny said softly sounding concerned and a little bit hurt. Harry's features softened slightly and he sighed slightly inwardly. He didn't want Ginny to hurt because of him, so he stopped thinking about what was happening in the Wizarding world.

_~I'll try to believe that Ginny~_ Harry said quietly. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently and reassuringly. Then they both remembered what Nero had done the last time and dropped their hands, just to be safe, and looked down at Nero who glanced up at both of them innocently. Harry and Ginny just smiled at each other with a knowing look on their faces.

"What are you two smiling about?" Ron asked suspiciously, looking from one to the other. Harry and Ginny jumped and turned to look at Ron who was awaiting an answer with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked sounding a little nervous, but keeping his faced blank and pretended to look a little bit confused. Ron shook his head.

"Never mind," he said and then got up from the table.

"I'm going to double check my trunk to make sure I've got everything I need for this year," Ron said as he walked over to the stairs and then up to his room. A few minutes later Hermione put down her napkin and got up as well.

"I think I'll do the same as Ron. I've probably forgotten something," she said and then headed up the stairs. The others all stifled a laugh. Harry and Ginny just rolled their eyes.

Nero trotted after Hermione up the stairs unnoticed by anyone, including Harry and Ginny. He reached the top of the stairs and walked over to Ron's room and peered into the room. He grinned and his eyes turned a sparkling mint green colour.

A vivid image of Ron and Hermione snogging in Ron's room appeared in Harry and Ginny's minds eye. Both nearly choked on their food and then they looked down to se that Nero was no longer laying down in between their chairs.

"Nero!" Ginny and Harry yelled in unison. The twins, Bill, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley all turned to look at them questioningly. Harry and Ginny were looking slightly pale. Then Nero came bounding down the stairs and lay down between Harry and Ginny once again.

"Ugh… I think I will never be able to eat again," Ginny said turning slightly green. Harry didn't look much better than Ginny.

"Me neither…" Harry said pushing his plate away from him. Everyone else looked very confused.

"Why is that?" Charlie asked looking thoughtful as an idea popped into his head.

"Take one wild guess at what Nero showed us," Ginny said wryly.

The twins exchanged mischievous looks and darted up the stairs, though quietly enough not to let on to Ron and Hermione they were approaching. Everyone waited, listening expectantly. Sure enough a few seconds later there was a small shriek and the sound of the twins' laughter echoed down the stairs. Harry looked around at everyone at the table. Bill and Charlie were laughing heartily, Mrs. Weasley looked quite amused but a little mad as well.

"I personally could have lived without that image. What about you Harry?" Ginny said faintly. Harry could only nod, and then looked down at Nero who looked quite happy and proud of himself. Harry just shook his head and laughed, reaching down to scratch Nero's ears.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked looking at Harry confused. Harry pointedly looked down at Nero. Ginny looked down and smothered a laugh.

"Ok, Nero just please don't give us that image again," she said, and surrendered to giggles as Nero nuzzled her side.

"You know we should probably go make sure we have everything we need for Hogwarts," Harry said and winked at the double meaning. Ginny giggled and nodded.

_~We'll just actually double check we have everything and not follow Ron and Hermione's example~_ Ginny said laughing in his mind. Harry laughed as well.

"Yeah, Mum? How long until we leave for King's Cross?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley looked up from the dishes she was currently washing.

"The port-key leaves in an hour from now, so it's best that the lot of you check everything now like Harry suggested," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Yeah, you two at least wouldn't do what Hermione and Ron were obviously doing, right?" Bill said looking from one to the other. Harry and Ginny flushed slightly pink.

"Right?" he said looking at them piercingly. Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment and then started laughing, a hint of nervousness in their voices that went undetected.

_~Eep… You would swear they were trying to get us to be a couple the way they're always teasing us~_ Ginny said and Harry laughed nervously.

_~Well, personally I like being alive, however horrible my life may be at the moment. To do with Voldemort~_ He added quickly as he felt an angry and hurt wave of emotion from Ginny.

_~If they knew even that we'd kissed and admitted our feelings to one another… well I have the feeling I'd be six feet under in two seconds flat~_ Harry said sounding a little embarrassed but also a little sad. Ginny giggled in his mind.

_~Nah… it'd take them at least six seconds. Give yourself a little bit of credit~_ Ginny teased.

_~I can see it now… The-boy-who-lived dies at the hands of the six Weasley brothers for falling in love with their little sister and dating her in secret~ _Ginny's eyes danced with contained laughter.

Harry felt like glowering at her but resisted the temptation barely.

_~I'll get you for that later~_ he mumbled while she laughed in his mind and stood up. He followed suit and stood up, as did Nero.

"Ok, so we should have everything down here in about half an hour or so Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Harry, Ginny and Nero went up the stairs parting at the top, Nero with Harry, and went into their separate rooms.

Half an hour later they all emerged from their rooms heaving their trunks, and animal cages in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's cases. Crookshanks had stayed clear of Nero and out of sight the entire time that he'd been at the Burrow.

Nero trotted along happily beside Harry and Ginny; excited to be going some place new, and unexplored by him. As Harry entered the living room with his belongings and the others Mrs. Weasley came up to him holding a letter.

"Hedwig just arrived with this letter for you and Ginny Harry dear," she said smiling. Harry took the letter from Mrs. Weasley, after setting down his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Uh Ginny? It's addressed to you as well, so do you want to come over here and read it with me?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and walked over to Harry as he broke open the seal on the letter, then took out the contents and unfolded the letter.

_**Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley,**_

_**I trust that you are both well and are anxious to start the new term.**_

Ginny stifled a laugh as did Harry.

_**I am writing to you in regard to your Grim Wolf companion, Nero. Sirius and Hagrid have both told me about him and he is most welcome at Hogwarts, though I doubt if we tried that Nero would part from the both of you. Due to their nature and the magical bond that he possesses with the two of you.**_

Harry grinned wryly, that was about right he thought.

_**I only have a few requests for rules that Nero try to abide by while at Hogwarts. The first would be that he must pick which dormitory he sleeps in, as you are both in separate dorms. If he has a habit of switching every night between the two of you that is fine as well. The second rule would be that he stay out of the Great Hall during meals, or at least out of sight, and a special feeding time and place will be set up for him. Dobby and Winky have kindly offered to set this up personally. The final issue is whether or not he will be able to accompany either of you to your classes. If the three of you would kindly come to see me after breakfast on the first day of classes we will discuss this matter then.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

Harry refolded the letter and put it back into the envelope, then into his trunk. He turned to Ginny who looked rather surprised and amused by the letter. Suddenly her eyes danced with laughter and Harry smiled as well, laughter reaching his eyes.

"Well that was definitely interesting," Ginny said trying not to laugh. Harry nodded.

"We'll tell Nero the rules on the train," Harry said, also trying not to laugh. Nero was looking from one to the other looking quite confused.

"We'll explain on the train Nero," Ginny said smiling as she knelt down next to Nero and scratched his ears. Nero just nuzzled up to Ginny, giving Harry a 'ha ha look what I'm doing' look. Harry looked startled at first, thinking it wasn't fair… and then laughed, Nero was not his competition.

"Come on everyone we've got one minute until the port-key leaves for King's Cross," Mrs. Weasley said, and everyone grabbed their trunks and animals and placed their hand on the port-key. Then they were all transported to King's Cross.

Harry and Ginny fell to the ground as they were pulled by the port-key to King's Cross Station. They'd been pulled directly to platform 9 ¾ . Harry and Ginny got up groaning.

"I hate port-keys…" they mumbled in unison. Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie and the twins heard them and started laughing. Harry and Ginny wore identical glares as they looked at all of them laughing. Everyone only laughed harder at seeing their identical glares. Bill and Charlie only stopped laughing to make a comment.

"I think you two have spent way too much time together!" Charlie said and started laughing again.

"I agree Charlie," Bill said smirking as Ginny and Harry turned slightly pink though they kept glaring at all of them.

"Next thing you know, we'll be ending up with another brother Charlie," Bill joked. Ginny and Harry paled and then turned slightly red. Charlie who was still laughing looked at them suspiciously. Ron gave Bill and Harry a look of 'you had better be joking', but Bill ignored it and Harry tried not to look nervous and a little guilty.

Nero was grinning wolfishly at the scene. His eyes turned seaweed green and he let out a barely audible short, low howl. The rings flashed gold and stayed visible. Harry and Ginny immediately hid their left hands. No one noticed. No one except Charlie.

"Harry, Ginny, could you come over here with me for a minute? I need to ask you something," Charlie said calmly. Harry and Ginny went white in fear of what Charlie was going to ask them but they both nodded and walked away from the others with Charlie, Nero right beside them.

_~Nero is so in trouble~_ Harry said. Ginny didn't answer. She was trying to figure out why Charlie was able to see the rings. They reached a small secluded area about a hundred feet away from the others. Charlie turned to them. He had to laugh at the look on Harry's face.

"Don't panic Harry, I'm not going to kill you or anything like that," Charlie said. A look of relief was evident on Harry's face and Charlie chuckled.

"All I want to know is, what those rings are," Harry's face went as red as Ginny's hair, and Ginny turned a very deep shade of red herself. They both looked at each other, then slowly revealed their left hands. The rings were still glowing softly. Harry took a deep breath.

"The rings are a family heir loom of sorts. They're a special set of promise rings that cannot be removed," Harry said quietly. Charlie nodded wide-eyed and Harry continued.

"The rings are passed down to the oldest son at the beginning of their fifteenth birthday. When I got the rings they were interlocked, linked together, and hanging on a fine silver chain. The only way that the rings could separate was true love's first kiss," Harry looked at the ground for a moment and then looked back at Charlie. "But that's not what happened. Our eyes locked after I woke up at the Burrow on my birthday after being healed by Madame Pomfrey and the rings separated. The engravings changed as well, from my parent's names to ours. I, we, asked Sirius about it and he couldn't answer us. He went to Dumbledore to find out more. We don't know exactly what they mean yet or why they separated they way they did," Harry finished. Charlie looked at the both of them in shock for a moment before speaking.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Especially not Ron," he said and winked smiling wickedly, then became serious once again.

"Will you keep me updated once you find out more about the rings?" Harry and Ginny nodded, wondering why Charlie was so interested. The Hogwarts express's whistle blew.

"Ok we better go back," Ginny said and set off with Nero, but Charlie held Harry back for a moment.

"I do trust you with Ginny, Harry. You've saved her life twice now, and it's obvious you both care deeply for one another," Charlie smiled at Harry who flushed a light shade of pink.

"Just look out for her and keep her out of trouble," he said winking. Harry smiled and nodded solemnly.

"I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her," Harry paused and looked Charlie in the eyes. His gaze serious.

"I do love her, with all of my heart…" Harry said quietly. Charlie smiled and gripped Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

"I know you do, and it's obvious that she loves you just as much," Charlie said. The whistle blew again. Charlie gave Harry a push.

"You'd better get going. Don't forget to owl me," he said and Harry nodded before he headed off at a run and boarded the train.


	13. Train Ride and Welcome Back Feast

**A/N: Hey there, sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter up, but the fact is that it's really long and also that little thing called life interfered with me getting this chapter up any sooner. From now on I'm not going to give any specific date of when the next chapter is going to be up. Instead I'm going to just say that the next chapter will be up within a week. My chapters are getting longer so that should make up for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to Review. I was hoping to get a lot more reviews than I did last time but oh well. Just enjoy and Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own in this story is the Grim Wolf. And the poem in one of the previous chapters…. Other wise see the disclaimer in chapter 1**

_~Thoughts~_

"Talking"

Chapter 13 Train Ride and Welcome Back Feast

Harry walked down the isle of the train car until he reached the compartment that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Nero were in. He slid the compartment door open and walked in, only to find himself being knocked over, landing on his back, with Nero on top of him staring down and panting happily. The compartment erupted with laughter. Harry sighed and gave into the laughter and tried to push Nero off of him without success.

"Nero please get off me!" Harry said still laughing. Nero leaped off him, walked over to Ginny and laid down at her feet.

"Wonderful entrance Harry," Ron said clapping and still laughing. Hermione and Ginny nodded, both laughing to hard to speak. Harry groaned rubbing his back as he got up and took a seat next to Ginny. Harry just gave Ginny a look of mock loathing and she only laughed harder.

"I'm glad to see that you all think that was so amusing and entertaining," Harry said feigning an angry and hurt tone. Ginny leaned over and hugged Harry around the shoulders playfully.

"Don't worry we all love you anyways. Even if you are always making such an entertaining entrance," Ginny said giggling. They all broke out laughing again at the look of fake anger crossed Harry's face. Harry sighed smiling slightly thinking to himself, it wasn't his fault that Nero refused to greet him any other way. Then Ron spoke up.

"So what did Charlie want to talk to the two of you about?" he asked curiously looking from one to the other suspiciously. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry and Ginny expectantly, waiting for an answer.

_~Um… what do we tell them Ginny? Our story has to match here…~_ Harry asked his voice mixed with a slight panic, after seeing the look Ron gave them, and fear of what would happen if he told Hermione and Ron the truth.

_~Let's just tell them that it's a secret. That way we're not lying to them exactly, it's partially the truth~ _Ginny replied easily. She hadn't taken any notice to the look Ron had given Harry, or the knowing look of Hermione.

_~Ok Gin, that'll work… and just think I'll live another day! Maybe even a week!~_ Harry said laughing. Ginny giggled in his mind and Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione.

"It's a secret Ron," Harry said plainly, hiding his nervousness. Hermione and Ron didn't looked convinced and were eyeing both of them sceptically.

"Charlie asked us not to talk about it," Ginny said kindly smiling at both of them reassuringly. As she said it Harry felt a slight tingling and looked over to Ron and Hermione, who had, out of the blue, looked as if they didn't care anymore about what the 'secret' was. Harry couldn't place what it was but something was going on that he couldn't figure out. At least not yet.

"Ok. We were just curious. So what do you guys want to do now?" Hermione asked looking around at all of them. They all shrugged, not knowing or really caring what they wanted to do next.

"I don't know. Do any of you have a suggestion?" Harry asked. Ginny and Ron shook their heads. Then an idea hit Harry.

"You know Gin," Harry said after a few minutes of silence. Ginny looked over to him curiously.

"We need to state the rules that Nero needs to follow at Hogwarts. So that he knows and understands them before we get there and end up with problems," he finished. Ginny smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll do that in a-"

The compartment door slid open unexpectedly, cutting Ginny off, revealing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, look who it is," Malfoy said smirking at the group. They all turned to look at them and glared at the Slytherins standing in the doorway of the compartment.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. Malfoy just grinned, looking around at all of them, his eyes settled on Ginny for a moment and she squirmed under his gaze. The look he gave her was one that seemed like he wanted something from her. Draco finally looked away, turning his attention back to Harry. Ginny was shaking slightly, unnerved, moving closer into Harry's side.

"Nothing much Potter. Just revenge for what happened at Diagon Alley," Malfoy sneered and whipped out his wand. As Malfoy shouted a curse there was the sound of a low growl, and Nero's eyes turned bright orange. The spell rebounded off an invisible shield, Malfoy ducked and it hit Crabbe and Goyle straight in the chest.

Malfoy turned around and stared at Crabbe and Goyle who were now twitching uncontrollably on the hallway floor. Malfoy muttered the counter curse, Crabbe and Goyle immediately stopped twitching, and glared at Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry stood up and walked over to stand in front of Malfoy, glaring right back at him.

"Leave," Harry said icily, his eyes glaring piercing at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked.

"Why should I?" he asked. Harry stared coldly at Malfoy and then an idea popped into Harry's mind.

"Nero, please come over here and show yourself, in full form please," Harry said before he turned and winked at Ginny who was still trembling slightly. Nero got up and trotted over to Harry, still unseen by Malfoy. Malfoy just laughed.

"Talking to invisible friends now Potter? I always knew something wasn't right in that mind of yours," Malfoy said still laughing.

Nero's eyes turned a deep copper and he let out a short high howl becoming plainly visible to Malfoy. Malfoy jumped back, when Nero appeared, looking terrified. Harry smirked and tried not to laugh.

"Now, as I said before Malfoy. Leave now," Harry said his face becoming cold again as he looked at Malfoy. Malfoy straightened up regaining a little bit of his composure.

"And if I don't?" Malfoy asked mockingly, taking a step towards Harry. Nero stepped in front of Harry, looking right at Malfoy, growling low, Nero's eyes turned as blue as a flame.

Malfoy was instantly tossed through the air hitting the wall of the hallway, sliding down it in an undignified heap. Everyone in the compartment laughed as Crabbe and Goyle went and helped Malfoy to his feet.

"That's what," Harry said laughing. "Good boy Nero," Harry beamed. Nero looked up at Harry proudly and grinning, then his eyes turned deep copper and he howled a short, high note, becoming invisible once again to everyone but the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. Malfoy being supported by Crabbe and Goyle glared at Harry.

"You'll pay for that Potter. This isn't over yet," Malfoy said his voice full of anger and humiliation. Nero's eyes turned purple then gold and howled a low note. Malfoy and his goons were suddenly picked up and tossed down to the other end of the train.

Harry just shrugged and closed the compartment door. Harry then walked back and took his seat next to Ginny once more. He looked over at her and noticed that she was looking at him, her face full of worry. A wave of fear and concern suddenly washed over Harry. He looked into Ginny's chocolate eyes to see that she was scared about something, but he didn't know what. He smiled at her reassuringly but the look in her eyes didn't flicker in the slightest. This alarmed Harry.

_~Ginny, are you ok?~_ he asked, his voice full of concern. She shook her head slightly. Ron and Hermione were looking at Ginny worriedly.

"Ginny are you ok?" Hermione asked tenderly. Ginny put on a fake smile that fooled Ron and Hermione instantly, but Harry didn't buy it.

"I'm fine Hermione, but you know what? I'm feeling kind of hungry," Ginny said looking meaningfully at Hermione. Hermione smiled catching the hit that Ginny needed to talk to Harry alone.

"Ron, come with me. I want to go see how long it'll be until the sweet trolley comes around," Hermione said smiling at Ron angelically, yet pointedly suggesting time alone. Ron grinned back at her, obviously happy for some alone time together with Hermione, which was very hard to come by while they were at the Burrow.

"Sure 'Mione," he said and Hermione blushed slightly at the use of Ron's pet name for her. Then she got up and grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out of the compartment closing the door behind them.

Ginny got up from her seat and walked over to the compartment door pulling out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath, the lock shining a silver glow for a second. She walked back over to Harry and sat down not meeting his eyes. Harry just watched her for a moment. He could feel her fear but he still couldn't figure out what was causing it. He reached out and placed his hand over hers. She smiled faintly, but kept her gaze down.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling anxious. She didn't answer. "Don't say 'nothing' because I can feel and see that something is scaring you. I just can't figure out what that something is," he finished softly. Harry reached over with his other hand and gently lifted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, but she averted her gaze, biting her trembling bottom lip. Harry was confused but didn't take his hand from her chin. He spoke to her again softly.

"Please Gin. Look at me and tell me what's wrong," Harry said, a hint of pleading evident in his voice. Ginny slowly looked up to meet his emerald gaze. Harry's heart wrenched as she looked at him. She looked so scared and had unshed tears welled up in her chocolate brown eyes. Ginny sighed and took a deep breath trying to plan out how she was going to tell him, without telling him everything at once.

"It's almost hard to explain it exactly… it's almost like a feeling that something is not right, that something is going to happen," Ginny started off slowly. Sounding very unsure of herself. Harry nodded, listening intently and she continued.

"What's really bothering me the most is Draco Malfoy," she said glancing down. Harry's eyes flashed, anger flooding threw him instantly. Ginny jumped suddenly feeling the rush of anger from Harry and met his gaze again meaningfully.

"Don't Harry. Don't do anything… please just wait till I finish," Ginny said firmly. Harry sighed, calming down, and complied with what she asked.

"Malfoy seems to be looking at me differently. As if something has changed or he wants something. If you didn't notice, the last two times we've encountered him he's just looked me over like you would a Firebolt or a Nimbus. It scares me because I don't know why he would be looking at me like that," she said, her voice trembling. The tears in her eyes escaped her eyes and began cascading down her cheeks in silent rivers. Harry's features softened and he opened his arms to her. She hesitated for a second then buried her face in his chest wrapping her arms around him. Harry enveloped her in his arms and stroked her hair gently, whispering comforting words to her.

It felt good to hold Ginny in his arms again. The last two weeks at the Burrow had been hard for Harry and Ginny. It had seemed to be that they were always being watched by either Ginny's brothers or her parents and therefore had no time to be alone together, to just even hold one another.

"What the other thing that is bothering me is, is that Malfoy is threatening you. His threats just give me the feeling that something awful…" she trailed off, pulling back from Harry so that she could look into his eyes. Fresh tears filled her Chocolate eyes and her voice choked with emotion.

"The feeling scares me, it's my biggest fear that I might…" she tried to swallow the lump that had risen in her throat unexpectedly. She tried to ignore it and continue, her bottom lip trembling.

"My biggest fear is that I… that I might lose you…" she finished quietly. Losing all control she gave into her tears and sobs wracked her small frame.

Harry was slightly shocked, but instinctively pulled her into a tight embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head; rocking her back and forth gently and shushing her quietly. He kissed the top of her head tenderly and she looked up at him.

"Ginny, I promise you that I'll always be there for you. I won't let anyone or anything touch or hurt you, ever," he said smiling down at her but his eyes serious. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Gin, I also promise you will never lose me. I'd never leave you alone. Ever. I love you too much," he finished, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled at him weakly.

"You promise?" she asked holding out her pinky finger. Harry's smile grew wider. He linked his pinky with hers and nodded sincerity radiating in his eyes.

"I promise. I'll be here for you and love you eternally," he said and Ginny beamed at up at him her smile growing wider and stronger. Harry smiled back warmly at her, then cupped her face with his hands, wiping her tears away carefully with his thumbs.

Harry leaned in and brushed her lips with a sweet kiss. Ginny leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her slender waist protectively, pulling her closer to him. They soon parted but kept their embrace. Harry kissed the tip of her nose and rested his forehead against hers. She smiled back at him warmly, but with a bit of shyness evident in her eyes.

"I love you Ginny," Harry whispered looking her in the eyes and kissed her mouth briefly. She blushed slightly but remained smiling.

"I love you too Harry," she whispered back and kissed his cheek softly, giggling as a faint blush tinted his cheeks. They stayed like this for a few minutes just gazing into each other's eyes.

"You know we should probably tell Nero about the rules before Ron and Hermione come back," Ginny said quietly after a few minutes of silence. Harry nodded and she turned around to face Nero while Harry still held onto her waist. She leaned back resting against his chest, and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Nero we need to set out the basic rules for when we're at Hogwarts," Ginny said looking down at Nero. Nero raised his head to look at them giving them his full attention.

"The first rule is you can only be with one of us when we're sleeping, but you know that already," Harry said smiling at Nero.

"The second rule is that when meals are going on in the great hall that you either stay in one of our dormitories or not let anyone else see you besides Harry and I," Ginny said. "But tonight just make yourself unseen by the others in the great hall," Nero's eyes shone with excitement and Ginny giggled.

"As for meals for you Nero, Dobby and Winky, two house elves that I'm friends with, will feed you at separate times. Be kind to them. They're very friendly and overly helpful. Plus I bet they'll spoil you rotten," Harry said laughing as Nero started bouncing around the compartment excitedly. Ginny was laughing as well, but calmed down enough to finish explaining the rules.

"The last rule is going to be decided tomorrow morning. It's about whether or not you will be allowed to come to classes with either of us," she said as she smiled at Nero and then yawned suddenly, feeling drained of energy. Her eyes began to droop slightly as well.

"I think you need to get some sleep. Too many emotions today," Harry said softly with a bit of teasing in his voice. All Ginny could do was nod tiredly.

"But maybe you should undo the spell you put on the door earlier when Ron and Hermione left," Harry added kindly. Ginny tiredly pulled out her wand, pointing it at the door muttering the counter spell. The door glowed a faint silver and then returned to normal. Ginny moved out of his arms and laid down across the seat resting her head on Harry's lap.

"Goodnight Harry…" she whispered, her eyes closing as sleep took over her. Harry leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, her lips formed a smile and she snuggled closer into him. He smiled down at her.

"Goodnight angel," he whispered quietly and stroked her hair gently. As he stroked Ginny's hair he started feeling drowsy, the room going in and out of focus. He sighed and yawned, then leaned back against the wall of the compartment, unconsciously draping his arm securely around Ginny's waist and drifted off to sleep.

Nero looked from Harry to Ginny confused, sniffing the air for some sort of spell or gas, but nothing was there. Then he looked at the rings, which were now glowing softly in the dim light of the compartment. Nero was confused but he couldn't do anything. So he laid down on the floor beneath Harry and Ginny, waiting for them to wake up, or for Ron and Hermione to come back.

Two hours later Ron and Hermione made their way back to the compartment hand in hand. Both were smiling happily. The time they had spent alone together seemed to have flown by for them. Hermione figured Ginny and Harry would definitely be finished talking by now.

They finally reached the compartment and Ron slid the door open walking into the compartment long with Hermione. The compartment was quiet, Ron and Hermione turned to the right to see Harry and Ginny fast asleep. Ginny's head on Harry's lap and Harry's arm placed securely around Ginny's waist.

Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open in absolute shock at the sight of Harry and Ginny. They quickly shut their mouths. Ron turned a deep shade of red in anger, opening his mouth again to yell at both of them, mainly Harry. However, when he started to yell there was no sound coming out of his mouth. He looked at Hermione, who was pointing at Nero.

Nero's eyes were a sparkling frost colour and he was looking fiercely at Ron. Ron understood exactly what Nero was doing but Ron didn't want to put up with it. So he began walking towards Harry and Ginny to shake them awake instead, and explain exactly what was going on. Nero blocked him, growling low, his eyes turning a bright shade of crimson. Ron and Hermione were lifted over to the other side of the compartment and seated beside each other. Their eyes began to droop, sleep instantly taking over both of them. Hermione curled up next to Ron snuggling into him. Ron wrapped his arms around her, and they fell into a deep sleep. Nero grinned contently as he looked at the two couples one last time, then laid down and began to sleep as well.

The train arrived at Hogwarts that evening at 6pm that evening, jerking to a stop at the station. Ron and Hermione were startled and awoke instantly. They both rose stretching, and blushing slightly as they looked at each other.

They soon turned their attention to Harry and Ginny who were still in the same position and both were still sound asleep. The train stopping at the station not even fazing their sleeping state. Ron instantly flushed with anger once again. He was going to shake them awake and yell at and ask them what exactly was going on, but he stopped as Nero growled warningly. Ron backed off immediately remembering vividly what had happened earlier on.

Nero turned around and faced Harry and Ginny. His eyes turned mint green and an image of Ron and Hermione's faces as they entered the compartment hours before flashed into Ginny and Harry's minds, startling them awake. Their eyes snapped open instantly. They blinked a few times to clear their vision, then looked from Hermione's amused face, to Ron's angry one. A confused look crossed over Harry and Ginny's faces, then they looked at each other and realized what they looked like and jumped apart, both of them turning slightly pink. Harry and Ginny both avoided looking at each other and Ron and Hermione, so instead stared at the ground nervously.

Harry suddenly looked up as a strange feeling came over him. Ron and Hermione were looking passive and indifferently at them, as if they hadn't seen anything at all. Harry turned to Ginny who shrugged, but refused to meet his eyes, keeping her gaze cast down to the floor. Harry couldn't help thinking that maybe Ginny was hiding something from him, and most definitely everyone else. He shook his head to clear it. He'd deal with it later.

"Well we're here so let's head off to the carriages so we can get up to Hogwarts," Ron said smiling. Everyone nodded, grabbed their few belongings from the compartment, and headed towards the carriages.

They walked off the train to find the horseless carriages, waiting as everyone piled into them. They all walked over to one of the carriages and climbed in. it was still empty, which was good for them because of Nero, who was curled up at Harry and Ginny's feet. The carriage began the journey up to Hogwarts as the door closed by itself once they were all seated comfortably.

The horseless carriage jerked to a halt and the door swung open instantly. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Nero, all piled out and made their way to the Great Hall. Just before entering the Great Hall Professor McGonagall stopped Harry and Hermione, pulling them aside for a moment. Ginny and Ron stopped as well noticing that Harry and Hermione had been pulled aside.

"Mr. and Miss Weasley, you may continue to go to the Great Hall. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will join you shortly," Professor McGonagall said kindly but still stiffly and authoritative as usual. Ginny and Ron nodded, and then continued to go on their way towards the Great Hall. Nero paused for a moment and looked up at Harry. Harry nodded slightly towards Ginny, silently telling him to follow Ginny and that he would be along in a few minutes. Nero got the message. He turned and trotted after Ginny and Ron to catch up to them. Harry returned his attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"First of all, congratulations, both of you, for becoming prefects this year," she said smiling at Hermione and Harry proudly. They both smiled back at her kindly, and glad to see pride for them shining in her eyes.

"Now, onto your duties and the new password. The new password is Pixie Fire," she explained. Harry and Hermione nodded, showing that they understood and Professor McGonagall continued. "Your duties as prefects are to keep order of your house and watch out for trouble as much as possible. You will also escort the new first years to Gryffindor tower and explain to them where everything is," she said and they nodded again.

"Enforce the rules as best you can and good luck this year, both of you. You may continue to the Great Hall. The feast and sorting are about to begin," Professor McGonagall finished. Harry and Hermione smiled and nodded once again saying 'thank you Professor' and walked into the Great Hall, over to where Ginny and Ron were sitting opposite one another. Hermione sat down beside Ginny and Harry sat beside Ron.

"So what did McGonagall want with both of you?" Ron asked curiously as Hermione and Harry took their seats.

"She just wanted to inform us of our prefect duties and the new password for Gryffindor tower," Hermione said casually and Harry nodded in conformation. The hall suddenly went silent and the four of them, as well as the rest of the Great Hall, turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the head table. He smiled, looking around at everyone, his eyes twinkling.

"Before the sorting begins I have a few quick announcements. The first is quite standard. First years, please remember that the dark forest is out of bounds to all students. Even though some of our older students tend to forget," he said pointedly looking at the Weasley twins who looked up at him innocently. The first years nodded in understanding and Professor Dumbledore continued. "The second notice is that I am very proud to welcome back Professor Lupin as your Defence against the dark arts teacher this year," Dumbledore finished smiling. The hall broke out into loud cheers and applause from all of the houses except for Slytherin. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny clapped the hardest and Harry waved up at Professor Lupin, who smiled at him widely and waved back.

Harry was beaming, glad to have Professor Lupin, a Marauder nicknamed Moony, and one of his Dad's old friends, back at Hogwarts. The applause finally quieted down and Professor McGonagall began the sorting. Harry wasn't paying much attention to it though. His stomach was grumbling out of hunger, having not eaten anything since breakfast that morning. He was also watching Nero, who was prancing around excitedly beside Ginny and eyeing the sorting hat, looking very interested in it. Ginny noticed and hid a smile and bent down and whispered something to him, and a small glint of disappointment flashed in his eyes but was instantly gone when he looked back up at the sorting hat.

_~He really gets excited easily doesn't he?~_ Ginny said taking Harry out of his dazed state of watching Nero and hoping that the sorting would be over soon. He looked at her and smiled.

_~That's a bit of an understatement~_ Harry said wryly. At that moment the last person was sorted and food appeared on the tables. There was a small gasp from some of the first years but everyone dove into the food and started eating and conversations about the summer holidays started up.

Their dinner was peaceful, with little talking. All four were too hunger to bother going at their food slowly and talking at the same time. Nero had finally calmed down and was now laying down on the floor behind Ginny and Hermione. An hour passed and the left over food vanished. Professor Dumbledore stood once again and silence immediately swept over the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore smiled looking around the room at everyone.

"The feast has now ended. Prefects please lead the first years to your individual houses. Classes begin tomorrow, so I suggest that you all retire to bed early tonight, and not stay up till the early hours of the morning catching up on each other's news," he said, his eyes were twinkling as he finished and sat down again. Students began to file out of the Great Hall immediately. Hermione and Harry rose and walked over to the first years that were all wearing the same expression of exhaustion and anxiousness. Harry had to grin, amused by the looks on their faces, and remembering when it was Percy who had brought them up to the Gryffindor tower in his first year. Hermione was smiling as well, obviously remembering the same thing.

"Ok first years," Hermione started off smiling at them kindly and continued.

"We are your houses' prefects. Could you all gather around please, so that we're all together?" she asked nicely.

The first years all grouped together smiling at Harry and Hermione nervously. Harry opened his mouth to speak when he felt something bump his leg. Harry looked down to see Nero grinning up at him excitedly.

_~I'm sorry Harry. He refused to stay away from you~_ Ginny's voice sounded in his head. Harry just laughed, he didn't mind at all.

_~It's ok Gin. I'll meet you up at the Gryffindor tower in about fifteen minutes ok?~_ he answered turning his attention back to the first years.

_~Ok I'll see you then love~_ she answered and with that she was gone.

"First things first, welcome to Gryffindor. Since you have no idea of who we are I'll introduce the both of us," Harry said earning a few nervous giggles from the first years.

"This is Hermione Granger. If you ever need a tutor, or just need to know a basic fact from Hogwarts a History go to her, not me. She has he top marks in our year, heck in the who school," he said smiling wickedly at Hermione who blushed. Hermione turned and glared at Harry, but her eyes were laughing. The first years were laughing quietly.

"Now to introduce myself. My name is Harry Potter," he said and the first years all gasped and started whispering to each other excitedly. Harry sighed, he knew this was going to happen. It always did, so he would just have to put up with their questions and whisperings. A tiny girl with light brown, curly hair raised her hand timidly. Harry nodded to her, signalling her to ask her question, which he could predict almost exactly what it was going to be.

"Do you really have the scar?" she asked very quietly and everyone focused on Harry.

"Yes I do. You can ask other questions later," Harry said kindly seeing others who were wanting to ask similar questions and pushed back his hair revealing the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Yes you can all bug Harry with autographs and questions tomorrow," Hermione said teasingly and trying not to laugh at Harry. Harry stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed, then continued.

"But right now we need to head up to Gryffindor tower, because I'm betting you're all tired and wanting to be able to sleep a little before tomorrow's classes," she finished.

"Especially if you have Potions or History of magic tomorrow. You'll have the unbelievable urge to nod off in there," Harry added and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs causing the First years to laugh and nod to agree with Hermione. Hermione and Harry turned and the first years followed them out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione walked side by side, Nero trotting along beside Harry.

"This is the fastest way to the Gryffindor Tower," Hermione said as they reached the stairs, sounding very much like Percy had in their first year.

"Hermione stop acting like Percy," Harry tease and Hermione glared at him, and Harry laughed.

"Another thing that you'll all need to watch for are the stair cases. They like to change. If you look up you'll see them changing," he finished. The first years were awed as they looked up to see the staircases changing positions above them. Harry and Hermione, and the group of first years continued up to the Gryffindor tower.

They finally reached the portrait of The Fat Lady who guarded the Gryffindor common room and Dormitories. There were also some other Gryffindor's waiting for a prefect or someone who knew the password to enter the common room. Harry stepped forward smiling at her.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, smiling back at Harry and at Hermione and the first years that were clustered together behind Hermione looking stunned at the Fat Lady.

"Pixie Fire," Harry said clearly and stepped back as the portrait swung open. Everyone filed in after Harry and Hermione.

"Ok, this is the common room where everyone gathers to do various things like reading, studying, playing games etcetera. Now for the dormitories. If the girls will follow me to the right and the boys follow Harry to the left, you'll all be able to go to bed. Your belongings will have already been brought up for you." With that Hermione left, heading towards the girls' dormitories with the first year girls following behind her closely. Harry turned to the first year boys.

"Ok. You heard her and I really don't feel like getting a lecture from her, so let's head off to the dormitories," Harry said winking at the boys who chuckled and followed Harry up to their dormitories, Nero trotting right along side Harry.

After ten minutes Harry walked up to his own dormitory with Nero right beside him. Everyone else in the dorm was asleep. Harry walked over and sat down on his bed. Nero walked over to him and sat down in front of Harry, Nero's eyes turning a soft green. An image of Ginny's flashed into Harry's mind. Harry hit his head with the heal of his hand. How could he have forgotten to meet up with Ginny? Harry scratched Nero behind the ears.

"Thanks for reminding me," Harry said smiling at Nero. Nero's eyes turned red and a picture of his bone changer treats appeared into Harry's mind. Harry chuckled and nodded at Nero.

"Ginny has them and yes you'll get your treat," he said and Nero licked his hand.

_~Ginny? Are you awake?~_ Harry called to her, hoping he wasn't waking her up. Nero sat looking up at him, waiting patiently.

_~Yeah, I couldn't just wait for you downstairs in the common room because my friends dragged me up to our dorm to talk about summer and everything. They've only just all fallen asleep not long ago~_ Ginny replied. Harry grinned hearing her voice.

_~Can you meet me now?~_ he asked hopefully.

_~Yeah, do I need to bring a certain Grim Wolf a treat?~_ Ginny asked laughing. Harry laughed as well.

_~Yes or he'll be upset~_ Harry said chuckling. _~I'll be down with Nero in a minute.~_

_~Ok I'll be there.~_ she replied and with that Harry and Nero set off back down to the common room.

Harry and Nero reached the common room spotting Ginny instantly, sitting over in front of the fire. Harry's heart fluttered slightly as he looked at her. Her auburn hair was reflecting the light of the flames and her pale skin was glowing from the light of the fire. He walked over to her and placed his hands over he eyes.

_~Hi Harry~_ she said smiling as she turned around. Nero came over and nuzzled her. Ginny patted his head and pulled out a single treat holding it out to Nero who took it happily. Harry sat down beside her.

_~It's really late and I'm feeling pretty tired so I vote we go to bed and talk about other things tomorrow~_ Ginny said smiling over at Harry. Her eyes were starting to droop again, like they had on the train. Harry leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips for a moment, and then pulled back smiling at her.

_~Goodnight Ginny~_ he said and yawned himself. She smiled back at him and leaned over kissing him lightly on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

_~Goodnight--~_ Before she could finish sleep completely over took both of them and they were still embracing one another.

Nero looked back and forth from Harry to Ginny looking confused and sniffed the air. Once again there was no trace of a spell or enchantment. Nero let out a small faint, high howl, his eyes turning a bright copper, concealing them from view of anyone who walked into the common room. The rings were glowing slightly again, like they had on the train earlier that day.

A figure appeared looking down at Harry and Ginny sleeping in each other's arms. Nero looked at him questioningly. Dumbledore put a finger to his lips signalling Nero to stay quiet. Dumbledore smiled down at Harry and Ginny and whispered:

"The secret fire and lightning emerald together at last. The time to reveal the first secret approaches fast," he paused looking at them once more.

"Good luck, to the both of you," he added quietly and he vanished.

Nero shrugged but looked thoughtful as he curled up at Harry and Ginny's feet, drifting off to sleep awaiting whatever was to come…


	14. A New Member And Riddles

A/N: Hello all my loyal readers. I am so sorry that I have taken so long to get this chapter up, but the fact is that it's very long and I was having a little bit of writers block when it came to the ending of the chapter.

Anyways, Please Read and Review this new chapter because I really want to know what you think! Lots and Lots of Reviews please! Well enjoy!

~*~Grimwolf~*~

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except for Nero, and the idea of grim wolves and a poem I put in chapter 11. I wished I owned everything else but I don't :P

Chapter 14 A New Member and Riddles

The first rays of dawn shone threw the windows of the Gryffindor Tower, shedding light on he common room. Harry's eyes opened slowly, squinting because of the bright light of dawn shining threw the windows of the common room. The first thing he noticed was someone lying next to him, more precisely in his arms. He shook his head clearing it. Why was he in the common room to begin with?

Harry looked down at the tiny figure lying in his arms, noticing the trademark Weasley hair instantly, suddenly realizing that it was Ginny, Harry flushed pink and his eyes went wide. Then the events of the previous night came rushing back into his memory. How they had been about to go to bed and saying goodnight to one another when sleep unexpectedly over took the both of them before they could do anything to go back up to their separate dorms.

He looked down at Ginny again and smiled, a feeling of being complete sweeping over him unexpectedly. She looked like an angel… _**his**_ angel… perfect in every way. Harry tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and she snuggled herself closer into his chest. He sighed contently. Then a new thought struck him suddenly, shattering all thoughts of staying there with Ginny. They were in plain view of anyone who walked down into the common room. He didn't want to but he was going to have to wake Ginny up so that they could quietly sneak back into their dorms without anyone noticing that either of them had not been in their beds asleep the whole night. He leaned closer to Ginny and kissed her forehead gently. She stirred slightly but she didn't open her eyes.

_~Ginny?~_ Harry said softly. Ginny's eyes flew open instantly, looking startled and confused. Then she realized where she was and opened her mouth to speak but Harry put a finger to her lips, looking her straight in her chocolate brown eyes, which were filled with panic and a hint of fear and confusion.

_~Gin, we need to get back up to our dorms without being noticed. It would be really awful if someone caught us down here like this~_ he said kindly, a small smile on his lips. Ginny nodded, a slight blush reddening both of their cheeks. They untangled themselves from each other and sat up on the couch. They then noticed Nero sitting up looking at them both, happily. Harry reached out patting Nero's head in greeting.

Harry and Ginny stood up and looked at each other shyly, their shy natures over taking their situation. Both were feeling slightly embarrassed. Harry smiled at Ginny warmly and pulled her into a hug suddenly, easing the embarrassment and almost erasing it completely, resting his chin on the top of her head. Ginny hugged him back, leaning her head on his chest, and not wanting to let go. She liked the feeling of being in his embrace and would be quite content in staying this way for the rest of the day.

_~I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast ok?~_ Harry said and pulled back from her slightly, and then leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled up at him as the kiss ended.

_~Ok, we better go before anyone realizes we haven't even been in our own beds all night~ _Ginny replied, blushing slightly pink across her pale cheeks. Harry nodded also slightly pin and they turned from each other reluctantly and slowly headed up to their separate dormitories, Nero following Harry.

Harry crept quietly into his dorm and looked around at all of the beds. Everyone was still sound asleep. Harry heaved a huge sigh of relief and quickly changed into his pj's. He then turned to his bed and began messing it up enough to look convincing, like he had been in it the entire night and then slid under the covers and laid down, but did not even attempt to try and fall asleep for it would be completely pointless to do so now. Nero looked up at Harry and silently undid the spell of invisibility that he had placed on Harry and Ginny the night before, then laid down beside Harry's bed quietly.

Harry looked at the clock that hung on the wall in the center of the dormitory. It was 6:30 am; everyone else wouldn't be up for at least another hour yet. Harry had nothing to do so he started thinking about Quidditch. Since Wood was gone they needed a new captain and keeper, but who would be the new captain? Probably one of the girls. Angelina would make an excellent captain he thought. It would definitely not be one or both of the twins that would become captain or co-captains. Harry laughed at the thought of either or both of the twins taking Wood's place as captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team, they would never get anything done!

As for a keeper, all that the team would have to do is hold tryouts. Maybe this year they could make a reserve team, seeing as how five of the six members wouldn't be returning next year.

While Harry was pondering all of the things they might need to do to prepare for, for Quidditch, the time flew by without him realizing it. Harry suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as his dorm mates began to stir. Harry's eyes flew up to the clock, which now read 7:35 am. He blinked, not believing how much time had gone by. Breakfast started in twenty-five minutes.

Harry sighed and decided to get up. He changed back into his school robes, which, not long ago he had changed out of, after he cleaned himself up slightly, and tried to get his hair to look reasonably tidy, but soon gave up on the lost cause.

Next to him Ron was still sleeping, dead to the world. Harry rolled his eyes and was about to go wake him up when he looked over at Nero thoughtfully and his mouth formed a mischievous smile.

"Nero?" Nero looked up at Harry, giving him his attention.

"Would you like to be the one who wakes Ron up this morning?" Nero grinned and jumped up excitedly, turning to face Ron. Nero's eyes turned a glittering sea blue and he let out a short low howl.

From out of nowhere a bucket's worth of cold seawater dropped down onto Ron's face. Ron came up sputtering and dripping wet having been startled awake so unceremoniously. Harry had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Nero's eyes turned fire orange and the bed and Ron were dry once again. Ron was fuming and was trying to figure out where the water had come from and how it had just suddenly disappeared.

Nero had obviously hidden himself from the eyes of others. Now only Ginny and Harry could see where he was. Harry was barely able to contain his laughter, it had just been too funny. The look on Ron's face was murderous. Ron turned to face Harry, still seething mad about how he had been woken up.

"Did you do that?" Ron asked through gritted teeth, trying to control his Weasley temper, which was escaping its binds quickly. Harry could only shake his head no, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Well then who did it then?" Ron asked in the same tone of anger. Harry pointed to the spot where Nero was sitting and grinning proudly. Ron just looked more annoyed.

"There's nothing th-" he suddenly cut himself off and paled slightly, his anger disappearing almost instantly as he realized Harry was pointing at Nero who had obviously made himself invisible to others. Ron was not about to mess, or argue with Nero. It was much safer to just accept what had happened.

"Nero did it, am I right?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and Ron smirked knowingly. "Remind me to get him to do that to Fred and George once or twice this year," Ron said his eyes full of mischief. Harry finally gave into his laughter and Ron joined in, climbing out of bed and stretching slightly.

"You know Ron, you might want to hurry up a little bit and get ready quickly," Harry said chuckling, and looked over to the clock on the wall.

"Why would I want to hur-" he followed Harry's gaze over to the clock on the wall and his eyes went wide. Breakfast started in less than ten minutes now. Without another word Ron began rushing around getting reading as fast as he could, mumbling '_**Hermione will kill me if I'm late because I slept in!' **_Harry just sat on his bead laughing, seeing Ron in a panic and waited for him before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron and Harry walked towards the Great Hall, Nero following right along beside Harry. Harry saw no point in leaving him up in the dormitory when he and Ginny were supposed to bring Nero with them when they went to see professor Dumbledore's office after breakfast.

Out of nowhere a small muffled voice sounded behind them, causing them to stop and turn around to find out where it was coming from. Nero's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice and knew exactly where it was coming from. Nero bounded over towards where the voice was coming from. Harry followed right behind him, curious to see who or what it was that was making the sound. Ron followed Harry, looking quite confused.

Nero led Harry and Ron over to what looked like a blank wall. Harry looked down at Nero confused. Nero's eyes glowed silver and out of nowhere there was an actual door that both Harry and Ron could see. Harry reached out and tried to open the door but it was locked. Harry pulled out his wand but before he could even perform a spell to unlock the door Nero's eyes turned a sparkling rose pink and he howled a low note. The door swung open instantly, revealing a small girl with light brown curls, crouched down on the floor weeping softly. Harry walked into the room and bend down next to her. The girl looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears.

Harry recognized her instantly. She was one of the new Gryffindor first years, more precisely the one who had asked if he really had his scar. He smiled at her kindly, his eyes full of concern, as were Ron's eyes as well.

"Are you alright? How did you get in here?" Harry asked looking at her, she didn't seem to be hurt in any way but it never hurt to make sure. She wiped her eyes with her robes, to dry them as much as possible.

"I'm fine, I think. Someone pushed me into this room and locked me in here. All I heard was them call me a Mudblood. What ever that is. I didn't see what they looked like," she said and looked down. Harry and Ron looked at her and then exchanged a look. They had a pretty good idea who might have been behind this. Either way thought it was definitely a Slytherin. Harry turned back to the girl and smiled kindly at her.

"Well how about we all get out of this room and head off to breakfast? You can come and sit with us. We'll explain what a mudblood is along the way. What's your name by the way?" Harry asked kindly.

"My name is River. River Murray," she said shyly. Harry stood up and offered her a hand up. She took it and Harry pulled her to her feet and she brushed the dust off her robes.

"It's nice to meet you River. My name is Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasley," Harry said and Ron smiled at her, she smiled back, some of the shyness disappearing. Harry paused for a moment and looked down where Nero was standing just in front of River and made a decision.

"Nero, let her see you," River looked at Harry confused, and as if he was talking to thin air. Ron covered a smile seeing the look on her face, but Harry didn't notice. Nero grinned, happy to be allowed to show himself to someone new. Nero's eyes turned a bright copper and he howled a short high note appearing so that River and Ron could see him. River let out a tiny shriek of surprise, jumping back slightly. Nero smiled up at her like an excited puppy not caring she seemed a little shocked. Harry chuckled and then spoke again.

"This is Nero. He's a Grim Wolf, he's bound to me and Ron's sister Ginny, who you'll meet soon enough. Nero found and undid the spells on the door. We probably wouldn't have found you as quickly or as easily without him," he said and smiled at the look of wonderment, yet slight fear on River's face.

"Don't worry, he's very friendly, except when it comes to Malfoy," Ron muffled a snigger.

"Nero has a very big kind spot for girls though," Harry finished smiling wryly as he thought of Ginny. Ron let out a laugh at this, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. River stepped forward and petted Nero's head timidly. Nero licked her face and nuzzled her gently and she giggled and scratched his ears affectionately. Harry shook his head, thinking '_**why wasn't Nero this gentle with him?'**_

"Shall we head off to breakfast then?" Ron said smiling at both River and Harry. They both nodded and the group of them headed towards the Great hall.

"So what's a mudblood then?" River asked as they walked into the Great Hall. Ron took over answering this question and turned to look at River as he told her.

"It's a foul word, a swear word basically, for a witch or wizard who is muggle born," Harry said darkly. River looked up at him, still a little confused so he elaborated a bit more.

"Someone with non-magic parents. It's plain awful, and I'll bet it was a Slytherin who said it too. It's probably just a good idea for you to stay away from the Slytherins," Harry said and River nodded in understanding. Harry spotted Ginny and Hermione, each sitting beside one of the twins and walked over to them with Ron, River and Nero. River hesitated slightly and then sat down next to one of the twins, who was sitting next to Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry quizzically but didn't mind in the least that River had joined them.

"Good morning. Guys this is River," Harry started and everyone said Hi to River, smiling at her. "The reason why we're late is because we had to perform a slight rescue mission on our way down to breakfast this morning. Someone, probably a certain Slytherin we all dislike, pushed her into a room, locked the door and hid the door from sight with an invisibility spell. Nero found it and opened the door," Harry finished looking down the table and smiling at River whose cheeks were flushed slightly pink and she was looking down at the table shyly.

"Typical excuse Potter, saving a damsel in distress. Who was the last damsel you saved so heroically?" George asked teasingly from beside Hermione, and pretended to stroke a fake beard in thought.

"Oh I remember! It was Ginny!" Fred answered George and the rest of them all started laughing as Harry and Ginny turned a bright shade of red. Harry tried to regain some of his composure, and tried desperately to get rid of the hot blush on his face.

"Well anyways, moving on…" Harry said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. They all chuckled at his attempt to change the subject. "Now River I'll introduce these people to you, though you'll probably regret I did," Harry added and everyone mock glared at Harry. River giggled and them.

"Beside me is Ginny Weasley," he said and Ginny waved at River who smiled back.

"Beside Ginny and you is Fred Weasley. Right?" Harry asked and everyone laughed as the twins feigned insulted looks at Harry.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George! How could you not know which of us was which Harry? You've known us how long?" 'George' asked accusingly, pretending to sound hurt.

"I mean really Harry! You should know us better than that by now!" 'Fred' exclaimed. There was a moment of silence before they burst out laughing.

"We're just kidding. Yes Harry you were right, I am Fred," Fred said and winked at River who giggled. Harry smirked and continued with the introductions.

"Well now that you know the members of the Weasley clan, Hermione Granger is sitting in between George and Ron," he said and Hermione smiled at River warmly. River smiled back. Fred slung an arm around River's shoulders and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Well George, I say we get a bit of revenge. We'll pull some new pranks on those nasty Slytherins," Fred said and George nodded in agreement both of their faces lighting up with mischief. River's eyes suddenly lit up with mischief at the word 'pranks'.

"Can I help? I love pranks!" she asked eagerly, almost bouncing up and down on the bench in excitement. Everyone turned and stared at River, shocked for a moment, but the twins' faces broke into two identical delighted grins.

"But of course! The more the merrier. You'll be our new little sister, and you can replace the old one!" the twins exclaimed in unison. Everyone burst out laughing and Ginny punched Fred in the shoulder playfully.

"We'll plan after classes. Just meet us in the common room, how about after dinner?" George asked. River nodded enthusiastically.

_~Wow, you never would have thought that she would love pranks~_ Ginny said chuckling at the excited looks on River and the twins' faces.

_~No kidding~_ Harry chuckled. _~Let's hurry and finish eating so that we can go see Dumbledore about Nero~_ Harry said seriously. Ginny smiled.

_~Sure thing. Her come our schedules for this year too~_ Ginny replied. Harry looked up from his food as the schedules were passed out. Harry took his and read his over quickly, as did everyone else.

As soon as he read what class he had first he groaned, as did Ron and Hermione. Ginny also let out a small groan but for a slightly different reason. The twins and River how ever looked quite content with what they had and reasonably excited. Harry was the first to speak up as he noticed the others' reactions to their timetables.

"So what class do you happy people have first?" he asked wearily, defiantly not looking forward to his first class. The twins grinned up at him a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"We have Defence Against The Dark Arts with Hufflepuff," the twins said in unison. Harry grumbled thinking about how life wasn't ever fair to him.

"I have charms first with Ravenclaw. It sounds really interesting," River piped up eagerly and very excitedly, smiling from ear to ear.

"What class do you four have first that's making you all so glum?" Fred asked curiously. Harry groaned again looking at his timetable.

"Double potions with Slytherin," Harry mumbled glumly, Hermione and Ron nodded, neither one looking any happier about it than Harry. The twins winced sympathetically.

"Oh… that's really rough, and on your first day of classes too! And what about you Ginny? What class do you have that's making you look so unhappy?" George asked curiously. Ginny looked up at him her eyes showing absolute gloom.

"Divination with Slytherin and then History of Magic with Ravenclaw," Ginny answered looking slightly depressed. Harry felt Ginny's wave of depression and dread mix with his own, doubling its impact on the both of them.

"Don't worry Gin. You'll get to zone out and relax maybe even sleep a little bit. Oh wait that's only in History of Magic. All you have to do is pretend you're listening, that you believe and that you are interested in what professor Trelawney is saying," George said smiling at Ginny. She smiled a small smile back.

"OH! And don't forget to predict lots and lots of disasters and misery for yourself! You'll get top marks that way!" Ron said laughing. Everyone chuckled, even Ginny, knowing it was true.

"If you want even more credit you could always predict my death. She'll really love that, for she's always doing so," Harry said jokingly and smiling wryly. Everyone burst out laughing at that comment and the look on Harry's face, everyone knew that it was true. Ginny laughed along with them but her laughter didn't reach her eyes. Ginny's chocolate brown eyes looked scared, fearful, and strained as if holding back tears. Harry noticed immediately, for her fear also washed over him while she pretended to appreciate the joke with everyone else. Harry turned and looked her in the eyes. His emerald eyes showing her an apology.

_~I was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit more Gin. I didn't mean to upset you, I never would. Besides, the minute I go into divination, which is after lunch, she'll swoop down on me instantly and will be predicting my death in new and interesting, yet impossible ways~_ Harry said smirking slightly as he finished his apology. Ginny's eyes softened considerably when he apologized.

_~You don't have to apologize Harry~_ she said softly. _~But thank you~_ she added quietly, turning back to her food. Harry reached under the table and entwined his hand with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

_~Anytime Ginny. I'll always be here. I promise~_ Harry said sincerely. They turned their attention back the other conversation where Ron and Hermione were now fighting fiercely about something once again.

"Hermione would you bloody well quit going on and on about the bloody O.W.L's? We haven't even had our first class yet!" Ron exclaimed annoyed. Hermione's eyes flashed furiously.

"It doesn't matter. The sooner we start studying, the better. And-" Ron sighed exasperatedly cutting Hermione off mid-sentence.

"Can you at least quit it until tomorrow?" Ron asked impatiently as he finished off the last of his breakfast. Hermione's face flushed angrily. River leaned close to Fred, looking a little scared.

"Shouldn't we stop them from arguing? It's getting really ugly right now don't you think?" River asked sounding nervous. Fred just laughed, shaking his head no.

"Believe me, they are always like this. This is one of the tamer fights, they can actually become very entertaining to watch," Fred said smirking at Ron and Hermione who were still going at it. River looked up at Fred in disbelief. George leaned across the table so that he could join in the conversation.

"The funniest part about all of this is that they are hopelessly in love with one another," George said, rather loudly so that Ron and Hermione heard him, both turning beet red, the argument instantly forgotten. George grinned at them wickedly, River's jaw dropped to the floor and here eyes went wide. Everyone except for Ron, Hermione and River began chuckling quietly. The food was cleared off of the tables and Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table, silence instantly falling over the Great Hall, all attention directed towards professor Dumbledore.

"Now that our morning meal is finished, you may all begin to head off to your first class for today. Also, could Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley please come with me to my office? You will both be excused from all of your morning classes," Professor Dumbledore finished smiling at them. Harry and Ginny's faces broke into two huge grins, while everyone else in the hall looked at them loathingly.

"That is not fair!" Ron and the twins exclaimed in unison looking at both Harry and Ginny outraged that they would be able to miss classes for the whole morning. Harry and Ginny just kept smiling, ignoring the looks of outrage and disapproval that everyone in the Great Hall was sending them and got up from the table. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione could you get me the homework for potions and take a few notes for me so that I can stay up to date with the class and have no reason for Snape to give me a detention?" Harry asked looking at Hermione pleadingly. She nodded, smiling at him. Then turned on Ron.

"See he cared at least a little about staying up to date with his school work!" Hermione said. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but he also cares about not getting an undeserved detention from Snape more," he snapped back. Hermione fumed. Everyone started laughing as a new war started. Harry turned to Ginny laughing and shaking his head.

"Things never change do they?" he asked. She giggled shaking her head no.

"Well I guess we should hurry huh? Dumbledore's waiting," Harry said. Ginny nodded smiling. "Come on Nero," Harry added and with that the trio made their way over to professor Dumbledore who was patiently waiting for them, while the other students all filed out of the Great Hall to collect their books, parchment, quills and ink for their morning classes. Professor Dumbledore smiled at them as they approached him.

"I'm assuming that you have Nero with you already?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry and Ginny nodded. "Well we'll be off to my office then," Dumbledore finished and headed towards the doors of the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and down a few hallways until they reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore stood in front of the gargoyle and said the password 'bonbons' (a muggle treat). The gargoyle sprang to the side and then they all climbed up the spiral staircase and walked into the office. Harry looked over by the desk to see a large black dog grinning at them as they walked into the office. Harry's face broke into a wide grin and he ran over to the dog, which had now transformed back into Harry's godfather Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed excitedly as he hugged his godfather tightly. Sirius hugged him back just as tightly. Ginny watched them grinning happily.

"Would you all please take a seat?" Dumbledore asked smiling at them, his eyes twinkling. Sirius and Harry broke apart and walked over to where Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, and took a seat. Ginny walked over and sat next to Harry, while Nero laid down in front of the two of them.

"Now I know you are wondering why Sirius is here, but I will get to that in a moment. First of all we need to discuss whether or not Nero may accompany either of you to your daily classes. Could you ask Nero to kindly show himself please?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry opened his mouth to tell Nero to reveal himself, but before Harry could say anything Nero's eyes turned bright copper and he let out a short high howl, revealing himself to Sirius and Dumbledore instantly.

"Good. Now then, do either of you want Nero to accompany you to your classes?" Dumbledore asked looking seriously from Harry to Ginny. Harry and Ginny simply nodded in reply.

"I don't think Nero would listen to us if we told him that he couldn't come with at least one of us to our classes," Ginny said honestly looking at Dumbledore then down at Nero. Harry nodded in agreement, before saying anything.

"Ginny's right. Nero refused to separate from either of us. If we can't be together he stays with at least one of us," Harry said truthfully. Dumbledore nodded slowly and then looked down at Nero thoughtfully for a moment, then looked back up at Harry and Ginny who were awaiting Dumbledore's decision.

"Nero will be aloud to accompany you both to classes. Though, since you are both in separate classes, you will have to divide up time with him during classes," he said. They nodded in understanding and he continued.

"Also, your teachers will be notified that he is with you, and they must be able to see him at all times, though, the class may or may not be allowed to see him depending on each teacher's individual decision," he said. Harry and Ginny just nodded again, both smiling. Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"Now onto our next topic of discussion. Sirius here, came to me with a few questions and some information on the first of August. I believe you both know the basic reason why, am I correct?" Harry and Ginny flushed pink, but both nodded yes, though they didn't make eye contact with anyone. Sirius hid a grin, trying not to laugh, and Dumbledore chuckled quietly.

"Now to clarify about the promise rings because you both need to be completely aware of what they are and what they mean," Dumbledore began and, both still pink, Harry and Ginny nodded obediently, neither one trusting their voices at the moment.

"The promise rings are a powerful bond of love, and the power that love gives a person. They are the only pair of their kind in the history of the Wizarding world. As you both know, they are only supposed to separate with true love's first kiss, but in your case the two rings separated without true love's first kiss."

"This has never happened before, ever in the history of these promise rings. Nevertheless, I believe I know why the rings separated without true love's first kiss," he said and Harry and Ginny raised their eyes to look at Dumbledore, curiosity over powering their embarrassment of the situation.

"Sirius told me about what happened at the Dursley's the day that the promise rings separated," Dumbledore began and Harry winced slightly at the remembrance of that day, and Ginny unconsciously gripped his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Harry smiled slightly squeezing her hand back. Dumbledore smiled at the two, Sirius was looking at them deep in thought about how much they reminded him of Harry's parents at their age.

"What I believe happened to cause the promise rings to separate was that the promise rings sensed the depth of your love for one another, no matter how much the both of you hid it in the presence of each other. Your eyes locking was then all the conformation the promise rings needed to confirm that in truth you are both soul mates," Dumbledore said as he smiled fondly at the couple that had now turned quaffle red.

"Miss Weasley, I am very proud of your actions and how you handled the situation, given the circumstances. Madame Pomfrey was quite impressed with how you were able to clean up the most of the cuts and bruises, making her job much easier," he added and Ginny looked down feeling slightly embarrassed by the praise but still smiled.

"Do either of you have any questions about the promise rings or do you have something more to tell me about them that you have discovered?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"I do," Harry said.

"After the promise rings separated we soon discovered that we could feel each other's emotions. We also found we could talk mind to mind with one another, given that we aren't too far apart. Are these characteristics of the promise ring's power?" he asked and Dumbledore shook his head no. Harry looked confused.

"Harry, the rings themselves do not allow you to feel each other's emotions and speak with one another mind to mind. It has never happened before. Then again, the pure way of the separation of the rings has never occurred this way before either. However either way it is not the rings," Dumbledore said.

"Then what is causing this to happen?" Ginny asked quietly and Dumbledore smiled at her his eyes twinkling.

"The only reason I can think of would be that since you are both soul mates the promise rings opened the realization of the connection of your souls being one. That the your souls were already merged but had not realized it. It is the only explanation I can give to you," Dumbledore said seriously, though kindly. Harry and Ginny were still quite confused. Sirius noticed the confusion that registered on their faces when Dumbledore finished.

"What professor Dumbledore means is, the promise rings simply made you realize you were able to speak mind to mind and feel each other's emotions," Sirius said, though, Harry and Ginny were still obviously confused. Then it dawned on Sirius what the problem was.

"Do you both know, or have you heard of, what a magical soul mate means?" he asked. Harry and Ginny shook their heads no. Some of the confusion was still evident on their faces. Dumbledore took over the explanation.

"As you probably already know in the muggle world, a soul mate is a person who is one perfect match, or in other words your one true love. In our world, the magical world, soul mates have a slightly more complex meaning," Dumbledore paused, looking from Harry to Ginny amused by their shyness of each other and their obvious love.

"A magical soul mate is a bond in which the souls of the witch and wizard connect upon meeting each other, becoming one. The witch and wizard do not necessarily discover that they are true soul mates before or when they fall in love with one another. The realization usually arises after they are married due to the marriage bonding spell the Great Wizard performs over the couple," he said. At the mention of marriage Harry and Ginny turned quaffle red once again, both thinking the same thing. 'It is WAY to early for those types of thoughts to going through our heads.' Sirius broke out laughing at the look of slight panic that crossed their faces as they were thinking this Dumbledore also chuckled as well.

"I assure the both of you that I am not implying that you will, or have to, marry within the next year or two," he said kindly. Harry and Ginny turned an even brighter shade of red but relief was evident on both of their faces. "In fact I would not advise anything of the sort for quite some time. Until you are both graduated from school and are out working," Dumbledore teased though there was a seriousness to his voice. Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped wide open at hearing this.

_~I swear Dumbledore is teasing us, but is still completely serious about what he just said~_ Harry said in complete shock, and gulped, nerves twisting his stomach into various knots.

_~I have a feeling he's not telling us something but I can't uncover it~_ Ginny said, her voice sounding slightly upset, and ticked off. It was as if she wasn't able to find out or uncover something she wanted to know from her brothers, but something was stopping her. This started to make Harry think. 'Ginny's not telling me something, but I'll have to wait till later to ask her what it is.' Harry then turned his attention back to Dumbledore, who was now talking to both of them once again.

"There is also one other issue that needs to be addressed," Dumbledore said looking at both of them serious eyes and features, no hint of his normal twinkle in his eyes.

"Sirius relayed the dream that the both of you shared, to me also on the first of August when he came to see me. I believe it is important, though the exact reason for the dream and what it means is not exactly clear yet. I will need both of you to report any other such dreams to me immediately. They could be premonition of something that is going to occur, or what is yet to come. We need all the information we can gather to defeat Voldemort. No matter what the ministry says, Voldemort has returned and he is gaining power and followers quickly," Dumbledore finished.

Ginny felt a wave of guilt wash over her unexpectedly and she turned to see Harry who was staring at the ground biting his lip. Sirius noticed Harry as well.

"Harry, Voldemort rising again is not your fault. Don't start blaming yourself for something you didn't do or have any control over," Sirius said gently reaching out and gripping Harry's shoulder reassuringly. Harry didn't answer. He just kept his gaze focused downward. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes. It hurt her to see Harry blame himself for something he couldn't have prevented. Harry suddenly looked over at Ginny, his eyes softening instantly as he save, and felt the look of worry and hurt in her eyes. The hurt of seeing him the way he was. He tried to smile but couldn't. He reached over and took her hand in his again squeezing it gently and reassuringly. Ginny looked him in the eyes, her gaze determined.

"You have to stop blaming yourself Harry. You can't place the blame of Voldemort's return on yourself because you had no control over it and no way of preventing it," she said. Harry saw the determination in her eyes and she suddenly looked down.

"It hurts all of us to see you bare a burden that you shouldn't be carrying. It isn't your burden to carry. If you insist on carrying it, don't do it alone," she added quietly.

"Miss Weasley is correct Harry. I know you may feel that it is your fault, but in truth it is not. Voldemort is the only one to blame," Dumbledore said, his tone finalized. Harry sighed. He knew they were right, it was just hard for him to accept it right now. But regardless he nodded subdued for now.

"Now I suggest you head back to the Gryffindor tower with Nero so that you can introduce him to Dobby and Winky. Sirius would you like to go with them?" Sirius nodded smiling. They all rose to leave.

"That is all then. Miss Weasley may I have a short word with you alone please?" Ginny nodded. Sirius pushed Harry out of the office and into the hallway quickly before he could ask why Ginny had to stay for a few more minutes. Nero stayed where he was, looking at Dumbledore curiously, as was Ginny as she sat down once again in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about professor?" Ginny asked curiously, yet nerves were eating at her for an unknown reason.

"I just have something that I think you should keep in mind Miss Weasley. Remember that a barrier can only go so high, and be so strong. Sometimes you need to let others know what secrets are kept behind those walls, before the secrets over flow," Dumbledore nodded as he finished. " Good day Miss Weasley," he said and Ginny nodded numbly, feeling confused, and walked out of the room and down to the hallway where Sirius and Harry were waiting, Nero trailing her.

Nero stopped at the door and turned back to look at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was smiling, though his eyes were serious.

"A thick wall separates the secret fire and lightning emerald from the truth. To break it down together they need knowledge, trust, and must realize they are the proof," Dumbledore finished, nodding at Nero and giving him a wink.

Nero finally understood. Nero turned and left the room, catching up to Ginny. It was now time.

To be continued…

A/N: Please Review!! All you have to do is click on that little button on the left here!


	15. First Day Back and New Mysteries

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your reviews. I'm so sorry I've taken a little longer to get this chapter up but I hope you enjoy it. Please read and Review!!!**

Disclaimer: The only thing in here I own is Nero, the idea of Grim wolves and River.

"Talking"

_~mind to mind talking~_

_**past images from Nero**_

**Chapter 15: First Day Back and New Mysteries**

Ginny walked out of Professor Dumbledore's office, Nero trailing close behind. Harry looked at her questioningly. She shook her head no.

_~I'll tell you as soon as I understand. For now let's just go back to Gryffindor Tower to get these two pups fed~ _Ginny said, her voice full of thought and confusion. All Harry did was nod and then shyly he held out his hand for her to take. She blushed slightly and reached over and took his outstretched hand, entwining her fingers with his and a strange feeling overcame the both of them. A feeling of being whole; as if when they were alone they were not complete.

_~Did you feel that?~_ Harry asked quietly, a feeling of contentment washing over the both of them. Ginny nodded, smiling at him shyly then looking at their interlocked hands, sighed happily.

"You know what Harry?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry shook his head no, meeting her gaze.

"I think what professor Dumbledore said about the magical soul mates is right. I think that's what we're experiencing right now. The promise rings just sped up the process of us discovering in truth what we are, what we mean, to each other," she finished looking down shyly. Harry nodded. Ginny was completely right. Professor Dumbledore was completely right as well, and Sirius and Nero knew it too. Harry and Ginny had just not understood as quickly and needed a slight push in discovering the truth. This was the way they were supposed to, meant to, be.

"Yeah Ginny, I know professor Dumbledore is right, and of course you're right," he smirked and she let out a small giggle and smiled up at him.

"I just feel like there are still a lot of secrets to uncover about the rings and each other…" he trailed off blushing and gazed at the floor. Ginny smiled nodded, then standing on tip tow she placed a soft kiss on his jaw, seeing as she couldn't reach any higher up, and tugged on his hand playfully.

"We will in time. Now though I think we had better head back to the tower. Nero must be hungry, and Sirius probably is just as hungry as Nero," Ginny said. Harry and Ginny both looked down at Nero and Sirius who were both looking up at them pleadingly and anxiously to get going back to Gryffindor tower so that they could both have their breakfast. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of amusement and then started laughing quietly. They began their walk back to Gryffindor tower hand in hand, with Nero and Sirius trotting along behind them.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady after five minutes and a changing staircase later. She looked at the group oddly and then seeing Harry and Ginny's entwined hands smiled at the two of them knowingly. Harry and Ginny flushed.

"My, my, my… you both look so much like Lily and James. For a minute I thought it was…" the Fat Lady said smiling at them warmly. Harry and Ginny flushed even darker and the Fat Lady chuckled.

"Password?" she asked them.

"Pixie Fire," Ginny said and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, allowing the group entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The four walked into the common room quickly and the portrait shut behind them.

"Hello Harry Potter and Miss!" A voice squeaked from the center of the common room. Harry smiled and walked over with Ginny to where Dobby and Winky stood close to the fire.

"Hello Dobby. Hello Winky," Harry greeted them warmly. Winky's eyes went wide; she was obviously surprised that Harry remembered her. Winky looked up at Harry positively glowing, a large smile on her face.

"Harry Potter remembers Winky?" Winky asked her eyes sparkling and her grin growing wider. Harry chuckled softly and nodded yes.

"Of course I remember you Winky," Harry said smiling and he pulled Ginny a bit more towards the two house elves.

"This is Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. I believe professor Dumbledore told you both that she is also bound to Nero like I am," Harry continued. Dobby and Winky nodded. Ginny crouched down, letting go of Harry's hand so she was on the same eye level with Dobby and Winky.

"Hello, it's very nice to be finally meeting both of you," Ginny said smiling warmly at both of them and put her hand out to shake. Dobby and Winky both looked completely shocked for a moment and then shook her hand in turn smiling brightly at her.

"Miss Wheezy is a great and kind witch!" Dobby squeaked smiling broadly up at her. Winky nodded in agreement. Ginny blushed fiercely, not expecting such praise, but smiled back at them warmly.

"Ok, now we'll introduce you to Nero," Harry said trying not to laugh at Ginny's expression of surprise. Harry looked over to Nero who was watching Dobby and Winky completely fascinated with them. Harry once again had an urge to laugh but pushed it down.

"Nero please show yourself to Dobby and Winky," Ginny said getting up from her crouched position in front of Dobby and Winky. Nero walked closer stopping just in front of the two house elves. His eyes turned bright copper and he howled a short high note, appearing so everyone could see him. Dobby and Winky's grins grew wider and they looked equally fascinated with Nero when he appeared before them.

"Nero this is Dobby and Winky. They are the house elves who are going to provide you with food, so I know I don't have to tell you to be nice to them," Harry said laughing. Dobby and Winky nodded vigorously.

"His food is over here," Winky said pointing to a large amount of food by the fire.

"There is also enough for your other companion Sir and Miss," Winky added nodding towards Sirius. Winky and Dobby then led Harry and Ginny, along with Nero and Sirius over towards the food that was by the fire. Nero and Sirius dove into the food immediately, both desperately hungry for not having eaten anything yet that morning. Harry and Ginny laughed at Nero and Sirius who were both in a race with each other to see who would finish eating the most food first.

"We came by earlier Harry Potter sir but you and Miss Wheezy were asleep on the couch and we didn't wish to disturb you," Dobby said suddenly. Harry and Ginny flushed pink and Sirius, who had obviously heard the comment from Dobby, looked at them questioningly. Harry and Ginny would have to explain what happened as soon as Dobby and Winky left.

"Sorry Sir and Miss but Dobby and Winky will be missed if we don't return to the kitchens to help for preparing the lunch for all of the school. We will bring Nero his Dinner later," Winky squeaked, and Dobby nodded. Harry and Ginny smiled at them.

"That's completely fine. It's been great to see you both again. Don't forget you are always welcome to visit both of us anytime you would like. Could you bring Nero's dinner up to my dorm instead of here in the common room?" Harry asked. Dobby and Winky nodded smiling at Harry and Ginny and then scurried off to the kitchens to help prepare lunch for the school.

As soon as Dobby and Winky were gone Sirius returned to his human form and walked over and sat down in the large red chair in front of the fireplace. He motioned for Harry and Ginny to sit down on the couch beside him. Harry and Ginny looked at each other before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to each other, their hands once again entwined. Sirius grinned at them wickedly, mischief sparkling in his eyes. Harry and Ginny saw this and gulped looking at Sirus nervously.

"So what's this I hear Dobby talking about the two of you fast asleep down here in the common room together, instead of in your separate dorms hmm?" Sirius asked suggestively, eyeing both of them, with a look of fake parent seriousness, and trying not to laugh as both Harry and Ginny turned beet red. Harry was the first to reply.

"Nothing happened. We didn't do anything," he said turning a darker shade of red. "In fact, it was really weird what happened," Harry finished. Sirius arched an eyebrow in question. Ginny took over explaining.

"We met down here in the common room after Harry and Hermione had settled the first years into their dorms. We were just going to talk for a bit and I gave Nero his treat so that he had eaten something. I suddenly felt really tired; I could hardly keep my eyes open, just like earlier on the train ride back here. We were just saying goodnight to each other and then everything went black when I was half way through saying goodnight," Ginny looked over at Sirius who was eyeing them suggestively. Ginny flushed beet red and rephrased what she had just said.

"Meaning that I only got as far as saying 'Good' and then everything went black," Ginny said and Sirius chuckled at the look of complete embarrassment on her face then became sombre. He was confused and his brow knitted together in thought.

"This happened twice you say?" Sirius asked. Harry and Ginny nodded yes.

"Was here anything unusual happening? Or better yet did Nero see or notice anything different or strange?" Harry and Ginny shrugged, truthfully not knowing, turning to Nero who had now walked over to join them. Ginny motioned for Nero to come closer.

"Nero, can you show us what happened after we fell asleep on the train? And what happened last night?" Ginny asked. Nero grinned in reply. His eyes turned emerald then a sparkling gold. Sirius waited patiently as Harry and Ginny's eyes glazed over slightly, the events of the train ride to Hogwarts and last night now beginning to play in their mind's eye.

"_**The last rule is going to be decided tomorrow morning. It's about whether or not you will be allowed to come to classes with either of us," she said as she smiled at Nero and then yawned suddenly, feeling drained of energy. Her eyes began to droop slightly as well.**_

"_**I think you need to get some sleep," Harry said softly with a bit of teasing in his voice. All Ginny could do was nod tiredly.**_

"_**But maybe you should undo the spell you put on the door earlier when Ron and Hermione left," Harry added kindly. Ginny tiredly pulled out her wand, pointing it at the door muttering the counter spell. The door glowed a faint silver and then returned to normal. Ginny moved out of his arms and laid down across the seat resting her head on Harry's lap.**_

"_**Goodnight Harry…" she whispered, her eyes closing, as sleep took over her. Harry leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, her lips formed a smile and she snuggled closer into him. He smiled down at her.**_

"_**Goodnight angel," he whispered quietly and stroked her hair gently. As he stroked Ginny's hair he started feeling drowsy, the room going in and out of focus. He sighed and yawned, then leaned back against the wall of the compartment, unconsciously draping his arm securely around Ginny's waist and drifted off to sleep. **_

_**Nero looked from Harry to Ginny confused, sniffing the air for some sort of spell or gas, but nothing was there. Then he looked at the rings, which were now glowing softly in the dim light of the compartment. Nero was confused but he couldn't do anything. So he laid down on the floor beneath Harry and Ginny, waiting for them to wake up, or for Ron and Hermione to come back.**************************_

_******Harry walked over to Ginny and placed his hands over he eyes.**_

_**~Hi Harry~ she said smiling as she turned around. Nero came over and nuzzled her. Ginny patted his head and pulled out a single treat holding it out to Nero who took it happily. Harry sat down beside her.**_

_**~It's really late and I'm feeling pretty tired so I vote we go to bed and talk about other things tomorrow~ Ginny said smiling over at Harry. Her eyes were starting to droop again, like they had on the train. Harry leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips for a moment, and then pulled back smiling at her.**_

_**~Goodnight Ginny~ he said and yawned himself. She smiled back at him and leaned over kissing him lightly on the cheek and hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.**_

_**~Goodnight--~ Before she could finish sleep completely over took both of them and they were still embracing one another. **_

_**Nero looked back and forth from Harry to Ginny looking confused and sniffed the air. Once again there was no trace of a spell or enchantment. Nero let out a small faint, high howl, his eyes turning a bright copper, concealing them from view of anyone who walked into the common room. The rings were glowing slightly again, like they had on the train earlier that day.**_

_**A figure appeared looking down at Harry and Ginny sleeping in each other's arms. Nero looked at him questioningly. The figure, a man, put a finger to his lips signalling Nero to stay quiet. The figure smiled down at Harry and Ginny and whispered:**_

"_**The secret fire and lightning emerald together at last. The time to reveal the first secret approaches fast," The figure paused looking at them once more. **_

"_**Good luck, to the both of you," he finished and then he vanished.**_

_**Nero shrugged but looked thoughtful as he curled up at Harry and Ginny's feet, drifting off to sleep awaiting whatever was to come…*************************_

Harry and Ginny were instantly pulled back into the present. They shook their heads to clear them and then turned to face each other. The look on their faces was one of surprise, confusion and above all curiosity. Sirius watched them amusedly, wondering what Nero had shown them, and what had happened.

"Since when can Nero hear us speak mind to mind?" Harry asked Ginny, totally bewildered at the thought of Nero being able to hear them while they spoke mind to mind. Ginny shrugged not knowing the answer, and looking just as bewildered as Harry.

"Maybe he can hear us speak mind to mind because of our bond with him. I really don't know. What's bothering me was who was that dark figure that was standing over us, and what did he mean by what he said? Was he talking to us? What did that rhyme mean? Was it a puzzle we have to figure out?" Ginny asked Harry, her mind filled with millions of questions about what Nero had shown them. Harry could only shrug uncertainly, for he didn't know the answers to any of her questions and was just as curious and confused. Sirius, now tired of waiting, and figuring that they had both forgotten that he was there, cleared his throat, startling Harry and Ginny. Sirius bit back a small laugh as Harry and Ginny nearly jumped a foot off the couch and then sobered.

"So what did Nero show the two of you that is confusing and surprising the both of you so much?" Sirius asked. Harry and Ginny turned to face him.

"Well for one thing, the effect of what ever was causing us to sleep changed slightly, becoming more powerful the second time. Or in other words made us become unconscious a whole lot faster than the first time," Harry said. Sirius looked at them quizzically and Ginny continued.

"What Harry means is exactly that. The first time sleep came a little more gradually. The second time it just hit us both instantly, and there was nothing we could do about it," Ginny said and Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Did either of you notice something strange in what Nero showed the both of you? Maybe even something that occurred both times?" he asked. Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Both times after we were both asleep the rings were glowing softly. The second time the glow was slightly brighter," Harry said. Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'I'll have to ask Dumbledore about this,' he thought. Then he spoke again.

"Did anything else happen? Or did you notice anything else unusual?" Sirius asked curiously. Once again Harry and Ginny nodded.

"There was a dark figure, a man, who stood over us last night, though only for a few minutes. He said a rhyme but I didn't understand it. But I do remember how it goes," Harry said frowning slightly.

"He said 'The secret fire and lightning emerald together at last. The time to reveal the first secret approaches fast,' and then he said 'Good luck to the both of you.' What does it mean? Was the figure talking to us?? I really don't get this!" Ginny said in frustration. Harry looked just as confused about what they had seen and heard, but couldn't help chuckling at Ginny's frustrated expression. She noticed this and turned on him glaring fiercely at him.

"What's so funny or amusing to you Harry?" she asked, her tone dangerous. Harry's amused expression wavered slightly but he recovered quickly.

_~You look cute when you're angry and confused~_ Harry said innocently, smiling at her. Ginny's expression turned to one of embarrassment, her face flushing redder than her hair. Sirius laughed as he watched the silent exchange between the two of them.

"Let me guess. Harry just told you that you look cute when you're confused and angry?" Sirius asked laughing. Ginny's face went an even darker shade of red than before and she nodded slightly. Harry smiled sheepishly, flushing slightly pink and Sirius roared with laughter. Harry looked at Sirius confused.

"What's so funny about this Sirius? and how did you know that was what I said to her?" Harry asked curiously, his face still slightly pink with embarrassment. Sirius chuckled at his godson.

"I'll tell you later," Sirius said, but Harry gave him a 'tell-me-now-or-else' look and Sirius sighed, laughing, giving in to Harry's look.

"It was quite obvious that was what you said to Ginny because James used to do the exact same thing to Lily when she was really mad at him. It would make her so embarrassed that she would forget to be mad at him," Sirius chuckled. "And it worked every time. But really what is it with Potter's and red heads??" he asked and Harry shrugged laughing along with Sirius. Then Sirius started giving suggestions why.

"Maybe it's their fiery nature? Or maybe the way they blush when they're embarrassed-" Sirius was cut off by Ginny who was becoming completely embarrassed.

"But what about the rings glowing? And that figure. I want to know what they mean?" Ginny said looking determined to figure it out, and bringing Harry and Sirius back to the current issue.

"In truth I don't know the answer to any of your questions Ginny. I'll have to go back to talk to professor Dumbledore about this. And don't be surprised if you both get called down to his office again sometime soon," Sirius said. "In fact I'll go now, it's almost time for lunch anyways and you two better be getting on your way down to the Great Hall," Sirius finished and then he hugged both of them before changing into his animagus form and leaving out through the portrait hole. Harry turned to Ginny smiling at her shyly.

"So am I forgiven?" he asked quietly. Ginny looked bewildered.

"What for?" she asked completely confused. Then it dawned on her and she laughed.

"Of course you are. It must be your Potter charm," she said teasingly and Harry laughed, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Must be," Harry said smirking at Ginny arrogantly. Ginny rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach killing his dignity, and laughed at him.

"So what do you say we go back down to the Great Hall for lunch?" Ginny said trying not to laugh at the look of mock outrage Harry was giving her.

"Sure thing. Is Nero going to stay here or come down with us?" Harry asked. Ginny looked thoughtful.

"I think Nero should come with us, he's just got to stay out of sight. By the way who is he going with this afternoon?" Ginny asked. Now it was Harry's turn to look thoughtful.

"What classes do you have this afternoon?" he asked Ginny. Ginny pulled out her timetable and looked at it, then looked up at Harry grinning.

"I have double transfiguration with Hufflepuff. What about you?" Ginny said. Harry stuck his tongue out at her and reached inside his robes for his timetable and looked it over.

"I have divination with Hufflepuff and then history of magic with Ravenclaw. Please, please, please, please let me take him to Trelawney! It would be so much fun!" Harry pleaded looking down at her with puppy dog eyes. Ginny couldn't help laughing at him he looked quite amusing to her at the moment.

"Sure Harry. How could I ever resist that pathetic attempt at a puppy dog face?" Ginny said teasingly and Harry pretended to pout and look offended.

"What do you mean pathetic?" Harry asked huffily. Ginny just shook her head smiling and then stood up on tiptoe placing a feather light kiss on his jaw. Harry instantly forgot his question and leaned down and kissed Ginny fully on the lips. They parted after a few minute smiling at each other with slightly dreamy, but extremely happy looks on their faces. Harry took her hand in his and smiled down at her.

"Shall we go down to lunch then?" Harry asked gallantly. Ginny laughed and nodded yes in reply.

"Come on Nero," Harry said turning to Nero who had been watching the couple in amusement. Nero grinned at both of them and his eyes turned a bright copper and he howled a short high note, concealing himself from everyone's sight except for Ginny and Harry's. With that Harry and Ginny began to make their way down to the Great Hall with Nero following close behind them.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through the corridors, with Nero right beside them, completely forgetting that no one but Charlie, Sirius and professor Dumbledore were aware of their relationship with one another. They arrived in the Great Hall within no time at all due to the fact that all the hallways and passages were clear because classes were still in session at the moment. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to each other, hands still entwined and forgotten by both Harry and Ginny. A chime sounded, signalling the end of classes. Nero's eyes turned turquoise.

_**Ron slid the door open walking into the compartment long with Hermione. The compartment was quiet, Ron and Hermione turned to the right to see Harry and Ginny fast asleep. Ginny's head on Harry's lap and Harry's arm placed securely around Ginny's waist. **_

_**Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open in absolute shock at the sight of Harry and Ginny. They quickly shut their mouths. Ron turned a deep shade of red in anger, opening his mouth again to yell at both of them, mainly Harry. But when he started to yell there was no sound coming out of his mouth. He looked at Hermione, who was pointing at Nero.**_

_**Nero's eyes were a sparkling frost colour and he was looking fiercely at Ron. Ron understood exactly what Nero was doing but Ron didn't want to put up with it. So he began walking towards Harry and Ginny to shake them awake instead, and explain exactly what was going on. Nero blocked him, growling low, his eyes turning a bright shade of crimson. Ron and Hermione were lifted over to the other side of the compartment and seated beside each other. Their eyes began to droop, sleep instantly taking over both of them.**_

Harry and Ginny gasped slightly being brought back into the reality that Ron most likely would not take this well, and they didn't want to deal with questions right then. They dropped their hands and moved slightly farther apart so as not to be suspicious. Harry and Ginny then turned slightly to look down at Nero who was grinning up at them looking proud of himself.

"Thanks for the reminder Nero," Ginny said smiling down at Nero warmly and scratched his ears affectionately. Right then students began to file into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione, seeing Harry and Ginny, began to make their way over towards where they were sitting. Ron sat down across from Harry with a thump, looking drained and slightly angry. Hermione sat down next to him looking slightly harassed. The twins and River, who had also spotted the four, joined them though looking in higher spirits.

"So how was potions?" Harry asked innocently. Ron looked up at him with a look of irritation on his face. It took a lot of self-control for Harry not to burst out laughing, even though he felt sorry for Ron and Hermione.

"Snape's gotten worse," Ron said frankly. Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione explained further.

"Oh he's gotten positively horrible. He's treating all the Gryffindor's like he treats you regularly, Harry," Hermione said sounding as harassed as she looked. Harry winced. He didn't even want to imagine how he was going to be treated if the Gryffindor's in general were being treated the way Snape usually treated him.

"There's a lot of homework already and you missed doing a shyness potion. But apparently, as Snape said, Dumbledore said you would not have to make up the assignment, so you're excused from doing that potion. It's probably why he was so horrible to all of us, well more than usual, this morning," Hermione finished looking slightly irritated and then smiled at Harry and Ginny. "So how was your morning?" She asked sounding more cheerful.

"Yeah, why did you both get to miss the entire morning?" Ron asked. Harry kept his voice quiet as he spoke.

"We'll explain later," Harry said and Ron and Hermione nodded. Suddenly food appeared on the plates before them and everyone began to eat with little talking throughout the meal.

Lunch was soon over and they all headed up to their dorms to collect their books and other supplies for their classes. Harry walked back down into the common room to find it deserted except for him and Nero. Harry motioned for Nero to come with him and Nero came over obediently. Harry knelt down in front of him and scratched his ears.

"You get to come with me today. We're going to Divination and we get to freak out professor Trelawney," Harry grinned mischievously. Nero was looking interested but kind of sad as well. Harry grinned guessing why.

"We'll get to see Ginny once classes are over ok?" Harry said. Nero perked up instantly and licked Harry's face. Harry laughed. A noise sounded from the girls' staircase and Nero trotted over to Ginny, who was just entering the common room, and nuzzled her in greeting. Ginny smiled down at him and petted his head. Then Nero went back over to Harry with Ginny right beside him. Ginny smiled at Harry.

"So I'll see you after classes?" Ginny asked innocently. Harry looked around, the common room was still completely deserted, and then placed a soft warm kiss on her cheek.

"Of course. I'll see you back here after classes, I'll have plenty of news on how Divination was," Harry said as he grinned broadly and Ginny giggled.

"Also I wanted to talk to you later… ok?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded smiling, but curious about what he wanted to talk to her about. They then headed out of the portrait hole together and headed up to their separate classes.

Harry arrived in the north tower, with Nero, after five minutes of quick walking. Ron was already there, so Harry walked over and sat down next to him. Nero following Harry laid down at the side of their table. Ron looked up and smiled at Harry as he sat down and Harry smiled back.

"So are you ready for another year of predicting death, tragedy and misery for yourself?" Ron asked smirking at Harry. Harry laughed.

"But of course. I have Nero with me too," he said grinning mischievously. Ron laughed.

"This year is definitely going to be interesting then," Ron said chuckling. Harry grinned widely and nodded. Suddenly Trelawney entered the room and the chatter ceased instantly. She walked to the front of the room and turned around to face the class, her large, magnified eyes looking around the classroom and she smiled.

"Welcome back all of you to Divination. Today we begin the art of Tarot. But first I believe Mr. Potter has something to make the class aware of," she said as she looked over at Harry. "Mr. Potter would you please come to the front of the class?" she asked. Everyone looked at Harry confused. Ron was trying not to laugh. Harry just grinned and looked down at Nero who was grinning as well. Harry got up and walked to the front of the room, Nero right beside him. Professor Trelawney looked at him closely. Then spoke again.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore said that you had a companion with you, though he did not tell me what it was. All he told me was that you were to reveal it to me and if I chose, to the class. So bring out your pet. It's obviously small if I can't see it right now," she said dismissively and Harry bit back a laugh, Nero was anything but small. He looked over to Ron who had ducked under the table to hide his amusement. Harry smiled at Trelawney.

"Nero could you show yourself please?" Harry asked, trying to hide his amusement of the situation. Nero was grinning a glint in his eye. His eyes turned bright copper and he howled a short high note suddenly appearing for everyone to see. Trelawney, as well as the other girls in the room shrieked and the boys gasped startled. Nero just stood beside Harry grinning.

"A-a… G-Grim!? The symbol of death!" Trelawney stuttered pointing down at Nero. Harry shook his head grinning and having to use all of his self-control not to break down laughing.

"No professor he's not a Grim," he said trying not to laugh and turned to face the rest of the class who was looking quite scared at the moment.

"This is Nero, he is a Grim Wolf, not a Grim. There is a difference. They are very rare, and rarely come into contact with witches or wizards. He's bound to me, as well as Ginny Weasley. He's five months old now, so he's still a pup. Don't worry he's very friendly, and he's got a big soft spot for girls," he added smirking. Ron let out a laugh and everyone turned to look at him. Then Nero's eyes turned a bright purple and suddenly all the girls in the room had a small lilac. Harry looked at Nero who looked back at him innocently.

"Show off," Harry said looking down at Nero. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Nero has magical powers, it's part of his species, seeing as he's a magical beast. Anyways, carrying on, it's true, he favours Ginny. If he's been with just her and hasn't seen me he has a habit of pouncing on me when he sees me. And no do not even think about it Nero," Harry said as Nero was getting ready to pounce on him, earning a laugh from the class. He looked at professor Trelawney.

"Is there anything else professor?" he asked. She shook her head no and Harry went and took his seat beside Ron.

The day passed quickly after that and before Harry realized it classes for the day were finished and dinner had passed. Harry entered the common room with Nero and Ron beside him. He looked over by the fire to see Ginny and Hermione already there. He smiled, and Nero let out a joyous yelp and ran over to Ginny and began nuzzling her. Ginny laughed and scratched his ears. Ron sat down next to Hermione and Harry sat down next to Ginny with Nero in between the two of them with his head on Ginny's lap.

"So what did Dumbledore want to talk to you both about that took the whole morning?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded looking at Ginny and Harry waiting for their answer. Harry smiled.

"Well the first thing was that we needed to talk about whether or not Nero would be allowed to come to classes with us or not. That took a little bit of time. We also had to introduce Nero to Dobby and Winky and we talked with them for a bit before they had to go back to the kitchens to work on the lunch. The final reason was that Snuffles was here and we talked to him for the rest of the time," Harry said, conveniently leaving out the talk about the rings and the two sleeping episodes. Ginny noticed this and looked over at him.

_~So when exactly are we going to tell everyone about the other things Harry?~_ Ginny asked.

_~After we figure out some other stuff first. Is that ok?~_ He asked. _~Besides I'm not exactly in any rush to have your brothers kill me~_ he said innocently. Ginny laughed.

_~That's fine. And by the way it's down to five instead of six that would kill you now~_ she said. Harry laughed.

_~Yeah so the absence of the Dragons being set on me is something to be grateful for. Although Fred and George can double that amount of damage…~_ Harry mused sarcastically. Ginny just laughed and they turned their attention back to what Ron and Hermione were now saying.

"So that's it then?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Ok, well I've got to go do some homework now so I'll see you all later," Hermione said getting up looking at Ron, then left the room. Ron caught the look she was giving him.

"Yeah I've got some potions homework to do so I'll see you two later," he said quickly and left the common room. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes then burst out laughing.

"I really don't think they could have been any more obvious," Ginny said laughing. Harry shook his head laughing.

"No they couldn't be any more obvious if they tried," he said still chuckling.

"So what did you want to talk about? Since we're alone for the moment," Ginny asked. Harry looked her in the eyes.

"Well I've actually been meaning to talk to you about it for a while. I don't know exactly why but I keep noticing some strange things happening when you don't want people to know something. They either forget or don't realize it even happened. I was wondering if you knew why. It's just that I get this feeling that you're not telling me something, like you are keeping a secret, or that you don't know exactly what's going on yourself," Harry said quietly. Ginny averted her gaze for a moment and then looked back at him.

"The truth is Harry I don't know why that would be happening, I notice it too. I'm not trying to keep secrets from you. I just don't understand what it is. I've got to figure it out still," she finished. Harry nodded in understanding and reached out and brushed a hair out of her face gently.

"It's fine Gin. I was just wondering, I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything," he said and she smiled up at him.

"I know," she said quietly and he smiled warmly at her.

"We'll work through the mysteries and secrets together I promise," Harry said. He cupped her cheek lightly and leaned forwards, their eyes fluttering closed as his lips pressed on hers in a soft, caring kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his hands to her waist pulling her closer. Then suddenly an outraged voice sounded from the stairs…

A/N: Please Review!! And I know I'm evil leaving you on a cliffy! Muhahaha Hahaha ***choke* *choke* hahahahahahahahahahaha! Please review!**


	16. Quidditch Tryouts and Ginny’s Birthday

A/N: Hello my loyal readers. I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for leaving you guys hanging on the cliff-hanger for son long!.... all of 5 years in fact *Dodges pitchforks and burning arrows* But once again life got in my way and decided to not let me get near to finishing this chapter. I should be much faster, meaning a week, with the next chapter. Please Read And Review!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter…. My fairy godmother died early this year so currently I am not J.K. Rowling though I wish I was… maybe I should go looking for my magic lamp… it's got to be around here somewhere…. Oh Bloody Hell it's broken! I give up! By the way… Oh wait! My imagination granted me a wish!! The only thing in here I own is Nero, the idea of Grim wolves and River.

"Talking"

_~mind to mind talking~_

Chapter 16: Quidditch Tryouts and Ginny's Birthday

"What in the bloody hell is going on?!" An angry voice yelled from the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitories. Harry and Ginny sprang apart instantly, panic written clearly on their faces. They were too nervous to even realize whose voice was coming from the stairs. Harry was looking as if he was going to be murdered at any second. He didn't want to turn around to see which one of Ginny's brothers was going to murder him.

_~I'm dead…~_ Harry moaned sorrowfully to Ginny and slowly the two of them turned around to face the owner of the angry voice that had come from the stairs. As they turned around to see who it was Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped open instantly as they saw who it was.

As Harry and Ginny's panic stricken faces came into view the twins instantly dropped their act and began roaring with laughter. Harry looked over at Ginny in amazement, completely shocked and confused. After a few moments Fred and George began to calm down slightly, enough to speak to Harry and Ginny.

"The looks on your faces were absolutely priceless!" Fred laughed, wiping a tear from his eye, and George nodded in agreement, still laughing too hard to speak. Harry looked at them incredulously.

"Does this mean that you're not going to kill me then?" Harry asked meekly. This caused the twins to go into another fit of laughter. Ginny chuckled quietly obviously knowing the answer the twins were going to give Harry.

"Really Harry. Do you really believe that we would do such a thing?" George asked looking amusedly at Harry. Harry nodded sheepishly and the twins chuckled.

"Who would have thought it George? The great Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die, no matter how many times people try to get rid of him, the wizard that brought the downfall You-Know-Who, is afraid of the Weasley brothers!" Fred exclaimed feigning shock and failing miserably as he burst out laughing again.

"I have good reasons for it! I mean just think of what you two do!" Harry said defensively feeling extremely embarrassed. Ginny was now laughing just as hard as her brothers.

"You know Harry you probably have a point there." George said looking thoughtful and then winked at Harry. "But truthfully we wouldn't do anything for four main reasons," George said looking Harry straight in the eyes. George's tone had gone very serious. Harry arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Really Harry. For one thing, it was so bloody obvious that the two of you had feelings for each other. The second is that we trust you and know you well. We know you won't go hurting Ginny for fun or treat your relationship with her as just a joke or a prank. The third is that you have saved her life twice, putting her life ahead of yours without thinking. In truth, without you, Ginny probably wouldn't be here right now," Fred said truthfully. Harry was completely taken aback by this. He didn't even think twice about saving Ginny either time, he'd just done it automatically. "And we know you did it selflessly Harry," Fred added smiling along with George. George's smile suddenly turned wicked and teasing.

"The final thing is that we are terrified of Ginny's temper, with good reason I might add. I prefer not being on the other end of one of her famous hexes!" George finished and they all started laughing. They stopped after a few minutes and Ginny yawned, she was starting to feel tired.

"Could you please not say anything about me and Harry being together to anyone? We will tell everyone, not just yet though, but we will soon," Ginny said to the twins who nodded and shrugged 'sure.' She smiled, getting up. She walked over to them and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, you guys." Ginny said and yawned again. "Well I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow morning," she said waving goodbye to all of them. The twins nodded and then grinned wickedly at her.

_~Uh Oh… What in the name of Merlin are they smiling at me like that for? ~_ Ginny asked nervously.

_~I've no idea Gin~_ Harry said quietly sounding slightly nervous as he waited to see what was going to happen next.

"Goodnight Ginny. Now go over and give lover boy a big, sloppy goodnight kiss and straight off to bed with you young lady!" The twins said in unison and fled out of the portrait hole before Ginny's temper could even flare up at them.

Ginny stared after them shocked for a moment, and then decided she'd eventually get them back for it. She turned around to look at Harry who had turned a brilliant shade of quaffle red. Ginny couldn't help but chuckle at the look of utter embarrassment that was on his face. She walked over to Harry, who stood up as she stopped in front of him. He smiled down at her happily.

_~Three down… three more to go~_ Harry said cheerfully, trying not to laugh. Ginny laughed and smacked his arm playfully, he just grinned at her. _~Well it's true! ~ _He defended himself. Ginny just shook her head at him.

_~Goodnight Harry~_ she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

_~Goodnight Gin~_ he replied and leaned down kissing her lips warmly for a moment. They reluctantly parted with one last peck on the cheek and headed up to their separate dormitories, Nero following Ginny.

The first two weeks of September flew by quickly for everyone at Hogwarts. Before Harry realized it, Ginny's birthday was only a week away and the first Quidditch practice tryout was being held on Saturday, which was tomorrow. The first practice would mainly be a tryout session due to the fact that they needed a new keeper. At a meeting that had been called the night before by McGonagall, Harry had voiced his idea of having a reserve team, in order to prepare for next year when they would be losing all three chasers and both beaters. McGonagall had been impressed with the idea and had immediately left to announce the news about the tryouts. Before she left she told the team that they would be voting on the new captain just before the tryouts began on Saturday.

It was now Friday evening and dinner had already finished. Harry was sitting in the common room finishing an essay for Herbology. The portrait hole swung open and Harry turned around to see Ginny walk in with her friends and Nero. Harry smiled and then looked back down and finished off the last sentence of his essay. He rolled up the parchment and placed it, along with his ink and quill beside him on the table. He stretched slightly and then stood up, turning around to where Ginny was still talking to her friends.

Without warning a large black mass leaped at Harry's chest, the impacted knocking Harry onto his back with a large thump. Harry opened his eyes to see none other than Nero standing on top of his staring down at Harry happily. Harry heard Ginny's unmistakable laugh from the other side of the common room along with the laugh of the other girls that were with her. Harry flushed red with embarrassment as he suddenly realized something.

_~I'm guessing that none of your friends know about, or can see Nero right now? ~_ Harry asked sounding completely embarrassed. Ginny's laughter echoed in his mind.

_~Nope. Just you and I can see him right now. ~_ Ginny replied still laughing.

_~Just great… makes me feel so much better now~_ Harry said sarcastically. She didn't answer, she just kept laughing. Harry shook his head and looked at Nero who was still standing on top of Harry's chest and grinning at Harry happily. Harry reached up and scratched Nero behind the ears and Nero licked Harry's face. Harry immediately tried to fend him off.

"Please get off Nero," Harry said chuckling slightly. "You're making me look like a fool in front of the girls." Nero immediately jumped off Harry's chest and Harry stood up groaning.

"You're getting heavier you know that?" Harry said with a groan, rubbing his back. Nero looked up at Harry innocently and Harry just chuckled. Unexpectedly a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Harry jumped and turned around to see Ginny smiling up at him. He grinned down at her and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Are you coming to the Quidditch tryouts tomorrow? You should tryout… you'd make an excellent chaser," Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny pulled back slightly and gazed up at him smiling.

"Sure… I guess I could try…" Ginny said, sounding unsure of herself. Harry bent down and pecked her on the lips quickly.

"You'll do great. I'll see you at the tryouts tomorrow ok?" Harry said. Ginny nodded and they let go of each other and walked up to their separate dormitories Nero once again following Ginny.

Harry woke up early and looked over at the clock on the wall of the fifth year Boys dormitory. It was only seven am. The tryouts weren't until 8:30am but the meeting before hand to vote on the new captain was at 8am. Harry got up and began getting ready, still wondering which one of the girls would get to be captain. Probably Angelina. Harry didn't feel like going to the Great Hall with everyone for breakfast so he immediately headed down to the common room as soon as he was done getting ready. Holding his Firebolt he walked into the common room.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and was immediately knocked backwards landing on his back with something heavy on top of him. Harry groaned and looked up to see Nero on top of him.

"Nero! What are you…?" Harry trailed off as Ginny stood over him, dressed in her school robes smiling at him.

"So what are you doing up so early Harry?" Ginny asked pulling Nero off of him. Harry got up and looked at her.

"I could ask you the same question." He said smirking and Ginny laughed.

"So where are you off too? I'm heading down to the kitchens. Do you want to join me?" Harry said finally. Ginny nodded.

"Sure, lets go," she said smiling and walked towards the portrait hole with Harry and Nero beside her.

Before Harry or Ginny realized it, it was 8:10am. Harry had to run to the Quidditch pitch at full speed, Nero trotting along with him, enjoying the exercise. Harry reached the pitch only slightly winded. Nero wasn't even panting and he grinned up at Harry. Harry reached down and scratched Nero's ears, when someone cleared their throat in front of him.

"I see you have finally made it here Mr. Potter. Now why are you scratching air?" McGonagall's voice sounded in front of him. The rest of the team behind her started laughing. Harry felt slightly embarrassed but looked down at Nero.

"Nero please show yourself so that they aren't laughing at me here," Harry whispered pleadingly. Nero's eyes turned a bright copper and he howled a short high note and appeared for the whole Quidditch team to see. The whole team jumped, startled at Nero's appearance.

"I wasn't scratching the air Professor, I was scratching Nero's ears, and no, he's not a Grim," Harry said, looking at the fearful looks on everyone's, except for Fred and George's, faces. McGonagall nodded.

"Ok then, everyone here has already voted for the captain, you are the only one left to vote Mr. Potter. So who do you think should be the new captain?" Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"Um… I think it should be Angelina," he said honestly. Everyone turned to look at Harry surprised. "Who did everyone else vote?" he asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"You," everyone said in unison. Harry's eyes went wide, he was completely speechless. The twins walked up to Harry and each put an arm around his shoulder.

"You had no idea did you?" Fred asked grinning at Harry's shocked face. Harry could only shake his head no. Everyone laughed including Professor McGonagall.

"You were the obvious choice Harry believe it or not. You have good strategies and ideas and you work well under pressure," McGonagall said smiling at him.

"Plus, you're the only one who actually listened to anything Wood had to say about his game plans, and winning," George added winking and everyone laughed. McGonagall took out her watch and looked at it.

"Well now that that's done it's time for tryouts. To refresh your memories we're looking for two keepers, one will be a reserve, three reserve chasers, two reserve beaters, and a reserve seeker," McGonagall said and everyone nodded and then walked over to the stands where there was a group of Gryffindor's standing around in a large group waiting for the tryouts to start. McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.

"Today we are looking for two keepers. One will be a reserve, three reserve chasers, two reserve beaters, and a reserve seeker. Miss Bell, Johnston and Spinet will be deciding on the chasers, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley will be deciding on beaters and Mr. Potter will be deciding on the seeker. As for the two keepers it will be a team decision finalized by our new captain Mr. Potter," she finished and everyone looked at Harry for a moment before clapping and saying congratulations. Harry smile, slightly embarrassed.

"Now would you all separate into the different groups? Keepers will come to me, chasers to the girls, beaters to the Weasley's, and seekers to Mr. Potter," she said and the group immediately broke up and two people came over to Harry. Harry looked at them and was startled to see one was River. The other was a boy with sandy coloured hair and brown eyes that Harry didn't know.

"Hi River," he said smiling at the girl who grinned up at him happily. "And what's your name, and what year are you in?" Harry asked looking at the boy. The boy smiled at Harry.

"I'm Shae Walker, I'm in second year," the boy said and Harry smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm going to guess you already know I'm Harry Potter…" Shae's eyes went wide with shock. Harry laughed, smiling. "Or not… but onto Quidditch. You're both trying for the reserve seeker's position. I'm guessing you both know how to fly," Harry said smirking as the other two gave him incredulous looks saying 'What do you think.' Nero trotted over to the stands, lying down, to watch the tryouts.

They mounted their brooms and took off from the ground. Everyone else was already in the air. Harry looked over to see Ginny doing drills with Alicia and Katie and smiled. He then looked over at the keepers and saw Ron blocking the quaffle. Harry then turned his attention back to River and Shae. He took a few snitch-sized balls out of his robes.

"Ok, for testing you both I'm going to throw one of these balls," he said as he held up one of the balls. "In any direction without warning you what way it's going. Shae you'll go first." Shae nodded. Without warning Harry threw the ball towards the stands. Shae took a few seconds to see where it went and dived after it. Harry watched him closely, he was an average flyer. He caught the ball after it bounced off the boards of the stands. Harry shook his head in disappointment. He wasn't very good at all. Shae flew back up to Harry and handed back the ball. They flew up slightly higher to 80 feet above the pitch.

"That was fine. Ok River you're next," he said looking over at her. She nodded and without warning Harry threw the ball to the left, but threw it a bit two hard and it went much farther than expected. River didn't hesitate and sped after it catching it fifty feet above the pitch. Harry was impressed, she had a talent for it, and she was a very good flyer. She flew back up to him grinning. He smiled back at her.

"That was great River," Harry complemented her. She beamed back at him. They continued drills of this for another few minutes before they split off into teams for half an hour. By the end of the tryouts Harry was absolutely sure who would be the reserve seeker there was no competition. Harry landed and walked over to the other members of the team who were in the center of the field discussing who would make it and who wouldn't.

"So how did everything go for the chasers?" Harry asked Angelina who had been the main judge out of Katie, Alicia and herself. Angelina smiled.

"There was one who really stood out and had a good sense of what was happening. Surprisingly enough I believe we'll have yet another Weasley on the team. Ginny was clearly the best one of the tryouts for chaser. There was also Dean Thomas and Kyle Oley a third year," Angelina finished. Harry nodded in approval and then turned to the twins.

"What about for Beaters?" The twins smiled happily.

"There were two that really stood out and will be a great asset. The first is Les Grey, a third year and the second is Lona Hall a fourth year." Harry nodded.

"Well there were only two trying out for seeker and there was no competition between the two of them. River Murray was the best out of the two, and she's a first year." Harry said. The twins grinned excitedly. McGonagall was shocked.

"She's got a knack for it professor. She caught it every time, Shae missed about three times." McGonagall nodded in approval.

"Well as for keeper there were two excellent keepers. The first was Ron Weasley, yes yet another one," McGonagall said seeing the looks of disbelief on the girls' and the twins' faces. "And the second was Seamus Finnegan. The only difference between the two of them was that Seamus missed the quaffle once. So Ron will be the official keeper and Seamus will be the reserve." McGonagall finished. Harry nodded smiling.

"Merlin help us… four Weasley's on one team!" the girls chorused. Everyone burst out laughing, even McGonagall. McGonagall then went to tell the lucky members that they had made the team and there were some shrieks of joy from the Ginny, River and Lona. Along with whoops of joy from the five boys.

"So how did you get River to try out for the team you guys? I didn't know she even knew how to fly," Harry asked the twins. The twins grinned at Harry happily.

"We were out here practicing one evening and River came with us to watch. We asked her if she wanted to try and she was really eager. George went up with her after we explained what to do. The thing was though that she didn't need any help at all. She took off without us even having to tell her what she needed to do. She's just a natural flyer. Getting her to tryout for the team was no trouble at all, she threw herself at the chance" Fred said and George nodded. Suddenly the twins were knocked to the ground as River came out of nowhere and threw herself at them, hugging both and giving them each a kiss on the cheek making the twins blush. The whole team erupted with laugher, including the twins and River.

Harry turned around and walked over to where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing. Ginny and Ron were looking thrilled, as if they couldn't believe that they'd made the team. Without thinking Ginny ran up and hugged Harry tightly and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back and they soon broke apart smiling. Then Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione looking completely shocked, their mouths hanging open. Harry's face drained of all colour.

_~What is-~_ Ginny asked as she turned around_. ~Oops… well that saves a whole big meeting to tell them at least~ _Ginny said weakly.

_~Ron's going to kill me…~_ Harry groaned as Ron walked towards them, with Hermione right beside them. Ron's face was flushed and angry. Hermione was just shocked though she was smiling at them. Harry gulped as Ron stopped with Hermione right in front of him and Ginny.

"What took you two so bloody long?!" Ron asked, the angry look on his face changing to one of amusement. It was Harry and Ginny's turn to gape at him.

"What?" Harry asked completely shocked. Ron just chuckled.

"Oh come on Harry. You two were so bloody obvious, constantly flirting with each other, the looks etc. I was wondering if you two had even realized it yourselves. So how long have you two been together?" Ron finished. Hermione and Ginny were all but rolling on the ground laughing at the look on Harry's face.

"Um… well… about… since the burrow, since I saved Ginny from hitting the ground when the lightning hit her broom." Harry said quickly. Ron smiled.

"So why didn't you guys tell us sooner?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at the ground sheepishly.

"That would be because he's afraid of the Weasley clan," Fred said from behind Harry. Harry turned slightly to see that the twins and River had come over and joined the group. Ron looked amazed and started laughing.

"You've got to be joking! The Harry Potter! Afraid of-" Ron started.

"Oh sod off, I got that already from the twins!" Harry said turning beet red with embarrassment. The others just laughed. Nero came up to them and nuzzled Ginny. Ginny took the hint and scratched Nero behind the ears.

"Well now that that's over lets go inside, I need to go change," Ginny said. Everyone nodded and headed up to the castle.

Quidditch practices were now on full time. The Gryffindor team was practicing non-stop, five days a week early in the morning and just before dinner in the evening. The first week of practice was gruelling but it was necessary for them to work this hard for the upcoming game the second week of October against none other than the Slytherines.

Harry was becoming extremely nervous about what Ginny's reaction would be to her birthday present. No one except for Nero knew what it was going to be. It was now eleven O'clock at night on the twentieth of September and Harry was all but pacing the dormitory with nerves. The beautiful stormy grey owl with ice blue eyes had arrived slightly earlier than he'd asked and Harry had had to hide it, asking Nero to make Ginny, and everyone else except for him unaware of the owl.

"I need to get to sleep…" Harry mumbled. Below Harry on the floor Nero heard this and his eyes turned a sparkling silver and he howled a long low note that was inaudible to Harry. Harry felt his eyes start to droop suddenly and he slipped into unconsciousness.

_****Harry looked up from the place he was standing. A petite girl with long, shimmering, curly Auburn hair walked towards him. He was standing by the lake underneath a tree waiting patiently. The silver crescent of the moon cast a ghostly light across the lake. **_

_**The girl reached the place under the tree where he was standing; stopping a few feet in front of him. Her gaze was cast down, a red blush across the pale cream skin of her face. Harry moved closer to her, a hint of a pink spreading across his cheeks. Raising his hand he put his fingers gently under her chin, and lifted her gaze to meet his. She shyly met his gaze, her twinkling, and deep chocolate brown eyes meeting his emerald ones. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Harry leaned forward their eyes fluttering shut, their faces only inches apart… A flash of white light blew the two apart from each other and knocking Harry into unconsciousness.**_

_**Harry looked around he was surrounded by a circle of death eaters. Harry was trapped. He didn't know what to do; he needed something or someone to help him get out of this.**_

"_**Well, well, well. We meet again Harry Potter," a voice hissed and a hooded figure moved out of the circle and walked towards Harry. Harry stood his ground.**_

"_**I'm not afraid of you Voldemort," Harry stated boldly. A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the cemetery. **_

_**Always the brave one on your own aren't you Harry?" Voldemort hissed. Harry glowered at Voldemort defiantly. **_

"_**Well what if I had something, or rather, someone to, shall I say, influence you?" Harry stared at Voldemort, suddenly worried. Voldemort smiled evilly at him, seeing him waver slightly.**_

"_**Malfoy!" Another hooded figure stepped forward out of the circle and faced Voldemort.**_

"_**Yes master?" Malfoy bowed to Voldemort.**_

"_**Bring out the girl," he hissed. Malfoy bowed again and then left the room, immediately returning with a small redheaded figure bound by ropes. Harry stared, fear searing through him. It was Ginny.**_

"_**Ginny!" Harry shouted, wanting to run to her, but the circle of death eaters around him blocked his path.**_

_**~Harry,~ a voice sounded weakly in his mind. ~Don't give in, I'm not, I won't let them use m y power. It would destroy all of our hope. Resist them Harry. No matter what they do to me! Remember that I…~ she was interrupted when Voldemort cackled evilly, drowning out all thoughts with it's evil.**_

"_**Now Harry, I will only ask this once. Remember what you say will affect what happens to the girl," Voldemort Grinned evilly.**_

"Will you join me or not?" Harry glared at Voldemort with the utter most loathing.

"_**Never," Voldemort stared at Harry, utterly shocked.**_

"_**Come now Harry, do you really wish to see her suffer?" Voldemort asked almost laughing. Harry looked Voldemort straight in the eyes.**_

"_**I will **__**never**__** join you!" Harry shouted. Voldemort laughed.**_

"_**As you wish Harry," Voldemort turned his wand on Ginny yelling: "Crucio!" The**_ _**cruciatus curse hit Ginny full force in the stomach and she let out a blood curdling scream...****_

Harry and Ginny screamed. A scream that echoed throughout the tower, waking everyone up. They both sat bolt upright in their separate rooms, sweat pouring down their faces and tears in their eyes. They had both felt the pain of the unforgivable curse. Harry's breathing was ragged and quick, he was almost gasping for air and clutching his scar, which was now a burning white.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Ron asked frantically. He was standing over Harry's bed fully dressed, as was Seamus and Neville looking worried it was eleven in the morning and it was Saturday... Harry was trying to regain control of his breathing, and his heart was racing.

"I need to see Ginny, I need to know if she's ok," Harry said weakly and got out of bed throwing on his robes and running out of the dormitory before anyone could stop him. Nero raced after Harry along with Ron.

In the girls Dorms

Hermione rushed over to Ginny as she heard her scream. Ginny's breathing was coming fast and she was deathly pale and sweating.

"Ginny what happened? Was it a nightmare?" Hermione asked worriedly. Ginny was shaking, the dreams had never been like this, and it had been so long since she had last had those dreams… But they had been separated before… now they were connected… why?

"I need to see Harry, and then I need to see Dumbledore," Ginny said, her voice shaking fearfully. Right then Harry opened the door to their dormitory panting slightly. Ron right behind him. When he saw Ginny relief swept over Harry making him weak.

"Ginny are you ok?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head no.

"We need to go see Dumbledore, now," Ginny said her voice quivering. Harry nodded.

"We will. I'll meet you back in the common room ok?" Ginny nodded. Then Harry smiled at her.

"By the way… Happy birthday Ginny," Harry said. Ginny laughed and so did everyone else.

"It's just a brilliant start to the day isn't it?" Ginny asked still laughing. They all nodded and Harry and Ron left with Nero down to the common room. Hermione looked over at Ginny questioningly. Ginny looked back at her innocently.

"What?" Ginny said. Hermione shrugged… not sure if she should ask Ginny how Harry would have known that Ginny had had a nightmare. She'd have to talk to Ron about it.

Ginny met Harry down in the common room a few minutes later and they headed off to Dumbledore's office, but to their surprise he wasn't there. They'd have to come back later so they went down to lunch. Hermione and Ron looked up at Harry and Ginny as they sat down at the Gryffindor table their hands entwined tightly as if they were afraid they were going to be separated.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked them. Harry shook his head.

"He wasn't there. We'll have to go back later," he said. Hermione and Ron nodded and they all finished their lunch and headed up to the common room once again. Once in the common room Harry had an idea.

~Gin, why don't we just write a note to Dumbledore and send it with Hedwig?~ Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

~Sure, sounds like a plan, then we can just wait for his reply. I'll go get parchment from my room along with a quill and we'll write it down here.~ Harry nodded.

"We're going to write a note to Dumbledore about the dream. I'll be right back ok?" Ginny said before dashing up the stairs to her dorm. She came back and they both began writing the letter and sent it off with Hedwig, after duplicating it three times addressing one to Dumbledore, Sirius and Charlie who they had forgotten to write to about the rings glowing and the sleeping incidents, after a half an hour of revising it later.

It wasn't until later that Harry was ready to give Ginny her present from him. The twins had set up a party for her complete with all of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke stuff that they had invented.

Ginny had received lots of presents, including a book on beauty spells and hair styles from Hermione, a small silver bracelet from Ron and a load of sweets from the twins. Her other brothers and her parents had sent gifts as well. Her parents had sent her a set of lilac dress robes that were a shimmering satin and velvet. Charlie had sent her matching lilac cloak with a Celtic knot clasp, similar to the one Harry had received from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, along with a note, which said not to open in front of everyone else. Bill had sent her a small heart shaped locket that would only open with a password that Ginny had to say when no one else was around. Ginny had opened the locket to find a picture of Harry carrying Ginny up to her room the night of the Quidditch incident and laughed. She looked at the note from him giving her the instructions on setting up a password, as well as a quick note that Charlie had told him about Harry, though Percy and her parents had yet to find out. River had given her a box of sugar quills and a box full of muggle sweets such as bonbons, regular jellybeans and bubblegum filled lollypops.

"So Harry where is your present for your girlfriend?" Fred inquired curiously. Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"I do have it. I've just got to get Nero to uncover it… it came early and I had no other way of hiding it," he said honestly and with that Nero's eyes turned crimson and the owl appeared in front of Ginny. Ginny gasped and looked at Harry completely bewildered for a moment before jumping up and throwing herself on him knocking him down. Everyone laughed as the two of them got up again. Ginny kissed Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Thank You thank you thank you!!!" Ginny said to a very dazed Harry. Everyone else smiled approvingly.

"You're welcome Ginny," Harry replied. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow Harry, quite a present there! But come on I was expecting you to get dear little Ginny a ring!" Fred and George joked. Harry snapped out of his dazed state instantly flushing a beet red and trying not to laugh at the irony of that comment. He didn't get to answer because Ron interrupted.

"No way! Way too early still here!" Ginny was beet red from embarrassment but she too was trying to hold in laughter.

~If they only knew huh? ~ Harry said laughing. Ginny laughed as well.

~Well they aren't going to know for a while yet~ she said meaningfully. Harry just laughed and kissed her cheek.

~Don't worry, I won't say anything…~ He said. And Ginny smiled.

"What's his name?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"You can choose any name you want because he doesn't have one yet." Ginny reached over to the cage and opened it. The owl flew out and perched itself on top of the cage looking at Ginny intently.

"I think I'll call you Ember," Ginny said after a moment of thinking. Ember hooted with approval and nipped Ginny affectionately. Ginny stroked Ember's feathers gently while sitting in Harry's lap. Harry leaned close to Ginny's ear as she sat there admiring her owl.

Then suddenly Hedwig flew through the open window dropping a letter into Harry's or rather Ginny's lap, seeing as she was still seated there. Ginny opened it and let Harry read it as well.

Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley,

Thank you for informing me of these two dreams merging. I will be looking in to it immediately. If you have the dream again and something else happens you must promise to inform me immediately. I do not have any leads on what would be causing these dreams yet but as soon as I do I will let you know. And a happy birthday to you Miss Weasley.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Ginny refolded the letter and turned back to Harry who smiled at her.

"Well at least he's looking into it," Ginny said and yawned suddenly, her eyes drooping. Harry looked down at the rings… they were glowing… and that was the last conscious thought that went through his mind before everything went black.

A/N: REVIEW!!!! PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	17. Quidditch Season Opens, The Prophecy Rev...

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers. I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for leaving you guys hanging on the cliff-hanger for son long! But once again life got in my way and decided to not let me get near to finishing this chapter. I know this excuse seems to be getting old but it is the truth, there's no use in lying to my faithful readers :D. Once my English term is over which I'm done in two weeks :) I'll be able to get the chapters up much, much, much faster I promise. Please Read And Review!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter…. My fairy godmother died early this year so currently I am not J.K. Rowling though I wish I was… maybe I should go looking for my magic lamp… it's got to be around here somewhere…. Oh Bloody Hell it's broken! I give up! By the way… Oh wait! My imagination granted me a wish!! The only thing in here I own is Nero, the idea of Grim wolves and River.**

"Talking"

_~Mind to mind talking~_

Chapter 17: Quidditch Season Opens, the Prophecy Revealed

Nero saw Harry and Ginny slump, they were instantly out cold, and then noticed the rings beginning to glow brighter and brighter. Thinking quickly he let out a small faint, high howl, his eyes turning a bright sea blue, then changed to a sparkling midnight blue. The spell concealed Harry and Ginny from everyone in the common room. The spell had also not allowed anyone else in the common room to notice what was happening. Instead, everyone suddenly began to feel sleepy, bid each other goodnight and left the common room to go to bed. Ember flew over and perched on the chair next to Harry and Ginny peering down at the two sleeping in each other's arms peacefully.

Nero looked up at Ember who looked straight back at Nero, their eyes meeting, and then an understanding dawned on both of the animals. The time for the first part of the prophecy was approaching, and the first secret would soon be revealed.

*****The Next morning*****

Ginny woke up feeling much safer and warmer than she had in the past few weeks. It took her a few minutes to realize that she wasn't in her own bed, but she didn't care where she was at the moment, she was too comfortable and didn't want to move from where she was. She instead snuggled into the warmth.

Harry soon woke up, feeling something, or rather someone, snuggling into his chest. His vision blurred for a moment and then came into focus. He looked down to see Ginny snuggled into him looking very comfortable and smiled. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Ginny jumped slightly at the feeling of someone's arms wrapping tightly around her, turned her head to look behind her, and tilted her face upwards to stare into bright, smiling emerald eyes. She smiled at Harry, her eyes dancing.

"Good morning," she said sleepily. Harry chuckled and lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a gentle, yet loving kiss.

"Morning," he replied smiling down at her once they pulled apart. Ginny sighed happily, smiling back at him.

"I think I could get used to that," she said thoughtfully. Harry laughed quietly and kissed her again and she melted into the kiss eagerly. It was rare that they had moments like this with each other.

"But why are we still down in the common room? What happened last night? I only remember suddenly feeling exhausted and passing out after I named Ember," Ginny said once they had broken the kiss.

"The last thing I remember happening was that you were suddenly falling asleep and I looked down and saw the rings glowing then I passed out. But why would they have been glowing? That's what I don't get," Harry said looking puzzled. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. Dumbledore still doesn't know why this happens," she answered. Harry nodded, knowing that she was right.

"Well should we get changed then?" He asked. Ginny shook her head no.

"Not just yet. I want to read Charlie's letter first. We can only open it when no one else is around. So now's the perfect time," she said. Harry nodded and Ginny reached for the letter that was sitting in front of her. She picked it up, opening the seal and then took out the parchment and unfolded it. Harry rested his head on her shoulder so that he could read the letter while Ginny read it out loud.

_**Dear Ginny and Harry,**_

_**Thank you for finally sending me a letter and giving me an update on what's been happening. What took you two so long anyways? Never mind, I probably don't want to know. Anyways, on with what I needed to say. First of all happy birthday Gin, and I hope you like the present I sent you and congratulations on making the reserve team for Gryffindor as a chaser. **_

_**Second of all, I've been looking into some more information about these rings of yours and I've found some information, though, I can't say most, well actually all, of it through this letter. All of the stuff that you know about them Harry is correct, but I've found more details that will fill in the blank spots in your understanding of what the rings represent and mean for the both of you. Dumbledore is completely correct about the two of you being magical soul mates, but once again there is much more to that than I can tell you right now. **_

_**The final thing is that I assure you both that I haven't told anyone about the rings. So don't worry about that. But you both should probably keep them secret until I am able to come and visit at Christmas. Are you all going back to the Burrow? Or do you even know yet? Tell me what's happening once you know.**_

_**I know this letter has probably left you two with more questions than answers, but it's for a good reason. I'll be able to explain more accurately at Christmas. Mainly because I need to double-check my findings, even though I'm positive that I'm correct. Write me back sooner this time.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie**_

"Well he was right… he did leave us with more questions than answers, but he said he'd fill in the blanks at Christmas. I think we can wait that long," Harry said once they had finished reading the letter. Ginny nodded in agreement and folded the letter back up and resealing the envelope. Suddenly a cold, wet nose brushed against Ginny's hand. She turned her head to see Nero sitting beside them grinning.

"Well good morning to you too Nero," Ginny said smiling and then reached up and scratched Nero's ears. Nero licked her face and she giggled. Harry patted Nero's head, ruffling his fur playfully.

"Well I think we need to go and change. I'll see you at breakfast ok?" Ginny said and Harry nodded.

"I'll see you at breakfast then," he said and kissed her quickly. She smiled and got up and went up to the Girls Dormitories, Nero following her closely behind. Harry watched her go up and then headed up to his own dorm to get changed. He was pondering over what Charlie knew that they didn't.

****Three Weeks Later****

The weeks passed quickly. Harry was drilling the Quidditch team hard but no one complained because he didn't call them all out to practice on the pitch at the crack of dawn like Wood had.

He called them half an hour later, which everyone was thankful for. They could at least see what they were doing by then. Harry also called off the odd practice when he knew the team truly needed to rest. Something that Wood had never done. Over all, the Quidditch team respected and never questioned Harry in his judgement.

It was the morning of October 20th, the day of the first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry was now pacing his dorm at the crack of dawn going over every strategy in his head. '_Had he forgotten anything? Was there something he had over looked in the defences and strategies?'_ Thoughts raced through his mind as he continued to pace the dormitories.

"Harry would you quit pacing already? Everything is going to be fine, so quit panicking," Ron said yawning and sitting up in his bed, and trying not to laugh at Harry's panicked state. Harry was shaken out of his thoughts instantly and looked over at Ron. Ron grinned at him.

"What the most amusing thing is about this is that you don't even break a sweat when you go up against You-Know-Who, yet, you're freaking out over the first Quidditch match of the season," Ron said chuckling slightly. Harry just stared at him for a moment before chuckling along with him, though looking sheepish.

"Do you want to know what the worst part about what you just said is Ron?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Sure," he said.

"The fact that you're actually right for a change. That's normally Hermione's job. I think you've been spending a bit too much time with her," Harry said teasingly, grinning at Ron. Ron went red and chucked a pillow at Harry, who ducked and missed it.

"Nice try. Anyways, I'm going down to the Great Hall, I'll see you there, or I'll see you at the Quidditch pitch." Harry said and left the dormitory and headed down to the Great Hall, leaving Ron grumbling as he went back to sleep.

****Two Hours Later****

Harry left the Great Hall once other students began to file in to it, and headed out to the Quidditch pitch. He was a bunch of nerves, no matter what Ron said. But it was strange; his anxiousness seemed to be doubled. He started to wonder why when suddenly the reason ran straight into him knocking him back onto the ground, landing on top of him.

"Harry I'm so sorry… I forgot that was Nero's job," Ginny said standing up and holding out her hand to help him up. Harry looked up at her and chuckled, then took her hand and pulled himself up.

"It's nice to see you too Gin," he said still laughing. Ginny laughed and smiled up at him her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Ok now you can have your turn Nero," she said cheerfully, looking down at Nero. Nero yipped happily, then jumped up from his sitting position and pounced on Harry before he could even protest and started licking Harry's face.

"Nero get off!" Harry said laughing and pushed Nero off. Nero jumped off of him and stood looking down at Harry grinning. Harry shook his head and stood up. Ginny was laughing at him.

"I'm glad you thought that was funny," he said rubbing his back and pretending to be mad at her, but failing miserably. Ginny just gave him a look that clearly read. 'You big baby' and then walked over and hugged him.

"Awwww… Poor Harry," she said and pulled his head down and kissed him pleasantly. Harry sighed, feeling completely relaxed, his nerves instantly vanishing from existence.

"I needed that," Harry said smiling down at Ginny as they broke the kiss. Ginny just grinned.

"So did I. Let's go down to the change rooms. I need to get ready for the game, and you need to talk to the team, giving them the first game pep talk," Ginny said taking his hand in hers. Harry squeezed her hand and together they walked down to the Gryffindor Quidditch change rooms and meeting room with Nero right beside them.

When they got there, the rest of the team was already in the meeting room waiting for them talking amongst themselves. The whole team looked up as Harry and Ginny walked into the room hand in hand. They all looked at each other then smiled at the two of them teasingly. Harry and Ginny flushed pink at the looks that the twins were sending them. Ron, Seamus, and Dean were huddled in the corner trying not to laugh at the twins. The girls just smiled and winked at the two. Ginny released Harry's hand and headed into the change room.

"So I take it that's why you're late Harry?" Fred said gesturing to the girls change rooms where Ginny had gone. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Ginny basically ran me over. Well, actually, she did, while I was on my way here. Then Nero knocked me back over once I got up," Harry said. Nero's eyes turned copper and he howled a short, high note, and appeared in front of the team, to show them that he was present.

"Ok, seeing as Nero's here we'll believe you this time." George said winking at Harry and everyone laughed, including Harry. Ginny soon emerged from the change rooms and it was almost time for the game to start. Harry stood in front of the whole team quietly, and they went quiet, knowing that he had to give his pep talk before the first game.

"Now I know you all remember Wood's pep talks… and don't worry mine shouldn't be that boring," Harry said smirking and everyone chuckled. Harry began walking back and forth across the room as he began to give his little speech.

"We've worked really hard over the past month, and we've made the team unbelievably strong. Mainly because we were strong to begin with, as well as we all work together as a team, instead of individually like the Slytherin team. We deserve to win this game because we've put in the time, sweat at blood," he said and the team gave him a look. "Ok well not literally blood, but we've done the other two things," he corrected himself earning a laugh from them.

"We're one of the best teams that Gryffindor has ever had, since Charlie Weasley left. As long as we do what we do best, which is beat Slytherin in everything, and humiliate them, all the while having fun, we'll win today. Good luck," he finished. The team cheered and Harry grinned.

"I also promise that I won't give another long pep talk at any other games except the final one," he added and everyone laughed. "Let's do this," he said and the team nodded and stood up. The first string of the team went and lined up at the doors, Harry in the front, and waited for them to open. Finally after a few anxious moments the doors opened and the team mounted their brooms and flew out onto the pitch. The crowd was cheering loudly, many shouting for Gryffindor.

"And here come the Gryffindor House Team. Spinet, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley and their new house captain Harry Potter!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed from the stands. Everyone from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheered loudly, drowning out the many boo's from the Slytherins. The Slytherin team was already out on the pitch. Harry did a lap around the pitch, just enjoying the feeling of absolute freedom as he flew.

"Captains shake hands!" Madame Hooch's voice sounded from below them on the field. Harry moved his broom forward to meet… Malfoy?! Malfoy just smirked at Harry as he shook his hand quickly before letting it go like it was on fire.

"Surprised Potter?" Malfoy sneered, smirking at him evilly. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised alright…. That your father has that much money to make you captain. I didn't think all the money in the world could make you become captain," Harry replied and the Gryffindor team roared with laughter. Malfoy's face contorted with anger, but before he could say something back Madame Hooch interrupted.

"I want a clean game, is that understood Mr. Malfoy?" she said pointedly. Malfoy nodded to show he had heard her. Madame Hooch released the Bludger's and snitch, and then tossed up the Quaffle and the game began.

"Gryffindor in possession, Johnson passes to Spinet. She's close to the goal can she…? YES! Alicia Spinet scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan's voice echoed around the pitch. The Gryffindor supporters cheered, while the Slytherins booed.

"Slytherin now in possession, heading towards the Gryffindor goal, they're almost there…"

Suddenly the Slytherin chaser was knocked off his broom by a bludger, courtesy of George Weasley, and fell to the ground. Angelina meanwhile took up the quaffle and sped off down the field with the other chasers.

"OUCH! That must of hurt! He'll be out of the game for sure. Great job George, or Fred, which ever one of you hit that," Lee said, causing another cheer to erupt from the stands.

"Jordan! I'm warning you," McGonagall said trying to take the microphone from him.

"Sorry Professor! Won't happen again," he said. Alicia now had the quaffle and was speeding down the pitch.

"Gryffindor in possession, Spinet passes to Bell, who passes back to Spinet… they're almost there can they… YES! Another ten points for Gryffindor! Take that you nasty-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry Professor!"

Harry surveyed the pitch trying to locate the snitch but he hadn't seen it yet. He looked up to see Malfoy was following him as he looked for the snitch and an idea came to Harry. Tilting his broom downwards Harry sped towards the ground in a suicide dive.

"Potter's gone into a mad dive! He's seen the snitch and Malfoy's in hot pursuit!"

Harry went only fast enough so that Malfoy could get caught up with him. 10 feet…7 feet…5 feet…2 feet… Harry pulled the handle of his Firebolt up at the last minute pulling cleanly out of the dive. Malfoy wasn't as lucky. He crashed straight into the ground with a sickening smack.

"I can't believe it!" Lee exclaimed over the microphone. "Potter pulls off a beautiful, not to mention perfect, Wronski Feint! Well done Harry! Put those nasty Slytherins-" the Gryffindor supporters cheered.

"Jordan quit being so biased!" McGonagall shouted at him.

"Sorry Professor!"

_~Don't you dare ever do that to me again! You scared me to death!~_ Ginny's voice scolded Harry in his mind. Harry winced slightly at her tone.

_~I'm sorry Gin… I'll try not to scare you like that again. I promise~_ Harry said reassuringly. He could feel that she was scared, he hadn't meant to frighten her… just get rid of Malfoy. Malfoy was now back in the air, after being cleared by Madame Pomfrey, and glaring at Harry menacingly. Harry just smirked at him and continued to look for the snitch. Malfoy didn't follow Harry anymore though and searched for the snitch on his own.

"120 to 0 for Gryffindor!" Lee's voice echoed bringing Harry back to the reality of the game.

"Bell passes to Johnson, she's speeding down the pitch, almost… NO!" Harry looked down to see a bludger smack straight into Angelina, knocking her clear off her broom. She shrieked as she plummeted towards the ground from fifty feet in the air. George came out of nowhere and caught her before she could hit the ground. Meanwhile the Slytherins had scored, due to the distraction.

"Time out!" Harry shouted and Madame Hooch blew her whistle signalling a timeout. The whole team sped down to the ground where George had landed with Angelina. Madame Pomfrey was already there and checking her over. As Harry got closer he realized that she had fainted.

"How is she?" Harry asked Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey turned to look at him looking grim.

"She's got a few broken ribs and she's fainted from the pain and the fall combined. She won't be able to continue to play in the game today, or for the next week for that matter," Madam Pomfrey said. Harry nodded in understanding. He then turned to Katie and Alicia.

"Who's the first in line for the reserve chasers?" he asked them. They looked at him for a moment, before answering.

"Ginny Weasley. I thought you would have known that." Katie said smirking at him. Harry blushed.

"I was just checking!" he said defensively. " I'll go get her. We still have to finish this game, but we'll all go see Angelina afterwards ok?" Harry said. The team nodded and flew back up to their positions while Harry went and got Ginny.

Harry flew over to the stands where the reserves were sitting. All were looking anxious to know how Angelina was.

"How's Angelina?" River and Ginny asked in unison. Harry smiled slightly.

"She's got a few broken ribs and she fainted from the pain and fall. She'll be fine, she just won't be able to play for the next week," he finished. Everyone sighed with relief knowing that Angelina would be ok.

"Ginny, you're the first in line as the reserve chaser so grab your broom and fly out onto the pitch," Harry said. Ginny nodded and disappeared to the meeting room and grabbed her broom. Harry flew back down to the pitch landing in front of Madame Hooch.

"Our first reserve is coming, we just need a minute," he told her. She nodded and he took off to the teacher's box to inform them who was taking Angelina's place and how she was doing.

"Potter, how's Miss Johnson? Will she be alright?" McGonagall asked, her voice thick with worry. Harry smiled at her.

"Angelina will be fine. She has a few broken ribs and she passed out from the pain and the scare of the fall combined. Madame Pomfrey took her up to the Hospital Wing, and Angelina won't be able to play for a week," Harry answered her. McGonagall smiled.

"So who is going in for her then?" she asked. Harry grinned.

"Ginny Weasley," he said proudly. McGonagall nodded and then Harry flew back out to the center of the pitch. Ginny then flew out onto the pitch once Harry had returned onto the pitch.

"Angelina will be fine and she has just been taken up to the hospital wing. Replacing her for the rest of the game will be reserve chaser Ginny Weasley!" Lee shouted and the crowd roared with cheers, except for the Slytherins who were completely drowned out by the other houses.

"Merlin! Four Weasley's on the team! The Slytherins are in for a whole lot of trouble! But I laugh at you Slytherin! Hahaha-"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor, won't happen again!"

Harry and the rest of the team were laughing at the comment from Lee. Madame Hooch stepped out onto the field once again, blowing her whistle to signal the game was about to start up again.

"The quaffle is released…. And they're off again. Weasley in possession, passes to Bell. Bell weaves through the mass of Slytherin chasers and passes back to Weasley. Weasley dodges a bludger… that was close…. And…can she do it?… YES! Gryffindor scores! The score is now 130 to 10 for Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor supporters cheered.

_~Great job Ginny~_ Harry said as he gazed around for the snitch.

_~Thanks!~_ she replied quickly and was back into the game.

"Slytherin in possession… dodges Bell… He's almost at the goal… dodges the keeper… NO! Slytherin scores. Ten points to Slytherin," Lee said dully. The Slytherin supporters cheered, while everyone else booed. Harry kept looking for the snitch, why hadn't he seen it yet? Harry turned his head to the right and something shiny and gold next to the Gryffindor goal caught his eye. It was the snitch. Harry turned his broom and sped towards the goal at full speed Malfoy in hot pursuit.

The snitch hovered in front of the goal. Harry was almost there… He reached out for the snitch and then suddenly it dove towards the ground. Harry tilted his broom down and sped after it. Malfoy, not believing that Harry had really seen the snitch didn't follow, and instead hovered laughing at Harry's 'attempt to fool him again'.

Harry plunged towards the ground at full speed after the snitch. He reached out and his hand was only centimetres from the snitch. The ground was coming up fast, he would crash if he didn't pull up soon.

"Potter better pull up… he's only 5 feet from the ground!" Lee's voice sounded but Harry paid no attention. Ginny scored two other goals… The score was now 150 to 20 Gryffindor. She turned around to see Harry in a mad dive, but Draco hadn't followed. What was he doing?! She bit her lip, and clutched the handle of her broom until her knuckles were white.

Three feet… two feet… Harry's fist grasped the tiny golden ball and he pulled his broom up and soared upward holding up his arm, the tiny golden ball clenched tightly in his fist.

"Potter's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins 300 points to 20!" Lee announced happily. The Gryffindor supporters were on their feet cheering loudly. Ginny was grinning and clapping. Draco was red with anger and flew over towards one of the Slytherin beaters taking their club from them.

_~Great job Harry! But I thought-~_ Ginny started but was cut off as she felt something hit her square in the stomach and she was thrown off her broom. Harry looked up to see Malfoy with a beater's club in his hand laughing as Ginny plummeted to the ground.

"No!" Harry yelled. There was no way he would get there in time but that didn't stop him. He sped after her, he feared he wasn't going to make it but he had to, and he pushed his Firebolt to its speed limit.

The sky suddenly clouded over with huge, thick, black storm clouds, startling everyone. The protection emerald that hung around Harry's neck glowed bright, sending a beam of light into the sky. Thunder rumbled and an emerald green lightning bolt struck the ground directly below him, sending a large green bubble around him, then it disappeared. Harry was suddenly a green blur to everyone and the next thing everyone knew he had caught Ginny and landed on the pitch below.

Harry felt an electric shock of power flow through him, then his Firebolt sped up and before he knew what was happening he was right below Ginny. He caught her and pulled her onto the broom. The rings shone gold, once Harry and Ginny were in contact with each other, and their left hands entwined tightly. A golden mist surrounded both of them as they landed on the pitch. Harry dropped his broom and promptly sat down, his legs giving way from under him, with Ginny in his arms, both collapsing in exhaustion. Harry's power had escaped him, draining them both of all their energy through their bond.

The team flew down to the pitch surrounding Harry and Ginny, worry plastered on their faces. Dumbledore came out onto the field quickly, and approached them.

"Professor, what happened?" Ron asked, completely confused, his voice edged with worry. Hermione, River and the other reserves ran onto the field to see what had happened. They all looked at Dumbledore, anxiously awaiting his answer.

"They'll be alright, but I need to get them up to the hospital wing right away. They collapsed because for some reason their energy was drained almost completely. You may come and see them later once they are awake," Dumbledore said and conjured up two stretchers, levitating Harry and Ginny onto them carefully but then noticed that their left hands were entwined tightly, with a light golden glow surrounding their entwined hands. Dumbledore smiled and changed the stretchers so that they were one.

"What about Malfoy Professor? He was the one that hit the bludger at Ginny, and the game was over," Fred said angrily, punching his fist into his hand. Dumbledore looked at him gravely.

"Mr. Malfoy will be dealt with properly, I assure you, but for now I just need to get these two up to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey can take care of them," he said.

The team nodded. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks silently and had Ron's hand in a death grip. Dumbledore levitated the stretcher up to the hospital wing, leaving the others standing around on the field wondering what had truly happened so suddenly. River watched them as Dumbledore made his way up to the hospital wing with Harry and Ginny on a large stretcher. Something that she couldn't describe was pulling at the back of her mind, like she was supposed to do something, but what could it be? Nero bumped his head against her shin, startling her, and then closed his mouth down on the fabric of her sleeve, pulling her towards the castle. Not knowing the reason why, River went with him.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Hermione asked Ron, still gripping his hand tightly. Ron was wincing in pain, but pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"I think they'll be alright, but I think there's much more to all of what's happened than we're going to ever know," he said. Hermione nodded and relaxed her grip on his hand. Ron sighed with relief. Hermione looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," she said. Ron smiled and kissed her warmly.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix," he said teasingly. The team laughed. Hermione smacked him hard over the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?! Are you trying to knock me out of my senses?!" Ron asked, in mock outrage, and rubbed his head where she'd hit. Hermione smiled sweetly and innocently up at him.

"Oh don't worry Ron it's nothing that Madame Pomfrey can't fix," she said teasingly, then paused for a moment. "But then again… she can't give you back your sense because you never had any!" she added and then darted for the castle, running as fast as she could. Ron chased after her while the rest of the Quidditch team laughed, watching the two as they all made their way back up to the castle, for a celebration on their win over Slytherin. None of them noticed that River was no longer there with them.

Dumbledore reached the hospital wing a few minutes later and levitated Harry and Ginny onto a single bed after transfiguring it to be wider, so it would hold the both of them. Madame Pomfrey came bustling in a few minutes later and gasped.

"Albus what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked franticly as she saw Harry and Ginny's unconscious state. Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes serious.

"Their energy has been drained. Ginny was hit by a bludger, after the game ended. The person who sent it will be dealt with as soon as I finish here. Harry dove after her, and something happened when Harry saved Ginny from falling to the ground. He went faster than any record broom was able to do. He travelled at the speed of light, though I do not know exactly why that happened. All they need is some rest, and do not try and separated them. They need to feed off each other's strength. That way they will heal faster, though I can not tell you the reason for this at this time," Dumbledore finished his tone final.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and did as Dumbledore said. Going over to Ginny she pointed her wand at Ginny, checking for broken bones, bruises and cuts. She was happy to find that there were no broken ribs or cuts, just a few minor bruises to fix, which she did in no time. She looked down at Harry and Ginny as she stood back from them and smiled. She then pulled the blankets over them so as they would stay warm, and went into her office, turning out the lights in the room with a simple wave of her wand.

Nero led River through the hallways quickly, leading her up to the hospital wing. She opened the door once she was there and saw Madame Pomfrey pulling the covers up over Harry and Ginny, who were sound asleep in the same bed. Nero trotted over, pulling River with him. She pulled up a chair beside their bed and sat down. Nero let go of River's sleeve and licked Ginny and Harry on the cheek before laying down on the floor next to River's chair. River looked at them, they were so peaceful looking. She suddenly felt her eyes drooping, a wave of tiredness over coming her quickly, and soon fell asleep.

Nero looked up to see River's head droop, and knew instantly that she had fallen asleep. Grinning to himself he howled a long low note and his eyes turned a sparkling fire red and she was instantly covered with a warm blanket, which she snuggled into instantly. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't be able to see her, nor would anyone else. Harry, Ginny and Nero could now only see River, until Nero took off his spell.

****Six Hours Later****

Ginny stirred suddenly, feeling warm and secure and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred for a moment but soon cleared. She looked around her to find that she was in the hospital wing.

_~But why am I in the hospital wing?~_ She wondered, trying to remember what had happened.

_~You were knocked off your broom by a bludger that Malfoy hit at you after I'd caught the snitch~_ Harry's voice sounded in her mind making her jump. She turned over to her right and found herself face to face with Harry. She looked into his deep emerald eyes and then the memory of what happened came flooding back to her. She gasped as she remembered the strange green lightning and the fall.

_~What was that green lightning about? Why did we end up in the hospital wing?~_ she asked. Harry shook his head to clear it.

_~From what I remember I collapsed to the ground and blacked out. Whatever that lightning was it drained all of my energy… and I think it drained yours too~_ Harry said. Ginny nodded.

_~I think you're right. Thank you for saving me. For, I think is, the third time in my life~ _ she said teasingly. Harry chuckled and brought his right hand up and caressed her cheek gently.

_~You're welcome~_ he answered and leaned closer to her and kissed her mouth, with all the feelings that were bottled up inside of him.

_~I love you Ginny. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to you~_ he said meaningfully as they broke the kiss. Ginny smiled at him lovingly and kissed him again.

_~I know. And I love you too.~_ she said and snuggled into his chest. A yip from beside the bed made them sit up and look down at the side of the bed. Sitting in a chair, and now stretching was River, and Nero was beside her grinning up at them.

"I'm glad you two are awake," River said smiling at them. They grinned back at her.

"How long have we been out?" Ginny asked curiously.

"About six hours. It's dinnertime now," River answered casually. Harry and Ginny's eyes went wide in shock.

"We've been asleep for that long?" Harry asked. River nodded in conformation. "How long have you been up here River?" he asked curiously.

"Since Dumbledore brought you both up here after you both collapsed on the pitch. Nero dragged me up here and I've been waiting for you to wake up. I still don't know why he brought me-" River stopped talking and her body slumped for a moment, then her head snapped up her eyes glazed over, staring straight at them, she stood up and began to speak, her voice deep and steady.

"_**Darkness once fallen begins to rise once more,**_

_**Blacker, more evil than the Wizarding and Muggle worlds have ever seen before.**_

_**Slow and steady it awakes, growing more powerful and stronger.**_

_**The evil and darkness will not hide themselves for much longer.**_

_**The world is not alone. For within the darkness there is light.**_

_**A power of true love shines ever bright.**_

_**The Secret Fire and Lightning Emerald will soon be revealed.**_

_**Together their fate is sealed.**_

_**Unaware of whom they are,**_

_**The Lightning Emerald bares the cursed scar.**_

_**While Secret Fire bares an unseen scar.**_

_**Both admire the other lovingly, though each silently and unaware, from afar.**_

_**************************_

_**A twist of fate and the Secret Fire flares, Loves power now secretly uncovered.**_

_**Lightning Emerald and Secret Fire's unknown bond two rings have now discovered.**_

_**Sealed by the Fire Birds' song,**_

_**The discovery of their true love does not take long.**_

_******************_

_**Secret Fire and Lightning Emerald together at last,**_

_**The time to reveal the first secret approaches fast.**_

_**Secret Fire hides her fears, unknowingly using her powers, keeping her fears a secret.**_

_**Lightning Emerald has sunk silently into sorrow and regret.**_

_**A thin wall separates the Secret Fire and Lightning Emerald from the truth.**_

_**To break it down they must do it together. They need knowledge, trust and must realize they are the proof,"**_

River finished, and her head slumped forward before she looked up again, her vision normal. Ginny and Harry just stared at her, completely stunned. What had just happened?

"Harry? Ginny?" River said weakly and then collapsed into a dead faint on the floor.

A/N: Please Review! PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	18. The Lightning Emerald Revealed, and Slig...

**A/N: Hello all of my loyal readers. I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for leaving you guys hanging on the cliff-hanger for so long! But once again life got in my way and decided to not let me get near to finishing this chapter. I know this excuse seems to be getting old but it is the truth, there's no use in lying to my faithful readers :D. My English class is now done with and my final exam is now over as well. I've also had other problems this week, and they have prevented me from coming near the computer. The main one would be that my knee gave out on me and dislocated on Monday two weeks ago now and I've had to go for a lot of tests to see what exactly happened to it and I got my results of the x-rays and it's a definite surgery, the doctors are just debating whether or not they will be tightening things up in my knee or just scraping underneath the knee cap. The other thing was that my biology partner bailed on me and I've been stuck on my own doing the full project, which is due Tuesday and I must go back to finishing now. From Tuesday on I'll be able to get the chapters up much, much, much faster I promise. **

**Ok now to address specific reviewers, which I haven't done in a while.**

**G-I-N-N-Y: I am so sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter up but like I said up there I've had a bunch of problems that I couldn't control. I've been working on this chapter and I made it nice and long for you :D**

**HerDarkMaterials: Thank you for the praise. I do appreciate it. I probably won't leave you guys on another cliff-hanger for a while I think I've been over using them lately. Anyways about the R/Herm; yes I will be putting in more of that, I know I've neglected to do so for about 5 chapters but don't worry I haven't forgotten to do so. I'm still a strong R/Herm fan as well as H/G of course.**

**Lourdes: Thank you for the complements! Yes I will be finishing the whole story and there will be a sequel. Though I doubt the sequel will be out before the fifth book but it's a bit too early to tell. This story is going to be around 30-35 chapters so it's not going to end any time soon.**

**Brion: To find out if River's a true seer just read this chapter and you'll know for sure. Even though I made it pretty obvious. :D**

**gpbpandoc4 : Thank you for your review… Sorry life ended up getting in my way again :P**

**X13: I do love the complements. As for the less drama… well I don't even notice I'm doing it a lot of the time. But I'll try to make it more mystery than drama. It's just that right now it's all the discovering so it's bound to be dramatic.**

**takari4ever7: Don't worry they will discover what the prophecy means… in fact that might not be the entire prophecy yet… only the beginning… I'll let you keep wondering about that. Charlie's part will come up again in about 2-3 chapters from now. I'm trying not to speed through everything.**

**Foxfur: Wow… I'm completely flattered by your complement. I never see it myself but I seem to just bring the readers into the story. I'm glad you enjoy that :)**

**No Longer A Lone Wolf: Thank you for the complement about the Prophecy. It took me forever to rhyme it hahaha. But the basics of the poem were easy. And you never know… there might be more to it.**

**AmaraDragon: Hmm…. Did anyone write down the prophecy?… well Nero was there… Harry and Ginny were stunned… and River was the one telling the prophecy and she collapsed… Read and find out :D don't worry I do tell you in this chapter.**

**Crazy-Magna-Girl: Thanks for the review… I am trying not to take so long. I do have more time now that my course just finished. So that means I'll be able to get chapters up roughly a week at a time… maybe earlier sometimes, which I owe all of you for being very busy.**

**Butler: I am trying not to make you cry for waiting two weeks; well actually more like three now isn't it? But I couldn't help it!! I'm really, really sorry!!**

**Hpver7: Look now you don't have to hunt me down and punch me!**

**Scarred4life: Thank you for the complement… but please do not comment on the grammar… I'm not perfect and most of the time I'm trying so hard to get the chapter up as soon as possible I'm not paying to much attention to the grammar. As to the sequel I still don't know what I'm doing for that yet… have to finish the fanfic first :P But I will let everyone know when I do.**

**Maia: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating the story as much as I'd like to but like I've told everyone I've had a bunch of problems, essays, injuries and such over the past month but now that's all done and over with so I'll have more time.**

**HexWa: Thank you for the review. Hehehe Oh do I ever have plans for Malfoy! Muhahahahaha *choke* *choke* hahaha! But I'm not doing that this chapter… it'll be the next one I promise.**

**Madam Moony: Sorry I wasn't able to email you. I will the next time the chapter is coming out I promise. I've just been in such a rush to finish this chapter.**

**As to anyone who I didn't address once again I've run out of time on this. But I'm still very grateful for your reviews and I do read them all. I have yet to actually miss one.**

**Please Read And Review!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter sniff, sniff :'( … wish I did…. My fairy godmother died early this year, rest her poor old soul, so currently I am not J.K. Rowling though I wish I was… maybe I should go looking for my magic lamp… it's got to be around here somewhere…. Oh Bloody Hell it's broken! I give up! By the way… Oh wait! My imagination granted me a wish!! The only thing in here I own is Nero, the idea of Grim wolves and River.**

"Talking"

_~Mind to mind talking~_

Chapter 18: The Lightning Emerald Revealed, and Slight Difficulties

"River!" Harry and Ginny cried out in alarm as River dropped to the floor unconscious. Nero's eyes turned copper and he howled a short high note, revealing River to anyone who came into the room. Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room looking stern and slightly annoyed at hearing a shout when they were supposed to be resting.

"What is all the-" She trailed off as she saw River collapsed in a heap on the floor next to Harry and Ginny's bed and gave a cry of alarm, completely startled by seeing River in the Hospital wing in the first place.

"Good gracious! What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked frantically and levitated River onto the empty bed next to Harry and Ginny, then proceeded to check River over, seeing if she was ok. Harry looked at Ginny, worry crossed over both of their faces.

_~What on earth are we supposed to tell her?~_ Ginny asked him frantically, feeling slightly panicked and very confused about what had just happened.

_~We'll just tell her that River suddenly collapsed while she was talking to us. We need to talk to Dumbledore. We need to know what's going on, what exactly happened. Because I'm completely confused~_ Harry answered trying to keep himself calm for the both of them, and trying not to give himself into Ginny's slight panic that was threatening to overcome him at any moment.

"Well?" Madame Pomfrey asked impatiently, looking hard at Harry and Ginny. They gulped, both of them cowering slightly at her intense, penetrating gaze.

"We just woke up and River was here. We started talking and then she all of a sudden fainted. We don't know why. But we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, because we don't know what happened during the Quidditch match exactly," Harry said. Madame Pomfrey's eyes softened slightly as Harry answered her, remembering that the two had already been through quite an ordeal.

"First you two need some more rest, then I will get Professor Dumbledore and you can discuss what happened during the Quidditch match, because he didn't tell me what had happened. Now both of you lie down and go back to sleep," Madame Pomfrey said and then left for her office once again. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled wearily.

"I don't think we need anymore sleep do you?" Harry asked. Ginny laughed shaking her head.

"You tell Madame Pomfrey that then," Ginny said teasingly. Harry shuddered at the thought of what Madame Pomfrey would do if he did, causing Ginny to laugh even harder. Harry glared at her but soon joined her in laughing.

"I thought I told you two to rest!" Madame Pomfrey said, sounding very ticked off, from the doorway of her office. Ginny and Harry stopped laughing and smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey," they chorused. Madame Pomfrey huffed and went back into her office and shut the door again.

_~Well we can at least talk this way right?~ _Ginny said after a few minutes of silence. Harry nodded and leaned forward placing a light kiss on her lips. Ginny smiled happily and kissed him back.

_~Definitely~_ Harry said kissing the tip of her nose, making her giggle in his mind, and moved his left hand up to cup her cheek but stopped, noticing for the first time that their left hands were entwined tightly, a soft golden glow surrounding their entwined hands. Ginny turned and looked at their entwined hands as well.

_~I didn't even realize that we were holding hands… I guess that's why we are in the same bed. I did wonder why we were... What's that glow surrounding them? Why is there a glow of soft gold light surrounding our left hands?~ _Ginny asked sounding confused. Harry shrugged his shoulders, not knowing.

_~I don't know Gin~_ he answered and tried to let go of her hand. Nothing happened. His eyes widened in alarm.

_~Gin, try and let go of my hand~_ Harry said, trying to stay calm. She looked at him quizzically and then tried to let go but like Harry, she couldn't let go. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked into Harry's eyes, confused.

_~What's going on? Why can't we let go? Why is there a golden glow around our hands?~_ she asked, sounding slightly worried.

_~I don't know Gin. I really don't… we'll have to wait and see what happens I guess. Maybe Dumbledore will know why our hands won't separate. We'll have to ask him when we see him. Until then we're stuck like this~_ he said. _~Not that I'm complaining~_ he added, feeling her pout, and nuzzled her neck, then kissed her cheek lovingly.

_~Hahaha… You're not complaining, well neither am I for that matter, but I can think of a particular redheaded someone who will care if he sees us in the same bed and finds out that we can't be separated~_ she said teasingly and laughed as Harry went pale as a ghost. Harry felt his blood run cold as Ginny reminded him that Ron would end up seeing them like this if he came up to visit them any time soon. Ginny reached up with her right hand and stroked his unruly hair smiling at him.

_~Don't worry, Ron won't do anything. He's way too afraid of my wrath to do anything~_ she said reassuringly, and kissed him tenderly. Harry felt his nerves wash away instantly as Ginny kissed him, and smiled against her mouth, sighing happily.

_~I love you Ginny~_ he said meaningfully and kissed her again. She melted into him instantly. She loved it when they were able to have moments like this, without being interrupted.

_~I love you too. Don't you ever forget that~_ she said back to him and then snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

_~Maybe we should just sleep for a little bit longer. I'm still feeling slightly tired~ _she said after a minute and Harry nodded and kissed the top of her head.

_~Of course love. We'll worry about everything once we get to talk to Dumbledore~_ he said and wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her securely to him, then laid down with her snuggled into his chest.

_~Goodnight Harry~ _Ginny said quietly, and then drifted off to sleep. Harry kissed the top of her head again.

"Goodnight love," he whispered into her hair and then soon drifted off to sleep once again. Nero grinned as he lay down between the two beds. It had begun.

**The next morning**

The sun rose slowly in the sky shedding light upon the beds in the hospital wing. Ginny snuggled into Harry's warmth, feeling warm and safe with Harry's right arm wrapped tightly around her waist and their legs were entangled with one another. She felt him tighten his grip around her so that she was now completely pressed up against his form. She sighed happily, feeling completely at peace for the first time in a long while.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Harry. His eyes were still closed, his breathing slow and calm, he was obviously still sound asleep. His air was as unruly as ever and had fallen across his forehead. Smiling at this Ginny reached up with her right hand and gently pushed his hair off of his forehead revealing his lightning scar. She looked at it for a moment and then gently traced the thin lightning scar with her index finger. Her eyes went wide at what happened next. As her finger traced over the scar it began to glow a bright emerald green where her finger traced the scar. Harry stirred and opened his eyes meeting Ginny's brown ones with his emerald ones. Ginny was still staring wide-eyed at Harry.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at her worriedly. Ginny reached back up and traced his scar backwards and the scar was no longer bright emerald. This only made Ginny more confused. What was going on?

"Ginny?" Harry asked again. Ginny shook her head, being shaken back into the present time. She bit her lip, not really wanting to tell Harry what it was… but something told her she had to.

"Well you see-" Ginny started but stopped as a small groan came from the bed beside them. Harry and Ginny shot up into a sitting position and turned to see River sitting up in bed with her head in her hands.

"River! How are you feeling?" Ginny asked, happy to see that she looked alright. River looked up at Ginny, looking very confused.

"What happened? Why am I in here? Where is here by the way?" River asked.

"You don't remember anything that happened?" Harry asked with a slight sharpness to his voice that surprised even him, though this went unnoticed by River. She just shook her head, still looking confused about everything.

"You collapsed when you came to visit us here. You're in the hospital wing, like we are obviously. You were talking to us and then you went into a trance and sad something… we don't know what it meant though. Then you collapsed when you had finished talking. I don't think you even knew what you were saying actually," Ginny said and River looked at her shocked.

"What did I say?" she asked, sounding slightly scared, which caused Harry and Ginny to look at her confused. Harry opened his mouth to say something when the doors of the hospital wing burst open and three redheads and a girl with bushy brown hair came into the hospital wing looking slightly frantic.

"Ginny! Harry! Are you two alright? Dumbledore wouldn't let us come to see you yesterday," Hermione said as she approached their bed with the three Weasley's in tow.

"We're-" Harry started off but once again was cut off.

"River what are you doing here? We couldn't find you and no one knew where you were!" Fred said frantically and the twins jumped on her bed making her bounce about a foot off the bed. She laughed.

"I'm fine… Well as far as I can tell anyways. I came up to visit Harry and Ginny yesterday and I guess I fainted for some reason," she said and Harry and Ginny nodded in confirmation.

"How did you get in here to see them? We tried everything and we couldn't get in!" Ron exclaimed, and Hermione nodded. Nero, who was long forgotten, just shook his head and his eyes turned a glittering sea blue and he let out a short low howl.

From out of nowhere a bucket's worth of cold seawater dropped down onto Ron's head, drenching him and Hermione who was standing right beside him. Hermione shrieked as the water drenched her and then started to wring out her hair, grumbling, adding to the large puddle of water that was already on the floor. Nero's eyes turned fire orange and Hermione and Ron were dry once again, in their normal state. The twins, River, Ginny and Harry collapsed with laughter.

"Well hello to you too Nero," Ron said peevishly. Nero's eyes were dancing with mischief, and he was prancing around looking proud of what he'd done. Nero's eyes turned copper and he howled a short high note, appearing before everyone, grinning.

"Nero, come here," Ginny said, still giggling. Nero jumped up on the bed and curled up in front of Ginny and Harry. Ginny stroked his soft black fur and Harry gave Nero a quick scratch behind the ears.

"So does that answer your question Ron?" River asked innocently, looking almost identical to the Weasley twins when they'd done a prank. Ron just looked at her for a moment before chuckling along with the rest of them.

"Yes River that answers my question," Ron said smiling. Just then the doors of the Hospital wing burst open once again, revealing Professor Dumbledore. He walked over to where the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and River were.

"Hello Professor," the group chorused as he approached them, stopping at the end of Harry and Ginny's bed. Dumbledore smiled kindly at them.

"Hello, if you all could excuse us for a moment I would like to talk to Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley and Miss Murray in private for a moment. They will join you for lunch, I promise," he said. The twins, Ron and Hermione nodded, then said their goodbyes to Ginny, Harry and River, and then left the hospital wing. Once they were gone Dumbledore turned his attention back to Harry, Ginny and River.

"How are you all feeling?" Professor Dumbledore asked looking around at all three of them.

"We're fine," Harry said indicating him and Ginny. Dumbledore turned to River.

"What about you Miss Murray? How are you feeling?" he asked her smiling.

"Fine… but I'm feeling very confused… I don't remember why I'm here. I don't even remember coming up here to see Harry and Ginny," River answered honestly, looking straight at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's face became serious and he nodded.

"May I ask what happened then, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley?" he asked turning to face Harry and Ginny. They nodded.

"We woke up I think it was six hours after we'd been in the hospital wing. River was sitting right beside us in a chair, wrapped in a blanket with Nero laying down right beside her chair. She had only started talking to us for a few minutes when she suddenly stopped talking and her body slumped for a moment, then her head snapped up her eyes glazed over, staring straight at me and Ginny, she stood up and began to speak, her voice became very deep and steady. It was like Trelawney in third year. I think she told us a prophecy. Something about a Secret Fire and Lightning Emerald, and darkness gaining power… I just can't remember exactly how it went," Harry said, straining his memory to try and remember what River had said.

"Did either of you think to write it down?" Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his eyes that went unnoticed. Harry and Ginny shook their heads. Dumbledore nodded and looked down at Nero. Nero stood up and grinned. Nero's eyes turned fawn and he howled a long low note. A piece of parchment then appeared in Dumbledore's hands. Nero yipped happily, looking very proud of himself. Ginny, Harry and River all just stared while Dumbledore proceeded to read over the parchment.

"I didn't know he could do that. Did you?" River asked Harry and Ginny. They shook their heads no and then looked up to Dumbledore to see his reaction. Dumbledore had now finished reading the parchment and looked at them.

"This is a prophecy that has been told only once before, though it has almost been completely lost to us until now. A seer told the prophecy in 1170. Her name was Awena, and she was the wife of Madoc, Prince of Gwynedd. They were both of old Welsh Celtic wizard heritage. She gave this prophecy almost identically, though she said it would be told only once more as the time approached, and would be added onto by the first muggle born seer in the history of the Wizarding World. When Voldemort came into power he tried his best to destroy all evidence of her prophecy, and destroy anyone who might be apart of it. He went after the Muggle borns for more than one reason. The first was utter loathing for witches and wizards of muggle decent. The second was his fear of the prophecy coming true," Dumbledore said.

"So does that mean that River's the first muggle born seer?" Ginny asked completely shocked, and still in slight disbelief. Dumbledore nodded and smiled at River. River was looking completely confused.

"How could I be a seer? I don't even remember what happened or what the prophecy said," River said.

"How about I refresh your memory then? Sometimes when a seer makes their first prediction they lose all memory of doing so temporarily. But, if the prophecy or prediction is recorded on parchment and read to them again, their memory of what happened will come back," River nodded and Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and then began to read out the prophecy.

"_Darkness once fallen begins to rise once more,_

_Blacker, more evil than the Wizarding and Muggle worlds have ever seen before._

_Slow and steady it awakes, growing more powerful and stronger._

_The evil and darkness will not hide themselves for much longer._

_The world is not alone. For within the darkness there is light._

_A power of true love shines ever bright._

_The Secret Fire and Lightning Emerald will soon be revealed._

_Together their fate is sealed._

_Unaware of whom they are,_

_The Lightning Emerald bares the cursed scar._

_While Secret Fire bares an unseen scar._

_Both admire the other lovingly, though each silently and unaware, from afar._

_**********************_

_A twist of fate and the Secret Fire flares, Loves power now secretly uncovered._

_Lightning Emerald and Secret Fire's unknown bond two rings have now discovered._

_Sealed by the Fire Birds' song,_

_The discovery of their true love does not take long._

_***********************_

_Secret Fire and Lightning Emerald together at last,_

_The time to reveal the first secret approaches fast._

_Secret Fire hides her fears, unknowingly using her powers, keeping her fears a secret._

_Lightning Emerald has sunk silently into sorrow and regret._

_A thin wall separates the Secret Fire and Lightning Emerald from the truth._

_To break it down they must do it together. They need knowledge, trust and must realize they are the proof,"_

Dumbledore finished, then rolled up the parchment and handed it to Harry and Ginny. River was staring blankly at Dumbledore for a moment before she shook her head, clearing it.

"Do you remember now what happened Miss Murray?" Dumbledore asked. River nodded though she still looked like she was in disbelief. Ginny and Harry were looking no different.

"Professor? What does the prophecy mean? Who are the Secret Fire and Lightning emerald?" Harry asked, but already felt like he knew the answer to who one of them was. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I believe that you already know who they are, you're just not believing that it's possible," Dumbledore said simply. Ginny unexpectedly reached up with her right hand and traced Harry's scar, and his scar instantly shone bright emerald, a soft emerald glow radiating off of it. River and Dumbledore stared, completely surprised.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, not knowing what they were staring at.

"Harry, go look in the mirror over there. I believe one of your questions will be answered," Dumbledore said pointing at the mirror that was two beds away on the wall. Completely confused Harry made to get up but found he still couldn't free his left hand from Ginny's. Ginny covered a small laugh and got up as well, sliding over the bed to the right side and stood beside Harry.

_~That's another thing we need to ask Dumbledore about. Not that I mind being stuck to you~_ Harry said as if the though just popped into his head.

_~You need to go look in the mirror first Harry… you really need to see this~_ Ginny replied feeling slightly guilty that she couldn't explain what had happened, why she was able to reveal the bright emerald light on his scar. They headed over to the mirror and Harry looked up to see his reflection. At first he didn't think anything of it, but he suddenly did a double take.

Harry blinked, not believing what he was seeing. Not even when Voldemort was near had his scar ever glowed, or turned a different colour for that matter. The realization of what this meant hit him like a bludger in the head. He was the Lightning Emerald. It explained the strange lightning at the Quidditch game. He turned to look at Ginny, she must have realize the same thing. They walked back over to Dumbledore and Harry gave him a questioning look. Dumbledore smiled and nodded confirming Harry's conclusion.

"If I'm the Lightning Emerald… then who's the Secret Fire?" he asked, already feeling that he knew the answer and that she was attached to him at the moment. River looked at Harry completely dumbfounded and felt like smacking him over the head. Even she realized who the Secret Fire was. River opened her mouth to say something when Dumbledore cut in, sending her a wink. River merely nodded, knowing that they needed to discover this on their own.

"You will find out all in due time. She will eventually reveal herself to you and herself. I suggest that you go over the prophecy once more later. For now though, I suggest that you all get changed into clean robes and go down to the Great Hall for lunch," Dumbledore said smiling and turned to leave.

"Um, Professor? We have a slight problem," Ginny spoke up as Dumbledore began to leave. Dumbledore turned around and looked at Ginny.

"And what would that problem be Miss Weasley?" he asked. Ginny raised their entwined hands, which were still glowing slightly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah yes. Well I in **truth**," Dumbledore said looking straight into Ginny's eyes, making her feel uneasy, and squeamish. "I cannot separate you from one another. Only you two can do that. But I do not know how or when you will be able to separate from each other. It seems that the rings are trying to show you something, or else they are just forcing you both to regain your full strength. Come to my office later, if your hands are still the way they are now and we will discuss alternate arrangements for classes and sleeping," he said, they nodded and he waved then left the hospital wing. Harry, Ginny and River just stared after him for a moment before shaking themselves out of their shocked state.

"So what do you think he meant? And what rings?" River asked.

"What do you mean? And the rings he talked about would be these rings, but please don't go telling anyone. We'll explain another time," Harry said and showed River their entwined hands, the rings instantly becoming visible to her for only a second. River nodded then sighed, they didn't see it, and they had to figure it out on their own. It was going to be difficult to not tell them but she'd keep it a secret if it killed her.

"Nothing. I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower to change. What about you two?" she asked.

"We'll go with you," Ginny said smiling at River. "Then we'll all head down to the Great Hall for lunch," she added. River smiled and nodded. They all got up and began walking towards the doors of the hospital wing when Ginny stopped suddenly.

"Harry this is awkward walking like this," she said turning to look up at him. Harry nodded in agreement. Then grinned evilly. Ginny's eyes grew wide as she guessed what he was going to do.

"Potter don't you dare-" She started but before she could finish Harry had scooped her up in his arms, as awkward as it was to do. She shrieked and hit him over the head with her right hand.

"I thought I told you never to do that again!" she yelled at him, her face flushed with embarrassment and slight anger.

"Ouch… did you really have to hit my poor head that hard?" Harry demanded, his head starting to throb slightly from Ginny's blow. Ginny just glared at him as an answer. River stared at the two of them for a moment, trying not to laugh, but lost control and almost collapsed with laughter. They turned to look at her, not understanding what was so funny.

"You two sound like an old married couple when you argue, yet you look like little kids throwing a tantrum when you don't get your way," River managed to get out, still chuckling at them. Harry and Ginny flushed, embarrassed but then started laughing as well at River's statement.

"So shall we go?" Ginny demanded looking at Harry, still glaring at him. Harry just smiled sweetly at her.

"But of course my fair maiden," Harry said and kissed the tip of her nose. Ginny instantly softened and giggled, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well then start walking oh humble servant," Ginny replied sweetly, trying to keep from laughing as Harry's jaw dropped.

"Humble servant? What about knight in shining armour?" he asked hopefully. Ginny was shaking trying not to laugh at the look of disbelief on Harry's face.

"Nope, you're just my humble servant. Can we go now oh humble servant?" she asked batting her eyes at him teasingly. Harry nodded giving in and began to walk out of the hospital wing with Ginny in his arms and Nero and River beside him.

_~You are so going to pay for that comment later~_ Harry said as they started walking towards Gryffindor Tower. Ginny just laughed in his mind.

_~You would never do anything to harm your fair maiden now would you oh humble servant of mine?~_ she asked innocently.

_~Who said I was going to have to harm you to make you pay?~_ Harry asked just as innocently as Ginny, a mischievous glint in his eye. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Password?" The fat lady asked as they approached the portrait hole. River stepped out from behind Harry and Ginny.

"Rising Phoenix," River said. The Fat Lady smiled, winking at Ginny and Harry suggestively, though they didn't really notice, and swung open, revealing an empty common room. The group walked in.

"I'll see you guys in a bit, I'm going to go change out of my Quidditch robes. How about I meet you all down in the Great Hall for lunch ok?" River said. Harry and Ginny nodded and River waved as she headed up to the first year Girls dormitory. Harry headed up to the Boys dormitory with Ginny, so that they could put the parchment with the prophecy in his trunk.

"Question how are we going to change?" Ginny asked as soon as they were in the boys' dorm and had put away the roll of parchment. Harry's eyes widened as he realized the same thing that Ginny had. There was no possible way for them to change their robes because of their interlocked hands. He gulped.

"I've actually got no idea Gin. Unless…" Harry looked down at Nero who was standing right beside Harry.

"Nero can't do anything. Can he?" Ginny asked, slightly confused as to why Harry was looking at Nero thoughtfully.

"Actually, I think he can. The day that I caught you from your fall when we were playing Quidditch-"

"First or second time?" Ginny interrupted, smiling at him innocently. Harry chuckled at the look on her face.

"First time. Anyways, when your mum told me to go get cleaned up I headed up to Ron's room. I didn't even have to change though. Nero did a spell and I was instantly dry, and dirt free. Maybe he could just change our robes or something seeing as how it would look really stupid to be going around in our Quidditch robes that are full of mud, sweat and dirt," Harry finished. Ginny turned her head trying to look at Nero.

"Oh humble servant would you mind just turning so that I can actually look at Nero?" she asked sweetly. Harry glared at her with mock anger and turned like he was told. Ginny looked down at Nero.

"Nero could you change our robes and clean us up a bit? Seeing as we have no other way of doing so?" Ginny asked Nero hopefully. Nero grinned and yipped in reply. Nero's eyes turned a sparkling blue/storm grey and he howled a long high note. Instantly Harry and Ginny were in their black school robes and cleaned up. Ginny's hair was put into its natural straight form and Harry's hair was as unruly as ever. Nero grinned up at them, obviously proud of his work. Harry placed Ginny down and she petted Nero who licked her face in return. Then he yipped and his eyes turned chocolate brown. The next thing Ginny knew the bone changer treats were in her right hand. Nero yipped excitedly, sat down and opened his mouth expectantly. Harry and Ginny laughed as Ginny opened the box and gave Nero one of the treats, which instantly changed into a very large chunk of steak.

"Thanks Nero," Harry said smiling at him. "Enjoy you're treat. The fair maiden and I have to go down to the Great Hall," he said. Nero grabbed the steak in his mouth and stood up ready to come with them. "Ok I guess you're coming with us then," Harry said. He grinned and without warning scooped Ginny up in his arms again. She shrieked and once again hit him up the side of the head.

"I thought I told you to stop surprising me like that!" she yelled, glaring at him angrily. Harry's head was throbbing from the two blows in less than an hour.

"Ouch… I'm deeply sorry fair maiden. Can you ever find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me?" he asked wincing at the throbbing in his head. Ginny's anger broke as she actually felt that he was in pain. Gingerly she touched the spot, tracing her index finger in the form of a flame, though she didn't know what made her do it. Suddenly the pain in Harry's head left. Harry looked down at her questioningly.

"Gin? How…?" he started but trailed off as he suddenly forgot what he was going to say. He shook his head, clearing it.

"Well let's just go down to the Great Hall then," he said after a minute and Ginny nodded in agreement, though she was puzzled. Why hadn't Harry finished his question? Why had he suddenly forgotten?

They arrived in the Great Hall after the five-minute walk from the tower. The Great Hall was filled with all the students who were already eating lunch. Ginny spotted her brothers sitting with Hermione and poked Harry and then pointed towards them. Harry nodded and headed over to where the Weasley's and Hermione were sitting. Hermione looked up as they approached and raised an eyebrow questioningly at them.

"Why are you carrying Ginny, Harry?" she asked slightly confused. Harry set Ginny down before answering Hermione.

"Well that would be because our left hands are entwined and we can't let go for some reason. We did try," Harry said and raised their entwined left hands to show them. Ginny nodded in confirmation, and then she and Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"River's coming down in a minute, she just had to go get changed," Ginny said when Fred opened his mouth, obviously ready to ask where River was. The twins grinned.

"And how did you two get changed then if your hands are interlocked as you say," Ron asked suspiciously. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nero did that," Ginny said simply. Ron was still looking at them suspiciously, not truly believing them. A thought suddenly came into Ginny's head and she leaned down and whispered something to Nero. Nero's eyes were suddenly dancing with mischief and turned ivory, howling a long low note and without warning Ron's robes turned bright, neon pink, clashing awfully with his hair. The twins, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all burst out laughing hysterically. Ron turned bright red with embarrassment, but soon joined in laughing. Nero's eyes turned sand and he howled a short low note, reversing the spell instantly.

"Ok, ok I believe you. You've made your point Nero," Ron said still laughing. Nero yipped happily. River then entered the Great Hall and ran over to where the Twins were sitting, jumping in between them, causing them to yelp in surprise. River laughed, her face practically glowing with pride, being able to make the twins jump.

"We have trained you way too well," Fred said laughing, a glint of mischief in his eyes. George nodded, with an identical glint in his eyes. River was still laughing at them.

"Now you will have to pay the price," George said. With that they attacked River, tickling her mercilessly. She shrieked with laughter trying to squirm away from them. The others just laughed and continued on eating their lunches.

Eight Thirty P.M. That night

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat in the common room late that night. Fred, George and River had gone out to pull yet another prank on the Slytherines. Hermione was sitting comfortably in Ron's lap, resting her head against his chest, while he stroked her hair unconsciously. Ginny was snuggled into Harry's chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Their hands were still locked together, and soon they were going to have to make the trip up to Dumbledore's office to set up an alternate class schedule and sleeping arrangements. Harry's arm rested securely around Ginny's waist. His mind soon drifted off to the prophecy. What did it mean? And who was the Secret Fire?

_~Gin?~_ Harry asked quietly, making sure that she was still awake. She moved her head to look up at him.

_~Yeah?~_ she answered, her voice sleepy. Harry chuckled slightly.

_~I was just thinking about the prophecy… what do you think it means? Can you think of who the Secret Fire is?~_ he asked. Ginny was now wide-awake and she sat up to look him straight in the eyes.

_~I don't know… I think we need Hermione on this one. Maybe she can help us figure it out…~_ she said. Harry nodded and kissed her forehead gently as she snuggled back down into his chest.

_~We need to go talk to Dumbledore and get our schedules re-arranged for tomorrow… also for sleeping arrangements~_ he said, a slight pink tinge appearing across his cheeks. Ginny nodded.

_~We should go now then~_ Ginny said sleepily. Harry nodded.

_~Ok. Let's go now then, I'm going to pick you up and carry you to Dumbledore's office. I've given you warning so please don't hit me over the head again~_ Harry said. Ginny giggle softly.

_~Ok. But only this once~_ she said teasingly, snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes going back to sleep. Harry smiled and stood up with Ginny in his arms, heading towards the portrait hole, Nero trailing right behind him. Ron looked up, hearing him move.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up as well.

"Dumbledore told us to come and see him if we still couldn't get our hands to let go of each other. He has to alter our school schedules and set up different sleeping arrangements until our hands separate" Harry said simply. Ron nodded.

"Just remember something Harry. I do trust you even if I do seem like I don't most of the time," Ron said smiling at Harry. Hermione kissed Ron's cheek, laying her head back on his chest. Harry smiled at Ron.

"Don't worry Ron. I know and I do value your trust," Harry said solemnly. Ron nodded and with that Harry headed out of the portrait hole with Ginny in his arms, and Nero beside him, up to Dumbledore's office.

It took Harry ten minutes to reach Dumbledore's office, but he did finally get there after several near run-ins with teachers, Filch and Mrs. Norris. He reached the entrance and said the new password: 'Fire song' and entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading a very warn piece of parchment. When Harry entered with Ginny and Nero, Dumbledore looked up and smiled at them warmly, and with a wave of his wand the parchment was gone.

"I'm guessing that your hands have still not separated yet?" Dumbledore asked kindly, his eyes twinkling. Harry smiled.

"No professor, they haven't," Harry replied. Dumbledore chuckled.

"As I thought they wouldn't. I took the liberty of setting up a new schedule for the both of you, until you are both able to go to your regular classes," Dumbledore said and pulled out a single piece of parchment from his desk.

_~Ginny could you wake up for a second and take our new schedule? my hands are kind of full~_ Harry said teasingly. Ginny sleepily opened her eyes and reached out and took the parchment from Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"I can see that Miss Weasley here is very tired. Come with me and I'll show you where your new room is for the time being. Your stuff has already been taken there," he said standing up and leading them out of his office. They walked for fifteen minutes before they reached a portrait of a firebird, which was singing its beautiful song, a portrait that Harry had never seen before in the castle.

"Firebird's Song," Dumbledore said clearly. The firebird bowed and the portrait swung open, revealing a beautiful large room. Much more fancy than any other dorm in the school. The room was Sea Blue with oak flooring. There was a double, four-poster, oak framed bed in the center of the room with light sky blue curtains and canopy as well as a soft royal blue comforter, pillows and sheets. A large oak dresser was up against the wall to the left of the bed, next to a large walk in closet. Two large glass doors opened onto a balcony over looking the grounds of Hogwarts to the left of the closet. On the right wall there was a medium sized oak desk next to the full bathroom, which included a vanity mirror. On the walls hung a few moving pictures. One was of a pack of Grim Wolves running through a forest. The other was of a small herd of unicorns running under the light of the crescent moon by the ocean that lined the forest. Harry's mouth hung open, as did Ginny's as she woke up enough to see the room they would be staying in. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Everything you need is here. Now I suggest that you both get some rest so that you will be able to stay awake in your classes tomorrow," he said. They nodded. With that Dumbledore left the room, closing the portrait behind him. Ginny yawned tiredly.

"Nero? Could you change our clothes again?" Harry asked. Nero grinned. Nero's eyes turned coral and then sparkled a sand colour. Harry's robes were instantly changed into soft green flannel pyjamas and Ginny's robes were changed into a soft green flannel nightgown.

"Thanks Nero," Harry said. Nero grinned and curled up at the end of the bed after pulling back the covers for Harry and Ginny. Harry walked over to the bed and gently placed Ginny down on the soft mattress, then climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over them. Ginny snuggled into his chest and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight my humble servant," she said. Harry smiled, chuckling at her nickname for him and kissed her forehead softly and wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight my fair maiden. Sleep well," he replied and then closed his eyes, almost instantly drifting off to sleep.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Once again I am very, very, very, very sorry that I haven't been able to update until now. But like I said life interfered and was very unavoidable. But I am sorry. :)


	19. Adjustment and Announcements, and One My...

A/N: Hello everyone… I know I was about a month once again and I am really, really, really sorry. But I did have to do a lot of research for this chapter to make sure some things were relatively true. I really am trying to get these chapters out faster but every single time I turn around a new problem arises. This time it was allergies… and I really don't feel like explaining the extent of them. Lets just keep it at I have more allergies than 99.9 % of the population on earth. It's completely rare and there is no name for it. And no I am not making up excuses it is the truth. I am really sorry about that but I can't help it. I'm sure some of you face similar problems, well then again maybe not :P. Well that's all I had to say really so go ahead and enjoy chapter 19! I'm so sorry I took so long!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter sniff, sniff :'( … wish I did…. My fairy godmother died early this year, rest her poor old soul, so currently I am not J.K. Rowling though I wish I was… maybe I should go looking for my magic lamp… it's got to be around here somewhere…. Oh Bloody Hell it's broken! I give up! By the way… Oh wait! My imagination granted me a wish!! The only thing in here I own is Nero, the idea of Grim wolves and River.**

"Talking"

_~Mind to mind talking~_

Chapter 19: Adjustment and Announcements, and One Mystery Uncovered

Harry woke up as the sun began to pour in through the window of the room. For a minute he just laid there in the warmth of the covers with his eyes still closed, not really wanting to get up. Something moved against him, snuggling into his chest. Harry's eyes shot open and looked down, squinting, to see Ginny in his arms. He mentally smacked himself. He'd forgotten that they were literally inseparable at the moment.

Harry carefully lifted his right hand from around her waist, as to not disturb Ginny, reached over Ginny, grabbing his glasses and put them on before looking back down at Ginny who hadn't even stirred in the slightest. A single lock of her curly auburn hair had fallen down into her eyes. Gently Harry smoothed her hair back out of her face. He just lay their watching her for a moment. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her but he knew he had to, they had to still look over their new schedule that they would follow until they were able to separate from each other.

Harry gently prodded Ginny in her ribs, her most ticklish area, trying to wake her up gently. She squirmed slightly but didn't wake up. Harry raised his eyebrows; she normally would have woken up when he did that.

_~Ginny?~_ he questioned. No answer. What was wrong with her? Harry lifted his head and spotted Nero sleeping at the edge of the bed.

"Nero could you wake Ginny up? She's not listening to me." Harry said. Nero lifted his head up and just looked at Harry as if he was asking him to bring an end to hunger. Harry sighed and sat up, Ginny still didn't stir, she just curled up into a ball trying to stay warm. The sight caused Harry to chuckle. He prodded her in the side again. Looking at the clock. It was 7:30 am.

"Gin, we have to get up and go to breakfast, and then we have to go to class," Harry tried again. Still, there was no response from her. Harry yanked the covers off of her, throwing them on top of Nero who growled, slightly annoyed at having the covers thrown on top of him, exposing Ginny to the cooler air of the room. She merely inched closer to Harry and snuggled into his side. Harry's mouth dropped open in complete shock that she still hadn't woken up.

"Fine I give up!" Harry said exasperatedly, glaring angrily down at her. Ginny sighed and snuggled into him even more. Harry's face softened instantly and an idea popped into his head.

"Well she's probably going to hit me for this later but I've got no choice," Harry said and then scooped up Ginny in his arms and stood up, closing his eyes waiting for her to wake up and hit him over the head. It never happened, she just snuggled into his chest, staying fast asleep. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nero? Could you please change our clothes again?" Harry asked pleadingly.

The covers flew off the bed and landed on the other side of the room. Nero grinned and yipped in reply. Nero's eyes turned a sparkling blue/storm gray and he howled a long high note. Instantly Harry and Ginny were in their black school robes and cleaned up. Nero grinned up at Harry, obviously proud of his work. Harry walked over to the nightstand and picked up their temporary schedule and awkwardly put it in his robes, and then he turned to leave the room.

"Thanks Nero. Ready to go down to the Great Hall for Breakfast?" Nero yipped, his eyes turning a bright copper and he howled a short high note and then they headed down to the Great Hall, Ginny still fast asleep in Harry's arms.

They entered the Great Hall, which was still fairly empty except for most of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's, as well as a few Hufflepuff's and Slytherins and all of the teachers. Harry walked down the length of the Gryffindor table to where he spotted Ron, Hermione and River sitting and talking. Ron looked half awake, and kept yawning, while River and Hermione were wide awake and talking avidly. River looked around Hermione and saw Harry and smiled and waved at him. Harry smiled back and Hermione and Ron turned to look at him and Ginny.

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her self from laughing at the site before her. Ginny was still fast asleep and it looked like Harry had finally given up trying to wake her up and just carried her down to the great hall. Ron's eyes snapped open as he did a double take of Harry and Ginny. At first protectiveness flowed over him, making him feel angry, but he looked at Harry and Ginny again and brushed those feelings away. Ginny did this sometimes and you couldn't wake her up for all the galleon's and Harry Potter's in the world. Ron smirked at Harry.

"Have fun this morning Harry?" Ron asked innocently. Harry glared at Ron. Ron, Hermione, and River burst out laughing at the look of annoyance on Harry's face.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Ron," Harry said grumpily as he walked over and placed Ginny down beside River and then sat down next to her, keeping his left arm around her back so that she didn't fall. Ginny still hadn't stirred and was sleeping with her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to Ron.

"I take it you knew she did this sort of thing?" he asked Ron who was still chuckling at him. Ron nodded.

"She doesn't do it very often, she has to be really tired before she does, it's as if something drained her energy. It'll take her about another half an hour or so to wake up," he said. Harry groaned and Ron continued to chuckle.

"How are you two able to go to your classes? I mean you're not even in the same year," Hermione questioned. Harry turned to look at her.

"Dumbledore made up a new schedule for us to follow until circumstances change. Come to think of it I haven't looked at it yet." Harry answered and reached into his robes, pulling out the role of parchment and unrolling it. Harry began to look over the schedule.

**Monday- Year 5 Double Potion's with Slytherin, Year 5 Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin, Year 5 Charms with Ravenclaw**

**Tuesday- Year 5 Divination with Hufflepuff, Year 6 Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Year 7 Double Defense Against The Dark Arts with Ravenclaw**

**Wednesday- Year 5 Double Ancient Runes with Slytherin, Year 5 Potions with Ravenclaw, Year 6 Transfiguration with Hufflepuff**

**Thursday- Year 5 History of Magic with Slytherin, Year 7 Double Defense Against The Dark Arts with Hufflepuff, year 5 Double Herbology with Ravenclaw**

Friday- Year 7 Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff, Year 5 Charms with Ravenclaw, Year 6 Double Transfiguration with Slytherin, Year 5 Astronomy with Ravenclaw

Harry did a double take; he could have sworn that some of his temporary classes were one or two years above his. But they couldn't be could they? He nudged Hermione, maybe he was just seeing things.

"Hermione could you look over the schedule, I swear I must be seeing things… I thought some of the classes were year 6 and 7 classes," Harry said in disbelief and Hermione looked shocked but she took the schedule from him and looked it over. As she read over the schedule her eyes went wide. Harry hadn't been imagining things.

"Harry you're not imagining things… there are six and seven year courses on here… but why would there be?" she asked and Harry shook his head.

"I have no idea…" Ron just laughed at their puzzlement over Harry and Ginny's new schedule.

"Well on the bright side you get to be with Fred and George quite a bit," Ron said teasingly. Harry paled and then leaned his forehead on the table.

"Why me? What did I ever do?" Harry moaned.

"Not feeling to well there, Harry?" Fred's voice suddenly sounded from Ron's side of the table and Harry raised his head to see the twins now sitting down beside Ron grinning evilly at him.

"Being attached to Ginny too stressful for you?" George asked evilly. Harry just stared at them for a minute before putting his head back down on the table. Hermione, Ron, and River had to clap a hand over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing out loud.

"What? Was it something we said?" George asked innocently. River lost control and started to laugh, Ron and then finally Hermione following closely behind her. The twins just looked confused.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked completely confused at their reactions. Hermione couldn't stop laughing so she instead just passed over Harry and Ginny's new schedule to Fred. Fred and George looked it over, noticing the weird schedule, scaling from 4th year to 7th year in classes.

"Whose schedule is this? Is it even a schedule?" Fred asked. Hermione merely nodded and pointed at Harry and Ginny, still laughing. George and Fred looked at each other and grinned. Harry raised himself up and looked at the twins, who were now wearing their identical grins, and groaned. Before they could say anything Dumbledore stood up and everyone's eyes turned to him.

"If I could have your attention for only a moment, I have a few announcements to deliver before you continue on with your breakfast," Dumbledore called out. Ginny stirred and looked up towards Dumbledore, startling Harry so that he jumped. Ginny hid a smile and they turned their attention back to Dumbledore.

"The first announcement I have for you is that this year there will be a Halloween Dance, not a ball, which will be open to all who wish to come. Even though it is not a Ball it will be a formal dance, therefore, you are all required to wear dress robes," he sais pausing as an excited whisper broke out around the Great Hall. Dumbledore waited for everyone to quiet down once again before continuing.

"My final announcement is that all students in Care of magical Creatures, year five and up, will be having a special presentation this week. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, I would like to see you once you are done your meal. You may all carry on with your breakfasts and then head off to your classes," he said and with that Dumbledore sat back down and everyone went back to his or her breakfasts. Harry turned to Ginny, who was smiling somewhat innocently at him.

_~Ok, how is it that I try everything to get you to wake up and nothing works. Then Dumbledore starts to speak and all of a sudden you're wide-awake!~_ Harry demanded. Ginny just smiled at him sweetly.

_~There's no special reason Harry. I just woke up at that particular time~_ she said a glint of mischief in her eyes. Harry just scowled at her and tickled her ribs gently, making her squirm and try and get away from him even though it was pointless.

"Ginny! So nice of you to finally join the world of the living again!" George exclaimed. Harry and Ginny turned to look at the twins, who were trying not to laugh at the two of them. Ginny just smiled sweetly at them.

"I thought it was time to grace the world with my presence," she said simply, though desperately trying not to laugh at the look of disbelief on Harry's face. Everyone else stared at her for a moment before laughing and then carrying on with his or her breakfasts.

Soon they had all eaten and got up, ready to go get their stuff for their classes. Harry and Ginny said they'd meet Ron and Hermione in Potions. They still had to go talk to Professor Dumbledore, though what he wanted was beyond either of them.

Harry approached the teacher's table, with Ginny in his arms, where Dumbledore was talking to Professor Snape, who did not look happy at all. Harry patiently waited, placing Ginny down for the moment so that he wouldn't tire himself out. Ginny was very light, but carrying anyone around for any period of time was tiring. After a few minutes Dumbledore realized that Harry and Ginny were standing there waiting for him. He turned back to Snape for only a second, ending his conversation and then turned his attention back to Harry and Ginny, while Snape stormed out of the Great Hall. Potions was not going to be easy.

"What was it that you wanted to see us about Professor?" Ginny asked looking up into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"Do you both remember the special presentation in Care Of Magical Creatures I mentioned earlier during breakfast?" he asked and they nodded. "That presentation will be done by the two of you on Grim Wolves. Hagrid asked me if you would be able to do it sometime this year. Seeing as the both of you are unable to separate from each other this is the perfect time for you to give the presentation. Hagrid will explain the details if you meet with him before your first care of magical creature's class this week, which I believe is after lunch today," he said and Harry nodded while Ginny just looked confused.

_~It is?~_ Ginny asked.

_~Yep. I'll let you look at the schedule once we head back to Gryffindor tower to get my textbooks and stuff~ _Harry answered her and then turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Now I suggest that you two hurry and get to Potions. Professor Snape will not take points away for you being late because you have been with me," he finished and then walked out of the Great Hall. Harry sighed. He hadn't even told them why they had classes that were in the sixth year and seventh year level yet. They would have to ask him later. Harry turned to face Ginny.

"Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. With that he swept her off her feet, earning himself a smack on the side of his head from Ginny, and they headed off towards Gryffindor Tower with Nero right along beside them. This was going to be a long week.

Ginny read over the schedule as Harry carried her all the way to potions. Her eyes became steadily wider as she read towards the end of the parchment. She turned her head to look up at Harry, her face still masked with disbelief.

_~Why would we have six and seven year courses? Especially me?!~_ Ginny practically shrieked. Harry just laughed at her panicked state.

_~I have no idea Ginny. We'll have to ask Dumbledore about it the next time we see him. But for now we have to face the doom of Potion's class with Snape and the Slytherins~_ he finished as they reached the dungeons. Ginny grimaced slightly. Every head in the room turned to look at them as Harry walked over to the back table to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Harry put Ginny onto one of the stools and then sat down in the stool next to her. Snape sneered at them, looking at them with an icy glare.

"Well now that you two have finally graced us with your presence we can start today's assignment," Snape said icily and then looked around the room.

"Today we will be making a Power Revealing potion. You will all take the potion you and your partner make in turn at the end of the class. The result of the potion will be quite dull in appearance, though with a definite colour. When you drink the potion your body will give a slight glow in the colour of your magic. The potion will only last for ten or fifteen minutes. The colour of you magic is determined by how much power you have, and what your strongest points are."

"White means that you would specialize in protection, purity, and peace magic. Red means that you have a specialty for protection. Light blue means that you have a power for healing. Dark blue means that you possess a psychic power of some kind, weak or strong; this colour is mainly associated with Seers. Yellow indicates intellect, and problem solving that can be used in any type of magic," Snape said and Ron leaned over to Harry.

"Three guesses what Hermione's colour is going to be," Ron whispered sarcastically. Harry smiled, trying not to laugh. Snape continued talking.

"Brown represents a strong link with animal magic and earth magic. Orange is a specialty with fire magic of all kinds. Gold is associated with justice and powers of light magic. Silver is channeling, clairvoyance, astral energies, and lunar powers. In other words it is associated with the ancient pagan Celtic Goddess of the moon. Black represents ruthless power, and an evil presence. Black is never seen as an absolute power, and is only seen in strands. Many dark wizards contain strands of this within their other major power," Harry glared over at Malfoy who was sitting on the other side of the room smirking interestedly.

_~I bet he has plenty of black strands in his power~_ Harry commented darkly.

_~I bet you're right~_ Ginny answered and then continued listening to the rest of Snape's small lecture, not wanting to think about Malfoy anymore.

"The last two colours are the most powerful and are rarely ever seen. I highly doubt any of you will see them within your lifetime, I for one have never seen them. Purple represents raw and unbeatable power, healing, spiritualism, knowledge and secrets. Never have I seen anyone with this colour. It is only present in those who are Secret Weaver's, more commonly known as Moon Witches, and there hasn't been a Secret Weaver for over a thousand years or more. The final colour, green, is the only one that can rival with purple, having the same amount of power only in different ways. Green, like purple, represents raw power. It also means the witch or wizard is one who cares deeply for others and is ready and willing to help those in need, even if it means losing their own life in order to do so. They are skilled with dream magic, transfiguration, charms and animal magic. The only other power that can reveal their power is that of a Secret Weaver," he said and Ginny froze, feeling oddly nervous, but she didn't know why.

"Now get together with a partner and begin making your potions. They take forty minutes to brew. This way you will have twenty minutes to take the potion in turn. Now begin," Snape finished and sat down at his desk glaring coldly at the Gryffindor's, particularly Harry and Ginny.

The class set to work instantly in preparing their potions. Harry and Ginny were struggling slightly with their jobs due to the fact that their left hands were still stuck together. Ginny sighed exasperatedly and Harry hid a smile. She arched an eyebrow at him questioningly and it took all of Harry's self control not to burst out laughing at Ginny's frustrated state.

_~What's so amusing about this Potter?~_ Ginny demanded, now completely frustrated with him. Harry just chuckled in her mind.

_~As i've said many times before you're very cute when your frustrated~_ Harry replied sweetly, smiling at her innocently. Ginny glared at him and kicked his shin swiftly. Harry bit back a yelp, and reach down and rubbed his shin where she'd kicked it.

_~You enjoy injuring me don't you?~_ he demanded. She just laughed in his mind, smiling ammusedly and nodding slightly.

"What is so funny Miss Weasley?" Snape demanded coldly from behind them. Ginny and Harry jumped and turned their heads to see Snape standing over them, glaring at them icily.

"Nothing Professor Snape," she answered, trying to keep a straight face. It worked and Snape turned away and walked over to start critisizing Neville.

The class went by quickly and soon all of the potions were ready for testing. Snape ordered everyone to stop what they were doing and instructed that one by one we would take our potions. Neville was first and was sweating bullets, and shaking with nerves as Snape decided to make him go first. Neville ladled the right amount of potion into a glass and nervously swollowed it.

A definate brown glow surrounded Neville and the Gryffindor's cheered, while the Slytherin's sneered.

"A working potion from Longbottom. The world must be coming to an end," Snape muttered looking angry but did nothing and moved on to the next victim.

"Granger, you're next," he snaped. Hermione nodded and ladled in the amount of potion into the glass and drank it. She was immediately surrounded by a steady yellow light with white and orange threads weaving throughout it.

"To be expected," Snape muttered and continued on to the next person. Snape went through everyone quickly. Only Ron, Malfoy, Harry and Ginny were left to try their potions.

"Malfoy, your turn," Snape snapped. Malfoy downed the potion quickly and a orange glow with black woven through it surrounded him instantly. Snape smiled.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, five points to Slytherin."

Harry and Ginny, along with the rest of the Gryffindor's groaned inwardly.

"Mr. Weasley, your turn," Snape said. Ron gulped and then drank his potion quickly, looking like he was about to gag. Ron was instantly surrounded by a red light, threaded with definate golden strands. Harry nudged Ron and he turned to look at Harry.

"Looks like you're a true Gryffindor through and through," Harry whispered teasingly, smiling at Ron. Ron bit back a laugh.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ron questioned innocently, his voice just as quiet.

"Potter," Snape snapped. "Your turn."

Harry nodded and ladled out the amount of potion into the glass and drank the potion. A blinding green light surrounded Harry, causing everyone, except for Ginny, to sheild their eyes. The light radiating from him was blinding. Without thinking Ginny reached up and traced Harry's scar backwards and the light dimmed enough so that it wasn't blinding. Snape reached into his pouch and took out a medium sized bottle of potion. Pouring a small amount of the contents onto his fingers he smoothed it over his eyes, then did so for everyone else who had been blinded by the light that surrounded Harry. Harry was slightly puzzled.

_~What colour was my power? And was it really that bright?~_ Harry asked Ginny silently. Ginny merely nodded, not answering him, her gaze unconciously fixed on Snape. Snape closed his eyes for a moment and then his eyes flew open, and he blinked rappidly for a second before turning to face Ginny.

"Miss Weasley. It's your turn," Snape said after a few minutes. Ginny stared at Snape completely surprised, and didn't do anything. Snape glared at her.

"Sometime this century Miss Weasley," Snape snapped at her harshly. Ginny jumped, startled and then gulped down the potion quickly.

Snape, as well as everyone else in the room jumped with surprise. Ginny's power was a brilliant purple, blazing around her like a roaring fire. Harry just stared at her, it all made sence now. Her power just confirmed what had been there in front of him all along. Ginny was the Secret Fire. Ginny's eyes flashed, a purple flame visable in her eyes. The whole class froze, except for Ron, Harry, Hermione and Snape.

"Class is dismissed," Snape said, coming slightly out of his shocked state, but no one moved. They were all still stunned in place, as if their mind's had been suddenly cleared of everything that was going on around them. Snape's eyes flashed angrily as he saw no one doing what he had said.

"I said class is dismissed. NOW!" he repeated angrily, his voice sending chills down everyone's spines. No one was going to disagree with him and everyone scrambled out of the room. Harry and Ginny, along with Nero, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Ginny were still glowing with their powers, although no one seemed to notice. Ron and Hermione had said nothing the entire way down to the Great Hall, making Harry and Ginny nervous and confused.

They stayed quiet all through lunch and even the twins and River couldn't get Ron or Hermione to talk much other than a few words. This dissappointed Fred and George greatly, but no one noticed their dissappointment other than River, who had an idea of what was going on. Something had happened in the potions class, something that revealed something to all of them. But what was it?

Lunch was now nearly over and Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall with Nero quickly, hardly even saying goodbye to the twins, Ron, Hermione and River. They had to go see Hagrid before their next class, seeing as they had to give a presentation on Grim Wolves, which they hardly knew anything about.

By the time they reached Hagrid's Hut Harry was starting to get tired. No matter how light Ginny was, if you were in a hurry to get somewhere it was going to tire you out, and Harry felt like he was about to collapse any minute. Ginny knocked on Hagrid's door, seeing as Harry had his hands full. Fang barked and there was a rustle inside and then footsteps coming towards the door. The large door of the hut opened and Hagrid appeared in the doorway smiling broadly down at Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny smiled back at him.

"Hi Hagrid," they coroused. Hagrid chuckled.

"Was expectin' the two of yeh. Com' in, com' in!" He said stepping out of the way so as Harry could walk through the door. Nero trotted in right beside them, sticking very close to Harry's side. Harry went and sat down on the bigger chair, where both Ginny and him could sit comfortably. Hagrid shut the door and then went and sat across from them, smiling as he watched how Ginny ruled over Harry with an iron fist, while Harry meekly did as he was told. Lily had done much the same to James. Harry noticed Hagrid watching them and flushed. Hagrid laughed at Harry's embarrassed expression, looking like James had every time one of the Marauders had teased him about Lily.

"Ah, 'tis nothin' to worry about Harry. Yeh're Mum did the same to yeh're dad, and he did what she told him for fear of her wrath," he said chuckling and winked at Ginny who laughed. Harry only flushed deeper, keeping his mouth shut.

"Now then. The reason that I asked Professor Dumbledore to send the two of yeh down here b'fore the class was that I need to tell ye both what yeh're supposed to do," he said and Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Is Nero here? Well o' course he is, he never leaves either of yeh, well for too long, anyways. Could yeh ask him to show himself?" Hagrid asked. Harry didn't even have to open his mouth and Nero's eyes had already durned a bright copper and he howled a long high note, revealing himself to Hagrid. Hagrid grinned and reached over and scratched Nero's ears.

"This presentation is no big deal really, all yeh have to do is explain the basic's of the first two stages of Grim Wolf magic, where they can be found, how rare they are, just the basics like that."

They nodded and Hagrid continued.

"Then Nero will come into play. Just do a few demonstrations of his power. That's really all that the both of yeh have to do," Hagrid looked up at the clock on the wall. The hand was pointing to 'Time For Class'. Hagrid got up and faced Harry and Ginny again.

"Well it's time for class so we had best be going outside now," he said. Harry and Ginny nodded. Harry got up and picked Ginny up once again, looking like it took all of his energy to do so. Ginny raised an eyebrow and then grinned mischievously.

"A little tired there my weak humble servant? You need to do more exersise," she said as she smiled at him sweetly. "Just think, by the end of the week you'll have built up your weak muscles," she taunted as she laughed at him. Harry glared down at her, while she smiled sweetly back at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. A dreamy gaze passed over his face, the glare vanishing in an instant and he dazedly carried Ginny outside to where the class was. Nero's eyes turned bright copper and howled a long high note, dissappearing from everyone's sight except for Harry and Ginny.

When they got outside all of the class was there, including Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin's in fifth year. Everyone was chatting, all wondering what the surprise presentation was going to be. Hagrid cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking, though some of the Slytherin's looked livid that their conversations had been cut off. Hagrid smiled at the class.

"Well as yeh all know, today yeh're to get a special presentation. Harry and Ginny will be doing this presentation. Yeh're to give them yeh're full attention," he said firmly. The Gryffindor's nodded eagerly. The Slytherin's looked like they could care less. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and shrugged, they would at least have half of the class listening to them. Harry placed Ginny down in front of him and then looked out at the class.

_~Um... So who's going to start?~_ Harry asked her silently.

_~You~_ she said simply.

_~And what if i don't want to?~_ he asked defiantly.

_~Are you sure you really want to find out?~_ she asked testily. Harry shuddered inwardly.

_~No~_ he said sighing.

_~Thought so~_ she said cheerfully. Harry sighed inwardly then gathered up his courage and started to speak.

"The presentation today is going to be on Grim Wolves. Has anyone ever heard of Grim wolves?" Hermione's hand shot up out of habbit, and Ron covered his mouth to keep from laughing as Harry's face twisted so as to not laugh.

"Well anyone besides Hermione?" Ginny asked trying not to laugh. The Gryffindor's laughed, the Slytherin's looked bored and Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly as she put her hand down. No one else raised their hand.

"Well that's to be expected, Grim Wolves are extremely rare. Grim Wolves look very much like the feared Grim, which is considered a death omen by witches and wizards. The average life span of Grim Wolves is fifty to seventy years of age. No one knows exactly why Grim Wolves are able to live this long but the theory is that it has something to do with their powers," Ginny explained. Harry took over.

"The only areas in the world in which Grim Wolves can be found are the few remaining forests in England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales. They travel in packs, like normal wolf. It's very unusual for a Grim Wolf to become the 'pet', or rather companion of a wizard or witch. The last known person to have had a Grim Wolf as a companion was a Wizard by the name of Dominic Goldeneye, who lived over two thousand years ago," he said.

"Once with a witch or wizard, the Grim Wolf and witch or wizard is bound by an everlasting magical bond that cannot ever be destroyed, not even by the darkest magic," Ginny continued. Lavender raised her hand and Ginny nodded towards her.

"So does that mean that not even You-Know-Who could destroy the bond between a Grim Wolf and the Witch or Wizard it's bound to?" Lavender asked. Harry nodded.

"Not even Voldemort could break the bond with all of his dark powers," he confirmed. The majority of the class shuddered at the mention of the dark lord's name. Seamus raised his hand and Harry nodded towards him.

"You said that Grim Wolves have magic right?" Harry nodded. "Well what kind of magic do they have?" Seamus asked, the rest of the class, even the Slytherins looked interested.

"Grim wolves do not contract their powers until they reach six months of age. Once they reach the age of six months the Grim Wolfs' magic goes through three stages of evolution. Each stage taking roughly two weeks for the Grim Wolf to completely master. The first stage is called the Amharc stage. During this stage the Grim Wolf is able to communicate with witches and wizards, as well as each other, through mental images. The colour of a Grim Wolf's eye will change to a specific shade of a colour for each different communication they make with their companion, or in this case companions. The colour changes according to the seriousness, emotion, or determination behind the message they are sending to their Grim Wolf or witch or wizard companions. Also, during this stage Grim Wolves are able to see through spells, invisibility cloaks, and the rare powers of a Secret Weaver," Ginny said, then let Harry take over.

"The second stage is called the Fuaim stage. During this stage Grim Wolves are able to break through all sorts of different spells, not just see them. During this stage Grim Wolves will be able to undo any sort of spell as well as unlock any lock, even of the highest, and darkest magic. They are able to do this by using different pitches of howls, yips or growling, anything to do with their voice. As well as break spells, Grim Wolves will also be able to create more powerful and more protective spells during this stage. Ones that not even Voldemort could penetrate. They will also be able to make themselves, as well as others, invisible and unnoticed from sight and location so that no one else will be able to find them," Harry finished.

"So is that why no one sees them often? They can only be seen when they want to?" Dean Thomas asked, sounding interested. Ginny looked toward Hermione who nodded slightly.

"Yes. That's why they aren't seen very often, because of their magic," Ginny answered.

"The third stage is called the Spirit Weaver stage. This last stage is the most powerful of all the other stages in Grim Wolf magic. During the Spirit Weaver stage a Grim Wolf will be able to see events of the past as well as go there, with or without his companions, or other Grim Wolves, without disrupting anything. Also, he will be able to read thoughts and sense evil, or dark workings of any sort. When those dark workings are close enough Nero can show others where the dark workings are so that they can be stopped," Harry finished looking Malfoy straight in the eye and pulling Ginny closer towards him. Malfoy just smirked. Ginny felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, but ignored it and opened her mouth to speak.

"So what's so special about this presentation?" Malfoy asked snobbishly. Harry visibly fumed and opened his mouth to reply but Ginny cut him off, glaring viciously at Malfoy.

"Well if you weren't so impatient Malfoy you would have found out by this point," Ginny said coldly, her voice like ice. "But since you insist on making life miserable for the rest of us humans it'll take longer as usual," Ginny finished. Harry as well as the rest of the Gryffindor's and Hagrid bit back a laugh. Malfoy scowled. Ginny turned away from Malfoy.

"Now, as I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted," She glanced at Malfoy quickly. "We do have a special part to this presentation. Nero?" she prompted. Nero grinned, his eyes turned bright copper and he howled a long high note, revealing himself to the rest of the class, and Hagrid. Most of the class jumped back in shock, and a few screamed. Ginny and Harry grinned. Ginny reached down and scratched Nero's ears affectionately, and Nero licked her hand.

"This is Nero. He's a true Grim Wolf. He's almost seven months old now. He's bound to both Harry and I," Ginny said. The class just stared at Nero in awe.

"Even though he's bound to both of us, Ginny's his favorite," Harry said teasingly. Ginny elbowed him and the Gryffindor's as well as some of the Slytherins laughed.

"Ow… Anyways, this is the part where we'll do some demonstrations of Nero's power," Harry said.

"Like what? Him playing fetch?" Malfoy sneered. Harry and Ginny looked down at Nero who was now focused exclusively on Malfoy, growling low.

_~Malfoy shouldn't have done that~_ Harry said, laughing in Ginny's mind. Ginny giggled.

_~Definitely not a smart move. But when has Malfoy ever been smart?~_ she asked.

_~Good point~_ Harry answered, and focused on Malfoy, wondering what Nero was going to do to him.

Nero's eyes turned a violent shade of purple, and he growled a low, rumbling growl. Malfoy began to back up as he realized that Nero had focused on him, but it was too late. Malfoy was drenched with what seemed like a tub full of water, fish, seaweed and all. The whole class burst out laughing. Nero yipped his eyes turning white and suddenly Malfoy was dry and not covered in seaweed or fish anymore. He hid behind Crabbe and Goyle, muttering curses under his breath.

"Moving on…" Hagrid said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Is there anything that you'd like to see Nero do? Well within reason," Ginny asked. Five hands shot up into the air. Ginny pointed to Seamus, whose hand had been up first.

"Can Nero do something from his Spirit Weaver stage?" Seamus asked. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then at Nero.

"Actually we don't know if-" Harry was cut off mid sentence as Nero's eyes turned a bright sea green then silvery gold. Time froze in place for everyone but Harry, Ginny, and Nero who was casting the spell. A silver mist surrounded Harry, Ginny and Nero and swirled fast around them. Ginny clung close to Harry, keeping her eyes shut tight, and her head buried into this chest, while his face was buried in her hair, as the whirlwind spun faster and faster around the three of them. Then suddenly it stopped and time was restored.

Harry and Ginny looked around them. The class, and Hagrid were no longer there, it was sunset and there were four figures coming towards them, all looking confused. Harry blinked and shook his head, not believing what he was seeing.

Four boys, about two years older than Harry approached them. One, the obvious leader of the small group stepped forward, towards Harry and Ginny. He was tall and skinny like Harry, with uncontrollable raven coloured hair and glasses. The only difference was that there was no lightning scar on the other boy's forehead. The boy looked at them with curious eyes.

"Hello, are you lost? I've never seen you two around here before. Did you just travel here by port-key?" the raven-haired boy asked, while the other three watched Harry and Ginny with curious eyes. Harry just gaped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and before Ginny could stop him he blurted out his question.

"Dad? Sirius? Remus? Peter?"

A/N: I know evil cliffhanger. But I've already started the next chapter so it'll be up much sooner. I've finally gotten my inspiration back!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	20. The Marauders and Lily Evans

**A/N: Hello all, this is an update as of 2011/07/30. I'm currently revamping all old chapters of this fanfiction. The grammatical errors are astounding and I'm determined to fix as many of them as possible. Look forward to my next update in august when I will be releasing chapter 21. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter sniff, sniff :'( … wish I did…. My fairy godmother died early this year, rest her poor old soul, so currently I am not J.K. Rowling though I wish I was… maybe I should go looking for my magic lamp… it's got to be around here somewhere…. Oh Bloody Hell it's broken! I give up! By the way… Oh wait! My imagination granted me a wish! The only thing in here I own is Nero, the idea of Grim wolves and River.**

"Talking"

_~Mind to mind talking~_

Chapter 20 The Marauders and Lily Evans

The four Marauders jumped back, completely startled, and stared wide-eyed at Harry and Ginny. To be more specific, the four were staring at Harry. Ginny shot Harry a glare and then turned her attention back to the Marauders, who were currently gaping at the two of them in shock.

"W-what did you call James? And how do you know who we are?" a much younger looking Sirius asked as he stepped forward until he was beside James. Sirius looked from Harry to Ginny squinting to see them in the last remnants of sunlight. The sun had almost finished setting and the air held a distinct chill to it. Ginny shivered slightly as the wind began to pick up, piercing through their clothes effortlessly.

"Could we maybe explain inside?" Ginny asked hopefully. The Marauders nodded numbly and began walking towards the castle. Harry scooped Ginny up in his arms without warning and she smacked him over the head yet again.

"Ouch! Gin! What did you do that for?" Harry exclaimed. The Marauders turned around to look at them questioningly. Ginny grinned evilly.

"It's just a habit. A 'tradition' you could say," she said feigning innocence. The Marauders laughed as Harry felt his face began to burn with embarrassment.

"So, are you two love birds coming? Or shall we leave you alone for a while?" Sirius asked sweetly. Harry and Ginny glared at Sirius, who shrunk back slightly.

"How about we leave you out here to freeze Sirius?" Ginny asked sweetly. Sirius shuddered and wisely shut his mouth. James motioned for Harry and Ginny to follow and they continued on their way to the castle, Nero staying close to Harry.

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. It was obvious that they were all thankful when they reached Gryffindor Tower after what felt like a **very** long ten minutes. James walked forward towards the Fat Lady and said the password: "Jelly Slugs", and stepped back at the portrait swung open. James went in first and the others filed in behind him, closing the portrait after everyone was inside.

The common room was completely deserted except for a small red headed figure sitting in front of the fire working on what looked like an essay of some kind. Harry looked over to see that James had stopped where he was. He was looking over at the redheaded girl as if he were entranced. Harry and Ginny watched as Sirius, Remus and Peter all exchanged knowing glances and roll their eyes. Remus, who saw the slightly confused looks on Harry and Ginny's faces moved over to them so that he could explain without James hearing them. Though, Harry thought, it was unlikely that James would have heard anything they said, there was also the fact that Lily might notice that they were watching her.

"That's Lily Evans; she's in seventh year like us. She's the top of the class, especially in charms. The only class that she isn't the top of is transfiguration. James holds that title, but she's right behind him," Remus whispered to them. Sirius then moved closer so as he could talk quietly to them.

"James and Lily have been dating since just before Lily's parents died in the summer. However, James still acts like a love sick puppy whenever he see's her," Sirius whispered grinning. Ginny muffled a laugh and Harry hid a smile.

They watched as Sirius walked over to James and waved a hand in front of his face. James jumped, startled. Sirius grinned and whispered something to James, who immediately turned red and quickly headed towards the Boy's Dormitories. Harry walked beside Sirius as they all followed James.

"What did you say to him?" Harry whispered curiously. Sirius chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered quietly.

Once in the dormitory James took out his wand muttering a locking spell and another spell that Harry didn't know. James waved his wand again and six chairs appeared from out of nowhere. He motioned for Harry and Ginny to take a seat. Harry walked over to the chairs and put Ginny down in one of the chairs and then sat down in one next to her. Remus sat down next to Ginny and Sirius sat down next to Harry, with James and Peter sitting across from them.

"It's too dark in here. We may as well have stayed outside if we weren't going to put on any light," Sirius complained loudly. James just gave Sirius a look before turning on the lights with another wave of his wand. The lights flashed on, shedding light on the room. The Marauder's mouths dropped open as they looked at Harry. Harry fidgeted, feeling slightly uncomfortable under their stares.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves," Ginny suggested after a few minutes of silence. The marauders just nodded numbly, staring dumbstruck at Harry.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she said cueing Harry for him to tell the Marauders who he was. Harry gulped, feeling nervous.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said slowly, his voice showing his anxiousness about their reactions.

"So does that mean you're related to James then?" Peter asked curiously. Harry nodded.

"How are you related?" Sirius asked, obviously still in shock of seeing an almost carbon copy of James. Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded.

_~Just tell them. It won't hurt anything if you tell them that he's your father. We can always have Nero erase their minds later, just keep in mind that there are things that we can't say,~_ Ginny said.

"He's my dad," Harry said finally, looking at the floor, and then raised his gaze to look at James. James's face was a mix of shock, amazement and slight embarrassment.

"We're from about eighteen years in the future," Ginny added, which seemed to make everything magically make sense.

"So, who's your mother?" Sirius asked wickedly, making James blush even harder than he already was. Ginny just shook her head.

"We can't tell you that," Ginny said. Sirius opened his mouth again but Ginny stopped him with a glare, causing him to shrink back into his chair.

"Don't even _**think**_ about trying to make us tell you Padfoot or you'll remain a dog for the rest of your life," she threatened. Sirius jumped back, slightly startled.

"What are you? A mind reader?" Sirius demanded, as Remus, James and Peter chuckled despite the bizarreness of the situation.

"Maybe, or maybe not," Ginny answered impishly.

"So, if you two are from the future, how did you two end up here?" Remus asked.

"Nero," Harry and Ginny answered in unison. The two of them couldn't help but laugh at the confused looks on the Marauders faces.

"What's a Nero?" James asked curiously. Harry grinned.

"Nero could you let them see you?" Harry asked. Nero grinned, his eyes turned bright copper and he howled a long high note, revealing himself to the Marauders. Peter fell out of his chair in surprise, while the other three jumped almost falling off their own chairs.

"That's a Grim! How in the name of Merlin did you get a Grim?" Sirius exclaimed. Then grabbing the front of James' robes, looking panicked, he exclaimed:

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I'm too young and beautiful to die!" Sirius began to fake sob into James' robes. James just rolled his eyes at Sirius' antics, while Ginny and Harry shook their heads trying not to laugh.

"No Padfoot, it's not a Grim. Nero is a Grim Wolf. So you still have time to pollute the world with your overdramatic stupidity," Harry assured Sirius teasingly, earning himself another surprised look from the Marauders.

"You know our nicknames?" James demanded, looking sharply at Harry. The look instantly reminded Harry of the look Mrs. Weasley gave Fred and George whenever she suspected they were up to something, or knew something they shouldn't. Harry's confidence wavered slightly with the look that James was giving him, then he and Ginny nodded in conformation.

"Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot and dad is Prongs," Harry recited. James and Sirius just stared at Harry and then Sirius's eyes widened even more as he noticed the colour of Harry's eyes, and grinned evilly. Harry could almost see the cogs working as Sirius started putting the puzzle pieces together in his head.

"Not one word Sirius," Ginny warned as she noticed the devilish grin on his face. Sirius scowled at her but kept quiet.

"So why exactly are you two here? And why are you're left hands entwined like that? Isn't it kind of awkward?" Remus asked curiously. Nero's eyes turned forest green and howled a short high note, revealing the rings on their left hands.

"We actually don't know why we're here. We were doing a demonstration of Nero's powers for one of the Care of Magical Creatures classes, Nero cast a spell, and then we suddenly found ourselves here. As to why our hands are the way they are we can't actually get them apart. We figure it's something to do with the rings," Harry said, and then thought for a moment. "Ginny maybe our hands aren't exactly locked in place at the moment because we're back in time," Harry suggested. Ginny looked thoughtful and then tried to release her hand from Harry's… and it worked.

"Yes! I'm… I mean… we're free!" she exclaimed. Harry gave her a wounded look but was promptly ignored, making the others laugh.

"I bet it'll go back to the way it was once we return to our time," Ginny said and Harry groaned. Ginny glared at him. "Do you have a problem with that Potter?" she asked testily.

"It's not that I don't love spending every waking moment with you Gin," Harry explained hastily. "I'd just prefer not to be injured constantly whenever you don't want to be carried," Harry said, fearing her temper flaring if he said anything more. Sirius chuckled, and the others attempted to hide their grins.

"You look like Prongs did after a prank went wrong a few weeks ago and ended up exploding on Lily turning her hair bright pink, and her clothes magenta. She cornered him and he cowered like a dog, undoing the spell as quickly as possible," Sirius said laughing at the memory. James winced as he was reminded of the event.

"It wasn't my fault! It was supposed to hit Snape! And it would have if he hadn't figured it out and jumped behind Lily," James said. The rest of them laughed.

_~Well now I know why Snape hates me. He and my dad obviously don't get along,~_ Harry chuckled.

"So why don't you two tell us about yourselves? Seeing as you know all about us and we know nothing about you," Remus suggested and the other three nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to know? Within reason of course, we can't go telling you anything major that happens in our lives or yours," Ginny warned. Sirius rubbed his hands together grinning.

"Oh no. Sirius is worse in the past than he is in the future," Harry moaned, sinking down in his chair as he saw the familiar look of mischief in Sirius's eyes.

"So it's agreed. We're going to play twenty questions. First question: How old are the both of you?" Sirius asked. Harry let out a small sigh of relief, nothing embarrassing… yet.

"I'm fifteen, Ginny's fourteen." Harry answered.

"Do either of you play Quidditch?" James asked. Harry and Ginny nodded.

"What position?" Sirius asked.

"I play Chaser," Ginny said. "Harry's the seeker and Captain of our team. He was the youngest seeker in a century and was put on the house team in his first year," Ginny said proudly, smiling at Harry who felt his cheeks burn slightly at the admiration in her tone. James grinned, looking proud and then James put out his hand towards Sirius.

"Ok Sirius, pay up," James said grinning widely. Sirius grumbling shoved his hand into his outer robe's pocket and took out what looked like five galleons. Harry and Ginny looked quizzically at James and Sirius. Remus seeing the puzzled looks on their faces laughed and then explained.

"James and Sirius made a bet, this morning no less," Remus explained still chuckling. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of bet?" she asked. James grinned happily.

"I bet Sirius that my kid would be famous for something and do something spectacular that hadn't been done in a century or more," he explained, while Sirius glared at Harry.

"And you just had to go prove him right didn't you?" Sirius accused. Harry just stared at Sirius for a moment and then turned and met Ginny's eyes, and the two of them started laughing.

_~Hahaha if they only knew,~ he said._

"What are your best classes?" Remus asked.

"Defense against the Dark Arts," they said in unison.

"What's your worst class?" Peter asked. Both Harry and Ginny shuddered.

"Potions," they said. The Marauders looked surprised.

"Why is that your worst class?" Remus asked.

"The professor hates us… well actually he hates all Gryffindor's," Ginny said. The Marauders accepted that without any further questioning on who the professor was.

"How did you two meet? And how long have you two been dating each other?" Sirius asked slyly causing Harry and Ginny to blush, feeling slightly embarrassed in discussing their relationship.

"We first met at platform 9 ¾ on Harry's first trip to Hogwarts. Harry and my youngest brother Ron are best mates. Harry and I have been dating since this past summer," Ginny explained, and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"How many siblings do you have Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"I have six brothers, all older than me. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. Fred and George are twins," Ginny said. The Marauders nodded and then turned to Harry, waiting for his answer.

"I don't have any," Harry said. Sirius looked surprised.

"And why would that be?" Sirius pressed. Harry just shook his head, trying not to show any emotions that would give the reason away.

"How did you survive telling all six of her brothers?" Remus asked looking amused at the possible answers he might get. Harry laughed, feeling rueful.

"Actually, to be honest, I have no idea… maybe it's because I'm like family to them already and they trust me?" Harry suggested. Ginny laughed.

"That's for sure, though each and every one of my brothers has threatened to curse you into the grave if you hurt me. Although, I think they'd have to dig you up after Dad, Mum and Nero got through with you," Ginny reminded him teasingly. The Marauders and Harry laughed.

"I don't doubt it either," Harry said solemnly. "Though all of your brothers can be just as deadly as Nero and your parents," he said. "Heck just one of the twins could do it blindfolded." Ginny laughed.

"Very true," she agreed and then turned her attention back to the Marauders.

"Well you know who we are now but what are we going to do? Should we just go and see Dumbledore?" she asked. James nodded, his expression becoming serious.

"We should go see Dumbledore, but it's really late already, we'll probably get caught by Filch," James said.

"But what about the invisibility cloak and the map?" Harry asked. The Marauder's mouths hung open once again and Ginny hit Harry over the top of the head.

_~Quit it! You're going to let something important slip if you're not careful!~_ Harry grimaced slightly.

_~Ok ok I won't say anything else,~_ Harry said.

"You know everything about us don't you?" Sirius accused. Harry just grinned mischievously and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Well I definitely believe he's James's son. Just look at that look of mischief on his face! It's identical to James," Sirius exclaimed. The other Marauders and Ginny laughed while Harry and James blushed pink.

"Let's go then," Ginny prompted and the others nodded and got up. James canceled out the spells, and then grabbed the cloak and the map.

"I think only three or four of us should go. We can't fit more than that under the cloak," James said reasonably. The others nodded.

"James you go, we'll stay here," Sirius said. "Besides you know the way to Dumbledore's office much better than the rest of us," Sirius added teasingly. James raised an eyebrow.

"I think you hold that title Padfoot, but I pull in at a very close second," James countered, and the others snickered. James unfolded the cloak and motioned for Harry and Ginny to get beneath it, which they did.

"We'll be back after we talk to Dumbledore," James said and then got under the cloak with Harry and Ginny.

The three of them and Nero slipped into the common room, which was now deserted, under the cloak and headed out of the Portrait hole. The trip was quiet and uneventful. Ginny walked between James and Harry who were both absorbed in their own thoughts. They reached Dumbledore's office and James said the password and the Gargoyle jumped aside revealing the spiraling stair case that lead up to Dumbledore's office.

Once on the staircase, James pulled off the cloak and folded it up, putting it under his robes until they needed it again. The three of them and Nero headed towards the door but before they could even reach it, the door opened revealing Professor Dumbledore who didn't look at all surprised to see them.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask what you are doing here at this hour and who your friends are?" he asked. All three of them jumped slightly startled by his calm state. James was the first to come out of the trance of shock they were all in.

"This is Harry and Ginny Professor. They just transferred here today. Ginny was in France at Beauxbatons, while Harry was homeschooled by her family. Ginny's been on an exchange program for the past six years. Harry is my cousin and Ginny is a long-time friend of the family. They just arrived by port-key half an hour ago," James said without faltering, weaving the lie with the precision of practice. It took all of Harry's control not to let him stare at James in complete awe. Professor Dumbledore looked from Harry to Ginny for a moment before he smiled. James's lie had worked.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded. "and Miss…?"

"Weasley," Ginny supplied. Dumbledore nodded.

"Miss Weasley. You will need to be sorted into your houses I presume?" Dumbledore asked and walked over and took down the sorting hat from the shelf.

"Come in all of you. Miss Weasley would you care to go first?" Ginny nodded and sat down on the chair that Professor Dumbledore offered her. Once she had sat down the sorting hat was placed on her head, and instantly shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny took the sorting hat smiling and then placed it on the desk beside her. Taking his cue, Harry sat down in the seat that Ginny had just vacated and placed the sorting hat on his head. For a moment nothing seemed to happen. Harry just sat there thinking 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin' and wondering what was wrong when finally a nasty little voice sounded in his head. 'Potter's' it said sounding exasperated and then yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry looked over at James who seemed to look a little less anxious. Harry stood up and handed the sorting hat back to Dumbledore who placed it back on the shelf.

"Well then, James would you take these two back to Gryffindor? And would you please ask Miss Evans to room with Miss Weasley in her Head Girls room as well as show her around?" Dumbledore asked. Harry watched as James' mood brightened at the mention of Lily's name as he nodded to Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned to face Harry and Ginny.

"As for your classes, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, they will start tomorrow morning. The two of you will be shadowing James and Lily and they will show you the 'ropes' so to speak as they are our current head boy and girl," Dumbledore said smiling at them. "Now off to bed with the three of you," Dumbledore said dismissing them. They all nodded and left Dumbledore's office.

Once outside James went to get out the invisibility cloak but Harry stopped him.

"We're better off having Nero shield us or it'll take forever to get past Filch. I don't know about you, but personally I'm tired," Harry admitted, stifling a yawn. James chuckled and nodded. Without even a word to Nero, Nero's eyes turned bright copper and he howled a long high note shielding all four of them from everyone's sight. The three and Nero walked towards Gryffindor in silence.

"You know… that was a little too easy the way Dumbledore didn't question us about our transfer papers and marks," Ginny spoke up suddenly causing James and Harry to jump out of their silent thoughts. "It's as if he knew we were going to be here somehow," Harry nodded in agreement.

"You know your most likely right. He probably does know something that we don't," James said with a shrug.

"We'll probably find out why that is soon enough though," Harry said with a yawn. They had reached the tower without noticing where they were and James cleared his throat to get their attention.

"You might want to get Nero to take off the spell so we can get into the tower," James suggested and without even a word to Nero the spell was lifted.

"Where did you three come from? Oh never mind you all should be in the tower by now. Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Jelly Slugs," James said and the portrait swung open and the three of them and Nero walked into the common room.

Harry watched as James looked over towards the fire where Lily was still curled up, fast asleep on the chair where she had previously been doing her homework. James noiselessly walked over to where Lily was and knelt down in front of her, shaking her shoulder gently. Lily woke up startled falling out of the chair and onto James so that she was lying on top of him, her face inches from his. Harry watched as Lily quickly scrabbled to her feet, her face bright red.

"Sorry James… you startled me. Why did you wake me up anyways?" Lily asked not looking at him, instead staring at her feet. James got up, his face slightly flushed.

"Well first of all you were asleep in the common room, and second of all Dumbledore has a little assignment for us," he said.

"What assignment? At this hour? Since when?" she asked, meeting James' eyes for the first time. Harry and Ginny continued to watch the display still completely unnoticed by Lily. James smiled at her.

~Ah… so that's where you get that smile from,~ Ginny said as she leaned into Harry.

"My cousin Harry and his girlfriend Ginny have just transferred back from the French exchange program they've been on for the past six years. We're to show them around and help them adjust to Hogwarts. Dumbledore wants you to share your dorm with Ginny and Harry's to share with me," James said gesturing to where Harry and Ginny stood watching them. Lily turned to look and jumped back her eyes wide with shock.

~It's like we're looking into a mirror…~Ginny whispered.

~It is… kind of creepy isn't it? It's like we're they're reflection,~ Harry conceded, looking down at Ginny who smiled and stepped forward offering her hand to Lily who took it.

"Hello Lily, I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny introduced herself. Lily smiled shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ginny," Lily said. Harry watched as Ginny's eyes began to droop slightly, before she stifled a yawn.

"Why don't I show you up to the dorm, you look like you need to get to bed, as do I," Lily said with a smile. "When do your belongings arrive?"

"Two days from now," Harry interjected quickly. Lily nodded.

"Well then you can borrow some of my clothes until then," she told Ginny. Ginny smiled.

"Thank you. See you in the morning Harry. It was nice meeting you James," Ginny said, waving tiredly. Lily moved closer to James and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll see you in the morning James," Lily said and James nodded. With that Lily and Ginny set off to the Head Girl's dorm, Nero following them unbeknownst to Lily.

Harry and James both watched the girls until they were no longer visible before James lead Harry off to the Head Boy's dorm. Once inside the dorm James took out is wand and transfigured one of the chairs into a separate bed for Harry, all the while keeping silent and making Harry feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So, you're dating Lily then?" Harry asked breaking the silence. Harry watched as James jumped. It was plain to Harry that James' mind had been elsewhere.

"Yes," James said simply.

"How long have you been together?" Harry pressed, his curiosity getting the best of him. James didn't say anything, and was still not looking at Harry.

"Does she know how much you love her?" Harry asked. At that James looked up at Harry for the first time since they'd arrived in the dormitory. He looked frustrated, almost angry, and then suddenly puzzled as he met Harry's eyes.

"Do you look like your mother at all?" James asked cautiously. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from just telling James who his mother, and James's future wife, was.

"I can't tell you that. For one it could alter something in history and two… Ginny would kill me," Harry said and shuddered. Even the mere thought of being on the receiving end of Ginny's hexes made him hold his tongue. Harry gauged his expression must have been funny because James suddenly laughed. He walked over to Harry and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Well then, we can't let that happen. We are supposed to be men and we're the ones who determine the outcome of everything," James reasoned pompously, in a falsely serious tone. There was a pause as Harry just looked at James incredulously, before the two of them burst out laughing. Harry yawned, starting to feel extremely exhausted.

"Well time to go to bed young man," James said trying to sound authoritative. Harry just raised an eyebrow at him, but it didn't seem to deter James.

"Well there's no point in not getting any sleep and trying to get through classes tomorrow," James reasoned, and went over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama's and handed them to Harry. Harry nodded, taking the pajamas with a murmur of thanks, before quickly changing and then crawling into his bed.

"Good night," Harry said, and was instantly asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Head Girl's Room

Lily, Ginny, and Nero walked to the entrance to the Head Girls room after a quick climb up the stairs. A portrait of a silver unicorn guarded the Head Girls dorm. Lily stepped forward and said: "Unicorn's path."

The Unicorn reared and the portrait swung open, revealing a beautiful large room, which was much more fancy than any other dorm in the school. The walls of the room were a soft lilac colour while the floors were a dark oak. There was a double, four-poster, oak framed bed in the center of the room with light violet curtains and canopy. The bed was covered by a soft lilac comforter, pillows and sheets. A large wardrobe was up against the wall to the left of the bed, and next to that was a large walk in closet. Ginny walked around the room in awe. Two large glass doors on the north wall of the room opened onto a balcony over looking the grounds of Hogwarts. To the left of the balcony there was a medium sized desk, and a full, private bathroom which included a vanity mirror. The few moving pictures stood out, but complemented the room. There was one of a beautiful white stag and another of a heard of Unicorns. Ginny was completely stunned. The room was so much like the room that Dumbledore had assigned her and Harry.

"Wow, you're room is so neat! I could never keep my room like this," Ginny exclaimed. Lily laughed, smiling at Ginny.

"I try. So what was it like at Beauxbatons? Was it nice there?" Lily asked as she rummaged through one of her drawers. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"It was really nice there but I prefer it here," Ginny said simply.

"Well that's encouraging," Lily said and passed Ginny a pale purple nightgown. "Here, take this and change into it," she said smiling.

"Thanks," Ginny said and went into the private bathroom that was in the right corner. The nightgown fit her almost perfectly, and when she came out Lily had already changed into a soft blue night gown and was attempting to braid her hair so as it wouldn't tangle. Ginny just shook her head.

"Here let me help, I know exactly how hard it is to braid thick, long hair," Ginny said as she pointed to her own mass red hair. Lily sighed, smiling and nodded. Ginny went and sat on the bed behind her and took over the braiding.

"You know it was kind of strange how much Harry looked like James," Lily said suddenly.

"They are family though," Ginny reasoned with a crooked smile on her face. Lily couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, so how did you two meet each other? When did you realize that you liked each other more than just friends?" Lily asked curiously with a wink. Ginny laughed.

"Oh it took us a good five years before Harry realized anything," Ginny said with a chuckle. "I had a huge crush on him the moment I saw him. Harry is best friends with my brother, who's still back in France with the rest of my family, and all of my family adores him. We've only been dating since the end of the summer though. We were playing Quidditch with my brothers when lightning hit my broom and it went out of control. Harry's broom was the fastest and he caught me seconds before I would have been a pancake on the ground. It scared him and as he put it, that incident put everything into perspective about how he felt towards me," Ginny finished, putting the tie on the end of Lily's braid. Lily sighed and turned to face Ginny, a longing look on her face.

"Aren't you seeing James? Was there anyone before him?" Ginny asked curiously. Lily nodded, her face growing pink.

"I've been asked all throughout my time at Hogwarts, but the truth is they only want me for looks. No one ever looked beyond the superficial part of me, except for James," Lily said.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" Ginny asked, nudging Lily playfully. Lily's face burned bright red. Ginny grinned. She'd hit a nerve.

"Well, well, well. Is that a blush I see at the mere mention of James? Oh, you've got it bad! You two did seem quite comfortable earlier when you landed on top of him," Ginny said slyly with a wink. Lily buried her face into a pillow and then looked up at Ginny.

"He's changed over the past two years. He's not stuck up anymore like he used to be. He didn't date any girls since the end of fifth year. He saved me from a few Slytherins at the end of term last year and that's when our friendship started. He was there for me when my parents died," Lily said with a sad look in her eyes. "However, I don't know if he truly loves me. Well, as much as I love him anyways," she trailed off softly.

"I don't think that his love for you is the problem. It's obvious to me, who's only known the two of you for a mere half hour… not even, that he's completely in love with you," Ginny said. Lily looked up to meet Ginny's eyes. "I think he's just scared that he might do something to lose you forever. From what I've heard over the years he tried and tried to get you to go out with him before, but you always turned him down until recently," Ginny said and Lily nodded.

"But back then he was a complete jerk to everyone and his ego was bigger than the school," Lily said. Ginny chuckled.

Nero, who was now long forgotten on the floor got up and jumped onto the bed, startling the two girls. Lily looked around, not seeing anything.

"What was that?" she asked, trying to slow down her pulse. Ginny looked at Nero who was the picture of innocence.

"Nero let Lily see you," Ginny said.

"Who's Nero?" Lily asked completely puzzled.

"Lily, please don't be scared when he shows himself," Ginny warned. Right then Nero lifted the invisibility spell off himself so that Lily could now see him. Lily jumped, completely surprised, and stared wide eyed at Nero.

"A Grim Wolf? How did you get a Grim Wolf?" Lily said completely shocked. Nero walked over to her and nuzzled her and licked her face once. Lily laughed and scratched his ears affectionately.

"He was given to Harry for a birthday gift. Nero's mother had been killed by muggles and the first thing he saw when he woke up was a picture of me and Harry together. He won't leave our sides. He's always with one of us or the other," Ginny explained and motioned for Nero to move down to the floor, which he did. Lily smiled.

"Well he's a charmer nonetheless," Lily said affectionately and Nero's tail thumped on the floor happily. "I'll braid your hair for you and then we should go to bed, we've got a huge day tomorrow," Lily said. Ginny nodded and Lily quickly braided her hair with the precision of practice.

"There, all done," she said and smiled. The two of them crawled into the large bed.

"Goodnight Ginny," Lily said pulling the covers to her chin snuggly.

"Goodnight Lily, see you in the morning," Ginny said laying her head down on the pillow and was instantly asleep.

A/N: There that chapter is done. Till next time!

Grimwolf


	21. Chapter 21 The Dawn of Understanding

A/N: I Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!…. Now on with the story!

****Dreams****

"Talking"

The Dawn of Understanding

_****Harry looked around feeling weary despite his defensive stance. He was surrounded by a circle of death eaters, trapped, with no where to run. He was at a loss for what to do, but he needed to come up with something quick. Think… Think! There had to be some way out of this. Where was Nero when you needed him?**_

"_**So we meet again, Harry Potter," a voice hissed as one of them stepped forward from the circle of shrouded figures. Harry watched as the death eater practically glided towards him, cackling manically. Harry set his footing, gripping his wand tighter and attempted to look unafraid and confident as the death eater circled him.**_

"_**You should have realized by now that I'm not afraid of you Voldemort," Harry stated bluntly, keeping his wand evenly levelled at Voldemort. Voldemort's laughter echoed throughout the cemetery as he threw back the large hood of his cloak revealing his inhuman face. The cackling rose as the circle of death eaters joined Voldemort's laughter.**_

"_**Very true Harry Potter," Voldemort said as he circled Harry yet again, eerily graceful in his movements. "It is very, very true that you are brave when only your own life is at stake," he paused again, as if pondering something. Harry's eyes narrowed. What was Voldemort up to?**_

"_**Although you are brave when you stand alone… it makes me wonder… how brave you will be when it is not you who will face the torture and eventual execution through the most painful method I can think of," Voldemort mused. **_

_**Harry glowered at Voldemort, though his mind was racing. What could he be up to? Had he taken someone? Was it— **_

"_**Let's just say that I have found something, or rather, someone to, shall I say, influence you?" Voldemort cackled, grinning maniacally before turning back to face the circle of death eaters.**_

"_**Malfoy!" Voldemort snapped, never looking away from Harry. **_

_**Another hooded figure stepped forward out of the circle and faced Voldemort.**_

"_**Yes my lord?" Lucius Malfoy's voice was unmistakable. Harry watched as Lucius bowed so deeply to Voldemort that Lucius was more grovelling than bowing.**_

"_**Bring out the girl," Voldemort hissed. **_

"_**Right away my lord," Malfoy said and bowed again before leaving the room. He immediately returned with a small redheaded figure bound by ropes. Harry nearly lost his composure as he realized who the red head was. It was Ginny. Anger, despair, and fear surged through Harry's body.**_

"_**Ginny!" Harry shouted, unable to run towards her, his path blocked by Voldemort.**_

_**~Harry~ Ginny's voice sounded weakly in his mind. ~Don't give in. No matter what happens, promise me you won't give in.~**_

_**~But Ginny I—~**_

_**~Promise me!~ her voice, though faint in his mind, was determined and unwavering in her request.**_

_**~I promise~ Harry said.**_

_**~I won't let them use my power. It would destroy all hope of defeating this monster. Resist them Harry, no matter what they do to me! Remember that I—~ she was interrupted when Voldemort cackled evilly breaking their concentration on the mind link.**_

"_**Now Harry, I will only ask this once. Keep in mind that whatever you decide will affect the girl," Voldemort said and paused. Harry braced himself to resist whatever Voldemort asked him to do.**_

"_**Will you join me or not?" Voldemort hissed. Harry looked at Voldemort dumbfounded for a moment and then glared at him with the utmost loathing.**_

"_**Listen carefully Voldemort, as I will only say this once," Harry said mocking him, his voice a low rumble. "I will never join you," he spat venomously. Voldemort stared at Harry, in disbelief.**_

"_**Come now Harry, do you really wish to see her suffer?" Voldemort asked almost laughing as he traced his wand along her throat. Harry looked Voldemort straight in the eyes.**_

"_**I will never join you!" Harry shouted and Voldemort cackled.**_

"_**As you wish Harry; just remember you could have prevented this unnecessary torture," Voldemort sneered and turned his wand on Ginny yelling: "Crucio!" **_

_**The**_ _**cruciatus curse hit Ginny and she let out a blood curdling scream.****_

"Harry!" a voice said loudly, and someone was shaking him. Harry bolted upright, his body trembling and covered in a cold sweat. He looked around franticly, his vision blurred without his glasses. Where was Ginny? Where was he? A pair of glasses was shoved onto his face and he was then looking into the worried eyes of James Potter.

"Harry, are you alright? You were screaming for Ginny," James said. Still shaking, Harry forced himself to take a couple of steadying breaths.

"I'm ok, I think… it was just a nightmare," Harry said, but his voice was trembling.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" James asked tentatively. Harry shook his head and gave him a small smile.

"No, I'll be ok once I see Ginny. Thank you though," Harry said. James smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry blinked and looked up at him indignantly.

"Hey!" he said trying to flatten his hair. James just laughed.

"What? The girls love the messy look," James said. Harry glared at him half heartedly as he tried to flatten his hair again.

"Sure, you let yourself think that," Harry said wryly.

James sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's get dressed and go see if the girls are up. If they are already down in the common room we'll all head down for breakfast, does that sound like a plan?" James suggested still laughing at Harry as he tried to flatten down his hair. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Da- I mean James," Harry corrected himself and James turned back to look at him.

"Have the rings separated yet?" he asked tentatively. James looked startled, but slowly nodded.

"Yeah, Lily has the other ring," James said quietly and looked away from Harry as he rummaged through his dresser. "But we haven't spoken about it since the day it happened. In fact, lately, we hardly speak much at all," he said.

"Why? What happened when the rings separated? Was it something horrible?" Harry asked. James turned back to face him, looking rueful.

"The rings separated during a terrible event. It's a painful memory for Lily, and she doesn't want to remember that day," James said quietly. "Have you ever had a memory you wish you could forget? One that's too painful to forget?" he asked Harry, gazing at the ring on his left hand. Harry thought back to the first time he'd encountered a dementor and shuttered.

"I do," Harry said. "But what happened to Lily to make her want to forget that day?" he asked curiously. No one had ever told him that his parents had had moments when they were not fully happy. James began to pace the dorm.

"Lily's parents were killed in a death eater attack the night the rings separated. The only surviving family Lily has left is her sister Petunia, who blames Lily for the attack, and the death of their parents," James said. Harry noticed that James' expression darkened at the mention of Petunia's name. "To make matters worse, Lily believes her sister, and hasn't been able to forgive herself for what happened. Lily also seems to believe that I'm only with her out of pity, or simply because the ring chose her," James said and then suddenly slammed his fist on the top of the dresser, startling Harry, before putting his face in his hands.

"It's been three months since the attack, and she hasn't truly smiled or been involved in the real world since that day. No matter what I say, she still thinks I'm only with her out of pity, but I'm not. I love her and I would give anything to take her pain away," he said, and slammed his fists against the dresser again.

Harry was astounded. Who would have thought that a person could be so sad, in so much pain, while being in love? His father and mother were both suffering alone when they should have been consoling one another.

"Grief, despair, guilt, they can do horrible things to a person's mind if you let them," Harry said calmly and James looked up at him.

"I'm completely aware of how these types of feelings can eat away at you. You blame yourself for things that you cannot control, thinking 'if only I'd done this', or 'if I'd been there'," Harry said, and James continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"The thing is, you can 'what if?' until the world ends. I'm sure that Lily loves you James, but what you have to realize is that the emotions she's bottling up will make her doubt that she's worthy of you. She probably has herself believing that you deserve better than anything she could ever offer you. Don't give up on her, prove to her in any way, shape, or form that you'd do anything for her, that you truly love and care for her," Harry said gently and then paused for a moment.

"To tell you the truth, Lily seems a lot like Ginny. Ginny is a person who will keep her fears and worries bottled up because she doesn't want others to worry about her. She doesn't like to bother anyone with what she thinks is trivial in the scope of things. She's the youngest out of seven children, and the only girl. Whenever she feels insignificant or sorry for herself she bottles up the feeling, shoving it out of her mind, and pretends that everything is ok. She puts on a good mask, but if you know to look past the surface of the mask, you can see that her strong image is simply a façade. I've seen how much pressure she puts on herself to prove to everyone else that she's good enough, to prove to herself that she can overcome any obstacle without help. But the thing is, sometimes you need others to help you get by. In truth, there's nothing wrong with accepting help from others, you just have to let them," Harry said and then smiled ruefully.

"Then again, I'm one to talk. I'm no different than Ginny, well, in terms of bottling up emotions and trying to take on the world all by myself," he chuckled. "Luckily I have friends who don't listen to me when I tell them not to involve themselves, to let me go things alone regardless of how stupid I'm being about it," he said. James looked at him thoughtfully.

"When you set your mind to something you don't let anything get in the way of it. Am I right?" James asked and Harry nodded.

"Once I set my mind to something I won't quit until I've accomplished what I set out to do," Harry said with a crooked grin. "I must admit that it took me a very long time to figure out that I loved Ginny… five years actually… but once I figured out that Ginny was the one I wanted, that she made me complete, I was determined to keep her with me, and make her as happy as I possibly could, for as long as she is willing to put up with me. I wouldn't give Ginny up for anything, despite the constant abuse I have received for carrying her over the last little while," Harry said smiling and then sobered, remembering the reason he'd begun explaining about his and Ginny's relationship.

"Getting back to the actual point of me saying all this to you," Harry said. "Maybe you should just tell Lily how you're feeling James," Harry suggested. James opened his mouth to reply but Harry continued.

"Have you ever told her how much it hurts you that she believes you're only with her out of pity? That she doesn't believe you when you tell her you love her? It might help her realize that her fears aren't as justified as she thinks."

James stared at him for a moment, seemingly at a loss for words, and then before Harry could blink, James had crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. Harry grinned and hugged him back. After a moment, they seemed to realize what they were doing and the two suddenly jumped back, running their hands through their hair embarrassed. James cleared his throat.

"We should get to the baths and get ready. The last thing we want is for the girls to complain that we take longer to get ready than they do! We'd be an insult to men everywhere if that happened and the girls would never let us live it down," James said overdramatically making Harry laugh.

"That and I'd prefer not to die at the hands of my lovely girlfriend, who would kill me if I was later than she was getting ready," Harry said, playing along. James laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder leading him to the baths to get ready.

~With Lily and Ginny~

Ginny screamed, bolting upright with a start. She looked around frantically for Harry, but instead found herself looking into the startling emerald eyes of Lily Evans.

"Ginny, are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" Lily asked rubbing Ginny's back soothingly just like her mother would whenever Ginny woke up after having a nightmare. At the thought of home, tears began to run down her face and she could only nod at Lily. Taking a deep breath, Ginny tried to calm herself down long enough to speak.

"I'll be fine once I see Harry… I-I haven't b-been separated f-from him for more than an hour in months…" Ginny said, still crying.

"I understand that during the day, but surely you don't sleep in the same bed with him every—" Lily stopped as Ginny felt herself flush red with embarrassment.

"It's a long story… but don't get the wrong idea! It's completely innocent," Ginny said quickly. Lily eyed her suspiciously.

"Then why…?" Lily let the question hang.

"It's the nightmares," Ginny said quietly, looking away from Lily. "We both have them, and they're connected somehow. We fell asleep on a couch together once and discovered that the nightmares didn't come when we were together. My parents found out and arranged for us to share a room to avoid the constant unrest our dorm mates. Never mind that we weren't getting any sleep either," Ginny explained quickly.

"James stayed with me while I slept for the first month after my parents were killed," Lily admitted quietly. "It helped with the nightmares, the bad memories, and the extreme guilt that I felt for not being there to try and save them." Ginny watched as a blush flared on Lily's cheeks at the thought of the memory. "His parents never knew, and I've never told anyone until now." Ginny scooted closer to Lily.

"You still feel the guilt don't you? That you could have some how prevented all the terrible things that have happened?" Ginny asked. Lily nodded, and looked down at her ring.

"These promise rings separated that night. The night my parents were killed, as James held me and told me he'd never let me go," Lily's voice quavered as she continued. "I-I can't help but think he's only with me out of pity. That he made a promise and simply won't break it because he refused to go back on his word," she said. Ginny stared at Lily wide-eyed, completely dumbfounded at the prospect of that statement being true, but then sobered.

"It's obvious, just even in the short amount of time that I've been here, that's not the case Lily. The way he looks at you, how he acts when you're around. Some of the most telling signs of love are the ones that go unspoken. James' eyes, as he looks at you, tell me that he truly loves you. It's the same way Harry looks at me," she said. Lily looked up, meeting Ginny's eyes. "If James is anything like Harry, and I think he is, he adores you for you. He's content with just being in your presence, a smile, a brush of hands, or a hug, though he'd never turn down a kiss," Ginny said slyly. Lily looked thoughtful at Ginny's analysis. Ginny just hoped she'd gotten through to her.

"Well, why don't we go get ready and then we'll meet the boy's down in the common room," Lily said. Ginny nodded and the two set to getting ready for the day.

Harry and James had gotten ready quickly and were waiting down in the common room for the girls. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had already left for the great hall ten minutes before. Harry looked towards the girl's staircase and sighed. Hopefully they'd be ready soon. He was starving. He heard footsteps and soon found himself flattened against the ground as Nero pounced on him, licking his face affectionately.

"Enough Nero, get off!" Harry said laughing as he scratched Nero's ears affectionately. Nero sprang off him and raced back to the staircase where Ginny and Lily were now emerging from.

"Morning boys," Ginny said chuckling as Harry got up and dusted himself off. Lily and James wore similar expressions of question at the scene they had just witnessed.

"Nero pouncing on me is a daily ritual," Harry explained to Lily and James as Nero trotted back to Ginny's side, panting happily. Lily smiled.

"Does Ginny ever get this treatment?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nah, Nero favours Ginny over me," he said with a shrug, but couldn't help but smile.

"Well now that the morning ritual, as you call it, is finished, shall we go have breakfast before another riveting day full of magic lessons?" James suggested, smiling and shaking his head.

"Yeah, I think we could manage to do that. I'm starving," Ginny said and walked over, taking Harry's hand.

"What? No good morning kiss?" Harry questioned teasingly. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"With Nero's slobber all over your face? I don't think so Harry," she said with a laugh. Harry tried to appear wounded but all it did was make the others laugh harder.

"What about me? Don't I get a good morning kiss?" James enquired as he circled his arms around Lily's waist. Lily blushed but kissed him on the cheek.

~I think I know why we're here,~ Harry said.

~So do I,~ Ginny answered. ~We're most likely here to make sure your parents resolve the problems they've been facing so that the future will stay intact.~

Harry nodded slightly in acknowledgement. James and Lily headed towards the portrait hole. Harry and Ginny followed, and the four of them, and Nero, walked down to the great hall together.

The great hall was full of noise when they entered. Without hesitation, James and Lily led them down to an empty spot near the other Marauders. Harry noted the stares, double takes, and incredulous looks they got as they took their seats, and tried to suppress a grin. To anyone looking on, it probably looked like Lily and James had decided to duplicate themselves just to see what reaction they'd get from the other students and the faculty.

As a pair Harry and Ginny looked, at first glance, identical to Lily and James, it wasn't until someone actually took a closer look that they would see any differences. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the noise dissipated instantly.

"Good morning students. Just a few announcements for you all before you begin your breakfasts," Dumbledore said, pausing for a moment before he continued.

"First thing, a reminder about the Yule Ball, all those who wish to participate in the preparation need to sign up with the head students, James Potter and Lily Evans, by the end of this week. The ball is one week before the winter break, which, in case you haven't been keeping track of what day it is, is in two weeks' time. Also, the first Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow; please make sure you have your permission forms submitted to your head of house before leaving the grounds. A reminder that this Hogsmeade visit is only for years three and up, however, there will be a party in each house later that night which everyone may attend," Dumbledore finished and with a wave of his hands, there was food on the tables.

~Hogsmeade, that's the perfect time to start on our plan,~ Ginny's voice sounded in Harry's mind, nearly making him jump.

~Plan? What plan? I was not informed there was a plan to start,~ Harry said, and promptly felt a sharp kick to his shin. He had to bite the inside of his lip to avoid wincing noticeably.

~The plan to help your parents' relationship. You know, to make sure that you are created in the future and our world is not ruled by a maniacal, psychopathic, dark wizard bent on world domination,~ Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

~Right, that plan… so what was it again?~ Harry asked, and Ginny sighed exaggeratedly in his mind.

~We need to make them confront all the problems they're facing in their relationship, and make them realize that as long as they're committed there's nothing that their love for each other can't solve,~ Ginny explained. Harry reached under the table and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

~That was beautifully put Gin. So how do we go about this?~ Harry asked, taking a bite of his breakfast, as did Ginny. They had to make sure they didn't look overly spacey when talking this way… it wasn't hard to look like they were dreamily looking off into the distance.

~I was thinking that Lily and I will have a girl's day and you boys can do as you like. After the Hogsmeade trip, we'll get back together with you two at the party. I'm assuming it's no different than when we have parties back in our time. The prefects have to set up the common room of the tower and arrange for food and such. Seeing as both of the Head Students are Gryffindor's I'm assuming they're in charge of bringing back food and drinks for the party, as well as the majority of the setup. We'll offer to help them, but we'll make sure to stick them together jobs and such. Sound like a plan?~ Ginny asked.

~Sounds good to me. Gin—~

"So Harry, what year did the two of you enter when you transferred?" Remus' voice cut off the inaudible conversation. Harry looked up from his food, swallowing.

"Seventh year," Harry answered. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"But neither of you look like you're seventeen or eighteen," Sirius said accusingly.

"We're quite advanced from the extra schooling and the exchange we were on," Ginny said.

~Nice thinking Gin,~ Harry complemented and felt her squeeze his hand.

"They're shadowing Lily and I for the day," James inserted, wiping off his mouth.

"What's the schedule for the day?" Ginny asked, turning to look over at Lily who was sitting between Harry and James.

"We have Transfiguration with Slytherin, Potions with Ravenclaw, Charms with Hufflepuff and double Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin," Lily answered.

"You'd almost think this was a Monday," Harry said with a groan, then noticed everyone's questioning looks.

"Because we start with Slytherin and then end with them for the day… so not a pleasant day in my books," Harry clarified. This got a laugh from the group.

"One day here and already the prejudices are already firmly in place. This must be Sirius' doing. I'm officially disappointed in you Sirius," Lily said with a laugh, shaking her head.

"You mean it hasn't been official until now? When are you not disappointed in Sirius Lily flower?" James asked, chuckling slightly. Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Good point James, he's constantly a disappointment," Lily agreed, looking at Sirius with a calm smile. "Sorry for the mix up Sirius," she said pleasantly. Sirius' jaw dropped, and he looked indignantly at the two of them who just sat there calmly.

"Hey! When have I ever been a disappointment?" Sirius demanded, getting a laugh from everyone.

"Oh Sirius, we would list the many times you have been a disappointment, but alas, we would never get through the list before nightfall," Remus said despairingly, which elicited another laugh from everyone. Sirius huffed, glaring at Remus who only laughed harder.

"But Harry has a good point Lily, beginning and ending your day with Slytherins is never good! You can't deny that fact!" Sirius whined. Harry watched as Lily tried to suppress a grin.

"Of course I can, and I will," she said calmly and straight faced. Sirius opened his mouth to argue but James cut him off.

"Shut it Padfoot," James said, also looking like he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"You're favouring her over me?" Sirius asked, looking wounded.

"Yep," James said simply, wrapping his arms around Lily and kissing her cheek. Harry watched as Lily's face flushed a light pink. "She's a lot prettier and smarter than you anyways," James added, grinning widely at Sirius.

"We should get going to class, we don't want to be late for McGonagall's class," Lily said, promptly cutting off any retort Sirius could have made. The other's nodded and got up, heading to their first class of the day.

Nero was in front of Harry and Ginny, trotting along happily, and completely invisible to the rest of the students.

"Make sure you behave Nero, we don't want to get into trouble if we can avoid it," Harry whispered, and suddenly a picture appeared in his mind of Nero looking angelically innocent. Ginny chuckled beside him.

"Don't worry Harry, Nero will behave. He'd never do anything purposefully to get us in trouble," Ginny said and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ok, well he'd never do anything to get me purposefully in trouble," she conceded, and to emphasise her point Nero twined around her legs.

"That's because he loves you more," Harry said, scratching Nero behind the ears anyways. Nero was by nature, mischievous, and nothing that Harry ever said or did would change that fact.

They reached the classroom and took their seats quickly. McGonagall waited for only another few moments before she began the class.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that we have two new students this morning. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, you will share with James and Lily until you are able to get your supplies," she said and then moved on with the lesson. For the rest of the day Harry was paired with James and Ginny was paired with Lily. Harry and Ginny proceeded to question them about their relationship, and slowly began forming their strategy for repairing James and Lily's relationship without either James or Lily the wiser of their plan.

The day progressed quickly, and they were soon in their last class, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. This was Harry's strongest class back in their time, and hopefully it would be in this time as well. The professor walked into the room with an air of arrogance, his nose turned up, and wore Slytherin colours. Harry cocked his head to the side slightly at the _déjà vu he was experiencing_. The professor's arrogance reminded him of the way Professor Snape would sweep into the potions class.

"Today's class will focus on Patronus charms for the first half of the class. For the second half of the class we will be practicing duelling," the professor announced.

~Perfect, what I do on a daily basis. I thought we were supposed to learn new things at school,~ Harry said wryly. Ginny patted his arm.

~Well at least you know you're good at it right?~ she asked.

~I guess so, but I still don't like dealing with dementors more than I have to,~ Harry said.

~I'm with you on that one. The less I have to deal with them the better,~ Ginny agreed. ~But it's unlikely that they brought in dementors to use on us,~ she added.

Right as she said it the room went cold, and eight dementors appeared in the classroom, all heading directly for him. Harry pulled out his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled and a silver stag erupted out of his wand, driving the dementors back. When they were gone, and the stag stood back beside Harry, he noticed that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes, aside from Ginny.

"What?" he said.

"Mr—" the professor began.

"Potter," Harry supplied, crossing his arms, and trying to calm himself down. What kind of sick teacher set dementors on their students unsuspectingly without teaching them the proper charm first.

"Mr. Potter, how did you manage to ward off all eight dementors that quickly? You should not have been able to deflect them single headedly," the professor said. Harry looked up at the professor with steely eyes.

"I've faced many more dementors than eight at one time _Professor_," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Did you ever stop to think that it might be more sensible to first teach the students the charm to repel a dementor before letting eight of them descend on the class?" Harry questioned, clenching his wand tightly.

"Practical experience is much more useful, especially during these times," the professor said dismissively.

Harry looked over to where James was holding Lily tightly against him, she was shaking uncontrollably. Harry went over and reached into his bag, pulling out a small bar of chocolate and handed it to James.

"Get her to eat the chocolate, and you eat some as well. It will help to get rid of the feeling the Dementors left," Harry said, and turned his attention back to the professor.

"How in the bloody hell is it practical experience when you haven't taught the spell needed to repel the dementors? When I was taught to do the Patronus charm I was taught the spell first, and then I had to practice with a Bogart. I realize that these times are complicated with Voldemort—" The class gasped at his blatant use of Voldemort's name, and Harry mentally kicked himself but continued.

"But I can't imagine Professor Dumbledore would ever allow a teacher to swarm their class with eight dementors without teaching the class the proper fundamentals of the spell! If the foundations for a defensive spell are not strong, the spell will fail you when battling dark wizards," Harry said.

"Very true Mr. Potter. Very well then, we will do as you suggest, simply due to your incredible display of a Patronus charm. Pair up everyone, and Mr. Potter will be the one to observe your progress for the rest of class, seeing as he appears to know more that I do," the professor said snidely, before retreating into his office. Harry groaned. Me and my big mouth he thought angrily. Why couldn't I have kept my temper under control?

~Well go on then Harry, teach us,~ Ginny urged. Harry looked around at the class. All eyes were on him, watching him expectantly. He sighed, and then took a breath before beginning.

"When casting a Patronus Charm it is important that you fuel the spell with the strongest happy memory you have. The charm will take extensive practice. It will not likely come easily at first, but there is always the possibility that it can," Harry said.

"The basic of the spell is easy. You simply point your wand and say, 'Expecto Patronum'. The difficult part is making it take shape. Initially the spell will produce a white mist, and depending on how powerful your happy memory is, it will take its own unique form. A patronus will usually take the form of an animal once you get the spell right. Everyone pair up and start working on the spell, and I'll be around to help," Harry said and everyone silently went off to do as he said.

"Where on earth did you learn to do a patronus charm that powerful?" Lily asked, as she came up to him, along with Ginny and the Marauders. Harry smiled grimly.

"Dementors and I don't get along all that well," he said simply. "You guys should all get to working on the spell. I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore after this is all over."

"We'll go with you. This is completely unacceptable for a professor. Dumbledore won't be happy that the Professor—"

The doors of the classroom burst open, and an irate looking Dumbledore walked in, heading directly to where the professor was hiding out in his study, opened the door, and shut it with a loud bang. The room was deathly quiet as everyone stared after the headmaster.

"I don't think I've ever seen Dumbledore that angry…" Sirius said, sounding slightly stunned, and the others nodded.

"What on earth possessed the Professor to bring in actual dementors anyways? And how could he get them here without anyone noticing until they tried to attack Harry?" Lily asked.

"I have a feeling that's exactly what Dumbledore is asking him right now," Harry said, before moving around the class to check on the student's progress.

The class was over by the time Dumbledore emerged from the professor's office. Harry, Ginny, Lily, and James had stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore. He stopped and looked at the four of them, his eyes were still dark with anger.

"Your professor has been given three hours to pack his things and leave Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, his voice grave. "I suspect he was here to spy for Lord Voldemort, but there is no tangible proof of that, so all I can do is send him away and forbid him from ever returning." The four nodded in understanding.

"In the mean time I will be conducting the Defence Against The Dark Arts classes until I can find a suitable replacement for the remainder of the year," he said, and then turned to Harry.

"We are lucky that you were here to prevent the inevitable disaster those dementors would have caused. You have my greatest appreciation Mr. Potter."

Harry met Dumbledore's eyes and nodded.

"Thank you Professor," he said, and then paused for a moment.

"Professor Dumbledore? Is it possible that this ordeal was meant to be a distraction? A diversion?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"I mean that something as big as a dementor attack at Hogwarts would take eyes off of smaller movements Voldemort would likely make… That, or it would undermine the fact that Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the Wizarding World, causing parents to take their kids away from the school, and make the young witches and wizards who are not aligned with Voldemort, easier targets," Harry said. And once he said it, he realized how possible it was.

Dumbledore looked even more troubled than before, and didn't speak for a moment.

"You may be right Mr. Potter, but I sincerely hope you're not," Dumbledore said finally.

"Believe me Professor, so do I."

To Be Continued…..


End file.
